Shades of Grey: The Aftermath
by MandySg1
Summary: Someone is planning to get one member of SG1. Can anyone at the SGC be trusted? Or is it up to a lawyer to a lawyer to figure it out. Crossover with JAG. Please Read & Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Shades of Grey: The Aftermath**.

**Summary:** Someone is planning to get one member of SG1. Can anyone at the SGC be trusted? Or is it up to a lawyer to a lawyer to figure it out. Please Read & Review.

**Season :** 3

**Spoilers**: A Hundred Days, Shades of Grey, In The Line of Duty.

**Warning:** Some language, and violence.

**DISCLAIMER:** Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. We have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the authors. Not to be archived without permission of the authors

I also don't own JAG.

**Chapter 1**

He hated this dreary place. The off-white coloured walls, the little amount of sun that shone through the small barred windows, worst of all the numerous cells that held the men that used to be this country is finest. Yes, he hated that these people who vowed to serve their country would so easily break their word. He hated it, but it was part of his job. He had to make sure these men got their due process, that their rights were protected. Sometimes it was difficult to be a lawyer.

He was called early this morning, told that a marine colonel who had been charged with treason had important information that he was willing to trade for a lesser charge. It was up to him to investigate the importance of his information, to see if it was worth taking the death penalty off the table.

"Commander Rabb, we're ready to take you to see the prisoner."

"Thank-you Sergeant." Rabb said as he followed the young guard to the holding room.

The cell door made a loud noise as it slid open, allowing Rabb in; he moved to the table where the prisoner sat, pulled out a chair across from him, sat down and set his briefcase in front of him. "So Colonel Makepeace I hear you want to make a deal."

"You bet your ass I do. There is no way I betrayed my county; but the dimwits higher up have their own rules. There's no way I should be put to death for trying to save my planet!"

"I've read the files; I know what happened." Rabb couldn't believe what he was reading the first time he was given the file. It was marked 'Top Secret', and at first, he thought it was a joke, until he talked to the Admiral. Now here he was dealing with a crime not only against the country, but also against the allies of the planet. He still had a hard time believing that we had allies from other planets! That aliens actually did exist; not just the one's that snuck across the border. However now he had to concentrate on the job at hand, dealing with one soon to be ex-marine colonel.

"So what do you think you have, that will change the out come of this case. Seeing it's top-secret you know it will never see the light of day."

"Well Commander, what if I told you I had information that affects the security of the SGC and the well-being of one of it's most important officers."

"I'd say you'd better be more forthcoming if you plan on having the death penalty vacated to life in prison."

"Yea, it doesn't sound like much of a deal, does it? But I'll be damned if I'll give my life up for one of those aliens! Shit, they won't even help us when we need it! What good are they?" Makepeace said slamming his fist on the table.

"Well Makepeace if all you're going to do is rant I might as well pack up and get going." Rabb was reaching for his briefcase, and starting to get up.

"Okay, okay, hold your horses; I just want to make sure that after what I tell you, you'll honour the deal. I'll plead guilty, and you agree to life."

"We'll have a deal once I hear the information, and ascertain its value."

"Okay, listen carefully, and make sure you check with General Hammond, he'll tell you its worth my life."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay Makepeace I'll look into this, but if what you're telling is the truth, I don't think it will be safe to use the phones. I'll have to make the trip to Colorado Springs myself." With that, Rabb got up, collected his brief case and called for the guard. A few minutes later, he was let out of the cell; he turned and looked back at Makepeace. "You better hope that you didn't hold on to this information too long, because if it's too late for that Officer, than the deal's off."

Rabb felt the urgency to get out of that prison, and head to Cheyenne Mountain. He pulled out his cell phone, and dialled. "Yes Admiral, I spoke with him. I'm going to need an emergency flight out to Colorado Springs…Yes it's very important Sir. Due to the nature of the case, I don't feel it's safe to talk about this over the phone. Yes Sir, I'll fill you in as soon as I'm able. Thank you Sir."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: This story has Commander Rabb from the series JAG, you don't have to follow that show to read this story. I just thought it would be a nice touch to have a lawyer some people might know about.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hey Sam."

"Hi Daniel, what can I do for you?" Sam said looking up from her computer, on her paper-ridden bench. She thought that once she invented the particle beam generator and got Colonel O'Neill back, the work would be done. 'Fat chance' she thought to herself, now there was the paper work to go along with it. It felt like the paper work would take as long as inventing the 'doohickey' as the colonel liked to call her gadgets.

"Ah, have you seen Jack?" Daniel asked looking over her shoulder at the computer screen.

"No, sorry Daniel, I haven't seen him since this mornings meeting. Did you try his office?"

Daniel looked at her raising an eyebrow, (Teal'c would be proud); "You're kidding right?"

Sam looked up and thought about what she said. "Sorry Daniel, I didn't realize what I said. Did you try the cafeteria, the gym or Teal'c's quarters?"

"Yes I have, I even checked the infirmary."

This time it was Sam's turn to look at Daniel with a puzzled look. "Well I thought maybe he might have overdosed on chocolate cake or pie. He's been eating an awful lot of it since he got back from Edora."

"Really, I hadn't noticed." Sam said looking back down to her computer. The truth was she hadn't seen much of O'Neill since his return. She wasn't sure, if she was avoiding him, or if he was avoiding her. Sam let out a sigh.

"Gee Sam I'm sorry, I know your busy, but you look really tired. Have you gotten any rest since your major breakthrough in particle physics?" Daniel had moved closer to Sam and put his hand on her shoulder, giving her a gentle comforting squeeze.

"I've gotten some, but you know how I am when I have a project to do." She said pointing to the mounds of paper on her workbench.

"You need a break." Daniel said turning her chair around so she was facing away from the work. He reached over and pressed a few buttons on her computer to save the work. "There, you can now leave your lab, come on let's get something to eat."

"I thought you were looking for the colonel?"

"Well we can always check the cafeteria again; you know how he gravitates there." Daniel was now gently grabbing Sam's arms and pulling her to a standing position. He then went behind and guided her out of the room.

When they got off the elevator, they ran into Teal'c. "Hey Teal'c, have you seen Jack?"

"I have not Daniel Jackson. If it is of importance that you need to see him, I will endeavour to find him."

"Ah, no Teal'c it's not important. I just wanted to talk to him about something."

"Very well then."

"Where are you headed Teal'c?" Sam asked.

"I was on my way to get some sustenance from the cafeteria."

"That's where we were headed, why don't you join us?" Daniel offered.

"I would be happy to." Teal'c said bowing his head as the three headed off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"General Hammond, there's a Commander Rabb from JAG here to see you. His security clearance checked out." Sergeant Harriman informed the General.

"Very well, send him in." The sergeant nodded and left the room. Moments later a tall brown haired man wearing a tan naval commander's uniform walked in and saluted.

The general returned his salute, "At ease Commander, what can I do for you?" Hammond gestured for Rabb to take a seat.

"Sir, I've just come form a meeting with Colonel Makepeace and he had some very disturbing news concerning the SGC and one of your officers."

The General leaned back in his chair giving the commander all of his attention, he knew he wasn't going to like this, and he was right.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harriman saw the door to the general's office swing open and a very red-faced irate Hammond come out. "GET SG1 UP HERE NOW!" Hammond yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"SG1 to the briefing room. SG1 to the briefing room." Was announced over the loud speaker. Hammond was getting anxious waiting for the arrival of his number one team. He hoped he would be able to hold it together; the last thing he wanted was for everyone to see his emotions get the better of him.

A few moments later Daniel and Teal'c walked into the room. They nodded to the general, took their seats and noticed another man in the room.

"Dr. Jackson, Teal'c do you know where Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill are?" Hammond was definitely feeling anxious now.

"Um we were having some dinner with Sam earlier…"

"Daniel Jackson advised Major Carter to go home and get some rest." Teal'c said bowing his head, while keeping an eye on the stranger.

"What about Colonel O'Neill?"

"I was looking for him earlier, but I never found him." Daniel was now getting worried now.

"Did I hear my name being mentioned?" Jack said as he strolled into the briefing room.

"Jack, where have you been? I've been looking for you for hours." Daniel informed his friend.

"I was in the locker room."

"All that time, what were you doing?" Daniel realized he might not want to know the answer to that question.

"Well if you must know, I was soaking in the hot tub. After all that hard work I was doing on Edora, the Doc suggested I soak my knees." Jack was getting a little annoyed at the third degree he was getting from Daniel.

"Where's Carter?" O'Neill asked puzzled that only ¾ of his team were here.

"I convinced Sam to go home after all that hard work…" "That's why were here gentlemen. This is Commander Rabb of JAG." Hammond interrupted Daniel.

"What Carter needs a lawyer? Why, didn't return the books to the library?" Jack said half joking, half concerned.

Hammond shot O'Neill a look, before continuing. "Commander Rabb has uncovered a plot to kidnap Major Carter."

"What! Why?" Jack said jumping up staring at the unfamiliar man.

"I had a meeting with Colonel Makepeace, he informed me that the people he was working with had planned this for a while; but were unable to carry it out because it seemed like the Major hasn't left base in quite some time."

"Yes Major Carter was working on a very important project for the past three months or so, spending all the time on the base." Hammond said looking at Jack.

"Do you know why?" Daniel asked.

"All Makepeace could tell me was that Colonel Maybourne was interested in the Majors unique abilities; he didn't say anything else about it. He also mentioned that Maybourne still had ears and eyes on the base, and to trust no one." Rabb said looking at each of the men in the room with suspicion.

"Well he couldn't have meant us!" Jack said fuming at the look, they were all getting.

"Major Carter has been a member of this team for the past three years, there is no way anyone on this team would let any harm come to Major Carter." Teal'c explained.

General Hammond once again took control of the situation. "Dr. Jackson, how long ago did the Major leave the base?"

"I'd say it was about twenty minutes before we were paged Sir." Daniel was now looking anxious, the concern evident on his face.

"We've got to go after Carter, Sir." O'Neill said as he and the rest of the team stood up.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that." This time Rabb stood and faced the three angry men.

"WHAT!" O'Neill yelled at the man.

"For the Major's safety I can't trust any of you, let alone let all of you go after Major Carter." Rabb said standing his ground.

"General, you can't go along with this. You of all people know us." O'Neill said almost pleading with the general.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to Colonel; however, I can make one exception, which is you Colonel will accompany Commander Rabb in the retrieval of Major Carter. However, I am putting the commander in charge. He is to be armed, but I'm afraid you won't be allowed to Colonel."

"What if we run into trouble Sir? I may need a weapon." O'Neill was getting angrier at the situation, while he was arguing; Carter's life was in danger.

"I'm sorry Colonel; you're going to have to trust the commander to watch your back."

"But he's a lawyer Sir! What's he going to do, throw legal briefs at them?"

"I am quite able to defend you and the major Colonel O'Neill. I am also a pilot, and have been in combat situations." Rabb said in a calm voice.

"We're wasting time here Sir, we need to get to Carter before it's too late." O'Neill's concern was plastered all over his face. Rabb was beginning to think that he could trust this man. That he did indeed care about what happened to this major.

"Sergeant, get Commander Rabb equipped with a pistol, and make it quick. I want you two on the road ASAP." The general ordered.

"Yes Sir, but I'm driving since I know where I'm going." O'Neill said as he saluted the general.

"Fine with me." Rabb said as he stuck the gun in his waistband. Then the two men hurried to the elevators, Rabb following O'Neill, since he couldn't remember his way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: For those of you thinking Maybourne was in prison, at the end of Shades of Grey, they never mentioned Maybourne having been arrested. So he could still be up to his old tricks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sam was tired, she didn't remember ever being this tired; Daniel was right in suggesting she go home to rest. The only problem was trying to stay awake during the long drive home. When she finally made it to her street, she didn't notice the black van parked across from her house. She turned down the bend that would take her to the alley behind her house to her driveway. 'Finally' she thought turning off the ignition and grabbing her keys. 'Boy I don't know how long it's been since I've been home, I hate to think of what's growing in my fridge' she said as she headed for her back door.

Sam fidgeted with the key, trying to find the lock in the dark. Finally opening the door, she stepped in and reached for the light switch, only to have nothing happen. "Damn, that's all I need. I know I paid the electricity bill." Sam was suddenly startled by a hand that covered her mouth, and another that grabbed her around the waste. Instinctively she thrust her head back making a loud noise as she came in contact with the face of her attacker. She then slammed her elbow into his ribs causing him to release her and bend over in pain. She turned around grabbed his head and got ready to drive her knee into his face; when she was grabbed forcibly by the shoulder and turned around quickly having her face encounter a fist. She stumbled back slightly with the contact; but adrenaline had kicked in and she was acting on instinct. She blocked the next few blows then lifted her leg and kicked him in the stomach. The first attacker had regained his composure took out his gun and hit Sam in the back of the head. She went down hard, landing on her side. The first attacker wasn't done though; he was angry with her for breaking his nose and took it out on her by kicking her in the side. "That's enough Stan, they want her alive." The second guy said pulling Stan away from Sam. "Come on we have to get her out of here."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O'Neill and Rabb were in O'Neill's truck racing down the streets of Colorado Springs. "How much farther O'Neill?"

"We're just about there." Jack said swerving around the corner of Sam's street. He came up to the house, drove the truck over the sidewalk, and parked it on Sam's lawn. "There aren't any lights on; Carter might have already gone to bed."

Their attention was brought to the front window; they could see a flashlight shining in the house. "That looks kind of odd." Rabb said.

"Ya think" O'Neill answered, opening the door to exit the truck. Rabb followed as the two men quietly made their way to the front door. Rabb had his gun out and ready, while O'Neill looked through the window.

"Do you see anything?" Rabb whispered, trying to see in the small window of the door.

"Just the flashlight moving around, I can't tell anything from here."

"Did you hear that?" Rabb said after hearing loud noises coming from within.

O'Neill put his hand up to silence Rabb, and then gave a few more hand signals. The two men stood on either side of the door, waiting anxiously. The door slowly opened and they could hear two men talking.

"Sling an arm over your shoulder and let's go; we should've been out of here long ago." The second assailant said angrily.

"It's not my fault, geez my nose is broken you know." Stan said grunting, while slinging one of Sam's arms over his shoulder.

"Stop whining and let's go." They approached the now open door hauling Sam between them. As soon as Stan stepped out the door, he was pulled violently by the arm causing him to release Sam, turn around and came in contact with a fist, the blow so powerful it didn't take long for the blackness to overtake him.

Rabb seeing O'Neill take care of one of the guys lifted and pointed his gun at the second; causing him to raise his hands and drop Sam. "Step outside the door, keep your hands up." Rabb said in a steely voice. He had seen the figure they were carrying fall, but had to take care of this situation first.

O'Neill heard an engine start up, and tires squeal, he had just enough time to pull Rabb into the house, before shots were being fired at them. They had to step over Sam's prone body; Jack pulled her away while Rabb slammed the door shut. Jack ran to Sam's kitchen and went to retrieve her gun from its hiding place. He then returned to the front room with Rabb. "We have to get out of here, before they get reinforcements." O'Neill said cocking the pistol. Rabb gave him an accusing look. "What? There shooting at us, what do you want me to do, throw rocks at them?"

"How do you suggest we get out of here?" Rabb said, realizing O'Neill was right, and dropped the subject for now.

"You grab Carter and head for the truck, I'll cover you." Jack said throwing the keys to Rabb.

Rabb caught the keys, "I hope you're a good shot." He said heading towards Carter.

"The best." Jack said, as he watched Rabb head towards Sam. He was impressed Rabb caught the keys, seeing that is was almost pitch black in the house.

Rabb was kneeling beside Sam, "Major, can you hear me?" He was sure Carter was still unconscious, but it was worth a try. Receiving no answer, he proceeded to turn the major over. "Oh my God!" Rabb said startled.

"What! What's wrong with Carter?" Jack said anxiously.

"Ah, what, no…I was just surprised. No one mentioned Major Carter was a woman." Rabb was truly stunned at this discovery.

"Well at least I know you can tell the difference. Does it really matter at the moment?"

Rabb was snapped out of his shock, by the situation. He checked for a pulse and was relieved when he found one. He then lifted Sam up into a fireman's carrying position, then nodded to O'Neill that he was ready.

Jack opened the door, noticed that one of the goons was still unconscious on the porch, but the second one was gone. He made his way out on the porch behind one of the pillars. Bullets started whizzing by him, he noted where they were coming from, and started to return fire, "Go!" he shouted to Rabb, as he watched him carry Sam to the truck. He waited until they were both situated and Rabb had the engine running before he started his dash for the truck, shooting as he ran. As soon as he jumped in the open door, Rabb floored it and took off with wheels screeching.

Rabb was driving extremely fast, taking curves at breakneck speeds causing the occupants to bounce from one side to the other. Luckily, Sam was in the middle and didn't hit the doors like Rabb and O'Neill did. O'Neill kept a protective grip on Sam, so she wouldn't end up hitting the dashboard. "Which way?" Rabb called out.

"Take the next left and a right two streets after that. We can't go back to the SGC right now; they could be waiting for us on the route. We'll have to lie low, until I can figure something out." Jack said, as he watched to see if they were being tailed. After a few more instructions and a few more miles, they found themselves in front of a small house on a secluded street. "Wait here, I'll just be a minute; keep the engine running."

Rabb watched as O'Neill headed to the front door, it took him a few moments before he was opening the door and heading in. Next thing he noticed was the garage door opening and O'Neill waving him in. Rabb parked the truck, and O'Neill closed the garage door behind them. He let out a sigh of relief as he turned the ignition off. He now took the time to have a closer look at the unconscious woman leaning against him. She had short blonde hair with a patch of dried blood on the back; she was also dressed like O'Neill in the drab olive green BDU's. He had to admit she was beautiful, and wondered how O'Neill managed to work so closely with her; but then he had the same problem with Mac, only they were the same rank, and he wasn't her CO. His attention was brought to O'Neill as he opened the truck door.

"Okay, let's get her into the house." Jack said reaching for Sam's shoulders.

"Careful, she's got a head wound; I don't know how serious it is." Rabb said as he helped O'Neill shift her position.

"Well it's a little late to worry about that now, after you slung her over your shoulders." Jack said, now he had Carter out of the truck and had one of her arms draped over his shoulder.

Rabb got out of the truck and rushed over to them, and quickly picked Sam up in his arms. "Lead the way Colonel." Rabb saw the look O'Neill was giving him. "What, you looked like you could use a hand." After all, he was younger and looked stronger than O'Neill, and Carter certainly wasn't heavy to lift. O'Neill should appreciate the help.

Jack shook his head and led Rabb into the house and to the living room; the lights had already been turned on when they entered. "Put her on the couch, I'll be back in a minute."

Rabb watched O'Neill head to one of the other rooms after he laid Carter down. He looked at her face and noticed a bruise forming on her cheek. He then reached behind her head and felt a large lump where he saw the blood earlier.

O'Neill returned carrying a first aid kit; he turned on the table lamp next to the couch. "Ok let's see what we've got." He said as he sat on the coffee table in front of Sam.

"Looks like she got hit hard over the head, there's a lump that's already formed, and some dried blood. I also noticed a bruise forming on her face, looks like she took a punch." Rabb said as he moved out of the way to let O'Neill tend to his teammate.

"Go get some ice, for an icepack." O'Neill ordered, he was now in Colonel mode, and didn't have time for emotions. He felt the back of her head and winced when he felt the lump, 'definite concussion' he thought. He continued by feeling the back of her neck, everything felt normal, he only hoped he was right. He saw Rabb return with the ice pack, "Give me a hand to turn her on her side." He wanted to be very careful to make sure he didn't cause any more damage by moving her. When she was lying on her side, he checked the back of her head closer; there was a definite open cut by the lump but it had stopped bleeding, so for now he placed the ice pack on the back of her head. "Stay here while I check out the surroundings." Jack said as he got up and checked his gun, and then he headed out the back door.

Rabb was adjusting the ice pack when he heard Carter moan; he sat on the table and waited for her to wake up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N : You may not have noticed, but I worked hard in the previous chapters to make sure no one referred to Sam, as she or her. I hope the little surprise for Harm worked.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Sam's senses started to return to her; she seemed to hurt all over, but her head was just pounding. She knew she should try to open her eyes, but it seemed to be a difficult task at the moment. She tried to bite back the pain, but couldn't help releasing a moan. 'This is going to be more difficult than she thought.' As she slowly remembered, the events that happened her eyes opened suddenly with alarm.

"I'm glad to see you're awake Major Carter." Sam saw a dark haired man looking over her; a feeling of panic overcame her, she had to get away from this man NOW. She took in the surroundings and noticed she was lying on a couch, and the stranger who was in some sort of uniform was sitting across from her and had a gun in the waistband of his pants. She tried a distraction and let out another louder moan.

"Are you alright major?" Rabb said leaning a little closer to her.

When he leaned closer, Sam took the opportunity and launched a punch that contacted his jaw. When he recoiled backwards, she went for his gun.

Rabb was stunned when she hit him in the face, and more shocked when she reached for his gun. He automatically tried to stop her actions by grabbing her hands, now they both had a hold of the gun; Sam's hands were on the gun and Rabb's hands were on hers. He couldn't believe how strong this woman was, he could see the sheer determination in her eyes. "Let go of the gun Major, I'm here to help you." The gun was facing the couch but their hands were between them. Then to his shock, he felt her teeth sink into his hand. "Ah, what the hell! " Rabb yelled out in pain. Still keeping his grip on the gun, Rabb used all of his body's weight and muscles to pull back, hoping to release her grip on the gun. Unfortunately, for him, they both ended up flying off the couch and landing on the floor. Rabb on the floor with Sam on top of him, neither one of them was releasing their grip. "Major Carter, let go before one of us gets hurt!"

"Well I'm not going to tell you anything, so I have nothing to lose!" Sam said gasping.

O'Neill couldn't believe what he was seeing when he walked into the room. Carter, who had been unconscious on the couch, was now lying on top of Rabb, both on the floor. Then he noticed the gun between them. "Oh Shit," he said as he ran towards them, he landed on the floor next to Sam putting his arms around her he reached down grasping her wrists, "Carter It's me, Colonel O'Neill, let go of the gun." He said as calmly as he could manage. He felt the muscles in her arms relax as she loosened her grip and looked over her shoulder at him. He then saw Rabb gain control of the gun and moved it so it was on the floor above his head.

"As much as I love having a beautiful woman on top of me, don't you think you'd be more comfortable on the couch?" Rabb asked Sam, who was still lying on top of him out of breath.

"Probably but I don't think I can move right now." Sam said feeling all the pain set back in as the adrenaline rush subsided.

"Here let me help you." Jack said, as he moved the table over making more room. He knelt down beside the duo, took a hold of Carter's shoulders, and moved her so she rolled off of Rabb and landed on her back on the floor next to him. "There's how's that?" He asked, but received no answer; then noticed that she had passed out again.

After O'Neill had moved Carter off of him, Rabb retrieved his gun and moved to kneel beside her. He also noticed that she had passed out.

"What the hell happened here Rabb? You only had to watch over her, not get into a wresting match!" Jack said letting all of his anger show.

"Sorry Colonel, but the Major woke up and tried to get my gun; she must have thought I was one of the people trying to abduct her." Rabb said rubbing his jaw where Carter had punched him. "Should we get her back on the couch?"

"I think we should check for injuries, its not often Carter gives into pain; and she did say she had difficulty moving." Jack said looking at Rabb, who gave him the signal to go ahead. Jack was having a feeling of déjà vu, as he went to undo the buttons of Sam's fatigue jacket. 'That's the easy part' he thought knowing she had a t-shirt on underneath. The jacket now laid open and Jack reached for the bottom of her t-shirt and started pulling it up from her trousers. He pulled it up to just under her bra.

"Gees that doesn't look good." Rabb breathed out taking in the sight. Carter's right side was all bruised, he could see the bruises start just a few inches from her navel, continued up to where the t-shirt had been pulled up and seemed to continue around her back.

Jack placed one hand on Sam's stomach and probed the area; he didn't feel any signs of internal bleeding and felt a huge wave of relief. However, he did notice that Sam was thinner than normal, 'a little too thin' he thought to himself; but he'd have to find out about that later. "Let's turn her over." O'Neill sighed out in disgust at what he was seeing. He and Rabb gently rolled Sam onto her left side, Jack moved the long material of the jacket out of the way, and lifted her t-shirt up. The bruising that had started on her abdomen continued to cover most of her ribs and lower back. What was most disturbing to him was that one of the more defined bruises was shaped like part of a boot. Jack shook his head disgust, and swallowed back the bile that was rising in his throat.

Rabb was also disgusted with what he was seeing and feeling guilty for taking so long to get to the major. He reached out and gently touched the area over her bruised ribs. He saw the look O'Neill was giving him. "I'm just checking for broken ribs." He wondered why O'Neill hadn't done so himself. He started by feeling her spine, before moving to trace each rib from back to front. He finally looked up at O'Neill, "I don't feel any definite breaks, but I'm not sure about this area here." He said pointing out the area to O'Neill.

Jack reached out and felt the area himself. As he pressed down a little more firmly he heard Carter moan. "Sorry Carter." he said, as he continued to assess the injury.

"Ah what the …" Sam said as she slowly once again came to, trying to swat away the offending hand.

"Take it easy Carter; I'm just checking you out."

"What?" Sam said tensely and heard another strange voice chuckle.

"Oh hell, you know what I mean, looks like you've got some bad bruising from your stomach to your back; but were not sure if this is broken." Jack said regaining his composure after his faux pas.

"Well stop trying to break it yourself…Sir," Sam said through gritted teeth. Once again, she heard a strange chuckle.

"Ah Carter, I noticed that you've lost weight, quite a bit of weight at that. Is there something going on I should know about?"

Sam was still groggy, but still managed to feel the anger rise in her. How dare he ask her that, he's been back for weeks, and he only notices her now? He didn't even bother to find out what she went through trying to rescue his sorry ass; so why should he bother trying now. "With all due respect SIR, it's none of your business." Sam was gritting her teeth and once again trying to swat O'Neill's hands away from her.

Rabb was a little puzzled by the exchange going on between the two officers. "Ah, do you two want to be alone?"

"What?"

"No!" Sam and Jack said at the same time.

Sam turned her head to look at the stranger. "Who the hell are you anyway?"

"Ah that would be, who the hell are you Sir." Jack informed Carter.

"I'm Commander Rabb, Harm to my friends." He said giving Sam one of his most endearing boyish smiles.

"He's from JAG." O'Neill added.

"In trouble again Sir?"

"What? No."

"Parking tickets?" Sam was having too much fun with this one, seeing O'Neill squirm.

"No, and that's enough Major." O'Neill said emphasizing the major.

"Actually Major Carter I'm here because of you."

Now Sam was truly puzzled. "With all due respect…Sir, I don't need a lawyer right now, on the other hand if you were a doctor that might come in handy." Sam took a deep breath and tried to haul herself up from the floor, only managing to lift herself onto one elbow. "So would you mind filling me in on what the hell is going on?"

"Why don't I fill you in after we get you situated in a more comfortable position." Jack said seeing that Carter was having difficulty getting up. He motioned to Rabb with his head, and they both helped Sam to stand. As soon as she was on her two feet, Sam cried out in pain, and would have fallen to the floor if it weren't for two sets of strong hands keeping her up. They quickly moved her over to the couch and sat her down.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked very concerned, looking down at a very pale Sam Carter.

"Don't know Sir." Sam said panting, "I couldn't put any weight on my knee, it felt like a sharp spike going through."

"Oh boy do I know that feeling." Jack said, "Do you know how it got injured?"

Now both Sam and Rabb were looking at him dumbfounded. "Not really Sir, I don't remember how my ribs got injured either. I was kinda out of it."

Now it was Rabb's turn to be disgusted, those bastards did this to her while she was unconscious and unable to protect herself. "Ah can you move it?"

Sam slowly started to move her leg, she would straighten and flex it; it did hurt but not as much as standing on it. "Yea I can move it, no problem."

O'Neill looked at her and shook his head; somehow, he didn't believe her completely. "Well then it's probably just a strain, we should wrap it and put some ice on it." He looked at her leg and realized the BDU pant leg probably wouldn't go up far enough, and if he knew Carter, she wouldn't take the suggestion of taking her pants off too well. "I'm just going to go check on something, be back in a minute."

"So Commander, would you mind filling me in on what the hell is going on?" Sam said taking in the man standing at the end of the couch. She had to admit he was good-looking, tall, dark hair, nice blue eyes; (she had noticed them when they were wrestling, oh yea and a nice hard body), and a killer smile. 'Get your mind back to the problem, Sam,' she thought to herself.

"Well first of all Major why don't you call me Harm, I feel like I've gotten to know you in these past few hours." 'Oh yea Harm, make her remember you've seen a lot more of her than most women you know.' He cleared his throat and shook his head at that remark.

Sam started to blush, knowing what he meant and unknowingly started to pull her t-shirt down making sure she was covered.

Just then, Jack returned to the room carrying something in his hands. "Carter, I'm going to have to wrap your knee, and I don't think the BDU's are going to work." He then held up what he was holding in his hand. "I found some shorts you can change into, I know there going to be too big, but they do have a drawstring, which should work. Rabb and I will go and wait in the kitchen."

Sam took the shorts, with a look of relief, and tried to reach for her boots as O'Neill got up. "Why don't I give you a hand with the boots before I go? O'Neill said, not giving Sam a chance to answer before he started to untie the laces and slipped the boots off. "There" He said as he went to leave the room, dragging Rabb with him.

Sam had to smile and wonder to herself why O'Neill seemed to be so caring all of a sudden, after all he didn't seem to care that he had been rescued from that planet, he seemed sad that he had to go home, and she felt he blamed her for it. She put her musings aside as she struggled to change into the shorts. O'Neill was right, they were too big, but she managed to tie the drawstring around her waist before giving the all clear.

O'Neill and Rabb returned to living room, this time carrying two ice packs. Jack sat down next to Carter and took in the appearance of her knee, trying not to stare at her long legs, 'oh yea this is going to be difficult', he thought to himself; just keep your mind on the problem at hand. He placed both of his hands on her injured knee and felt her jolt at the touch. He tried not to grin as he felt the knee for injury. "Well it doesn't feel like it's been dislocated, thank God."

"So Commander, are you going to finish the explanation you started." Sam said as she grimaced when O'Neill moved her knee to wrap it up.

"Sure Major, it seems you're a wanted woman."

Sam looked up at him puzzled and shocked. "What?"

"I learned today from Colonel Makepeace that the people he worked for have been planning to kidnap you for a while, it was only today that they managed to act on it; apparently you've been staying on base for an extended period of time and they were unable to get at you." Rabb said looking into her eyes as he talked to her.

"Makepeace? It can't be. He was my CO for a short time, I helped save his ass; how could he? Where's the loyalty?" Sam was truly shocked by this news; she couldn't understand it.

"Well Carter, I was shocked too when we had to arrest him. I also wondered about his loyalty, apparently it's the first to go when you turn on your country." Jack said laying his hand on her now covered knee.

Sam just shook her head in disbelief, "What else?" Sam said quietly looking up into Rabb's eyes.

Harm took a seat on the coffee table, sitting in front of Sam. "It seems Colonel Maybourne had plans to get his hands on you, apparently he wants information that only you can give him."

"But that doesn't make sense, he's a wanted man; he'd be more worried about getting away than trying to get me. There has to be something, someone else behind this." Sam was looking down at her hands, trying to take in that she was the object of an elaborate kidnapping scheme. "So those two goons at my house…weren't just robbers."

"I'm afraid not Carter. When Rabb informed us of the plan, he said he didn't know who at the SGC could be trusted. Hammond agreed to let only me accompany Rabb."

"And I'm sorry Major, it took us too long to get to you…"

"Well I'm just glad, you got there in time, or I could have woken up somewhere totally different…Oh and I'm sorry I attacked you Commander."

Harm had to chuckle at that. "Well the colonel here forgot to mention how dangerous you could be, and besides it's understandable given the situation."

"So no court-martial then?" Jack said smirking.

"No not this time." Harm answered smiling at Sam. "Here you might want this." He said handing Sam an ice pack.

"Thanks but I'm not sure where to use it." Sam said taking it and putting it on her knee.

"So where exactly are we Sir?" Sam asked O'Neill as she leaned against the back of the couch.

"Were at a friend of mine's, he's away for a few months, so we shouldn't be bothered." He said while manoeuvring another ice pack behind Sam's head. "You know you should elevate your knee, to get the swelling down. I'll get some pillows from the other room." Jack said as he got up to leave the room.

"Why don't I give you a hand to get more comfortable, after all it was my fault you ended up on the floor." He smiled at Sam again and then moved to put his arm behind her shoulder and helped to move her so her head was resting on a pillow against the armrest of the couch. He then lifted her legs, (which were now bare) onto the couch. 'Nice' he thought to himself.

Sam was feeling a little uncomfortable, but then again she was safe now, so she could put up with two rather good-looking men taking care of her.

"Here we go Carter." O'Neill said as he brought a couple of pillows and arranged them under her knee. He also brought a blanket and covered her with it. "So we should rest now and figure out a way out of this in the morning. Carter you should try to get some sleep, but we'll have to wake you every two hours, because of the concussion."

"Thank you Sir, I appreciate everything you and the Commander have done for me tonight." Sam was truly grateful to both of them, she hated to think what would have happened if they didn't get to her on time.

"Here Major, you might need these," Harm said handing her two aspirin and a glass of water. "By the way, since I'm not your CO, why don't you call me Harm."

"Okay Harm, as long as you call me Sam." She couldn't help but notice those dimples when he smiled.

"So Sam, why don't you try and get some sleep, hopefully we'll try and find some answers tomorrow." He saw the despair in her eyes, despair he was sure hadn't been there too long. He only hoped they would be able to help her, he wanted to have a chance to see a sparkle in those blue eyes.

TBC

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Boy isn't Sam a lucky woman having 2 hunks looking after her. I just couldn't help myself LOL.

Thanks for the reviews. I added a little something for** Natters**, and sorry **megmeyer** I just can't help being cruel with cliffhangers, it comes from watching years of soaps. Sorry **janissima**, you'll just have to wait to find out. LOL.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

General Hammond was worried and it showed. He kept staring at his phone, hoping for word from O'Neill. It had been several hours since he and Commander Rabb went rushing out of the base, and no one had heard from them since. He looked up from his desk to see Dr. Jackson and Teal'c entering the briefing room; he anxiously got up to meet them. "Any word gentlemen?"

"I'm afraid not Sir." Daniel said sadly shaking his head.

"I too am worried about Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter." Teal'c said, but you wouldn't be able to tell by the look on his face.

Their attention was brought to Sgt. Harriman who was wheeling a potable TV into the briefing room. "General Sir, I think there's something you should see." He then turned the TV on and stepped back.

They all watched intently as the screen came into view. It was the local news station; showing a picture of a house that had been surrounded by yellow police tape. **"As we have just mentioned, we are at the scene of a local suburban house where reports of gun shots have been made. Witnesses state that they beard the shots and had seen the occupant of the house being carried away. They didn't know if the single female living at this house was dead or alive when they saw her being carted off. They saw a large dark truck speed off with the female occupant inside, and then were followed by a dark van. We do not have the identity of the female occupant of the house; it is being held back for notification of family. Once again reports…"**

"Turn it off, I've seen enough." Hammond ordered.

"Sir, that's Sam's house!" Daniel said anxiously.

"The description sounds like O'Neill's vehicle." Teal'c added.

"Yes, I know gentlemen; I only hope it was the colonel, and that Major Carter is alright. However, right now I have matters to attend to. Sergeant get the local police on the phone, we have to take over the investigation at the major's home. I want you two to accompany a forensics team to keep an eye on them. Like Rabb said he's not sure who can be trusted on base, but I'm damn sure I can trust the two of you." Hammond said to Daniel and Teal'c

"Thank you General, we will do our best." Teal'c said bowing his head.

"I have Police Chief Reynolds on the phone Sir." Harriman told the general.

"You two meet the team up top, Sergeant arrange a team." Hammond said as he disappeared into his office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was quiet in the small house, only a small lamp illuminated the living room, just enough light to let O'Neill keep an eye on Carter. He relieved Rabb a little while ago, so he could get some sleep. Now in the dim light and quiet he had time to reflect. He wondered why Carter was angry with him; she didn't seem like her normal easygoing self, that he had come to know. She now seemed withdrawn and short with him, ever since he got back from Edora. Jack's attention was brought to Carter as he heard her mumble in her sleep.

"No Daniel…have to keep working. No time…no one…left behind." O'Neill's eyes widened as he heard the words coming from Carter. Not only was she talking in her sleep, but she was starting to thrash about.

"Have to get him back….Not leaving him behind." Now O'Neill was beginning to understand what Carter must have gone through when he was stuck on that planet. He hadn't realized how hard she must have worked to find a way to get him back, or how it had affected her. He remembered Daniel telling him that she had to invent that machine they used to open the gate. That she worked hard on it, but he didn't realize how hard until now. Now he had an idea as to why she had lost so much weight, her sheer determination, sometimes gave way to her not taking care of herself; especially when someone else's life hung in the balance. He thought she was just being the normal brilliant Carter, doing what the general wanted so the other inhabitants of Edora could go home; but now his words were coming from her lips. 'No one gets left behind.' Now he knew what he had instilled in his 2IC, and how true her loyalty was. If only he could live up to her example.

"Come on Carter wake up, you're having a bad dream." Jack shook her lightly on the shoulder, he didn't want to surprise her, and have her attack him as she did Rabb. He had to admit though the sight of the two of them on the floor was kind of funny; up until the time she passed out. Now he had to wake her to make sure she was okay. He had a panicked feeling, of not knowing what to do if she really needed a doctor, or hospital. "Come on Carter wake up." This time he said it a little more firmly, and shook her a little harder.

"Ow…I'm awake, I'm awake." She said groggily grabbing onto her side from the sudden jarring.

"Sorry Carter, I tried a gentler approach, but you didn't wake up; and you know how serious head wounds can be." Jack said apologetically, feeling guilty for having hurt her.

"That's okay Sir, I understand. You ah wouldn't happen to have some pain killers would you?" Sam hated taking pills, but right now, she could do with something a little stronger than an aspirin. While sleeping on the couch her muscles had all stiffened up, and now her right side was even more painful than before. What she wouldn't give to be able to soak in a hot tub right now; but didn't think she'd be able to get into or out of it by herself. She had to smirk at the thought of how Colonel O'Neill would react to her asking him to help her out of the bathtub. 'Well a girl could dream couldn't she?' Or what about Harm, now that could be very interesting.

"Just some run of the mill ibuprofen, nothing stronger I'm afraid." Then Jack noticed the look on Carter's face. "Ah Carter what are you smirking at?"

"Ah nothing Colonel, just thinking how funny it is that I for once wished I was in Janet's infirmary." 'Good one Sam, he should believe that one.'

"Yea that is the last place any of us want to be. I'll just go get you some water for the pills, it's better than nothing I hope." Jack said as he headed for the kitchen.

'Come on Sam you've got to stop thinking about him; no good will come of it; after all you know he doesn't have feeling for you. Not after seeing him with Laira.' Sam thought to herself.

O'Neill went back to her side and handed her the pills and water. "Here you go Carter, now maybe you should try to get some more rest, it will be morning soon, and we're going to have our work cut out for us." He watched as she painfully eased herself back down and closed her eyes. He had to think of a plan soon, Carter needed him now, more than ever; and he couldn't bring himself to let her down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daniel and Teal'c had been at Sam's house for a while now; the initial shock of the sight was wearing off. When they had stepped into Sam's house, Daniel couldn't believe the mess, he could tell there had been an altercation, and by the looks of the place, Sam had put up one hell of a fight. What shocked him the most was the sight of the blood on the floor. He only wished that it wasn't all Sam's. He had made sure to watch the forensics team gather evidence; before the clean up team took over to get rid of the blood. Now he had to make sure to get all the evidence the police had collected. If it was Sam's blood, they had to make sure to get it back so no tests could be run on it. How ironic it was, worrying about the health of his friend, and having to be so controlled about collecting her blood. He wondered how people were able to do this all the time. Now came the hardest part; reporting to the general.

"Yes General, Daniel here. Teal'c and I have done what you asked. There were signs of a struggle, and quite a bit of blood on the floor…The clean up team is about to start, and I have to go to the police station to get all the evidence they collected."

"I'll make a few calls to make sure you won't have a problem. Look Dr. Jackson, I know how difficult this must be on you, but we can't give up hope. We'll just have to wait until someone makes contact and lets us know what's going on."

"Thank you General and I'll keep my fingers crossed." Daniel said before he hung up the phone. Then he noticed Teal'c's puzzled look.

"It's just an expression Teal'c; it means we well hope for the best."

"Than I too shall keep my fingers crossed Daniel Jackson."

'Boy this was one hell of a long night.' Daniel thought, as he got ready to go to the police station.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The house was now filled with the morning light waking up Sam. She started to stretch, then decided against it at the first twinge of pain. She looked over and saw the Colonel resting on the chair, his eyes were shut, but somehow she doubted he was asleep; not when it was his watch, but then again, they were on earth, and not really on a mission; so it was possible he nodded off.

Then that familiar urge came over her; yes, she had to go to the bathroom. She thought she would try to get up and make it to the bathroom on her own; after all she rested her knee all night, it should be better now. With that thought and will, she slowly moved herself into a sitting position trying to be as quiet as possible so she didn't wake up the colonel. 'One down, now the next.' Sam thought as she tried to stand for the first time unassisted. She was standing, albeit on her good leg, she waited a few moments to make sure she wouldn't get dizzy. Then she decided to take her jacket off here it would be easier since she was standing.

The next step was to put weight on her right leg. Slowly she started to increase the amount of weight on her leg. 'Not so bad' she thought. Then she tried to take a step; it was painful but nothing she couldn't handle. So she slowly made her way across the living room, using whatever furniture she could to put her weight on. It was taking her longer than expected to cross the room, and the knee was becoming more painful. She was about to make it to the wall when the door in front of her opened with Harm coming out quickly. The two knocked into each other and Sam would have ended up on the floor if Harm's quick reflexes hadn't grabbed and picked her up. She ended up in his arms with her head against his chest as she tried to muffle a cry of pain. Harm being caught off guard was forced to step backwards and knocked into the wall with a loud thump.

O'Neill heard the commotion and was up within seconds pulling his gun out.

At that very moment their attention was brought to the front door as it swung open, and a gun was pointed at Harm and Sam, and then at O'Neill.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N : Hope to have the next chapter up soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long to up date. I had a hard time writing this chapter, trying to get the characters right.

**Chapter 7**

"DON'T SHOOT! DON'T SHOOT!" Harm yelled, he quickly put Sam down, a little harder than he meant to, holding his arms out in a stopping motion to O'Neill and the intruder.

"What the hell is going on Rabb, and who is this!" O'Neill yelled still keeping his gun aimed at the person at the door, who also had their gun still drawn.

"Just put the guns down, both of you." Rabb was using a calming voice to keep things from escalating. "Colonel O'Neill this is my partner Lt. Colonel Sara Mackenzie of the USMC, Mac this is Colonel Jack O'Neill of the USAF." The two looked at each other and hesitantly put their guns down.

"You called in the marines?" O'Neill said, still not knowing where this person came from.

"Mac is my partner back at JAG." Harm said relaxed, now the situation had been resolved.

"You sent for another lawyer? I said I needed a doctor, not a lawyer." Sam said through gritted teeth leaning heavily against the wall with one arm, while the other was occupied trying to keep the shorts from falling down. (Apparently, the drawstring had loosened over night, and Harm sweeping her up loosened the knot even more.)

"Oh sorry Sam, are you alright? I didn't hurt you did I?" Harm said moving over to Sam, wrapping a supportive arm around her waist.

Mac was taking in the scene; she had just come to the door when she heard what sounded like a scuffle, she quickly picked the lock and came through the door with her gun drawn. She was shocked to see Harm holding a blonde in his arms, (no doubt another one of his bimbos,) and it looked like they were headed to the bedroom. Then she noticed another man holding a gun and turned her aim on him. She thanked God; Harm was able to settle the situation and began to calm her frayed nerves. Now she saw Harm with his arm around the tall blonde bim… woman. "Harm, mind telling me what's going on?"

"Ah sure Mac, this is Major Samantha Carter also of the USAF, we're here because Sam needs our protection. Why don't we all sit down, so we can talk." Harm said nervously, not liking the angry tone in Mac's voice.

"Carter what the hell are you doing up?" O'Neill asked concerned and pissed.

"Sorry Sir, I was just trying to make a pit stop." Sam said nervously, feeling a little embarrassed at how the situation must look, while still trying to hold up her shorts.

"You walked on that knee! Why didn't you just ask for help?" O'Neill said walking over to Sam.

"Because Sir, it's something I prefer doing on my own." Her anger was starting to show now, all she wanted to do was get to the bathroom and be left alone.

"Here Sam, why don't I help you?" Harm said sympathetically.

"No, no I think I should help Carter." O'Neill said, not wanting this navy playboy anywhere near Carter, (after all most navy pilots had reputations as playboys.)

"Gentlemen please, I'll help the major, then we can sit down and fill each other in." Mac said annoyed, she couldn't believe these two men and their behaviour, acting like two teenage boys fighting over the same girl.

"Thank you Colonel Mackenzie, I'd appreciate that." Sam was still in a lot of pain, but was doing her best to play it down.

Mac made her way over to Carter, moved to swing Carter's arm over her shoulder and hold onto her waste, so she could walk the woman to the bathroom. However, she wasn't expecting Carter to yell out in pain when she grabbed her.

"Watch out for her right side!' Both men yelled out as they heard Carter's cry, and saw her face pale.

"What…what's wrong?" Mac said surprised.

Harm and Jack were by Sam's side in an instant. Jack moving Mac out of the way trying to support Sam gently. "Are you alright Carter?"

"Yea, fine Sir." Sam said trying to catch her breath, "just got a little surprised."

"Someone mind filling me in?" Mac said now very curious as to their reactions.

"Well Mac, last night Sam was attacked and unfortunately was injured." Harm said, looking at Mac, then he lifted the right side of Sam's t-shirt a little so Mac could see a bit of the injury.

Mac's eyes widened with shock, she couldn't believe the extent of the bruising she saw; now realizing why the two men had been acting the way they did. "I'm sorry Major Carter; I didn't realize…I hope I didn't hurt you…ah too much."

"No you didn't Mam, I'm fine." Carter said, now breathing a little easier, and feeling awkward being the centre of attention.

Mac decided it was time to take charge of the situation. "Harm would you go out to my car and retrieve the bags, I have some things in there the Major can change into. Shall we try this again Major?"

Sam simply nodded her head, and let Mac help her to the washroom. "I'll just be outside if you need anything." Mac said and left the room.

"So Rabb you want to explain how Lt. Colonel Mackenzie happened our way?" O'Neill said rather angrily.

"I called Mac last night, while you and Sam were asleep. I told her I needed her help and to bring a few things along." Harm said pointing to the luggage bags.

"You realize were dealing with top secret issues here, and you brought in someone with no clearance?" Jack said very annoyed.

"Don't worry Colonel, I didn't tell Mac anything of a classified nature, we needed some assistance and I trust Colonel Mackenzie with my life."

"You may trust her with your life, but I don't know if I trust her with Carter's life; after all that's why we're here in the first place. Or did you forget that little detail?"

"No Sir, I did not forget, but we needed backup and your base has been compromised."

"Maybe we should wait for Carter, before we continue this conversation." O'Neill said, looking at the closed door, wondering if Carter was alright.

"Why don't I go check on the Major?" Mac said seeing the look on O'Neill's face. She grabbed a change of clothing and headed for the door. Mack knocked on the door. "Major, its Mac, I have a change of clothes for you, can I come in?"

"Yea sure." Sam said, she had been trying to wash up, but was having trouble getting rid of the dried blood she felt in her hair and on her neck.

Mac stepped in, and saw the predicament Sam was in. She hadn't noticed the blood on the back of Carter's head before this and cringed when she saw it. 'Boy someone did a job on her.' Mac thought to herself. "I brought you some sweats; I think they may be the easiest to change into. Major, why don't you sit down and let me have a look at your head." Mac put the lid down and helped Sam sit down.

"That looks rather ah…"

"Painful." Sam added

"Yea, very painful." Mac said sympathetically, she reached out for the washcloth and started to clean the blood away from the wound, and from her hair. Noting Carter grimacing slightly. "Sorry."

"That's okay, can't be helped; thanks for the help by the way." Sam said awkwardly, she really hated having to rely on others for help.

"So Major, do you need some help changing out of your t-shirt?"

"Unfortunately, I think I do Colonel." Sam had tried to lift the shirt but was finding it too difficult.

Mac helped her ease the shirt off, and was appalled when she saw the full extent of the bruising. "Oh my God, what the hell happened to you?"

O'Neill noticed the door open and saw Mackenzie exiting with a look of shock on her face. "Is Cater okay?"

"Well Sir it looks really bad, I was wondering if her ribs should be bound?"

"I don't really have enough bandages to do the job." O'Neill said sadly.

"Actually I packed quite a few medical supplies, Commander Rabb made the request."

"Well then I think it's a good idea, do you have any experience binding ribs?"

"Not actually Sir, but how difficult can it be?"

O'Neill was nervous with that answer.

"I can do it for her." Rabb jumped in on the conversation.

"Ah, that's okay Rabb; I've got quite a lot of experience handling this type of injury." Jack was getting aggravated with this lawyer always trying to help Carter, not to mention he didn't want HIM seeing Carter like that, that was his job! "Just tell me when you're ready for me Mackenzie." Jack didn't want to go rushing in in case Carter wasn't ready.

A few minutes later Mac came out shutting the door behind her. "She finally agreed to it Sir, you can go in now."

Jack slowly got up and headed to bathroom carrying a supply of bandages. He knocked on the door before entering. "Okay Carter, I hear you're ready." When Jack entered the room, he saw Carter with her back towards him, wearing grey sweat pants and only a black bra. He saw the bruising on her right side had become worse, the boot mark was now blurred, and the bruising went from the waistband to above her bra strap. 'This is going to painful,' he thought.  
"So let's get this over with, the quicker its done the sooner the pain will be over." Jack said moving up next to Sam. He gently put his hands on her shoulders to turn her around. "Sorry Carter, but you're going to have to turn around." Jack tried to sound as serious as possible, trying not to make his 2IC feel embarrassed. As she turned around, he saw that she was holding a t-shirt against her chest. He had to smile to himself at her attempt at modesty. This was going to be more difficult than he thought.

"Ah Carter, I won't be able to wrap your ribs with your arm like that. You're going to have to hold them away from your…ah body."

Sam took a gulp and a deep breath, then slowly moved her arm away from her chest, keeping one against the wall for support and her eyes on the ceiling.

'Oh yea this was going to be harder than he thought. No, more difficult, yea that's the word.' He thought as he got a look at her ample breast. 'No time for that O'Neill,' he moved to crouch down in front of her, and started to wrap the bandages around her, coming closer as he reached around her back. 'Keep your mind on the job O'Neill'  
He finished securing the bandage and stood back up. "So, how does that feel, not too tight?"

"No Sir, its fine." Sam said wanting this moment to end, all she wanted to do was get her top on, and forget this situation.

O'Neill grabbed the top from Sam's hand, "Here let me help you with this."

Before she could say anything or react, he had put the top over her head and was holding it out so she could put her arm in the sleeve; she put her hand on his shoulder for balance so she could put her arm in the other sleeve.

"Okay, I think we're ready." Jack said as he helped Sam adjust her arm around his shoulder and helped her walk out of the bathroom.

Harm noticed the door open and saw O'Neill helping Sam walk out. He had to admit, she looked a little better now, the clothes fit her better and the she looked good in the matching grey sweat pants and t-shirt, it went so well with her blonde hair and blue eyes.

Mac couldn't believe how Harm was looking at Sam; the woman looked half-dead and was still able to turn his head.

O'Neill helped ease Carter to the couch and once again positioned pillows under her knee. "Okay, now let's get back to our discussion." O'Neill said as he took a seat in the chair next to the couch.

"As I was saying Sir, your base has been compromised, and if we go there for help, we may risk putting Major Carter back in the hands of those who tried to abduct her." Harm informed O'Neill.

"Look I know some of this is top secret, but is there anything you can tell me?" Mac hated being left out of the loop; but there had to be some things they could tell her.

Harm looked at O'Neill, and was given a nod to go ahead. "Well Mac, yesterday I had a meeting with a prisoner who worked at Cheyenne Mountain with O'Neill and Carter. He told me of a plot to kidnap the Major. Needless to say, I made my way to the base and had a meeting with the General. He called in Sam's team, but we learned that she had already left. The general put me in charge of getting the major back to the base, and allowed the Colonel to accompany me. Unfortunately, we were a bit too late when we got there; there were two men dragging the unconscious major out of her house. As you can tell we managed to get Sam back; we were being followed, so we had to shake them and ended up here.'

"So Major, what happened back at your house, if you don't mind my asking?"

"No it's okay, I don't really remember much; I came home, when I got into my house I tried to turn the light on in the kitchen but nothing happened. Then…" Sam took a few calming breaths before she continued. "I was grabbed from behind, I managed to fight him off; hell I think I broke his nose. I was getting the upper hand on him, when I was attacked by another guy, I tried fighting him off, but then everything went black." Sam was looking down at her hands, and her voice was low as she talked about the attack.

"So when did you receive most of your injuries?" Mac was a little puzzled by her account.

"I got punched in the face, and remember blocking a few blows, but that's all I remember." Sam was nervous, trying to figure out she ended up with the injuries.

Jack could tell Carter was thinking, and sensed her frustration. "Ah Carter, when we were checking your injuries….we saw what looked like a bruise shaped like a boot."

"What?" Sam was totally shocked by this.

"Are you saying they kicked her while she was unconscious?" Mac couldn't believe this; her marine values wouldn't want anyone to be attacked when they were down.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so, Carter has a way of pissing people off." Jack said trying to lighten the mood for Carter's sake.

"So do you know why they wanted Major Carter?" Mac asked.

"The major and I work at a very highly classified base." O'Neill offered.

"Yes Sir, but you're her CO, why would they go after the major specifically and not you?" Mac was really fascinated.

"Well you see, I'm just your run of the mill colonel. Major Carter on the other hand is also Dr. Carter a theoretical astrophysicist "

"Wow, I'm impressed Sir." Sam said with a smirk.

"What? Why?" O'Neill said confused.

"Well um…" Now Sam was a little nervous as how to put this.

"Come on Carter, spit it out."

"Well Sir, you usually don't do so well with…uh scientific terms." 'Whew, close one, I hope he buys it.' Sam thought to herself.

"Carter is that any way to talk about your CO? I think that's on the brink of insubordination." Jack knew how to get back at her for that one; it was fun to watch her squirm a little.

"Sorry sir, but I think I may have to consult with a lawyer on that one." Sam said giving Harm a slight smile.

"Sorry Sir, that's not even close enough to be insubordination." Harm said smirking at Sam.

Mac didn't like the little interaction going on between Harm and Sam, and tried to get the conversation back on topic. "So you're a scientist Major, do you think the kidnap attempt has anything to do with what you're working on at the moment?"

"It's possible, but if they're that well connected, I can't see why they couldn't steal copies of my reports."

"Ah could you two excuse us for a few minutes; we have some uh secret stuff to discuss." Jack said looking at the two lawyers.

"Yes Sir." Mac and Harm said getting up and heading for the kitchen.

"Sir?" Carter asked puzzled.

"Look Carter, do you think this could have anything to do with the fact that…ah, you're a little different from the rest of us now?"

"You mean Jolinar?"

"Yeah, I'm afraid so."

"I'd hate to think that was it Sir, I may never be safe here on earth again." the enormity of the situation was beginning to set in, Sam didn't know what she would do if she had to always be looking over her shoulder, afraid of some secret organization was after her.

Jack's heart was breaking, he'd never seen Carter so vulnerable and depressed; he could understand her despair, the one place in the universe they were supposed to be safe was at home here on earth. "Look Carter, we'll figure a way out of this, but right now I want you to rest some more, while we try to find some food. I don't know about you but I'm starving."

"Sounds like a plan Sir." Sam said as she tried to relax and closed her eyes, though she knew she probably wouldn't be able to sleep.

Jack made his way to the kitchen, taking a look a Carter as he left.

"Colonel?" Harm said as O'Neill entered the kitchen.

"Sorry about that, but we had a few things to discuss, and I'm afraid it could be worse than we first thought." O'Neill said quietly shaking his head.

"I don't know how, but we have to come up with a way to find the people behind this. Sooner than later."

"How is she doing?" Mac asked, grasping the seriousness of the situation.

"I told her to rest, but if I know Carter, her brain is working a mile a minute. So for now how about we figure out where to get some food; then we can work on the harder plans."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N:** I know a lot of you are wondering if this is a S/J, S/H or a M/H fic, all I can tell you for sure is it isn't a S/M fic. That would have to go on a NC-17 site.  
Anyway I hope you enjoy the story and please review.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** I have to admit I don't know a lot about computers, just your basics; so keep that in mind when I'm talking about the computer stuff. I hope it's alright. Just think of me as knowing as much as Jack does.

**Chapter 8**

The four officers were in the living room, three sitting and one lying down; they had finished the food that Mac had gotten from a nearby fast food restaurant. O'Neill had taken charge of trying to come up with a plan to find those behind the kidnap attempt, even though technically the General had put Rabb in charge.

"We need to get in touch with some of my people." O'Neill said not liking the looks he was getting from the two new additions to his so-called team.

"Look Colonel, I know you want to rely on your people, but we can't trust anyone from the base." Rabb reminded O'Neill.

"I know that's what you believe Rabb, but there are three people who can be trusted without any doubt. The general, Daniel and Teal'c." Jack was trying to hide the disgust in his voice but was failing miserably.

"Teal'c? That's an odd name." Mac said a little puzzled.

"Yes it's a foreign name, he's a civilian consultant." O'Neill tried to explain, hoping it would wash; at least he had Rabb to back him up on this point, since he knew who Teal'c was.

"Excuse me Sir, but if he's a foreigner how can you be sure he hasn't turned on you?"

This time Sam spoke up, feeling the need to defend her friend. "Teal'c is the most trustworthy person I know. I trust him with my life, and he has saved my life many times."

"Saved your life, what kind of work goes on in that mountain?" Mac said before she could stop herself. She knew women weren't allowed in combat situations, so why would this Major's life need saving.

"You know that's classified Mackenzie." O'Neill reminded her. "Anyway, if we can get word to Daniel I'm sure he can talk to Hammond and we can have an escort to the mountain."

"I'm sure that would work Sir, but I don't think I'd like taking up residence on the base." Sam said with concern.

"Yes but wouldn't you like to be in old doc Fraiser's infirmary right now? You know she has those oh so uncomfortable beds in there." O'Neill said raising his eyebrows.

Mac was really wondering now, this base had an infirmary and doctor, when there was the air force academy hospital in the same city.

"I don't know Sir; you don't enjoy Janet's care anymore than I do."

"And I thought she was your best friend Carter, what will she say when she hears about this?"

"Ah need to know Sir, and Janet definitely doesn't need to know. Anyway Sir I'm feeling much better now."

"I know I know your fine, right Carter?"

"Ah yes Sir." Sam said smiling a little.

"Right, but what about walking Carter? You're having quite a bit of a problem there." O'Neill said, wanting only to get Sam somewhere safe.

"A few pain meds and I should be walking just fine Sir." Sam said really wanting to get to the bottom of this.

"Let me be the judge of that." Jack said moving over to sit on the edge of the couch by Sam's feet. Sam just sighed in resignation, as O'Neill started pushing the leg of her sweat pants above her knee. He then started to unwrap it, noting the swelling had gone down some. "Okay Carter, can you move it around?"

Sam tried moving her knee around and bending and stretching it. It did hurt a bit, "It's a little sore Sir, but nothing I can't handle." Then she noticed she had the attention of the whole room, with Harm staring at her knee intently. She wondered if he was just staring at the knee with concern, of if he was staring at her leg. She couldn't help but grin slightly at that thought.

"Okay, keep resting it today, and we'll reassess it in the morning." O'Neill said as he rewrapped the knee.

"Do you think its wise Sir to stay in one place for so long?" Harm asked truly concerned.

"Well it should be okay for one more day and Colonel Mackenzie does take out so well."

"Why thank you Sir, I try my best." Mac said feeling a little more at ease.

"So what do you think Carter, should we contact Daniel? Have him do some digging around." Jack suggested.

"You know Sir, if I could get my hands on a computer, I could do a lot of digging around myself." Sam said with a gleam in her eye, which had been missing since this whole ordeal had started.

"I brought a laptop Major it's in one of my bags, if that will help?" Mac said finally feeling the situation was starting to look up.

"Yea that would be great Ma'am." Sam said as she shifted higher on the couch.

Mac got her laptop and took it over to Sam.

"So where do we plug this thing in?" O'Neill asked.

"It's wireless Sir." Mac answered.

"Yea, so where do we plug it in?" 'What didn't they hear me the first time?' O'Neill thought.

"Ah Sir, a wireless laptop, doesn't require any wires, like plugs or phone lines." Carter said trying to keep a straight face.

"Oh." Jack said with an impish grin.

Mac looked at Sam after O'Neill's answer and also tried to stifle a laugh.

"I think I may be able to get in touch with Daniel, without anyone knowing I'm contacting him." Sam informed O'Neill.

"What about the security protocols?" Jack asked.

"Well Sir…I can get in through a back door." Sam said nervously.

"Isn't that illegal Major?" Mac asked, knowing full well it was.

"Ah, I guess it depends on how you look at it." Sam said looking at O'Neill for some backup in the matter.

"Well seeing as how you are trying to find a mole, and plug a security problem, with your CO's permission; I can see how it could be construed as legal." Harm said, hoping to make the matter, something that wouldn't come back and bite them in the ass.

"How are you able to breach the computers of a high level top secret base anyway Major?" Mac said, finding being left out in the dark very frustrating.

"Ah the major is also a computer genius, we're just lucky she works for our side." O'Neill smiled, realizing just how much his 2IC was able to do, and how lucky he was to have her. "Any way, go ahead and try to contact Danny, if you're sure you won't be detected. Oh and that's an order." Jack said grinning; he was making sure to cover all the bases, so Carter wouldn't get in trouble for this little incursion.

As they waited for Sam to do her magic with the computer, Jack thought he might as well make himself useful and put on some coffee. They didn't have any fresh milk or cream, but at least his friend had some coffee whitener in the house. Jack looked around at the house, realizing they had messed it up a bit, not to mention some bloodstains; he just hoped his buddy wouldn't mind too much. After all what's a few blood stains between friends, when someone's life depended on it.

Sam had furiously been working at the computer that she didn't notice O'Neill handing her a cup of coffee.

"Carrrter." He said in a singing type of voice trying to get her attention. He saw the surprised look on her face when she finally looked up.

"Oh, thank you Sir." She said as she reached out for the cup, causing her to take a sharp intake of breath.

"Okay, I think its time for more pain pills Carter." O'Neill said taking the cup and placing it on the coffee table that he had moved closer to her. He then went to the kitchen to get the pills and some water.

"So how is it going Major?" Mac asked, while trying to seem like she wasn't trying to get any classified information.

"I should be through anytime now Ma'am."

"Ah this little endeavour won't be traced back to my computer, will it?" Mac was a little concerned that she could be in trouble if this ever got back to her.

"No Ma'am. I routed the connection through different servers, and crisscrossed it over the globe, there's no way anyone will be able to trace it back to you."

"That's a relief." Mac said as she moved away to give O'Neill access to Carter.

"Here's your meds Carter, I want you to take them all." He knew Sam hated taking pills, and would prefer to take only the minimum, but with her blood chemistry for them to work, she had to take more than the recommended amount.

Harm and Mac both noticed the amount of pills, Mac was about to say something, but Harm stopped her by putting his hand on her arm. "Ah Mac would you join me in the kitchen?" He was tugging on her arm, not giving her a chance to refuse.

"What?" She said angrily.

"Look Mac, leave it alone, they know what they're doing; or haven't you figured that out yet?" Harm said whispering to Mac, so not to be overheard.

"But Harm, he just gave her twice the dose of ibuprofen, don't you think that's strange?"

"Well if he were trying to kill her, he's taking a rather slow method of doing so." Harm said taking a breath, he did think it was odd, but so was what went on in that mountain, he just figured it had to do with the things they did there. "Ah Mac what's with the majors and ma'ams, why don't you just drop the ranks like I have, its not like she's in your command."

"Yes I noticed, and how soon after meeting the major, did you drop your…ranks?' Mac said the part purposefully to get the double entendre across.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Harm said still whispering, but his anger showing.

"Oh I think you know. Ever since I got here, it's been like you two have been flirting blatantly. I just wonder if O'Neill wasn't here how long would it be before you were in her pants." Mac was also letting her anger show.

"Oh yea Mac, I always try to jump the bones of women who have been beaten senseless, and can't run away from me. Is that what you think of me, really?"

Mac thought about what he said, and remembered how Carter looked in the bathroom. It was true there was no way he would take advantage of a woman in that condition. "I'm sorry Harm, I don't know what came over me; I know your right, there's no way you'd go after her." Mac's anger had gone, and was now exchanged for shame.

"So do you think you can cut her some slack and drop the ranks? I think she deserves it, after all she's done I think we're the inferior officers."

"You know I wish you could tell me more about what they do, and then maybe I could make sense of all of this." Mac's curiosity was getting the best of her; she knew things were classified, and she didn't have the clearance, but damn it why did Harm?

"Yea I know Mac, I wish I could tell you also, just trust me when I say what they do is very important and can be very dangerous." Harm was now more sympathetic now that his anger was gone.

"I've made it through Sir." Sam said with a grin on her face.

"So what, you're hooked into Daniel's computer?" Jack was a little relieved now he could contact his friends. "So how can you tell if someone's looking over his shoulder reading his computer?"

"There's no way to tell Sir. If we could write in a different language, then Daniel would be the only one who could read it. So know any foreign languages Sir?"

"I'm afraid most of what I do know, wouldn't be of any help. Doesn't that genius brain of yours cover languages?" Jack said grinning slightly.

"If it did Sir, then we wouldn't need Daniel would we?" Sam was feeling inadequate at the moment

"Ah, I speak Russian and Arabic." Mac chimed in, maybe now she could be of some help.

Sam and O'Neill looked at her with surprise. "Can you write in both languages Ma'am?"

"Yes I can, and why don't we drop the ma'am, just call me Mac." Mac said looking at Harm who gave her a nod and a slight smile.

Sam looked at Mac, not knowing what to think about the sudden change in the Lt. Colonel. 'Why thank you…Mac, and please call me Sam."

"Okay ladies, now that the niceties are taken care of, can we get back to the matter at hand? So Carter which language should we use?"

"Arabic would be the best, it would look like his normal translations." Sam said not wanting to give too much away.

Mac took the computer that Sam had handed to her, "So what would you like to say Sir?"

"Let's see, now we can't use names that will stand out. Space monkey, it's your best friend, are you alone? What do you think Carter?"

"Sounds good, once we know he's alone we can talk a bit more openly." Sam answered trying not to laugh at Daniel's much-hated nickname.

"Space monkey?" Mac said with a puzzled look.

"It's a nickname I gave him, he just loves it so much."

Mac just shook her head and typed the message. "He say's he's alone Sir."

"Okay, tell him we're using an interpreter, so be careful with your answers." Jack said shrugging his shoulders at Mac.

"He wants to know what's going on, and how Sam is."

"Tell him everyone's fine, but we are unable to talk securely this way. Tell him to go to the place I took him, when he first got back home and wait for my phone call, tomorrow at two. Don't tell anyone we've contacted you until we talk."

They waited a few moments for a reply. "He says okay, be careful and take good care of Sam, then he writes… if my translation is correct, burro?" Mac couldn't help but look puzzled at the last part

Sam just shook her head and laughed.

"What, why would he say burro?" Jack asked looking baffled.

"Think about it Sir, burro is another word for donkey; or a jack…" Sam was quickly interrupted.

"Okay Carter! I get it." He then noticed Carter was holding back a laugh.

"Remember what I said about giggling Major." Jack said in his most stern voice, oh he was going to have get Danny back for that one.

"So what now Sir?" Mac asked trying to hide a grin herself.

"I guess we give the computer back to Carter and see if she can dig up anything." O'Neill said looking at Carter still seeing the smile on her face. 'Geez its good to see her smiling for a change.' he thought to himself.

As soon as Sam was handed the computer, she was back at work, quickly typing away.

"Well I think Carter will be busy a while, why don't we go get some food."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The afternoon sun was shining through the small basement window. It was a large room, with bare grey walls and two concrete support columns, at the front of the room was a wooden table with a black phone on it. The phone was being used by a large burly man with short dark hair with his back turned to the door. "Yea okay, we'll be waiting for word."

"What's going on?" said a much thinner man with short dirty blonde hair walking in the room.

"Looks like we'll be moving out sometime tomorrow." The first man said turning around.

"Geez Stan, every time I see your face it looks worse. She really did a job on you." The second guy said laughing, putting his hand on Stan's shoulder.

"Yea well thanks to you Frank, I didn't get my revenge."

"Are you kidding? If I didn't pull you off her, you would have killed her; then we'd be in a lot of trouble. You know they want her alive, and able to answer questions."

"Well they didn't say what shape they wanted her in, just as long as she can answer." Stan said getting an evil look on his face. Nobody broke his nose and gave him two black eyes without getting some payback; and it looked like he'd get his chance tomorrow, as soon as they got word.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Carter, find anything?" O'Neill said as he handed her a bag with a burger and fries.

Sam looked up at him and took the bag, setting it down beside her. "Actually Sir, I think I've found out some interesting things."

"Why don't you take a break, and eat something." O'Neill took it upon himself to make sure she would eat. He did not like how thin she had become, remembering how she looked when he first checked her out.

"That's okay Sir, I'm not really hungry."

"Ah ah, Carter, eat now; work later." O'Neill said reaching for the computer, so she would have room to eat her lunch.

"Okay, what ever you say Sir." Sam sighed, and picked up her bag.

A while later after everyone had finished eating and cleaned up, they all gathered around in the living room waiting for Sam's report on what she found. "Well Sir when I was looking around Colonel Maybourne's records I found some things that were not on his official records. In fact they were not to be found anywhere in the …" She looked at O'Neill worriedly not sure, if she should continue with a room full of JAG lawyers. It was one thing to be hacking into the base's computers with permission of her CO; but another to breaking into the NID's computers.

Harm noticed Sam's reluctance to continue; "its okay Sam, what ever you say will be confidential, consider it client lawyer confidentiality."

"For both of you Sir?" Sam said not knowing what Mac would do with this information.

"Yes Sam, for both of us. Don't worry about illegalities right now." Boy this woman was smarter than most people she knew, worrying about illegalities at a time like this, Mac thought.

"I found a few places that Maybourne had control of, that weren't found anywhere on the NID's database of holdings."

"So you think the people behind this could be using Maybourne's hiding places?" O'Neill asked.

"Well Sir, I'm sure Maybourne didn't buy these places himself, and who ever is taking over for him will most likely use them for themselves." Sam speculated.

"Waste not want not right major? After all it is the military way." Mac added.

"Why don't I copy these places down on paper, so we can have easy access to them if needed." Sam offered.

O'Neill left for the den, and a few moments later returned with a pad of paper handing it to Carter. Once she had finished, he took the copy from her and looked it over. Most of the places were out of the state, but a couple were right here in Colorado Springs. "Well at least now we have a couple of places to start. I can get Daniel and Teal'c to check them out tomorrow when I make contact."

"Are you really sure that's a good idea Colonel? We still don't know who we can trust." Harm reminded O'Neill.

"Well tomorrow we have to move to another hiding place, we can't stay in one place too long, while we're moving, Daniel and Teal'c can check the places out. Believe me they know what they're doing. I trained them myself." Jack said smiling.

"Well if you trained them anything like Sam, I'm sure they'll be a force to recon with." Harm said with a slight chuckle.

Mac looked puzzled at that remark, "How do you know how well Sam is trained?"

"That would be from when Carter attacked the commander." Jack said laughing.

"Why on earth would Sam attack Harm?" Mac said bewildered.

"It has more to do with not waking a sleeping major." Harm said rubbing the slight bruise on his face.

"Yea I think Rabb learned not to startle a well trained soldier when they are waking up."

Sam was listening to the conversation, turning slightly red with embarrassment, and looking down.

O'Neill noticed Carter's reaction and thought he'd like to see just how red she could turn. "Well Rabb, you did mention that you didn't mind having a beautiful woman on top of you?" Oh yeah O'Neil good one, he chuckled to himself.

"Yes, very true Sir." Harm said smiling at a now beet red Sam, who was shaking her head in disbelief at the conversation.

'Wait a minute! Did the colonel just call me beautiful?' Sam thought to herself. "Ah could we change the subject please?"

"Wow Carter, nice shade of red." Jack said smugly.

Sam just ignored the comment and hoped her cheeks would stop burning soon. "Ah hem, so where are we moving to Sir?"

"Oh I have a few more friends that wouldn't mind putting us up for a while." Jack said grinning at the lack of information, he was giving out.

"You realize Sir, we can't involve outsiders." Mac said concerned with the lack of Intel she was receiving.

"Oh come on Mackenzie where's your sense of adventure?"

"I'm afraid it's far behind my sense of self-preservation Sir." Mac said half smiling.

"Don't worry about it, I know for a fact no one will be home for a while." Jack said smirking.

Sam noticed the look on his face, "What aren't you telling us Sir?"

"Nothing Carter, nothing." Jack said shrugging his shoulders.

"How come I don't really believe you Sir?" Sam said smirking at him.

"Ah well don't sweat it Carter. So anymore surfing to be done?" O'Neill said pointing to the computer that was still on her lap.

"Well I haven't come up with anything new for a while, but who knows how much is buried out there." Sam said shaking her head.

"Well I think you've done enough for today Carter, you really need to rest up for tomorrow." Jack said looking at her.

"I can still put in a few more hours Sir, its no problem." Sam said, she was feeling tired and sore but didn't want to show any signs of weakness.

"Yea well, I think it looks like you could use the rest; you can always get back to it tomorrow after we get settled again. Hopefully it won't be too much longer before you can go home again." Jack said as he held out a hand for the computer. He saw Sam look up at him giving him a slight grin as she pressed a few more keys before handing the computer over to him.

"That's good Carter, now why don't I get you some more pills so you can rest more comfortably." He noticed the scowl on her face as he said this.

Harm and Mac were still seated in the living room and watched again as O'Neill handed Sam a large dose of pills. They made eye contact and Harm just shook his head for Mac to leave it alone.

"So I think we should set up three watches tonight, Mackenzie you get the first, Rabb second and I'll take the third." Rank had its privileges he thought as he gave Rabb the worst watch.

"Okay then I think I'll hit the hay, Mac you can take my bed on my watch; he said giving her one of his boyish grins.

"Yea yea, just go to bed Harm." Mac answered him shaking her head. She watched as both Harm and O'Neill left the room.

"That's one dangerous smile he's got there." Sam said smiling.

"You got that right; he's one hell of a charmer." Mac said smiling at the thought.

"So do you…find it difficult working so closely together?" Sam felt a little uneasy asking the question, but they were alone.

"Sometimes more than others, I don't know it can get strange some times. What about you, do you find it difficult working so closely with O'Neill?"

Sam looked down at her hands and thought before answering. "Well he is my CO, so there can't be anything between us besides friendship; and sometimes I wonder about that even."

"What do you mean? He obviously cares about you, even I can see that."

"Really?" Sam said looking truly puzzled.

"You should have seen how worried he look this morning when he was waiting for you, and then when Harm offered to go in and wrap your ribs." Mac started to laugh, "I thought he was going to blow a gasket."

"Really?" Sam couldn't believe what she was hearing; did the Colonel really care about her?

The two talked a little while longer, until Mac noticed Sam was starting to fall asleep. She got up and went to the kitchen allowing her new friend to get her much needed sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** I have the feeling that Sam is in need of a nice massage, I'm just not sure who the masseuse should be. Let me know what you think. The majority may get it their way.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** When I started writing this chapter, believe it or not, your choices were split down the middle between Jack and Harm; with honourable mention going to Mac. This tells me that my idea is working about keeping the pairings a mystery ( I am being as cruel as a Goa'uld I know.) It should stay a mystery for a little longer; after all what good is a mystery if I give it away too soon. I guess I should add mystery to the genre! Since this is a definite tie, I'm going with my original idea. (Half might like it, half might not.)

**Chapter 9**

Sam was having trouble sleeping, she couldn't believe laying around could cause so much pain. Not only was her injured right side hurting, but her upper back and shoulders were aching also. She tried shifting around to a more comfortable position, but found that almost impossible.

"Are you alright?"

"Ah yea, just having a little trouble getting comfortable." Sam said as she tried shifting once again letting the pain show on her face.

"Why don't you let me help you?" He said as he approached the couch.

"Oh that's okay, I'll be fine." She said letting out the breath, she was holding.

"Why don't you sit up and I'll help you move down the couch." As Sam sat up, he gave her a steadying arm and helped her scoot down the couch, and eased leg on to the coffee table. "Comfortable?"

"Not really, but I don't think any position will help at this point in time." Sam was a little surprised when she felt the couch shift, as he sat down behind her.

"Here, use this to lean against." He said as he handed her the large pillow, which she held up against her (almost hugging it and letting her head fall forward to rest against it.)

"That's a little better." She said as she tried to roll her shoulders to get the kinks out. Then she was surprised as she felt his hands on her shoulders.

"Just relax, this should help." He said as he started to massage her shoulders, he had one hand on either side of her neck, as his thumbs worked their way up her spine to her neck. He could feel the tight knots as his hands moved around her upper shoulders and neck.

'Wow, this feels sooo good.' Sam thought, as she relaxed at his touch.

"You know this would work better on bare skin." He could feel her muscles tense up at that remark and had to chuckle to himself. "Don't worry, I'm just going to lift the back of your shirt, so I can get to your shoulders, I don't want to accidentally touch any bruised area."

"Um, okay." Sam said with a gulp, she wasn't sure if she should be letting him do this but it did feel good, she thought as she buried her head deeper into the pillow.

He reached for the bottom of her shirt, and manoeuvred it up over her shoulders and over her head when she lifted it from the pillow. He saw how red her back had become from laying down in one position for so long. He gently started again to massage her shoulders, this time starting on the left one first, kneading and using his thumbs to get at the knots and also moved over her shoulder to include her upper arm. He could feel the tension release and he moved over to her right shoulder. This time he had to be more careful not to get too close to the bruised area. He could hear the small moans as he hit the right spots.

'Oh boy did he have magic fingers.' Sam thought as she enjoyed the sensations he was causing. In no time she was totally relaxed, she was feeling a lot better than she had for a while. She was almost disappointed when his hands stopped moving; but soon enough they were on her neck again moving up to her hair line and down again.

He could feel her shiver as he massaged her neck and moved his hands through her hair over her scalp. He could see, even in the dim light, the bump on her head had gone down some and the cut looked to be healing. He moved his hands back down her neck and gently over her back again; this time instead of a deep massage, he gently rubbed his hands across her upper back. He could tell that she had finally relaxed, and wondered if she had fallen asleep, which only made him chuckle to himself.

He was suddenly startled, by the lights turning on, as he heard the yelling. "What the hell is on going on here?"

Sam jolted upright in surprise causing her to wince with the movement and found herself staring at an irate Colonel Jack O'Neill. "Ah what's wrong Colonel?" Sam said still hugging the pillow.

"Oh I don't know Carter; I come out here and find this scene." O'Neill said, wondering why his genius 2IC seemed so dense at the moment, wondering what was wrong.

"Ah Colonel O'Neill I was just helping Sam out." Rabb said, not showing any type of emotion as he looked at O'Neill.

'Out of what, her clothes?' he thought, but knew better than to say it out loud. "Is this how you spend your watch?"

A sleepy Mac came bounding out of her room with her gun drawn. "What's wrong?" She said as she looked around the room. Looking at the couch, she guessed at why the colonel was yelling. She had to admit this did look awkward, but she was sure there was nothing going on, given the look on Harm's face.

While the Colonel was talking, Sam had managed to get her top over her head and it slid down to cover her back. There was no way she was going to feel embarrassed about this after all nothing really happened, and O'Neill had no right to over react the way he was. "Look Colonel, I woke up and was in a lot of pain; Harm offered to help and I agreed, and I'm glad I did, for the first time since this all happened I'm actually feeling a little better."

"Well…I was just a little surprised when I came out here and…"

"Saw me giving Sam a back massage? Look Sir, Sam has been lying in the same position for a long time now, and because of it she was in a lot of pain, not just her injured area, but the rest of her back too."

O'Neill was feeling a little uncomfortable at his outburst, he should have realized that Carter wouldn't be doing anything wrong, especially in her condition; but he couldn't bring himself to trust Rabb in this situation. "Look Carter, I'm sorry for my outburst."

"It's okay Sir, really." Sam could see how uneasy O'Neill was feeling, and didn't want to make things worse; the best they could do was to let the incident drop and try to forget about it.

"How are you doing Sam?" Mac asked.

"A little better." She said, and then felt the couch shifting as Harm got up. "Thank you Harm, I really appreciate what you did."

"Anytime Sam." Harm said with a little smile moving towards the kitchen, he glanced at his watch, then looked at O'Neill. "I guess it's your watch now Sir."

"Yea I guess it is." O'Neill said, knowing the reason he got up in the first place was to take his turn on watch.

"Well good night everyone." Harm said as he headed for the now empty bedroom O'Neill had vacated.

"Yea, good night Harm." Mac said as she headed back to her bedroom. This left O'Neill alone in the living room looking at Sam. He slowly made his way to the chair next to the couch.

"Look Carter, I'm really sorry about my earlier reaction, it's just that …I don't really trust that guy."

Sam found it difficult to have a conversation with the colonel with her back turned towards him. She slowly tried to scoot backwards on the couch, and then moved her right leg so it was resting on the floor. She was now sitting on the couch with both feet on the ground facing the colonel. She was still using the pillow to rest against as she was leaning forward.

O'Neill watched as Carter positioned herself on the couch, he could tell that it was causing her pain but somehow he knew she wanted to do this on her own. She was now facing him when she started to talk. "Look Sir, I know it takes you a long time before you learn to trust a person; but I'm quite positive Harm can be trusted…I trust him." She said looking him in the eyes.

"Yea, well Carter, sometimes you can be too trusting." O'Neill said looking down at the floor.

"What's that supposed to mean Sir?" She was finding it hard to believe that the colonel just said that.

"Well, you know, you trust the Tok'ra and that Martouf guy. You know what I say; you can never trust a Goa'uld."

"You realize your also talking about my father Sir." Sam said a little angrily.

"Yea well he's the one exception to the rule; after all he used to be one of us." He could tell she was getting angrier with him, and thought the best thing was to change the subject.

"So Carter, need anymore pills or anything?"

"No Sir, I'm fine."

He looked at her suspiciously, taking in her posture and not believing the 'fine' part. "Are you sure Carter, I could always give you a back rub."

Sam rolled her eyes at that comment, "is that supposed to be funny, Sir?"

"Yea, a little." He said with a smart-ass grin on his face.

"Well its not…Sir." She was feeling annoyed at the fun he was now having at her expense, and buried her face in the pillow. She was wondering if throwing a pillow at your CO could be construed as attacking a superior officer.

"You know Carter, its going to be morning soon; maybe you should try and get as much rest as you can now, before we have to start moving out."

"I've been resting so much Sir, my back started to ache, I don't think I can lie down any more."

"Geez, it was that bad eh? He said looking down feeling guilty for his previous reaction.

"Ah, yes Sir, it was."

"Then why don't you take the pills?"

"Because I thought I'd wait until we started moving out before I took them, that way they won't be wearing off at the wrong time."

"Well that makes sense. How about a cup of coffee or tea?"

"Tea would be nice, thank you Sir."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morning came quickly, with Mac rising right on time, when she emerged from her room she found O'Neill and Sam sitting in the kitchen. "Wow, its good to see you up Sam."

"I'll second that." Harm said as he came out from his room.

"Well I thought the couch needed a rest." Sam said smiling over her coffee mug.

"Well the coffee's on, so why don't we have a cup then get ready to head out." O'Neill said, he was already washed and dressed, (in clothes he borrowed from his friend.)

Mac went to pour herself a cup of coffee, "Sam I still have some extra clothes if you want to change."

"Thanks Mac, I'd appreciate that." Sam got up slowly, waved off the helping hands from the colonel and Harm. "Thanks but I can do it on my own." She said as she took a small step, after all if she was going to be of any help, she had to prove that she could walk on her own. After a few steps and slight limp, she made it to the bathroom. Mac had already brought her the clothes and deposited them on the counter.

A while later Sam came out of the washroom looking a little refreshed. She limped her way to the kitchen, and before she could say anything, Harm had bounded into the bathroom beating Mac there. Mac could only smile at Harm's childish antics.

"Ah Carter, I hate to ask this but…do you still have the bandages on your ribs?" O'Neill asked.

Sam brought her hand forward from behind her back, and placed the rolled up bandages on the table. "Ah taking them off was easier than putting them on Sir." She said awkwardly.

"I'll take that as my cue." Jack said as he picked up the roll.

"Ah here Sir?" Sam said looking around the open kitchen.

"Well it's only Mac and myself here, I think Rabb will be a little while in the bathroom; and this way you don't have to walk around too much." Jack said as he moved to stand behind her. He knew she didn't like the next step,' but it had to be done' he told himself. Sam stood next to the counter that divided the living room and kitchen, with one hand on the counter to help keep her balance, and held out her other arm. He took a deep breath, then reached for the hem of her now black t-shirt and lifted it over her head.

Sam lifted the bottom of the front part of her shirt and tucked it into the top part. At least she got to keep part of her shirt on this time.

Jack took a chair and sat down in front of Sam, instead of crouching like last time. "Ah Mackenzie, you might want to take a few notes, in case you find your self having to do this in the future." He saw Mac move in behind him. "Now you start here, and try not to wrap it too tight, we don't want to cut of circulation. Try to keep it even and the tension equal. Then you just fasten it, and you're all done. How's that Carter?"

"Fine Sir."

"Not too tight?"

"No Sir."

"Not too loose?" Jack was now laughing to himself, knowing he was pissing Carter off.

"No Sir, its fine Sir." Sam said trying to hold her temper, as she fixed her top.

"Thank you for the lesson Sir." Mac said, she couldn't help but smirk at the situation, these two officers really knew how to irritate each other. Not unlike someone else who knew how to irritate her.

Just then, the door to the bathroom opened, and Harm stepped out. "All yours Mac." He said grinning at her. "So Colonel, when do you want to move out?"

"As soon as everyone's ready." Jack said looking at Carter.

"What?" She asked at his look, 'do I have spinach in my teeth or something'.

"Ah is it time for your meds?"

"Yea, I guess now would be a good time, Sir." She watched as O'Neill got up to get the bottle of pills and tossed them to her. Then he proceeded to get her a glass of water.

"You should keep them with you." He said as she poured out the pills.

Sam looked at what she was wearing, and didn't think the bottle would fit in the pockets of the jeans she was wearing. "Ah do you know where my jacket is Sir?"

"I'll get it for you Sam." Harm said as went to retrieve the jacket. He returned to her sided and helped her into the BDU jacket. He then saw her put the pills in one of the large pockets.

"So are we taking your truck too Sir?" Sam asked.

"No I think my truck will be easily spotted, we'll all go in Mackenzie's car. I know where to get our hands on another car later." As O'Neill said this, Mac had stepped out of the bathroom, dressed similar to Carter, in blue jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Well now I think we can we move out…ah Carter here, wear this." Jack said tossing her a ball cap.

"The Blue Jays Sir? I didn't think they were your kind of team." Sam said grinning slightly, taking in the logo on the cap.

"You're right there Carter, but since it's not my house, I didn't have much of a selection. Just put it on, so you won't be as recognizable." He knew how her blonde hair had always garnered her attention, both on and off world. Now Mackenzie, she had dark hair but with that body would gain a lot of attention herself. 'Boy O'Neill how did you manage to get yourself between two gorgeous women. No not between, amongst, yea that's the word, don't think of being between those two, you can always think of that later. Right now keep your mind where it belongs.'

"Ah is everything alright Sir?" Sam asked noticing the odd look on the colonel's face.

"What?…Yea fine, I was just…thinking." Jack answered, having his attention pulled away from his previous thoughts.

"Well I hope it wasn't too hard." Carter said innocently.

"What!" O'Neill said surprised at the comment.

"You were thinking of a plan, right Sir? I hope it wasn't too hard coming up with one." Sam said not knowing why O'Neill needed an explanation.

"No Carter, not difficult at all." Jack said, whishing for once, he had the linguistic skills of Daniel. "So everyone ready to head out?"

"Yes Sir." came a chorus, from the other three people.

"Mackenzie I'll drive, you take shot gun. Carter you're behind Mackenzie, Rabb behind me."

"Yes Sir." was heard once again.

Three of the four officers checked their guns before putting them in their waistbands. Carter watched and felt empty handed. "Sorry Carter, I don't have an extra right now."

"That's okay Sir." She said trying to make him feel at ease.

O'Neill checked the door and out side before giving the sign to move out. Mac carried the bags to the trunk, while Harm helped Sam into the car. Getting into the car had been a little bit more difficult that Sam thought it would be. The rest took their spots in the car, keeping their eyes open, as O'Neill navigated the streets.

Jack had been driving for a while; he wanted to make sure he wasn't being followed, before heading to the new hiding place. He finally pulled into the driveway of another small one level ranch style house. "Mackenzie, take over the wheel, while I check it out. Rabb stay with Carter."

They watched as O'Neill got out of the car, and headed to the house. Mac slid over to the drivers' seat and waited at the ready. A few minutes later, O' Neill waved them to come in. Harm got out first and went around the car to help Sam out. Mac went to the trunk and retrieved their bags, before heading into the house.

The drive over seemed like an eternity to Sam, she felt cramped in the back seat, and her muscles had started to ache, not to mention her knee. She looked at her watch, and knew it was too soon to take the pills, and only hoped that she would feel better if she could stretch out, and try to relax. She gladly accepted Harm's assistance exiting the car. Her knee had seemed to cramp up, and now she was limping even more. Harm noticed her discomfort and had her put her arm around his shoulder as he helped her walk to the house.

They entered the living room, which was small, but had a blue couch, two matching chairs and a TV with some pictures on it. Harm helped Sam to the couch, and helped ease her down. "Do you want to put your leg up?" He asked looking at her concerned. He guessed being cramped up in the back seat of the car hadn't helped matters.

"Yea, I think that would help." Sam told him, as he gently lifted her leg on to the couch, placing one of the throw pillows under her knee for support.

"Where do want the bags Sir?" Mac asked.

"Just put them by them wall, while I take stock of we have." O'Neill answered.

"Well the good news is; we have plenty of canned food."

"And the bad news Sir?" Sam asked.

"No electricity to turn the stove on."

"No electricity? Just whose house is this?" Harm asked, truly puzzled as to why O'Neill's friend wouldn't have any power.

Mac had gone to the TV and retrieved a picture, taking it over to Harm and Sam. Sam gasped when she saw the picture. "I can't believe you brought us here, Sir."

Jack just grinned, "Yea good idea wasn't it? No one would ever think of looking for us here."

Mac saw Harm also grinning. "So want to let me in on whose house this is?" She was a little upset at yet once again, everyone knowing something she didn't.

"It's Colonel Makepeace's house." Sam informed her.

"One of the people behind all of this?" Mac said with concern.

"Yes Mackenzie, it is." Jack said truly proud of himself for his brilliance. No one would expect them to be hiding out in the enemy's camp. "Speaking of Makepeace, wait here a second."

They watched as O'Neill left the room and made his way down a hallway. When he returned he was grinning and walked next to Sam.

"Here Carter, I thought you might need this." He said handing her a pistol.

"Why thank you Sir. How did you know where to find it?" She didn't think that O'Neill and Makepeace were friends by the way they behaved on base.

"Oh you know Carter; marines always tend to have extra weapons lying around." Jack said then smiled apologetically to Mac.

"Well maybe not all marines Sir." Mac said smiling at O'Neill.

"I don't know Mac; don't you have an extra gun hidden in your apartment?" Harm asked with a big ass grin on his face.

"I plead the fifth on that one." Mac said looking at harm a little irritated for telling them her secrets.

"Well now that you're armed Carter, I feel better about leaving for my meeting."

"You're not going alone are you Sir?" Sam asked with concern.

"Ah yea, that's how I was planning it."

"You can't Sir! You need to take back up." Sam said getting agitated.

"Relax, Carter I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself." He said trying to calm her down.

"Look Sir, I could back you up." Mac offered

"I don't like splitting us up Mackenzie."

"I'll be fine here Sir, I have a gun and Harm to back me up; you should take Mac's offer Sir and let her back you up.' Sam said trying her most forceful voice.

"Sam's right Sir, I can stay with her, and Mac can back you up." Harm tried to convince O'Neill.

"Yea well okay, as long as you stop nagging me; and Mackenzie you stay in the car and back me up from there. Understood." He said sternly.

"Very well Sir." Mac said with a grimace.

"Okay then, and Carter don't forget to take your meds, looks like you could use them."

"Yes Sir, when its time." Sam said patting her pocket.

"Okay then, ah Mackenzie why don't you leave the car keys with Rabb, and I'll get the car that's in the garage started.

Mac tossed the keys to Harm, who went out to move the car so O'Neill could move the other one out of the garage. Mac was already seated in the car when O'Neill opened the door.

With a final salute from Rabb, the two headed out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N:** Well I hope it turned out okay for everyone. Thanks for all the reviews, I think I've received the most reviews for this chapter than any other, hope you keep them up.  
The answer to **ElDani's **question about the legalities; I know Jack and Sam do illegal stuff all the time, but usually not in front of JAG lawyers who could throw their butts in jail. (Although, Sam may not mind being handcuffed by Harm.) LOL


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** I want to thank everyone for reviewing, I have to admit there were some very interesting one's. In this chapter there is a lot of things going on, and a lot of scene changes, I hope I've written it and used line breaks so its not confusing. 

**Warning:** Stan's back!

**Chapter 10**

O'Neill and Mackenzie arrived at their destination; they were both wearing ball caps and sunglasses. O'Neill parked the car down the street from the restaurant so he could get a good view of those coming and going. He pulled out his cell phone and dialled the restaurant. "Yea is there a Danny Jackson there?" He had to grin thinking about Daniel's reaction to his page. A few moments later, there was a voice on the phone.

"Ah Jackson here."

"Hey Daniel."

"Jack! What the hell is going on?" Daniel was talking quietly, but he did emphasize Jack's name.

"We'll get to that later, were you followed?"

"Ah no."

"You sure?"

"Yes, now do you mind telling me what's going on?"

"All in good time Danny-boy. Now I want you to leave the restaurant, walk up the street to the newspaper stand, wait a few minutes, and then go into the coffee shop across the street. Got it?"

"Yes Jack I got it. Don't you think you're being a little paranoid?"

"No Daniel, just cautious; now get moving." Jack ordered Daniel this time.

"Okay Jack." Daniel said, then headed out the restaurant and did as instructed.

Jack and Mac watched Daniel as he left the restaurant and started walking. They kept an eye out for any signs that Daniel was being followed. He finally made it to the coffee shop, "That's my cue, keep your eyes open Mackenzie." Jack said as he got out of the car and headed for the coffee shop.

Daniel sat in a booth in the corner of the coffee shop; he was sipping his coffee waiting impatiently for Jack to show up. Then he saw him enter wearing dark sunglasses and a baseball cap. He watched as Jack went to the counter and ordered a coffee before coming to sit down at the booth. "Nice of you to show up Jack, now what…the…hell…is…going…on?" Daniels' anger and desperation was clearly showing.

"Nice to see you too Daniel."

"Jaaaack."

"Okay, for starters Carter's alright. She got beaten pretty badly, and has a concussion but she's doing better now."

"Geez Jack I was so worried, when I saw all that blood…" Daniel was looking down shaking his head.

"Yea Daniel I know. You know head wounds bleed a lot, plus Carter thinks she broke the nose of one of the attackers."

Daniel had to smile at that, "That's our Sam, quite the fighter."

"That she is Daniel." Jack said with a grin, and pride in his voice. "Anyway Daniel, we can't bring her in until we find out whose behind this. Carter says she'll never be safe at home and doesn't really want to take up residence at the base. Not that I can blame her."

"So what can I do to help?" Daniel was hoping he could be useful; after all, he did love Sam. she was family. Their bond had grown over the years they had worked together, and being the scientists, they felt a kindred spirit.

Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "Carter did some digging and came up with these places in the area; we think they were used by Maybourne and his secret NID operation. I need you and Teal'c to check them out, covertly. Do you think you can handle that?"

"What about General Hammond?"

"Report to him, but make sure it's his ears only, let him know what's going on. Carter's going to try to do some more digging."

"Ah Jack, where did Sam get a computer?"

"Oh yea, it seems our illustrious Commander Rabb called in his partner from JAG, a Lt. Col. Sara Mackenzie, who brought some supplies along with her including a computer."

"Wow that's handy, but another lawyer, what about me or Teal'c, we'd give out lives to help Sam." Daniel was now letting his anger show.

"Yea I know Daniel, it wasn't my idea to bring her in; but seeing as she's here now, we put her to use. Actually she's in the car watching my back."

"Oh really?" Daniel was shocked that Jack would let someone he didn't know, watch his back.

"So you get going, when I want to talk to you next time, we'll get in touch on the computer again, when we do, go to the little coffee shop on Baker St. and wait, I'll get in touch with you."

"Okay Jack, I'll get right on it."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a hot summer day in Colorado Springs; Mac had been sitting in the car with the windows open for a while now watching the coffee shop entrance and surrounding area. She saw a few people go in, but didn't see anything suspicious. 'Why do I always get the boring jobs?' Mac thought to herself. She watched a young mother pushing a stroller down the street; she could hear the baby crying and saw the woman leaning over the stroller trying to calm the baby down. Mac thought about how she'd like to be in that position some day, and grinned remembering the pact she and Harm had made. "In five years, if we're not with anyone, how about you and I have a baby." 'Yea I wouldn't mind having a baby with Harm.' Mac thought, but now is not the time to be thinking of that.

Mac continued to watch the coffee shop, and noticed that the young mother was coming her way. She hoped nothing would happen; she didn't want the woman and her baby to be in any danger. Then she noticed the woman reach into the stroller, pull out a gun and fire it her way. At the sight of the gun, Mac instinctively took cover lying down in the car. The first shot missed her, but the second didn't, she saw that she was actually shot by a dart, before her world went black. Moments later a white van pulled up beside the car, two men dressed in black and wearing masks grabbed Mac put her in the van and quickly sped away. The woman with the 'baby' had already jumped into the passenger's seat of the van, when it sped away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam was laying on the couch working on the computer, grateful that the pills and finally taken affect. "Would you like something to drink? Since there's no power, I think the best I can offer is some nice cold water from the tap." Harm asked with a smile.

"Yea thanks, water would be good. Too bad the powers off, air conditioning would be nice about now." Sam said pulled the sweaty t-shirt away from her neck, the long sleeve jacket having been discarded long ago.

Harm brought her the water, and went back to checking around the house. It would be nice to open some windows in this heat, but he wouldn't take the chance until the others came back. He was checking the windows in the back bedroom, when he heard a noise coming from the basement. He drew his gun and headed for the basement door. "Sam, I think I heard something, keep your guard up." He called out.

Sam heard Harm's warning and grabbed the gun that was beside her and slid the lap top under the couch so just an edge was showing, while keeping a watch on the windows and door of the living room. Since the couch was up against a wall, she didn't have to worry about someone sneaking up on her. Then she heard a noise coming from the bedroom area. "Harm is that you?" She called out but not too loudly. When she didn't hear a reply, she dropped herself to the floor laying flat between the couch and coffee table; hopefully she would be hard to spot. Then she heard what sounded like a scuffle coming from the basement. She was scared and worried, but her soldier mode kicked in quickly calming her down, readying her for a fight.

Harm silently crept down the basement stairs ready to shoot anything that moved. His eyes had to adjust to the dim light, he scanned the area, and saw nothing at first, then he noticed a broken window, he turned quickly only to come in contact with an intruder who had skilfully grabbed hold of his gun, and started fighting with him. It didn't last long as a second man shot him, Harm's eyes widened with shock just before he passed out.

Sam was listening intently, for any clues of what was happening; maybe the colonel was right about splitting up, but at least Mac wasn't here, she should be safe with the colonel. Then she heard footsteps approaching, if it was Harm, he knew to acknowledge himself; who ever it was, was going to be sorry. She watched the entrance to the hallway waiting for any sign; then she saw a shadow. Her heart was pounding as she readied to shoot.

The next few moments happened quickly. Sam fired at the shadowy figure, as a gas canister was thrown into the room, landing not far from her spewing smoke. The room quickly filled with smoke, as the front door busted open, she shot at the figure entering the house, only to feel the impact of something hitting her in the arm. She saw that she had been pierced with a dart; she continued firing, this time at the figures at the doorway to the hall, only to be shot again with another dart hitting her in the back, her vision was starting to blur, but she would not give up, she kept firing in both directions hoping to hit her marks. The smoke was obscuring her vision and now causing her to cough and the two darts were fighting with her adrenaline making her drowsy, but she wasn't going to give up, not with out a fight. After the third dart hit her, her battle was over as she finally lost consciousness.

The four intruders all clad in black, with ski masks hiding their faces, made their way cautiously into the living room; two from the front door, two from the hallway. "Shit, I can't believe it took three darts to put her out. Is everyone okay?"

"I got clipped in the arm, but I'll be alright." One guy said, holding his arm.

"It's a good thing we're wearing vests." Another man said.

"Let's get her out of here, before the gas fumes get to us." As this was said two other assailants went and picked up Sam dragging her out of the smoke filled room, out to the garage and into a waiting white van.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O'Neill came out of the coffee shop, grateful that he had been wearing his sunglasses, as the glare of the sun hit him right in the face. He held his hand to his forehead and looked for the car. He noticed a baby stroller next to the car, but no one was around. He got very concerned and scanned the area even more; he noticed the car was empty. 'Damn it, where did she go,' he thought as he made his way to the car. What he saw next made his face go pale. The car was empty except for a single dart with a red tail sticking in the seat where Mac had been sitting. He quickly pulled out his cell phone and called Rabb's number. He waited impatiently for Rabb to pick up, but he never did. O'Neill put his phone away, and sped off to their hiding place.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stan was on the phone, nervously talking to his boss. "Yes Sir, we're hitting both places at the same, we should have Major Carter in our care today." Stan hung up the phone, and only hoped for his sake that the plan to capture Carter would work.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack drove up to the house, and to his horror, he saw the front door had been kicked in. He pulled out his gun and slowly and cautiously entered the house. He saw the empty gas canister, and more darts all over the room. He took a calming breath, and proceeded to check the other rooms on the main floor; after finding nothing he started to go down the stairs to the basement. He cautiously made his way down, and saw Rabb lying on the floor face down with a dart in his back. Jack checked out the rest of the basement before going over to Rabb.

"Rabb, can you hear me?" Jack said pulling the dart out and shaking Rabb vigorously. "Come on Rabb, wake up." Jack said even louder, but was getting no response. Jack turned Rabb over checked his pulse and found it to be strong and steady. Next, he took out his phone and dialled Daniel. "Daniel, everything's shot to hell, looks like they got Sam and Mackenzie, inform the General, then get Teal'c and get over here." Jack told Daniel the address and waited patiently for them to arrive, and for Rabb to wake up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mac was carried into the large basement room, where Stan had been waiting impatiently. She was dropped unceremoniously on the floor. Stan stepped over to her, bent his head to the side as he looked at her face. He then turned to the two men and woman and asked. "Why the hell did you bring her here?"

One of the men spoke up, "Ah you wanted her here." He said puzzled.

Stan knelt down beside Mac and pulled the cap off her head. "Does this look like Major Carter?" He yelled.

This time the woman spoke up. "She was with O'Neill and with the hat on we couldn't tell it wasn't her."

"That's a sorry excuse! Let's just hope things are going better with the second team. Lock her in the storage room down the hall for now." Stan was angry, and couldn't believe things were going so wrong.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack saw Rabb start to stir, "Rabb, come on wake up." Jack was once again shaking Rabb's shoulder.

"Wha…what?" Rabb said as he brought his hand to rub his forehead. "What's going on?" He said sounding confused.

"That's what I'd like to know, what happened to Carter?" Jack's anguish for Sam was growing by the second; he needed answers and needed them now.

Harm was now sitting up with some help from O'Neill. "I heard some noises, warned Sam then went to check it out. I remember fighting with one guy all dressed in black and wearing a ski mask." Harm looked around the room, "that's all I remember, I must have been knocked out."

"Yea well they were using a dart gun, from the effects it has on you, it must be some pretty strong stuff."

Harm once again looked around the room noticing that someone was missing. "Where's Mac?" He asked looking O'Neill in the eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mac was coming around, she'd never felt this groggy before, she started to rub her eyes to try and focus better. She had a nagging pain in her arm and when she went to rub it, she found something stuck in her arm. She instinctively pulled it out, then remembered she had been shot with a tranquilliser dart. Realization hit her, she had been taken by the people after Sam; they must have thought she was Sam. Fear started to set in, she knew they wanted Sam alive, but what about her. Her attention was brought to the noises she heard outside the door.

"Hurry up; you know how impatient Stan can be."

"I know but you're not the one carrying the load. I'm going as fast as I can"

"Well it's about time!" Stan yelled as he saw the four men entering the room, one carrying a body that at least looked like Major Carter from where he was standing.

"Where do you want her?" The man carrying Sam asked.

"Just drop her on the floor, I don't care where." Stan said, not believing how stupid these people could be. He saw Carter being dropped to the floor, then moved closer to assess her condition. First, he nudged her with his foot, but there was no response. He tried again, but this time he kicked her hard in the right side; still no response.

"Shit what the hell's wrong with her?" Stan yelled at the others, he was worried that if she were dead, it would be his head on the chopping block.

"We had to shoot her…three times."

"What the hell are you talking about Frank; three of those darts can kill a person!"

Frank knelt down beside Sam and checked if she was breathing, and then checked her pulse. "Well she's still alive, but her pulse is weak and breathing shallow. Maybe all she needs is to sleep it off."

"You better hope so, because if she dies, it our heads. Put her in the storage room with the other one, hopefully she'll wake up soon so we can get on with the plan." Stan told them.

Frank motioned for one of the other guys to help him, and they dragged her out of the room.

Mac heard voices again in the hall, then she heard the doorknob being moved. She got up and waited beside the door.

The door swung open, and Mac was ready to throw her elbow towards the first person she saw, unfortunately there were four people surrounding the door, two of whom were holding on to an unconscious Major Carter under the arms. "Get back in the room Col. Mackenzie." Frank said, still holding Carter just outside of the door.

"How do you know my name?" Mac said, then looked down; "and what did you do to Major Carter?"

"We know a lot of things Colonel, and the Major put up more of a fight than she should have been able to, unfortunately she ended up with three darts."

Mac looked shocked at the news, she knew how she felt waking up after just one dart, what the hell would three do. "I think she'll need a doctor." Mac said as she crouched down next to Sam, who was now inside the room with her. Mac felt for a pulse, and was relieved to find one, it was faint, but it was there.

"That's not an option Colonel." Frank said as he slammed the door shut and locked it.

Mac was extremely worried, she knew that the darts had some kind of tranquillizer in them, and Sam had received three doses. She hoped Sam would survive the overdose and not die on her. For now all Mac could do was watch to make sure Sam kept breathing, and had a hart beat. Mac rolled Sam on her side, so she wouldn't choke in case she vomited while unconscious.

"It's all up to you now Sam." Mac said to the woman, who had slowly grown on her, and now thought of as a friend

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack and Harm had now been joined by Daniel and Teal'c. Harm was now up and pacing around the living room. "I can't believe you let them get Mac." He said angrily at O'Neill.

"Well I don't see Carter anywhere around here either!" O'Neill spat out.

"Look you two, this isn't helping." Daniel said speaking up.

"I want to know how they found us?" Harm said looking at Daniel.

Daniel furrowed his brow, and didn't like the innuendo. "I don't know Commander how did they find you?"

"Look we were fine until O'Neill contacted you." Harm said in his most steely voice.

"Commander Rabb, Daniel Jackson had nothing to do with the enemy finding Major Carter and Colonel Mackenzie." Teal'c informed him, showing no emotion as usual.

"Okay that's enough everyone, right now we have to figure out where they took them." Jack said taking command of the situation. "You know Rabb, now that Carter's been kidnapped, there's really no reason for you to stick around. We can handle this ourselves."

"You've got to be kidding. There's no way in hell I'm leaving now, or have you forgotten Mac's also been kidnapped. I'm not going anywhere until both women are found and back with us." Harm said his face turning slightly red with anger.

"Okay okay, Daniel you still have those addresses I gave you?" Jack asked.

"Yes Jack." Daniel said exasperated.

"Teal'c you and Daniel check out the first address, Rabb and I will check out the second. Try and stay out of sight, if you find anything give me a call and we'll be right there."

"We will do as you say O'Neill, as I hope you will call us if you find Major Carter and Colonel Mackenzie." Teal'c said bowing his head.

"Daniel did you bring the extra fire power?" Jack asked

"Sure did, it's in the car." Daniel said as he lead Jack and Harm to his car, where he opened the trunk and allowed Jack to grab two P90"s and two zats.

"Rabb, this weapon is top secret, so make sure no one sees it." Jack told Rabb and then showed him how to arm and fire it. "Just remember, one shot stuns, two shots kill. It's quieter than a gun, so we should be able to sneak in to the place ."

"Understood." Rabb said as he took the weapons from O'Neill.

"Everyone ready to go?" O'Neill asked.

Jack heard two yeses and one indeed, then proceeded to getting into the car with Rabb and speed off. He saw Daniel and Teal'c take off in the opposite direction. 'They have to be in one of these places, I hope.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mac checked Sam's pulse for the umpteenth time; she wasn't sure but she thought it was getting stronger, and her breathing didn't seem to be as shallow. 'Good signs' she thought to herself. Then she heard the doorknob rattle again, before it opened.

This time there were three people, two men holding guns and a woman. "Go stand over there." one of the men, said pointing to the wall across from Sam. Mac got up and slowly moved to the wall. The woman came in, knelt beside Sam, turned her on her back and straightened her arm. She then pull out a large syringe and proceeded to take a blood sample.

"That should do it." The woman said as she put a cotton ball on the injection site, then got up to leave with the others. "You might want to put some pressure on that." She told Mac as she left the room, and the door was locked once again.

Mac went back to Sam's side and did as the woman suggested, putting pressure on the injection site to stop the bleeding. 'What do they want from you Sam?' She thought to herself. Then she felt Sam start to stir. "Sam, Sam can you hear me"  
Mac said gently shaking Sam's shoulder.

Sam couldn't believe how tired she was feeling, she could swear she heard someone calling her name. She was trying to open her eyes, but finding it very difficult.

Mac noticed Sam's eyes fluttering, and tried again to pull her into consciousness. "Come on Sam, wake up." Mac was using a more forceful voice and now lightly slapping Sam's face.

"What the hell." Sam mumbled.

Mac let out a slight laugh, "That's it Sam, come on wake up." She said while shaking her shoulder again.

"Ow." Sam said as she slowly started to wake up. She could feel someone shaking her shoulder, and for some reason it hurt.

"S-stop, sh-aking me."

"Only if you wake up Sam." Mac said feeling thankful to be getting a response.

"I'm a-wake." Sam slurred.

"I'll believe you when you open your eyes"  
"..kay." Sam said while trying to open her heavy eyelids. Finally, she was able to open them slightly, regretting it when the light hit her. "Oh, I feel sick."

Mac helped turn Sam back onto her side, just in case and noticed her try to jerk away when Mac touched her side. "Your side still giving you a lot of problems?"

"Actually I thought it was getting a little better when I was lying on the couch, but now it hurts like a son of a bitch." Sam said as she reached to touch the area.

"Maybe it got injured more during your capture."

'Capture?' Now it was coming back to Sam, how they had come back for her, the darts and firing her gun. "I thought they wanted me, what are you doing here?"

"I think they got us mixed up, and took me by accident." Mac said, now sitting on the floor with her knees bent.

"That's odd, we don't look alike."

"Well I was wearing a baseball cap, while waiting for O'Neill in the car."

"Just like I was wearing a baseball cap on the drive to the house. They must have been following us." Sam realized. "I'm sorry Mac; it's my fault you're here."

"No it's not your fault, it's theirs." Mac said trying to dissuade her guilt.

Sam was trying to sit up, and was grateful for the assistance Mac provided. They managed to get Sam so she was leaning against a wall, with her head resting on her folded arms against her knees. "I hate to have to tell you this Mac, but I won't give them any information, no matter what they do."

"Do you think they might try to use me to get you to talk?" Mac said nervously, she knew she was expendable and didn't like the consequences that might occur.

"Yea, I'm afraid so. The best thing to do is not to show any emotion, no matter what you hear or see. I may have to say some pretty nasty stuff; just don't take it personally." Sam sighed, not liking that Mac was now stuck in this position with her.

"Don't worry about me Sam, you do what you have to, I understand." Sometime being a soldier really sucked, having to put on a brave face when you wished you could be anywhere but here.

"Mac if you get the chance to escape, take it. Don't look back; just run." Sam could see the indecision in Mac's eyes, but hoped she would follow the instructions.

"Hey, who's the ranking officer here? I'm the one supposed to give the orders." Mac said jokingly.

"Yea well I'm the one with more experience." Sam said matter of factly.

Mac could tell from the look on Sam's face that she was dead serious about having the experience, which peaked Mac's curiosity even more.

Their conversation ended abruptly, when they heard the doorknob rattle. The door opened with the same four men standing outside that had brought Sam there. One man stepped in pointing a gun at Sam. "Good to see you're awake, now come with us."

Sam looked up at the man; he was tall with a thin build and sandy blonde hair. "I don't think I can move yet."

"Well you better try." Frank said.

"She just woke up a few minutes ago, I had to help sit up." Mac said, trying to convince him.

"Then you can help her now; stand her up. Now." Frank said in a commanding voice.

Mac shook her head, but moved over to Sam, after a bit of a struggle the managed to get to their feet with Sam leaning heavily on Mac.

"Okay you two this way." Frank said pointing the way with his gun.

They were now walking down the dark dank hallway, Mac figured they must be a basement, but had no idea where. "Any idea where we are?" Mac whispered so only Sam could hear. She saw Sam shake her head no, and just sighed. They were lead into a larger room, with one small window that looked like it was eight feet high.

"Ah welcome Colonel Mackenzie, nice of you to drop by; and Major Carter how nice it is to see you again." Stan said with a sneer.

Sam looked at Stan's face and noticed the bruising; she figured out he's the one whose nose she broke. "Well I see I gave you something to remember me by." Sam said weakly, still being held up by Mac.

Stan stepped closer to the two women, put his hand under Sam's chin and lifted her face so she was looking him in the face. "I also remember something from our previous encounter." He said smiling as he punched her in the stomach.

The force of the blow made Sam lose what grip she had on Mac, causing her to fall to the floor gasping for air. Mac tried hard to keep Sam up on her feet but was unable to do so when the blow came. She watched as Sam fought to get her breath. "What the hell was that for?" Mac said clearly letting her anger show.

"Ah Colonel, why don't you have a seat, you might learn something." Stan said motioning to the others. Two men grabbed Mac and forced her to sit in a chair, tying her hands to arm rests and her feet to the legs of the chair.

"Now that you're comfortable Colonel, its time to make the Major more comfortable. I had a special place prepared just for her." Stan motioned to the same two men, who moved over to Sam. They tied her hands together in front of her, than hauled her to her feet and dragged her to the support column. A metal hook had been nailed into the concrete high above her head. Frank went over to help; he lifted her up while the other two manoeuvred her arms so they hung from the hook. As they let go of Sam, her knees buckled under her, and now was only being held up by the ropes tied to her hands.

"You can't do this!" Mac called out, she couldn't believe the situation she was in, that she was actually going to witness someone being tortured. That someone being Sam Carter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **I know I'm being nasty again, leaving you here. It must be the Goa'uld taking over again. (eyes glow)


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long to update, I was debating whether to post this chapter first or wait until the next one was finished. Well I am about half way through the next chapter so it shouldn't be long for the next update. Thanks so much for the reviews, and being compared to Anise. (I only wish I looked her too.) 

**Chapter 11**

"Daniel Jackson, are you certain you know the correct route to take?" Teal'c asked, knowing the drive was taking a longer time than expected.

"Yes Teal'c I know the way." Daniel said getting a little annoyed himself that the drive was taking so long. "I should be around the next corner."

When Daniel and Teal'c turned the next corner, they got the shock of their lives. (Well maybe Daniel got the shock of his life, no telling what it would take to shock Teal'c) "Are you certain that is the correct address?"

"Yes Teal'c it's the right place; or at least it used to be." Daniel said as he stared at a pile of rubble from a recently demolished building.

"Well then we can be utmost assured that Major Carter and Colonel Mackenzie are not here."

"Yes Teal'c I got that, I just hope Jack and Rabb are having better luck finding Sam." Daniel reached in his pocket for his cell phone and dialled Jack.

"O'Neill."

"Hey Jack, any luck?" Daniel asked hopefully.

"We're just coming up on the warehouse now, it's huge and may take a long time to search it, how's it going on your end?"

"Well we're sure they're not here seeing how the building's been demolished."

Jack swallowed hard, not knowing whether to be relieved that at least there was one less place to look, or worry that the only place left, may not be the right place.

"Ah Jack, you sure Sam didn't find any other places to search?" Daniel said concerned.

"Ah just a second Daniel, I'll ask Rabb." Jack took the phone from his ear and turned to Rabb. "Was Carter working on the computer earlier and if so did she find anything?"

"Ah she was working on the computer, but didn't say anything before we were attacked." Harm said thinking back to the day's events.

"Where's the computer now?" O'Neill asked.

"Ah, I don't know, I don't remember seeing it when we were waiting for the others."

"Well when's the last time you saw it?" Jack was getting annoyed and the less than helpful answers he was getting.

"She had it on her lap when I brought her some water, then I went to check the house before all hell broke loose."

Jack sighed and put the phone back to his ear. "Listen Daniel, Carter was working on the computer before she was captured, I'm afraid we left it behind. Why don't you and Teal'c go get it and see if there's anything helpful on it. By all accounts it should be in the living room…somewhere." Jack turned to look at Rabb when he said the last part.  
"We're almost at the warehouse now, so we'll be checking things out here. Call and let me know if you find anything."

"Will do Jack, you do the same." Daniel answered, as he headed back towards the house they had just left.

Jack put the phone to vibrate before putting it away; after all, he didn't want the cell phone giving away his position. He parked the car far enough away from the building so hopefully it wouldn't be noticed. "You ready Rabb?" Jack asked as he got out of the car and equipped himself with the weapons.

"Ready as I'll ever be Colonel." Rabb said doing the same.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam was trying her damnest to stay on her feet, she was hanging from that damn hook just high enough above her head that she couldn't free her hands. Her arms were aching from every time her legs gave out on her, and her right knee wasn't going to hold any of her weight. Then she heard that awful voice again, asking her the same questions she had no intention of answering. "Now, now Major, it's a simple question, are you able to control the alien devices?" Stan asked, his voice showing no emotion at the time.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sam slurred, with her head slumped forward.

"That's the wrong answer Major." Stan said then hit her across the face yet once again. Sam wasn't sure, how many times this jerk had hit her, just that he was alternating between her face and stomach, the right of her abdomen that is. She felt the blood trickling in her mouth, and with what little energy she had left, she spit the blood in his face, after all, he shouldn't have been in spitting distance in the first place.

This only infuriated Stan, making him punch her in the stomach with more force than he had before. This one proved to be too much as Sam lost consciousness forcing all her weight to be held up by her wrists.

"Stan you idiot! She's not going to be able to tell us anything now!" Frank was truly mad at Stan now. For over an hour, he had been asking the same questions and getting nowhere all he managed to do was repeatedly beat on this woman. "You know they want her alive, if you keep at it like this you're going to kill her."

"They said they wanted her alive, they didn't say what shape they wanted her in; and last time I checked she was still alive Frank." Stan said pulling Sam's head upright by the hair.

Frank took charge of the situation, "Get her down from there, and take them both back to the storage room." Then Frank went over to Mac, crouched down and looked her straight in the eye. "I suggest you convince your friend to start talking, things could get much worse." He then stood up and watched as Stan came over and untied her.

"You know the way." Stan said pointing a gun at her. He followed her out of the room, and was followed by two others dragging Carter.

When they reached the room Mac waited for the door to be opened, she thought it might be a good time to make her move. Only one guy had a gun, and the other two had their hands occupied by Sam. However, this little voice in her head told her she couldn't leave Sam alone in this condition and decided against it, as she stepped into the room. Sam was then deposited on the floor and the door locked once again.

The first thing Mac did was check Sam's pulse, she was relieved to find it was steady and stronger that before. All she could think about when she looked at Sam's battered face was the beating she witnessed. How the asshole asking the questions, took too much pleasure whenever he struck her. Sam just kept saying she didn't know the answer and he just kept hitting her. Mac had to shake her head, wondering why he would ask such ridiculous questions. Was she able to control alien devices? What did it take to control the devices? There was something else she didn't really understand; what on earth was a tokra?

Mac believed Sam wouldn't be able to take much more of this if it continued; she'd either answer the questions or die. She didn't want the latter to happen, and wondered if she should try to convince Sam to make up some story to pacify these guys; after all what would anyone know about alien devices, they didn't exist.

She noticed Sam start to stir, "Take it easy Sam try not to move."

"Oh, I must still be alive, dead wouldn't hurt so much."

Mac gave out a little snort at her ability to still have a sense of humour. "I hate to say this Sam, but you look terrible."

"I think the term is you look like crap." Sam said as she let out a moan.

Mac grimaced in sympathy, "is there anything I can do for you?'

"That depends, got any morphine on you?"

"Don't you think you've been drugged enough today?" Mac said joking; knowing she probably could use some morphine right now.

"Well then, do you think you could untie my hands?"

"Oh yea, sorry I was checking your pulse first." Mac proceeded to untie the ropes around Sam's hands and had to scowl when she saw the rope burns.

"Any idea how long I was…up there?" Sam asked, somehow being tortured made you lose your perspective of time.

"A little over an hour, I'm sorry to say. Sam…why don't you just tell them something, make something up, after all their talking about aliens! How stable can they be?"

"Somehow I think they'd know I was lying. They want specific answers and I can't give it to them."

They heard the doorknob rattling again, this time Mac jumped to her feet and stood in front of Sam, there was no way she was going to let them do anything else to this poor woman.

When the door opened the same woman who was there before was standing in front of her. "What do you want?" Mac asked showing the fury she felt.

"I need to get another blood sample, now if you'll step aside; this will be easier if I don't have to call them in to assist." The young woman with long dark hair said motioning to the two men outside the door.

"Look she needs medical attention, not her blood taken." Mac stood her ground with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Look you make this easy and I'll have some medical supplies and water brought in."

Mac thought about it, and realized there wasn't much she could do with the two men outside the door so she acquiesced, stepping aside and allowing the woman to enter.

The woman once again knelt beside Sam and she pulled Sam's arm out beside her. "Ah! Geez, take it easy will you." Sam said with the most energy she could muster, the movement of her arm caused a sharp pain to travel up to her shoulder. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I need a blood sample Major." The woman said with no sympathy while she continued her task.

"Shouldn't you be asking my permission?" Sam asked knowing the answer, but the woman didn't say anything.

"Look you appear to be some sort of doctor; can't you see what shape she's in? You should be trying to help her." Mac said exasperated, trying to get through to this person.

"I'm not an M.D." She said as she was finishing taking the sample.

"Couldn't handle the math eh." Sam said knowing this response pissed off most PhD's who specialized in the biology's.

"Ah Sam it's not a good idea to piss off the person holding the needle." Mac advised.

"Can't help it, it's in my nature." Sam said weakly, as she watched the strange woman leave.

Mac went back to her side and once again held a swab against the injection site. "How bad is it Sam?"

"Wouldn't know where to start, but anymore time on that hook I think I might dislocate a shoulder… or two."

"Well then, Major I'm ordering you to tell them something, try making something up. You're a doctor of astrophysics; you should be able to come up with some sort of bull shit."

Sam had to snicker at the order, "thanks for the uh…compliment Colonel, but like I said, their looking for answers I can't give them, they'll know if I'm lying."

"Wait a minute; they'll know if you're lying? Does that mean they'll know if you're telling the truth? Is what they're asking you about real? Are you telling me, there are actual alien devices?" Mac was shocked at what she was realizing. "I mean can you…really control alien devices? Is that why they keep taking your blood?"

"Listen Colonel, it's like you said earlier they're unstable, there are no aliens or devices." Sam said hoping Mac would believe her. She was still lying on the floor looking at the ceiling when an ideal came to her. "Mac, this is a supply room right?"

"Ah yes it is."

"What kind of supplies are in here?" Sam wanted to look herself, but was still unable to move.

Mac got up and moved around looking at the shelves and supplies. "It looks like a mixture of office supplies and cleaning supplies."

Sam finally had something to smile about, but before she could tell Mac, she heard a noise at the door again. Mac quickly made her way back to Sam's side. When the door opened, the guy she heard referred to as Frank was standing there holding supplies, while another man stood beside him holding a gun. "Here's the water and first aid kit." He crouched down and set the items beside Sam. "Look Major, I don't like this anymore than you do; I hope the colonel's convinced you to talk. The next round may just be worse, it seems my colleague has some sort of alien pain stick in his possession, and he's been dying to try it out." He then got up and headed for the door.

Mac noticed Sam's expression change, for the first time she actually saw fear in Sam's eyes. "Ah Frank is it?" Mac asked. He turned to face her and nodded yes. "Look Frank, I'm afraid the Major's not going survive another round with Stan. Any more time on that hook and her shoulders are going to get dislocated, and she'll most likely pass out again."

"I'll do what I can, but I don't think it will be much." Frank said and left the room.

Mac let out a sigh; she hoped she was able to get through to Frank only time would tell. She then went back to the matter at hand. She reached for a bottle of water then eased Sam up putting her arm behind Sam's shoulders and helped her drink; then took a drink herself. She rummaged through the kit and found a cold pack. "I have a cold pack here Sam, where do you want it first?"

Sam thought for a few minutes and decided it would probably do the most good on her face, her ribs and abdomen were a lost cause. "Face I think."

Mac activated the cold pack and placed it on Sam's face, she saw Sam struggle with her arms to hold it in place.  
"Ah Sam I saw your reaction to Franks information about an alien pain stick…what is it? And don't even try to tell me you don't know, I saw the reaction on your face, you're really scared I can tell."

"Sure I'm scared, aren't you, what if they decide to try and get me to talk by torturing you?"

"Don't try to bullshit me Sam, I think were past that now."

"All I can tell you is that if they use that thing on me…I probably won't survive."

Mac's eyes grew large in shock, knowing that Sam believed what she was saying. "They don't want you dead Sam."

"They may not realize what that thing can do."

"And you know, for sure?"

"Yea, I'm afraid so. Look Mac, I need you do a favour for me."

"Anything, just ask."

"If I don't make it…I need you to grant my last request."

"Sure I will, but you don't have to worry you'll make it, we both will." Mac didn't know who she was trying to convince herself or Sam.

"If I don't make it, I need you to relay a message; but if I do make it you have to keep it confidential, forget you ever heard it. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes Sam, what ever you say, will be confidential, between a lawyer and client, and friends, I hope."

Sam nodded and took a deep breath, saying this out loud was going to be harder than she thought. "First of all I want you to tell my teammates I love them. Not to blame themselves for my death; but most of all I want…Colonel O'Neill to know that I …"

"That you're in love with him?" Mac finished her sentence, knowing Sam was having difficulty saying it.

Sam looked up at Mac's face surprised. "Yea, how did you know?"

Mac let out a little snicker, "I may be a marine Sam, but I'm still a woman; I could sort of tell back at the house when O'Neill was taking care of you. I could also tell he has the same feelings for you."

"I ah, don't think so…he kinda met someone else on his last mission. Made it quite clear how he feels about her." Sam said with sadness in her voice

"Are you sure?" Mac was puzzled by her reply; she didn't believe Sam couldn't see what was in front of her eyes.

"So you'll do as I asked?"

"Yea, but only if I have to, which I truly believe I won't need to."

Sam thought it was time to take matters in their own hands, if she wasn't going to survive; she was going to make sure Mac had every opportunity to get out of there. "I have an idea Mac, but first I have to know if there's anything flammable in the kit?"

Mac looked the kit; "There's some rubbing alcohol, and plenty of bandages."

"Good." Sam said taking a deep breath, "now I need you to get the cleaning supplies and bring them to me."

Mac looked at her puzzled but did as she asked; she gathered the bottles and brought them to Sam. She was going to hand her one, then realized Sam wouldn't be able to hold the bottle, so she held them up so Sam could read them.

Sam smiled as she read the ingredients. "Yes! This will work. Now I just need to MacGyver a timer and we'll be all set."

"What are you talking about Sam?"

"Look Mac, in most likely hood we won't be coming back here, we'll either escape or ..." Sam knew she was most likely going to die in the next session, "I'm going to mix up a little bomb."

"With us in here? Are you nuts?"

"No just a scientist who likes to blow things up." She said grinning slightly, but even that hurt to do. "Don't worry I'll set it so it won't blow up until we're gone, but I'll need your help." Mac nodded, and then followed Sam's instructions; she emptied the plastic first aid kit and poured the chemical solutions as instructed. "Now take the cap from the water bottle and fill it with the alcohol, then carefully place it on the bandage roll, but make sure it doesn't spill."

Mac took in a deep breath and let out a sigh before performing the delicate task. "Okay done."

"Good, now unroll the other bandage and stick one end in the box and carefully close the lid. Now take the rest of bandage and extend it to those boxes and put the end in the bottle of alcohol."

"What exactly is going to happen?" Mac asked as she finished.

"Well when we leave one of us is going to knock the first aid kit, spilling the cap of alcohol and thus starting a chain reaction. It will only take a few minutes for it to bubble up and cause a flash point igniting the bandage leading to the alcohol and boxes, this room should go up in flames in no time."

"Yea but won't it be confined to this room?"

"There's insulation running through the entire ceiling system, once it starts burning in here, it should continue on throughout the building."

"Sam you do realize we'll be stuck in this building with the fire."

"Yea but it will hopefully cause the distraction we need, they'll have to go put it out or run, giving us a chance to escape."

"Well I have to say it's quite an ambitious plan, I only hope it works."

"Just remember to knock the box, when they come for us."

"I definitely will." Mac said shaking her head.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We've been at this for hours O'Neill; I don't think they're here." Harm said sadly.

"Yea, I'm afraid your right. I'll give Daniel a call and see what he's up to." With that, Jack took out his cell phone and dialled. "Daniel, it's me, did you find anything?"

"Ah yea Jack, Sam had some other places on her computer. Teal'c and I are back at the base co-ordinating with Hammond."

"What places Daniel, were not having any luck here." Jack said exasperated.

"It seems the NID acquired three buildings in a medical complex, they all contain a bunch of labs."

"Damn it!" Jack shouted, "There's no telling what they'll be doing to Carter in there."

"Give me the address, Rabb and I'll head over there now."

"Jack it's too much for the two of you to search, the general's co-ordinating a rescue mission."

"Well they can join us when they get there then, just give me the address; Rabb and I will figure something out."

"What did you find out Colonel?" Harm was very concerned from the bits of the conversation he heard.

"It seems they're holding them in a building containing medical labs. This doesn't look good for Carter."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mac was sitting against one of the metal shelf units watching the door and keeping an eye on Sam who had managed to fall asleep; at least Mac hoped she was just sleeping and hadn't passed out. Then she heard the noise of the door being unlocked again. She took a deep breath. 'Time for another round, or the last round if Sam's plan works.' She thought to herself as she moved over to sit beside Sam.

"Time to go ladies." Frank said as he stepped into the room. Then he noticed Mac trying to wake Sam up, it took her longer than expected so he was about to come over and 'help', when Mac spoke up.

"Just give me a minute, with all you've done to her, how do you expect her move quickly? Mac said angrily, as she struggled to help Sam to her feet. It felt like Sam was getting heavier, but she knew it was just the result of Sam becoming weaker and unable to hold up her own weight. As Mac moved with Sam towards the door, she 'accidentally' knocked the first aid kit.

Frank saw the two women struggling, he handed his gun to one of the other men and went over to Sam's other side putting her arm over his shoulder and helped them walk to the room.

The first thing Mac noticed about the room was another chair was brought in, and that she and Sam were being led to it. Frank motioned for Mac to sit Sam down, then he pointed out Mac's chair. Mac moved over to 'her' chair and was once again tied to it dashing her hopes that things were getting better. She wondered to herself how long it would be before the fire started to engulf the storage room.

"Well Major, as you can see we really aren't that barbaric." Frank said gesturing to the chair.

"Oh how kind of you." Sam said sarcastically, 'maybe I've been around the colonel too much' she thought to herself.

"You're actually very lucky today Major, it seems the boss wants to meet with you personally and ask you some questions directly."

"Lucky me, I can hardly wait." In normal circumstances, her voice would be dripping with sarcasm, but she could barely get her answer out above a whisper.

"Well I think that's him coming now." Frank said when he heard the footsteps approaching.

The first thing he noticed when he entered the room, was that all eyes were on him, he then noticed how Captain, 'no it's major now' how Major Carter looked. He couldn't believe this was the same woman he met years ago. He thought for sure she would have given in by now and avoided all the pain. She was slumped in the chair, barely able to keep her head up, her face all bruised and two black eyes. He shook his head as he walked closer to her, ignoring the other woman tied in the chair. "Now now Major Carter, why did you put yourself through this? We just need to know a few things."

Sam slowly looked up and couldn't believe whom she was seeing. "Well Colonel, long time no see, I'd get up and salute but I think you've lost that right."

"That's okay Major, you can stay seated. Now let's see I think the last time we met, was when I was trying to take Teal'c into my custody. It's a shame, because if I had been able to take him, we may not have had to take you."

"What are you talking about Kennedy, you know everything that goes on at the SGC, what did you need me for?"

He motioned for Stan to enter the room; then pulled up a chair so he was sitting in front of Sam. "You see Major; I've been working closely with Maybourne and was able to acquire a few items. Now we're pretty sure you're able to use these, but we want to know how you are able to use them. Imagine if all our soldiers were able to use these items, we'd be as strong as the Goa'uld. That's why we've been testing your blood, to see if the answers could be found."

"I don't know what you're talking about; I'm a soldier like everyone else on the base."

Kennedy took two of the items Stan was holding and placed them on his lap. One was a Goa'uld hand device, and the other was a Tok'ra healing device. "Now Major right about now, I would think you'd want to use the healing device on yourself."

"Which one would that be?" Sam asked not letting on that she knew how to use the items, although not that well.

"Come on Major, don't lie to me, I've seen your blood tests and there is definitely something foreign in your blood, which I suspect gives you the ability to use these."

"Look I'm just the expert on the base, and a soldier, if you've found something strange in my blood, then I think I should go see the base doctor and get it checked out."

"Oh I know you know exactly what I'm talking about; after all it was because of you we were able to make allies with the Tok'ra. Look, all we want to do is be able to arm our soldiers, and I think you're the link to getting the answers. Now why don't you demonstrate how this device works and explain how it works" He said holding up the healing device.

Sam was tempted to take it and try to heal herself, but she knew she had problems controlling the device when she was strong, there'd be no way she'd be able to control it in her present condition. So she just lifted her head with a look of defiance on her face.

"Very well Major, you know I've also acquired another Goa'uld device, one that anyone can use." Kennedy said as he motioned Stan forward.

Stan had a look of pleasure on his face as he thought he'd get his chance to use this 'new toy.'

"Now will you do as I ask, or do I let Stan try out this item?"

"No! You can't it will kill her!" Mac yelled; she was shocked at everything she heard, but also remembered Sam say she'd probably die if they used that thing on her.

"Now Colonel Mackenzie, how would you know if this device would kill her?"

"Just look at the shape she's in, any type of trauma to her right now will likely kill her."

"I find it so peculiar, that you're so concerned for the Major, after you've been such a help to us."

At hearing this Sam's head perked up, and she stared bewildered at Mac. "You? How could you?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**: Please don't mutiny on me, or send a patrol of a Jaffa to find me. The next chapter will be coming soon.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews; okay **BookWorm37** you can call off the Ori. And** jannissima** such language, oh my eyes are burning. And now on with the story. 

**Warning:** Language

**Previously:**

"I find it so peculiar, that you're so concerned for the Major, after you've been such a help to us."

At hearing this Sam's head perked up, and she stared bewildered at Mac. "You? How could you?"

**Chapter 12**

Sam couldn't believe what she was hearing. Had Mac been on their side all along? How could she show such compassion and kindness and be working with the people who were torturing her.

"What! What the hell are you talking about? I've never met you people before!" Mac saw the look on Sam's face, the look of utter betrayal.

"How could you?" Sam said once again, not with anger but with despair.

"Sam, I don't know what he's talking about; I never helped them and never will. You have to believe that." Mac was trying her hardest to get Sam to believe her, there was no room for dissention between them if they were going to escape. Mac looked at Kennedy, hatred burning in her eyes. "How dare you say I helped you, the only thing I would help you with is choosing which prison to do your time."

"Ah well yes, I can see how you might be confused. You see when Commander Rabb was meeting with Colonel Makepeace, we made sure to put a tail on him, and keep an eye on his close contacts. That would include you Colonel Mackenzie." Kennedy said walking between the two women as if he was giving a lecture. "You see when we lost Major Carter to Colonel O'Neill and Commander Rabb; we decided to watch his close friends who would be able to help him. When we saw you heading to the airport, we had someone waiting on this end to follow you."

Mac was having a hard time hearing this; she couldn't believe they had used her to get to Sam.

"Then why didn't you come after me, when I was at the first house?" Sam asked, still not believing what she was hearing.

"Because Major, the people following Mackenzie lost her." Kennedy said this part looking over at his people in the room. "However, we knew the vicinity she was in, so we staked out the local fast food restaurants and gas stations, hoping to catch a glimpse of her. When she was finally spotted, we followed her to the house you were staying at, but by that time, you were in the midst of moving. So we followed you to your new home. We waited patiently for the opportunity to present itself and it did. Unfortunately Mackenzie chose to wear that hat, and my people weren't sure if it was you in the car or not; so we chose to hit both targets at the same time."

"Huh, lucky me." Mac said she was now at least relieved that Sam didn't think she had betrayed her.

"What about the SGC, do you have people in there?" Sam asked hoping to figure out if she could trust the people she worked with.

"Now now Major, you don't expect me to give away all my secrets, do you?" Kennedy now made his way back to the chair in front of Sam and sat down. "Well I've told you some information, now it's your turn Major. Are you ready to answer my questions?"

"When hell freezes over." Sam said as smugly as she could.

"Well that's a pity, now were going to have to try and change your mind." Kennedy motioned to Stan, who eagerly stepped in front of Sam with the pain stick in his hands. He placed the stick on her chest and waited, but nothing happened.

"Ah, are you sure anyone can use this thing?" Stan said looking at the odd rod he held in his hands.

"You have to turn it on moron." Kennedy answered, not believing what kind of idiots he was stuck with.

"Oh, yea sorry." Stan said shrugging. He tried once more placing the object on Sam's upper chest then activated it.

Mac watched as Stan turned the stick on and held it to Sam's chest, to her horror she saw the light emitted from the stick also come out of Sam's eye's and mouth, she couldn't believe Sam had enough energy to scream the way she did. Then when it stopped, she saw Sam slump and fall off the chair landing on the floor with a hard thump; not moving.

Frank moved over to Sam, knelt down and reached to feel for a pulse on her neck. He stood up slowly shaking his head, then glared at Stan. "She's dead."

Stan stepped back looked down to the floor then to Frank and Kennedy, still clutching the stick in his hand.

"No, no she can't be." Mac said quietly shaking her head, with one tear running down her face.

The room was suddenly filled with the sound of alarm bells ringing. "What the hell is going on?" Kennedy yelled. Then another man came running in the room.

"The building's on fire! We have to get out of here!"

"Go check it out!" Kennedy ordered as the room cleared and he ran out after them, dropping the devices to the floor.

'Oh shit!' Mac thought; she was still tied to the chair and the fire was spreading throughout the building. "You can't leave me in here like this!" She called out, hoping someone would come back and free her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack and Harm met back at the car. "Did you find anything?" O'Neill asked.

"No, I went in there pretending to be a patient needing some tests, they were actually very helpful. It didn't seem like they were trying to hide anything."

"Same here I just walked in there started walking around, their security was a joke." Jack shook his head, "these buildings are too big to search ourselves; I guess we'll have to wait for the re-enforcements."

O'Neill noticed four black SWAT type trucks drive up, he took out his cell phone and pressed speed dial. "Daniel, tell me that's you driving in here with the cavalry."

"Yea Jack we're just coming into the complex now, Janet's in the last truck, she's set up a mobile medical unit…in case we need it."

"That's good…" Their attention was caught by the sounds of alarm bells ringing and people running out of a building. It was one of the buildings they hadn't scoped out yet. "Daniel get every one to meet in front of the building with the alarms, I have a feeling that's the one were looking for." Jack hung up the phone, got in his car with Rabb and sped over to the building. When he stepped out of the car, he saw the SGC security detail exiting their trucks and took command. "I want this building searched floor by floor and I want everyone detained until we find Carter and Mackenzie." Jack heard a chorus of 'Yes Sir,' as the soldiers headed out gathering the people who were running out of the building.

"Where do wish us to be O'Neill?" Teal'c asked.

"I want you and Daniel out here, making sure no one leaves before we can interrogate them."

"Okay Jack, here take this." Daniel said handing him a radio so he could communicate with the others.

Jack heard the radio come to life; "Colonel, there's a fire in the building. They think it started in the basement."

"Okay, Rabb and I will check out the basement, you get your men checking the other floors." Jack grabbed a utility vest from Daniel and headed into the building with Rabb behind him.

"So what makes you so sure Mac and Sam are in the basement of that building? Harm asked, hoping for an answer that would give him hope of finding them.

"Oh just that my 2IC likes to blow things up." Jack said with a slight smile.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mac was fidgeting trying to get out of her restraints, but the ropes were tied too tight. The room was starting to fill with smoke, which made her start to cough. Then she thought she heard something, it was very quiet but she definitely heard a moan. She looked over to where Sam way lying and stared at her intently, then she heard it again, a definite moan. "Sam!" she yelled. "Sam can you hear me? You have to wake up!" Mac now realized that Frank 'did what he could' by telling everyone Sam died it gave them, an opportunity to escape; but Sam would have to wake up first.

"Come on Sam, the plan's working; the fires already started. Now it's our time to get out of here."

Sam could hear Mac's voice in the background anxiously calling her, Sam tried to move but was finding it more difficult than before, for once she actually wished she was dead. "Ahhhh." Sam moaned once again.

Mac was ecstatic hearing Sam respond to her voice. "Sam I need you come over here and untie my hands, then I can get you out of here…Come on Major …Move, that's an order!"

"Ah, yes Sir, uh Ma'am." Sam said sluggishly, slowly crawling forward pushing her way towards Mac's voice. She finally made it to the chair Mac was tied to; with what strength she had left, she rolled herself onto her back. It was agony but she lifted her arms to the rope that was tying Mac's arm to the chair and started to untie it. She let her arms fall when the task was finally finished.

"Thanks Sam, I can handle the rest." Mac said as she started to untie her other arm, then her legs. When she was finally free, she looked down to Sam. She knew there was no way Sam was going to be able to walk out of there, and the increased smoke was making it more difficult to see and breathe. Mac spotted the phone on the desk and rushed over to it. She picked it up, but found no dial tone. She went back over to Sam crouched down and put her arms under Sam's, then noticed the object that had been referred to as a healing device; 'this might come in handy' Mac thought as she placed the object in the waste band of her jeans at the back. She went back to Sam and again hooked her arms under Sam's and started dragging her out of the room. Sam tried to help by pushing with her left foot, but found she had no energy.

It was difficult for Mac, pulling Sam, meant she was travelling backwards through the smoke filled halls. Both women were now coughing from the smoke, "Just leave me and save yourself." Sam managed to say between coughs.

"No way Major, we marines don't leave our people behind." Mac said as she continued struggling to pull Sam along with her. They were both coughing more, and Mac felt her strength declining. 'You can do it Mac, if Sam can make it through what she endured than I should be able to do this.' She told herself.

The fire was spreading causing the smoke to get thicker. Mac was finding it harder to breathe, and pulling Sam who was now unconscious was becoming impossible; "Where the hell is the door?' she thought to herself as she slowly made her way down the hall, hopefully going in the right direction. Mac was startled by a loud noise, then realized part of the ceiling was falling. Mac dropped Sam quickly and protected her by covering Sam with her own body.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack and Harm were at the basement door and saw smoke coming from the bottom; Jack tried to open it but found it was locked, the door was a metal one, so he knew there was no way he'd be able to kick it in; he reached into his vest and pulled out some explosives. "You better warn the others to expect a blast." Jack told Rabb as he set the material around the doorknob.

Harm used the radio to warn the others what was happening then took cover when O'Neill motioned him. Within seconds, there was a loud bang and more smoke coming from the door. He saw O'Neill kick the door and it flew open.

The first thing Jack noticed as he entered the stairwell was the thick smoke; he only hoped they would be able to find Carter and Mackenzie in time. He and Rabb continued down the stairs and into the hallway; they called out Sam and Mac's names as they searched, covering their noses and mouths with arms, for protection against the smoke. "CARTER!" Jack called again.

"MAC!" Harm called after O'Neill had done so.

They continued down the long corridor, checking each room as they passed. "What's that?" Harm called out to O'Neill pointing in the direction. He saw the outline of a large mass on the floor ahead of them. They both ran towards the forms on the floor and were shocked by the sight. They could see slabs from the fallen ceiling and parts of bodies buried underneath. Both men frantically started moving the slabs and uncovering the bodies. They noticed that Mac was shielding Sam and took the brunt of the force. Harm's face paled as he tried to find a pulse, very relieved to find a faint one.

"We have to get to Carter!" O'Neill yelled out nervously; he knew Mackenzie was in bad shape but they didn't have time to be careful. He helped Rabb roll Mackenzie so she was laying on her back, then checked on Sam. "Oh God! She's not breathing he said distressed; he quickly started mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. As Jack was breathing for Sam, Harm checked for a pulse; he breathed a sigh of relief when he found one. Jack kept up breathing for Sam, watching to make sure he could see her chest rise and fall.  
He was relieved when he felt her move slightly and start to cough.

"Come on we have to get them out of here!" Harm yelled seeing the flames drawing closer to their position. He didn't want to move Mac, but knew they didn't have a choice; either move her now, or let the fire and smoke get them.

Jack grabbed his radio, "Daniel its O'Neill, we found them. Have medical ready when we come out." Jack put his radio away, and then he picked up Sam, while Rabb picked up Mackenzie and both men headed back down the corridor, hoping to make it to the stairwell before anything else bad happened.

Daniel and Teal'c were waiting anxiously by the door to the basement. After Daniel received Jack's message he informed Janet of the situation having her wait just outside the doors to the building. There was chaos outside, with all the security forces trying to keep the building personnel in check. Daniel kept trying to look to see if he could make any thing out, but the smoke was so thick he couldn't see anything down the stairs, he only hoped Jack and Harm would be able to find their way out.

"I believe I hear something Daniel Jackson." Teal'c said tilting his head towards the stairwell.

Daniel then heard the sound of coughing, "This way Jack!" He yelled as loud as he could hoping to guide the group by the sound of his voice. Then he saw the figures appear through the smoke, as they got closer he could see Jack carrying an unmoving Sam and Harm carrying an unconscious woman.

"This way O'Neill!' Teal'c yelled as he lead Jack and Harm to the waiting medical personnel.

Jack ran as fast as he could carrying Carter and coughing, he was relieved when he saw the awaiting stretchers. He placed Carter on the stretcher, and for the first time got a good look at her; her face was hardly recognizable not just from the dirt and soot from the fire but from all the bruising and swelling, a knot was forming in the pit of his stomach as his anger at those who did this rose. "She wasn't breathing when we found her; I had to give her mouth to mouth." Jack told Janet when she approached.

Harm carried Mac to next stretcher, praying that she would be alright; he could feel his clothes had become wet with her blood. Then he saw a man approaching wearing green BDU's and assumed he was a doctor. "A part of the ceiling collapsed on her, most of the damage is to her back." The doctor pushed him aside and with the aid of an assistant, they carefully turned her over to assess the damage.

Dr. Warner was surprised when he saw an object covered with blood sticking out from her waistband; he pulled it out and recognised it as Tok'ra healing device. He shook his head thinking 'too bad I can't use this; it would sure come in handy right now.' He then put it in his pocket and continued his assessment.

Daniel and Teal'c made their way to Sam's stretcher standing next to Jack. The shock on Daniel's face was astounding, "Oh my God." Daniel had to put his hand on Jack's shoulder to steady himself. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Janet was assessing Sam's condition; she had put an oxygen mask on her face for the smoke inhalation trying to assist her breathing. When she saw Sam's face she was appalled and worried about a concussion and broken bones as she checked her eyes. She then went to check her abdomen after O'Neill informed her of Sam's initial injuries. Janet took her scissors and cut Sam's shirt open, she found an odd red mark on Sam's upper chest, but didn't know what caused it.

Teal'c knew exactly what caused that mark and his jaw clenched. "That mark is from a Goa'uld pain stick Dr. Fraiser."

Janet shook her head in disbelief, she knew about these items and the amount of pain they caused and had to hold back the tears that threatened to fall for her friend.

"Those bastards!" Jack yelled when he realized what was done to Carter.

"I shall seek revenge for Major Carter." Teal'c informed his friends; "Of this you can be sure."

Janet continued her assessment by cutting away the bandages around Sam's a ribs and abdomen. She was shocked to find that Sam's entire abdomen was bruised; she could see old bruises on the right side as well as new one's forming covering even the left side. "I hope there's no internal bleeding." Janet mumbled under her breath as she palpated Sam's abdomen.

Sam was feeling like crap, she was awake but not able to open her eyes yet, she felt something over her face, which actually hurt like hell. Then she felt someone poking her stomach, but could only manage a small moan, then the coughing started.

Jack heard Carter moan and start to cough and was at her side in a flash. He took hold of her hand and placed his other hand on her shoulder "It's okay Carter, your safe now; we've got you." He saw her eyes flutter open and lock onto his; he could swear he saw a look of relief wash over her features.

"Sam, oh geez Sam, I'm so glad we found you…" Daniel started.

Sam moved her left arm slowly to pull down the mask on her face, "It was….Kennedy…" she managed to say with a raspy weak voice. She started to cough again and Janet moved to put the mask back on Sam's face.

"That same asshole that tried to take Teal'c away to experiment on him?" Jack saw Sam nod her head yes.

"I'm sorry gentlemen but we have to get her back to the base, I'm afraid she might have internal bleeding, and I need to get x-rays." Janet said as she started to move the gurney towards the medical truck.

Teal'c spoke up before Sam was wheeled away, "Rest assured Major Carter, I will exact revenge on those whom have harmed you."

"Excuse me Colonel O'Neill, Dr. Warner asked me to give this to you." A young airman said as he passed O'Neill the Tok'ra healing device.

"Thank-you airman." Jack said then turned to Daniel and Teal'c, "It's too bad, the only one who can use thing right now is the one who needs it." Jack saw the other gurney holding Mackenzie she had an oxygen mask on and was also being wheeled to the medical truck. He saw Rabb following it, looking utterly lost. "Rabb, over here." Jack called waving him over. "How's Mackenzie doing?"

Harm was feeling so hopeless, as he moved to join O'Neill. "The doctor's not sure, he thinks there might be damage to her spinal cord and a concussion, but won't be able to fully assess her until she wakes up…She hasn't woken up yet."

"She will, don't worry." O'Neill told him, but didn't really know if she would. "Look Rabb, you can ride back with me to the base; I know all the good waiting spots in the infirmary. Jack motioned to Daniel and Teal'c, "Look guys I'm going back to the base inform Ferretti who we're looking for, and … ah hell detain everyone until we can find out who else was helping Kennedy."

"Okay Jack, and look after Sam. Teal'c and I will help handle things here." Daniel told him, and Teal'c bowed his head.

"Come Daniel Jackson, we must search for those who perpetrated this heinous act on Major Carter and Colonel Mackenzie."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** I hope every one got what they wanted from this chapter, don't worry more to come.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Thank you for all the reviews, they let me know you want me to keep going. And **BookWorm37,** it takes place after Shades of Grey, so yes it does take place before Abyss.

**Chapter 13**

The drive back to the base had been a long one; too long for Jack. Now both men were seated in chairs waiting outside the infirmary, for a word; any update would be appreciated right now. Jack noticed that Rabb was oblivious to the fact he was covered in blood, or maybe just didn't care. "Airman!" Jack called out to a passing soldier, "Would you get Commander Rabb a set of BDU's to change into?"

The airman took in the appearance of the man in question, noting the blood, "Yes Sir, right away Sir." He saluted and hurried on his way.

Harm took note of the conversation, then looked down at his clothes, his face paled as he realized how much blood was on him. "Oh God, I hope she's going to be okay." he said as he held out his blood stained hands.

"You know Rabb, it probably looks worse than is, I'm sure they're doing everything they can for her. The doctors here are the best, she'll be fine." Jack was trying to convince Rabb as well as himself; when he thought back to how Carter looked, he felt both intense alarm hoping she would make it through her ordeal and intense rage at those who would do this to her. He was brought out of his thoughts by the airman returning and handing Rabb a set of clothing., then motioned for him to follow.

Jack sat quietly in the hallway looking down. "Any word?" Harm asked as he returned , now looking refreshed and clean.

"Nothing yet." Jack said as the infirmary door opened.

Janet was tired and worried, she did not like having to go and update the colonel but it was part of her job. As she stepped into the hall, she saw both men jump to their feet. "Sir, Commander." Janet acknowledged them nodding her head, and rubbing the back of her neck.

"So Doc how's Carter…and Mackenzie?" O'Neill asked anxiously.

"Well Sir, they both have very serious injuries, which will require surgery. Colonel Mackenzie received trauma to her back causing two broken vertebrae in the lower lumbar area of the back. We won't know how bad the spinal chord injury is until we operate. However right now she is more stable than Sam; who has internal bleeding from the beating she took and two broken ribs on the right side. Honestly Colonel, I don't know how she managed to stay alive, especially after they used that Goa'uld device on her." Janet was looking down and shaking her head truly disturbed by the condition of her friend.

Jack sensed Fraiser's sadness and put his hand on her shoulder, "I know you'll do everything you can Doc, Carter's a fighter, she'll make it."

Janet looked up into his eyes and gathered strength from him, "I'm sorry I have to go now Sam should be prepped for surgery by now."

"Ah Doctor, can I go in and wait by Mac's side?" Harm asked hopefully.

"Ah yes Commander, but only until they prep her for surgery." Janet looked at both men before turning around and heading back into the infirmary to the O.R.

"I'll show you the way Rabb." Jack led Harm into the busy infirmary to Mac's bed. He saw the nurses looking at him, "The doc said we could wait in here for a while." He said as he went to get a chair and placed it next to Mac's bed. "You can wait here, but try to stay out of the nurse's way; they can get pretty mean when they're annoyed." Jack said jokingly.

"Thanks Colonel, I appreciate the help." Harm said taking the chair and pulling it closer to Mac's bed, as he saw O'Neill walk away with his head bowed. Harm now sat down next to Mac and took her hand in his. Except for the bandage around her head, and her slightly pale complexion you wouldn't have thought she was that serious; but he knew looks can be deceiving, and prayed that she'd be alright. "Mac, it's me Harm, can you hear me?" There was no answer or movement. He stood up and leaned over the bed looking down at her face and brushing her cheek with the thumb of his other hand "Come on Mac, you're not the quiet type, wake up and argue with me." Harm thought he felt her hand move. "Mac, if can you hear me squeeze my hand." He waited, and a few moments then he felt it again. "That's it Mac, come on back I know you can do it." Harm was half laughing as he felt Mac responding to his voice. Then he watched her eyes start to flutter. "Nurse! I think she's coming around!" Harm called ecstatically.

One of the nurses came to the bed and checked over Mac. "Colonel Mackenzie, can you hear me?" She saw Mac's eyes flutter and called her name again.

"She goes by Mac." Harm told the nurse, while he still held onto her hand he stroked her hair at the top of her head, keeping away form the bandages. Then he saw the most beautiful thing, her eyes opened. "Welcome back Mac." He said to her as he squeezed her hand.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to leave Sir, while I assess the patient." The nurse told Harm.

"Okay, but come get me as soon as I can see her again." Harm said then left the infirmary to wait where he was waiting before. When he entered the hall way he saw O'Neill seated looking down and ringing his hands. "Colonel."

Jack looked up at the sound of his name being called. "Oh, Rabb, I didn't hear you come."

"Yea well you have other things on your mind." Harm said sitting down next to him.

"So they kicked you out already?"

"Yea, because Mac woke up." Harm said grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey, that's great news; how is she doing?"

"I don't know yet, I got kicked out pretty quickly so they could do an assessment.'

Jack chuckled under his breath. "Yea they have a habit of doing that, I think it's so they can order superior officers around, gives them a feeling of power."

"You can come back in Sir." The same nurse said as she poked her head through the door.

"Mind if I join you?" Jack asked Rabb as he was headed back into the infirmary.

"I don't see why not." With that said the two men headed back into the infirmary with Harm leading the way.

Mac was still lying flat on the bed, in same position she was in earlier. She spotted Harm and O'Neill coming towards her and gave a slight smile. "So I guess we made it?" She said quietly.

Harm came up to her and sat down next to bed again. "How are you feeling Mac?" he said as he once again reached for her hand.

"I've got a pounding headache, a little sore but that's about it." Mac didn't like the position she was in because she was having a hard time seeing what was going on around her, she attempted to turn on her side and was given the shock of her life. Panic started to set in as she squeezed Harm's hand tightly. "Harm…I …I can't move my legs!" She looked desperately in his eyes for answers.

"Mac, I know it's hard but try to calm down."

"What's wrong with me Harm?" She said with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Mac listen, calm down and I'll explain." He was now on his feet, holding her hand looking down into her face. When she started to calm down, he began talking to her soothingly. "Mac, when we found you part of the ceiling had fallen on your back while you were covering Sam. We got you two out and to the infirmary; the doctor's said you have two broken vertebrae in your lower back…but they won't know the extent of the damage until they operate."

It was a lot for Mac to take in, she was still groggy from her head injury and coming too, "So you don't know if I'll be able to walk again?"

"I'm afraid we won't know until the surgery."

"Well what are they waiting for? Why aren't they operating yet?" Mac said looking wildly into Harm's eyes, the look of fear most evident.

Jack took this as his cue to enter the conversation; "I'm sorry Colonel Mackenzie, but Major Carter is in surgery right now."

Mac couldn't believe that in her panicked state she had forgotten about Sam. "Oh Geez I'm sorry…how is Sam?"

"Well like I said she's in surgery right now." Jack said looking down at the floor sounding despondent.

"Ah Sam had internal bleeding, that's why they took her to surgery first." Harm said seeing that O'Neill was clearly distressed.

"Is she going to be alright?" Her panic being replaced by concern.

"We're still waiting to find out. They've been in there a long time now." Jack said looking at the clock on the wall.

Mac let out a sigh, thinking back to the ordeal. "Those bastards…they just kept hitting her over and over again, only letting up when she passed out. They had her…hanging from a metal hook, like she was some slab of beef." The fury in her voice was evident.

Jack's face paled at the description of some of what Carter had gone through, "Don't worry Mackenzie we have our people rounding up everyone that was in that building, we'll find the one's responsible." 'They just may not live to see the light of day' Jack thought to himself.

"Ah the man in charge, his name is Kennedy, Colonel Kennedy."

"Yea Mackenzie we know, Carter told us before the medics took you two away. Is there anything else you can tell us about the people helping him?"

Mac took some time to think, "There were two women, one who kept taking blood samples from Sam. Sam actually figured out she was a PhD in biology, and five men that we saw off and on; but the one called Stan…that pig, was enjoying torturing her. He won't be hard to find look for the guy with two black eyes."

The infirmary started to get noisy and busy as Jack and Harm noticed more people entering wheeling in a gurney. Jack took a few steps closer to see that it was Carter being wheeled back in. He wanted to run up to the gurney and make sure she was alright, but he knew the doctors would just force him away, at least over here he could see what was going on. He watched as they transferred Sam to the bed and hooked her up to the machines next to her bed she had an IV, which had a clear bag, and a smaller bag of blood hanging. He saw the nurses put a mask on her face, and take her vital signs and writing in a chart. He finally saw Janet coming into the room, look at the chart and then to Carter. "Hey Doc, how's she doing?"

Janet looked up, a little startled to see the colonel in the infirmary so soon. "Well Colonel, she lost a lot of blood but we managed to stop the bleeding, the beating has also caused some damage to her kidneys and liver. All we can do now is keep an eye on her and hope they will heal on their own in time. So for now all we can do is wait and see, and pray she's strong enough to pull through."

"She's one of the strongest people I've met." Mac said just loud enough to be heard.

"That she is." Jack said chiming in.

"Ah, I see you're awake Colonel Mackenzie, I'm Dr. Janet Frasier." Frasier said as she walked over to Mac's bed. "They're getting the O.R. ready for your surgery next; I don't know if anyone told you about your condition."

"Yea, Harm told me and Dr. Fraiser…I can't feel my legs." Mac said quietly.

"Well Colonel, we're going to do our best to hopefully change that; but I can't make any promises. Now the nurses are going to give you some medication for the operation, but first I'd like to check your eyes." Janet took out her pen light and checked her eyes. Then a nurse came over forcing Harm and Jack to move out of the way. Within a few minutes Mac was falling asleep and being wheeled out.

Harm took the opportunity when Mac was out of the room to talk to Janet. "Dr. Fraiser, what are her chances?"

"Like I said before we won't know until we operate, but we will do everything we can. If you'll excuse me, I have to go and scrub up." Janet said taking her leave.

Jack made his way to the foot of Sam's bed; he waited until the nurses finished up before moving to her side. He looked down on her, noticing her skin was pale, where it wasn't bruised. He wished he could hold her hand, and squeeze it to reassure her she was safe. Yea safe, that's what he was supposed to do keep her safe…and he failed. Damn it, the most important assignment he's ever had, and he failed. He had to blink away the tear that had started to form. Then he cleared his throat before speaking. "Rabb, could you do me a favour?" He said without looking up.

Harm moved over to stand beside O'Neill, and placed his hand on his shoulder. "What ever you need Colonel."

"I need you to stay close to Carter, while I go to the site and help look for those…"

"You got it; I'll stay close by, both of them. You don't have to worry."

"Thanks just let me know if anything changes; I mean I don't want her to be alone." Now Jack couldn't help himself, he started to rub her arm up and down, avoiding the bandage on her wrist, and shaking his head. He felt useless here, he had to go out into the field and make things right. He then turned and walked away, not looking at anyone he walked by.

* * *

"Yea okay Jack, we'll keep an eye out." Daniel said hanging up his cell phone. "Well Teal'c Jack gave us a description of one of the men helping Kennedy. He said we can't miss him since he has two black eyes; apparently received from Sam."

Teal'c tilted his head to the side, "Indeed."

"We're also looking for two women and six other men."

"Any thought of how we are to find them among the vast number of people we have here?"

'Well Jack should be here any minute, I'm sure he'll come up with an idea. After all I don't think we can detain all these people indefinitely."

"Indeed."

Daniel heard his name being called, turned around to find Jack jogging to his location. "Jack, how's Sam doing?"

"She just got out of surgery when I left, God Daniel, she looked terrible. The doc said she lost a lot of blood, and has internal injuries."

"Major Carter is a formidable warrior, she is very strong and I am sure she will be alright."

"Thanks T, I hope you're right. So what's happening here?" Jack asked looking around seeing the security force had a larger group of people crowded together; using the lights of the parking lot to help keep an eye on them.

"Well we're trying to figure who among this vast number of people aided Kennedy, who by the way we haven't found yet." Daniel said exasperated.

"Well let's go have a look, Teal'c I want you beside me, give them that angry Jaffa look."

"I do not know of what you are talking about O'Neill?"

"Ah just think about what they did to Carter, that look should scare anyone with a guilty conscious. '

"Very well O'Neill."

The group headed to the crowd, they searched the faces and just hoped O'Neill's Jaffa plan would work, because without Sam or Mac to point them out, this was going to be a very difficult task.

Teal'c's jaw clenched as he spotted a man at the back of the crowd looking down as if trying to hide his face. "There O'Neill!" Teal'c pointed out the man in question.

Jack got an idea and hoped it worked. "Stan!" His heart raced when he saw the man look up with two distinct black eyes. Jack launched himself into the crowd heading straight for him. He could only see red as he approached the man, who now was trying to run away, but unable to with the guards surrounding them. With Jack's blind fury, he didn't see Stan raise the stick he had concealed in his jacket until it was too late.

"Ahhhh!" Jack cried out, as he came into contact with the stick, but it only lasted a few seconds as Teal'c was right there; knocking Stan to the ground with one powerful punch to the nose and grabbing the pain stick.

"Jack! Are you alright?" Daniel asked helping Jack stand up.

"Yea Daniel, I'm fine." Jack said out of breath. He couldn't believe how much that hurt and he was only exposed to it for a few seconds, mind you a very long few seconds. "Get that creep over here; I want to have a little talk to him."

Teal'c dragged the whimpering man over to O'Neill by the collar, and threw him to the ground at Jack's feet. "Let me see that thing will you Teal'c?"

"Most certainly O'Neill." Teal'c said handing the device over and bowing his head.

"Ah Jack, don't you think we should take this somewhere else, you know a little less public." Daniel advised Jack not wanting Jack's emotions to cause him to do something that could get him in trouble; like use an alien device in front of a crowd.

Jack looked at Daniel than at all the people watching him, he had to agree with Daniel on this one. "Yea Daniel you're right, let's move this questioning to the van." Jack said motioning Teal'c.

Teal'c once again grabbed Stan by the collar and pushed him along following Jack and Daniel.

When they arrived at the truck Jack ordered the guard out, then he, Daniel, Teal'c and Stan entered the truck. More like Stan stumbled in when pushed by Teal'c. The once feared man was now shaking nervously while holding his nose. "I think you broke my nose again."

"Ah, I'm sorry does that hurt Stan? Your name is Stan isn't it?" Jack said coldly.

"Ah no, no its not, my name is John." He hoped this ploy would work.

"Well John, let me guess your last wouldn't be Smith would it?" Jack was taking his time toying with this piece of slime.

"Yea, how did you know?" Stan said still not sure of the situation he was in.

"Well, for now I'm going to call you Stan. You see a very good friend of ours had a run in with this guy named Stan; it seems he enjoyed himself torturing her. Kind of like I'm going to enjoy myself torturing him." Jack said keeping his voice even, showing no emotion, which was even more frightening. Then Jack held up the pain stick and watched Stan's face go pale. "Oh, I see you know what this is. Seeing on how you used it on our friend."

"No…no I don't know what it is, I just found it…picked it up." Stan said swallowing hard.

"You know Teal'c, I've always wanted to try one of these things out; and I think I've found the perfect subject."

"Indeed O'Neill I think he would make the most perfect subject."

Stan was very frightened now, he remembered the horrendous scream that came out of Carter when he used that on her, and wanted to avoid that for himself. "No please don't! I'll tell you what ever you want to know." Stan pleaded.

"Damn Teal'c, he caved too soon, I was soooo looking forward to using this on him."

"We want to know where Kennedy is, and we want all those who were working with you." Daniel told him.

"Okay what ever you say, but I think Kennedy got away, he didn't leave with us, one minute he was behind us the next he was gone."

"Well you better hope you can help us find him. In the mean time I want you to show us the people who helped you, ALL OF THEM!"

They opened the back door of the truck and all four men got out, with Teal'c keeping a restraining hand on Stan as they headed back to the crowd. Then Jack's cell phone rang. "O'Neill"

"O'Neill its Rabb, I think you might want to get over here."

Jack's face paled as he hung up the phone, "Look guys I have to get back to the infirmary. You two round up all the people we're looking for and get them back to the base. Ah Teal'c could I speak to you for a second." He waited for Teal'c to come up close, "As soon as you get everyone in custody I want you to have a little talk to Stan with this." He said handing the pain stick to Teal'c. "I'm sure we can get one of the others to help us if we need to."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long to update, I had a major case of writers block! I have to say thanks to **Captain Morgan** for the proverbial kick in the pants to get me to finish the chapter. Any way I hope the next chapter won't take so long.

**Chapter 14**

Jack didn't like the sound of Rabb's voice when he called, there was something going on in the infirmary and it had to do with Carter. He rushed through the security as fast as he could, rushing through the hallways just avoiding collisions until he came upon the door to the infirmary. He stopped, took a deep breath and prayed under his breath, 'let her be okay', then he stepped through the door.

Harm was trying to stay out of the way, while trying to keep his promise to O'Neill to stay close by Sam; but there was nothing he could do for her and only hoped O'Neill would get there soon. He heard a gasp and when he looked, he saw O'Neill had entered the room looking totally shell shocked; Harm went to fill him in.

"What's going on Rabb? Why is she in restraints?" The sight of her struggling against the restraints took him back to the unpleasant memories of him being strapped to a bed being drugged out of his mind.

"They think she's having an adverse reaction to the medication; she's not coming out of it and it looks like she's stuck in some sort of nightmare. She started mumbling, then yelling and thrashing about. They were afraid she was going to hurt herself, so they put the restraints on…I thought you'd want to be here." Harm said truly concerned.

"Are you telling me Fraiser Okayed this?" Jack said feeling the pit of his stomach burning.

"The doctor's are still operating; they said someone would be here as soon as possible."

Jack couldn't stand it anymore; he rushed to Sam's side and took in her appearance. From the door, you would have thought she was conscious, but looking down on her, he could see her eyes were closed but moving rapidly under her lids. Her oxygen mask was now gone replaced by a tube delivering oxygen through her nose. She was mumbling and sounded scared. "Carter, its O'Neill, you have to wake up." he said but noticed no change. He placed his hands on her shoulders and gently shook her, "Carter, time to wake up." His voice was more forceful, but she kept fighting against the restraints. He looked to the nurse who had moved away to give him some space. Then without asking anyone, he undid the restraint around her hand and took it into his squeezing it. "Come on Carter, you're safe now." This time his voice was gentle and he was stroking her hair.

Harm felt useless, he tried to calm Sam earlier but had no effect. At least now, he could offer O'Neill his support. He went to the other side of her bed and undid the other restraint on her hand. He saw O'Neill nod to him, then look to the foot of the bed. He got the hint and moved to uncover Sam's feet and undo the restraints.

As soon as she was freed, Jack could feel her relax a bit, "That's right Carter just relax, you're safe now." He kept a hold of her hand and continued to stroke her hair.

"Okay, what's happening?" Janet asked as she rushed into the room peeling her mask off.

The nurse who had been taking care of Sam spoke up. "Major Carter was getting combative; we were unable to wake her and thought it best to use restraints so she wouldn't hurt herself. She still hasn't woken up doctor."

"Yea Doc, why can't she wake up?" Jack asked quietly, but not letting go of Sam's hand.

Janet came over to Sam's bedside and noticed that the colonel was holding her hand then she took her pen light out and looked in Sam's eyes. "She's having an adverse reaction to the medication we gave her for the surgery."

"Why would she?" Jack asked puzzled.

"Well Sir, you know with Sam's …unique condition…" Janet was choosing her words carefully since Commander Rabb was right there. "We have to use a higher dose than normal to put her under, and make sure it's high enough during the surgery, after all we don't want her waking up in the middle of an operation."

Jack could only cringe at the thought, but understood the necessity. He could see that Rabb was looking puzzled.

"Usually she comes around a lot quicker, but for some reason she's having a problem waking up."

"Ah Dr. Fraiser, when we were attacked earlier today they used some kind of tranquilliser darts on us, I don't know how many they used on Sam, but one was enough to knock me out." Harm said trying to help.

"Well that should be out of her system by now, but who knows maybe there are some residual effects, interacting with our medications." Janet could see that Sam was deep in REM sleep and still thrashing a bit. "It's not good for her to moving around right now."

"Yea, well this is nothing doctor; it was worse when she was in the restraints." Harm informed her. "O'Neill somehow managed to get her to calm down."

Janet looked at Jack, she'd had her suspicions about these two; she saw what Sam had gone through when he was missing; but she never knew how he felt about her, until now. But suspicions were one thing proof was another. "Well I'm glad you were able to calm her down Colonel, I'm afraid we're going to have to keep her calm until she wakes up; which she should be doing soon. I hope."

"Yea well doctor, after what Carter's been through, the last thing she needs is to be put in restraints." Jack was obviously bitter at finding Sam tied down.

"You may be right Sir, but my nurses did the best they could do given the circumstances.

"Ah doctor, I hate to change the subject; but how is Mac doing?" Actually, Harm wasn't sorry to change the subject.

"Dr. Warner was just closing when I came here; as for the surgery, I'm afraid its not good news. The spinal chord was severed. We fused the bones together, but I'm afraid there's nothing else we could do." Janet said with sympathy.

"So she's…she's never going to walk again?" Rabb was totally shocked by this news; his legs were feeling wobbly as he thought about Mac being stuck in a wheel chair.

"I'm afraid not Sir." Janet said shaking her head, she hated when it turned out that there was nothing she could do. It made her feel useless as a doctor.

"So who's going to tell her?" Harm asked his voice now just above a whisper.

"Well Sir, either I or Dr. Warner can break the news to her, but sometimes having someone close to the person tell them is better. It doesn't seem so impersonal." Janet said looking at Rabb compassionately.

Harm was finding this whole situation overwhelming and reached out to steady himself against the foot of Sam's bed. "I…I don't know if I can do this." He said shaking his head.

Sam was hearing voices, they seemed far away but she could just make them out. She recognized one voice, that of Janet. "severed spinal chord"…"never going to walk again." 'No this can't be; she didn't remember receiving such an injury.'

Jack felt Carter start to stir again, "No, can't be…" she mumbled, as Jack once again gave her hand a squeeze. "Carter, its okay, time to wake up."

"Never…walk again." She mumbled, and started to move violently. Jack once again tried to hold her down putting his hands on her shoulders.

Janet leaned over the bed to look at her friend. "Sam, it's Janet, you're okay, now try to wake up." Janet saw Sam still struggling to come to the surface, given other circumstances she would try to slap her face to bring her around; but seeing that her face was all bruised and swollen Janet couldn't bring herself do it.

"Carter! Wake up! That's an order!" He took his hands off her shoulders and hoped the order would bring her around. What he didn't expect was for her to suddenly sit up straight and cry out in pain. This caused him to jump back and lose his footing slightly, not noticing that something fell out of his pocket landing on the floor under the bed

"Sam are you okay?" Janet was concerned by her sudden movement.

"Dumb question, Janet." Sam said through clenched teeth, trying to breath through the pain.

Jack looked at Janet shrugging his shoulders and raising his eyebrows. "What ever works hey Doc?" Then looked back at Sam, "Good to see you awake Carter."

"Ah, thank you Sir?" Sam was totally puzzled by what the colonel said.

Janet was right beside Sam, "Hey Sam, let me help you lie back down."

"Here let me give you a hand Doc." Jack and Janet both put a supporting hand behind Sam's back and a hand on her shoulder and eased her back down. Jack couldn't help but feel a tingle as his hand came into contact with the bare area of Sam's back.

Janet noticed the pained look on Sam's face. "Sam I know this is going to sound stupid, but how are you feeling?"

"Still really groggy, I could swear I heard you talking about being paralysed." As Sam said this, she was moving her legs to make sure she wasn't paralysed.

"Ah no Sam, you don't have to worry about that." Janet said trying to relieve Sam's concern.

"Oh, I'm, ah sorry Sam; I didn't realize you could hear me." Harm said looking at her with the most heartbreaking expression, she's seen.

"Oh no, its Mac isn't it?" She asked not taking her eyes off his face. From his expression, she knew she was right.

"I'm afraid so Sam.? Janet told her placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Isn't there anything you can do?" Sam was looking up at Janet with hope.

"I'm afraid there's nothing we can do."

"How did it happen, she was fine when I told her go and leave me behind." Sam's apprehension was growing.

Jack decided it might be better if he gave her the news; "Look Carter, when we found you two, the fire was spreading and part of the ceiling fell in…when we dug you two out Mackenzie was laying on top of you…and her back took the brunt of the collapse."

"Then it's my fault isn't it?" Sam's voice and the look in her eyes were full of remorse.

"No Sam, it's not your fault. Mack was just being Mac; you wouldn't expect her to leave anyone behind? Would you in those circumstances?" Harm was still feeling his despair, but didn't want Sam feeling guilty for Mac's heroics.

"No, you don't understand; I started the fire, it is my fault." The guilt in Sam's voice was heart breaking.

"Look Carter, Mackenzie told me to look for Kennedy, which means she saw him; knowing these people do you really think they were going to let her just go knowing he was behind this?" Jack was trying his best to be convincing.

"No." Sam answered quietly.

"So if you didn't try something, it was most likely they were going to kill her."

"Yea we kinda figured that part out." Sam tried to put her hand over her eyes and winced when she tried to lift her arm.

Janet noticed Sam's reaction, "Sam what's wrong with your arm?"

"It's just a little painful to move right now, but I'll be fine." Sam was trying to convince Janet as much as herself that it really was okay.

"Ah Doc, Mackenzie told us that Carter was…hanging from a hook for long periods of time from the looks of her arms I guessing it was by her wrists. Is that correct Carter?" Jack tried to sound detached, but his emotions were in turmoil when he thought about it.

"Ah…yes Sir." Sam didn't like everyone knowing what she went through, she hoped she could keep most of it to herself; it was something she didn't want to talk about.

At hearing this confession, Janet started to feel Sam's shoulders and tried moving her arms in different positions in order to assess the damage. Janet could tell Sam was trying to hold back from showing her pain, but she wasn't fooling her. "Okay Sam I'm done for now, I'm going to want to have some X-rays taken, but I'm afraid there may be some tendon or ligament damage."

"Great and how long will it take for that to heal?" Sam didn't want to be laid up any longer than was necessary.

"Given your current situation I think that should be last on your mind. Sam you have some serious internal injuries, and the trauma to your abdomen and ribs is going to have you laid up in bed for quite some time." Janet knew that the last place SG1 ever wanted to was in the infirmary, yet alone for an extended period of time.

"Janet I can't just lie around here and do nothing."

"Yes you can Major, even if I have to make it an order; although I usually don't order people to stay in bed." Jack said with a half mocking voice and a raised eyebrow.

All of a sudden, the room started filling with more people coming in wheeling a gurney. Harm felt his heart jump start, as he saw Mac go by him. He waited anxiously for them to get her settled before he would go over to her.

He saw Dr. Warner writing in the chart and giving orders to the nurses. Then he felt weak as the doctor came his way. "I take it Dr. Fraiser filled you in on the Colonel's condition?" Warner could tell by the look on the man's face that he knew the prognosis.

"Yea doctor, I know all about it." Harm could feel his heart racing and a lump forming in his throat.

"Ah she should be waking up soon, and it might be best if she had a friendly face to wake up to."

"Yea, doctor no problem. Ah how long should I take before telling her the news?"

Warner saw the turmoil the man was in and put his hand on his shoulder, "Well I would make sure she's fully awake, or else you may have to do it all over again."

Janet thought that Rabb might like to be alone, and decided to clear the infirmary. "Okay everyone, I'm sorry to have to do this but Sam needs to rest right now. Colonel I'm afraid you're going to have to leave for a while, and anyone not needed in here should find somewhere else to be. Of Course you can stay Commander."

"Thank you doctor." Harm said a little relieved that he wasn't being kicked out.

"Okay Doc, I'll leave, but I will be back later. Carter you get some rest and stop thinking, that's an order." Jack said placing his hand on her forearm and squeezing it lightly before he headed for the door.

Sam watched the colonel leave not sure what to make of the squeeze he gave her. She saw Harm make his way to Mac's bedside, and the guilt started all over again.

Harm slowly made his way to Mac's bedside, and noticed Dr. Fraiser pulling the curtain between the beds. Well at least now, he a little bit of privacy and the way Sam looked she's probably be asleep soon. "Well Mac here we are together, I just thought it would be different when I'd picture seeing you in bed." Harm shook his head; he couldn't bear to think of her like this. "It's all my fault Mac; I should never have brought you in as back-up." Harm couldn't stop the tear that had formed from falling down his cheek; he wiped it away and held on tightly to the bed rail, as he looked down on Mac. 'God Mac, how am I supposed to break this news to you?' He thought to himself. Harm felt the sudden urge to pace, he normally wasn't the type to pace, but these weren't normal times. He had to think of a way to tell Mac, and maybe pacing would help him think. As he made his way up and down the aisle at the end of the beds something shiny under Sam's bed caught his eye.

Sam was pretending to sleep; it was the least she could do for Harm, to let him think he had some privacy to be with Mac. She could hear him pacing and figured he must be feeling as guilty as she did. Should she let him have the time to himself or offer an ear to let him vent; even if it meant she took the brunt of his anger, 'which I deserve'. She couldn't help but wonder what he was doing; she could swear she heard him right next to her bed, 'well time to bite the bullet.' Sam opened her eyes and was surprised to see the top of Harm's head next to her bed.

Harm was trying to reach the object, it was odd looking but it also looked like it was made of gold; it must be important. In order to the object, he had to get down on his knees next to Sam's bed. As he reached the object, he started to rise up, lifting his head first to a puzzled looking Sam.

"Ah hey Sam, did I wake you?" He said giving her a guilty little grin.

"What are you doing down there?" Sam said trying to lift her head higher off the pillow to get a better look at what Harm was doing.

"I ah… saw something odd under your bed and I was trying to reach it." He said looking more sheepish now.

"Well if it has a tube and looks like it's attached to something, I'd rather you leave it where it is."

Now Harm felt a little embarrassed and turned a little red; "Ah no, nothing like that, I found this." He said finally getting to his feet and handing the object over to Sam.

Sam had to grin at the colour Harm had turned, but then her expression turned to surprise as he handed her the healing device.

* * *

The first thing Jack did when he left the infirmary was to call the security office to find out if Daniel and Teal'c had returned with the one's responsible for Carter and Mackenzie's current conditions. He was relieved to find out that everyone except for Kennedy was accounted for and resting their heels in some nice little cells on the base. He was going to head right down there, when the security officer informed him that General Hammond wanted to see him. The ride up on the elevator seemed to take forever. When Jack entered the briefing room he noticed that Daniel and Teal'c were already there waiting for Hammond to join them.

"Jack! How's Sam doing?" Daniel asked as soon as he noticed Jack enter the room.

"I'd like to know as well Colonel." Hammond said as he entered the room and sat at the head of the table.

Jack took his regular seat at the table, as did the other members of SG1; he couldn't help but look at the vacant seat next to him. "Well Sir, Carter made it through surgery fine, but it looks like she's going to be laid up a while. Colonel Mackenzie on the other hand…well the news isn't good. It looks like she'll never walk again."

Hammond was quite shocked he wasn't expecting that news; in fact, he wasn't even sure why Colonel Mackenzie had been brought in, in the first place. "I'm sorry to hear that Colonel, why was Mackenzie there at all?"

"Well Sir, you put Rabb in charge and he didn't trust anyone from the base so he called Mackenzie in as back-up."

"What? Why would you bring someone else in to protect Sam and not call me and Teal'c?" Daniel was quite hurt that Jack had left him out.

"Daniel, I had nothing to do with calling in back-up; Rabb did it while Carter and I were asleep." Jack didn't like having to justify his actions or inactions. "Anyway, what's going on with the prisoners?"

"I'm glad you asked Colonel, it seems our holding cells are now quite full; but I'm not sure how long we can hold them or if we even have jurisdiction over the civilians. One thing we need for sure is a positive ID either from Major Carter or Colonel Mackenzie."

"Ah neither of whom is able to get out of bed at the moment." Jack said shaking his head.

"Teal'c didn't that Stan guy pick out the accomplices?"

"Yes, indeed he did O'Neill." Teal'c said bowing his head.

"Ah Jack I'm afraid he might say he was intimidated into picking people out, that's why we need a positive ID." Daniel said looking at Teal'c.

"Are you telling me he found Teal'c here to be intimidating? That's just not possible." Jack said grinning at Teal'c. "He's just like a big teddy bear."

Teal'c raised his eyebrow in a puzzled look.

"I take it Stan is the one with the injuries?" Hammond said, not really wanting to know how the man got his injuries.

"Ah yes General that would be him." Daniel said looking down

"Well he was complaining so much I had him sent down to the infirmary to be checked out."

"What!" O'Neill yelled jumping out of his chair. "He's the one that beat the crap out of Carter! I have to get down there Sir." Jack just noticed Hammond nod his consent before he was out the door followed by Teal'c and Daniel.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** I want to thank everyone for the reviews, I appreciate the time you take out to review, they help me keep going. 

**Chapter 15**

Harm saw the look on Sam's face when he showed her the object. "Where did you get that?"

"It was lying on the floor under your bed, what is it?" Harm was looking closely at the object as he kept turning it over in his hands.

"That's actually classified." Sam said lifting her arm slightly tying to reach out for the 'object'.

"Oh come on Sam aren't we passed that? You know I have clearance."

"You have clearance for some things but not everything. I'd have to get permission to tell you about it." She was looking at Harm still painfully holding her hand out for the item.

Harm could see she wanted the object and didn't have the heart to keep it out of her reach, knowing how painful it was for her to hold out her hand like that. He gave in and handed her the object. "Just remember, when you get the word, I want to hear it from you." He stood up straighter and headed back to Mac's bed.

As Sam watched him go behind the curtain she thought to herself that now maybe there was some hope for Mac and felt grateful that she may actually be able to help her out. Now all she had to do was figure out how to get over to Mac's bed without anyone seeing her. 'There's no way Janet will let me try to use this in my current condition; and the colonel would probably go along with Janet. What I need is an accomplice, I'm sure Harm would help, but he needs to get clearance first; and how can I raise his hopes in case it doesn't work.' So for now she decided to hide the item in her bed until she came up with a plan.

"Hey Mac, are you ready to wake up?" Harm said, but silently hoping she'd stay sleeping a little while longer, the longer she slept meant the longer he could keep the news from her. He looked down at their joined hands and then closed his eyes.

* * *

Janet heard some loud voices in the hall from her office, 'Oh great, I hope they don't disturb my patients.' Janet thought as she got up from her desk and headed out to the hallway

Two security officers were escorting another man down the hallway. "Look, you kept complaining you wanted to see a doctor, so we're taking you to see a doctor! Now stop trying to fight us."

"Airmen what's going on?" Janet asked the young lieutenant.

"Sorry Ma'am, but this civilian kept insisting on seeing a doctor." Lt. Simms answered.

Janet could see the two airmen holding onto a handcuffed man who's face looked almost as bad as Sam's. "Who is he and what happened to him?"

"He's one of the civilian prisoners being questioned in the abduction of Major Carter and Colonel Mackenzie Ma'am."

Janet could feel her jaw start to clench as she thought that he might be one of the people responsible for beating Sam. "He is, is he?" Janet looked at the man's face for any sign of guilt or remorse but found none. "Well make sure you keep out of that area." Janet said pointing to the room that held Sam and Mackenzie. Then she pointed in another direction and motioned for them to go into a different room.

* * *

Harm's eyes popped open when he heard what sounded like arguing outside the room, he took a deep breath and headed towards the commotion.

"He's one of the civilian prisoners being questioned in the abduction of Major Carter and Colonel Mackenzie Ma'am."

Harm stopped in his tracks when he heard this, then he noticed the man in handcuffs; he had two black eyes, just like the man Mac described. Harm didn't know what came over him next, all he knew was that all he could see was red.

The two guards were shocked when a large man came bounding at them and ran right into their prisoner, pinning him right up against the wall. He held him upright by the lapels of his jacket and spoke in a quiet steely voice. "So you like to kidnap and beat up women?" The next thing Harm felt was his fist making contact with the scum's gut.

"Sir you have to stop!" Lt. Simms yelled as he tried to stop the man from hitting his prisoner.

Janet was shocked by what she was seeing, she understood what Harm was feeling and wanted to the same thing, but the doctor in her wanted it to stop. Then she wasn't sure if she was relieved or worried when she saw the rest of SG1 come running down the hall.

The first thing O'Neill noticed when he came down the hall was Rabb pinning a guy against the wall punching him in the gut, the two SF's were trying to pull him off the guy but weren't succeeding to well. The next thing Jack knew he was also trying to pull Rabb off of Stan.

The three men managed to get them apart but still had to keep Harm back. Daniel and Teal'c took over for the two SF's. When the barrage was over Stan slumped to the floor clutching at his gut. "Now I really need a doctor over hear." Stan yelled out.

Janet look down at Stan and shook her head, "Take him to an exam room." She ordered the two guards.

Before anyone could say anything the two guards pulled Stan up and escorted him through the doors.

"No! Not that room!" Janet yelled too late.

Sam had been lightly dozing off when she heard a skirmish outside her door, the next thing she saw was the door opening. She kept blinking to try and clear her blurry eyes, then she saw him standing there Stan! She started pushing against the mattress with her legs while trying to sit up and get as far away as possible, she pulled the wires from her chest and the IV from her arm, then managed to force herself off the bed. She landed on her feet for a few moments before her right leg gave out on her causing her to land on her back but still trying to get away sliding back on the floor.

"Oh Shit!" Jack exclaimed as he saw Carter's reaction , he and Daniel ran towards Sam. Within moments Jack was on the floor at Sam's side grabbing her arms and looking into her eyes. For the first time since he's know her he saw true terror in her eyes. "Carter look at me; you're okay you're safe here." He could still feel her trembling, this time he gently put his hands on her face and forced her to look at his eyes. "It's me Carter, you're safe, trust me." Jack finally felt Sam relax and nod her head.

Daniel was kneeling on the floor behind Sam resting a hand on her upper back, "Yea Sam its okay now." He said in a soothing voice,

"W-what's he doing here?" Sam managed to get out while trying to catch her breath. She was now leaning heavily against O'Neill looking at Stan and for the first time noticing the guards beside him.

"Ah, the piece of crap was complaining he needed to see a doctor but they made a mistake and brought him in here." O'Neill said this glaring at the two guards who suddenly became pale themselves.

Janet had followed the group into the room and saw O'Neill and Daniel comforting Sam, then she looked at the guards and their prisoner. "Get him out of here! Take him to the room at the end of the hall." Then she went over to Sam, O'Neill and Daniel who were all on the floor. She knelt down in front of Sam to take in her appearance. "Do you think you can get up?"

Sam's head felt as heavy as lead as she slowly lifted it. "With a little help." She said managing to grin.

"Okay you two help Sam back into bed and be gentle." Janet told Jack and Daniel.

"Would I be anything but Doc." Jack said sarcastically. "Okay Daniel you get her other side." Jack nodded to Daniel and they slowly eased her up to a standing position.

"Ahh take it easy will ya!" Sam cried out as she moved. "Sorry Sir."

"No need to apologize Carter, I'd say worse if I was in your position."

Sam sat on the edge of the bed, Jack put his arm around her back for her to lean back, while Daniel lifted her legs onto the bed. Daniel was a little uncomfortable noticing how short the hospital gown was on Sam. Then he furrowed his eyebrows when he noticed something else. "Ah Janet, there's blood on Sam's gown."

"Yea Daniel I'd expect that seeing that Sam pulled her IV out." Janet said making her way back over to Sam.

"No Janet its not from her arm." Daniel said pointing to Sam's abdomen. Jack also took note of the blood seeping through the gown with a look of shock coming over his face.

Janet was at Sam's other side of the bed, she pulled the blankets to cover Sam as she looked at the area. "She must have popped some stitches." Janet said as she started to pull the gown up from under the covers to reveal the blood soaked dressing

Daniel's face paled as he saw the blood and the rest of the damage, it looked worse now than it had the first time he saw her. He felt his blood start to boil, if Stan had still been there they would have had to pull him off of him as well.

Janet called to one of the nurses to get a suture kit, as she removed the bandage over the incision. The nurse came rushing over and pushing Daniel and Jack out of the way. "You'll have to wait out side." Janet told the men as she applied a clean gauze pad to the wound to stem the bleeding.

Jack and Daniel watched the curtain being drawn as soon as they stepped away. Jack raised his hand to rub his eyes. "Oh my God Jack, I can't believe what I just saw. I want to kill that bastard."

"Yea Daniel I know the feeling, and so does he." Jack said motioning to Rabb who was now calm and standing next to Teal'c.

"Huh, of all the people, I would have expected that it would be you we would have to pull off Stan."

"The day's not over yet Daniel, and I think there may be a line-up for that one." Jack said clinching his fist, then headed over to Teal'c and Rabb.

"Is everything alright with Major Carter?" Teal'c asked.

"I really don't know to be honest Teal'c."

"I cant' believe she jumped out of bed like that; what was she thinking?" Daniel asked.

"It's most likely she wasn't Daniel; she was reacting."

"Hey I'm really sorry if my reaction lead to Sam hurting herself." Harm said looking down at the floor.

"It's not your fault Harm, you did what we all wanted to do, still want to do." Daniel said trying to ease the man's guilt.

"I really should be getting back to Mac, it's a wonder all this noise didn't wake her."

"You do that Rabb, she's going to need you when she wakes up." Jack told him.

The sound from the curtain being pulled back, got everyone's attention as they watched the nurse leave. Jack was back at Sam's bedside in a couple of strides followed by Daniel and Teal'c. "So how's she doing Doc?"

"Well like I said, with all that movement Sam managed to pop a few stitches."

"Which Janet so kindly fixed." Sam said, the pain evident on her face.

"You should be feeling better in no time Sam, I gave you some morphine in your IV."

"Thanks Janet, I sure can use it."

"Don't stay too long, Sam needs her rest, even more now after all this excitement." Janet said looking at all three members of SG1

"Yea, sure Doc what ever you say." Jack said in ever so sweet voice he used just for Janet.

"So Sam…how are you doing?" Daniel asked nervously

"I'll be okay Daniel, don't worry about me. How are things going with rounding up the people who abducted us?"

"Well as you already noticed we got Stan and Teal'c persuaded him to turn in his accomplices."

"They are being detained in our security cells on level sixteen, Major Carter." Teal'c informed her and nodded.

"Wow that's great." Sam said weakly trying to smile.

"Ah there's one little snag Carter."

"Snag Sir?"

"Yea, it seems Kennedy got away before everyone was detained." Jack said in a low voice.

"Well I'm sure we'll get him eventually." Sam said, the three men noticing her eyes start to droop.

"Well we should let you get some sleep Carter, we'll come by to see you later."

"Yea, sleep well Sam." Daniel said squeezing her hand.

"Rest well Major Carter." Teal'c said bowing his head as he turned to leave.

Sam watched all three members of her team leave, then she reached under her mattress to make sure the healing device was still there, relieved when she felt it. 'Good, now I just have to figure out a way to get over to Mac.'

Mac's eyes started to flutter, she felt groggy and thought maybe just a few more minutes of sleep wouldn't hurt. Then she felt a pressure squeezing her hand. "Hey Mac, you going to sleep all day." Technically it was night, but this day just seemed to go on forever Harm thought.

"Ha…Harm?" Came a weary reply.

"Yea Mac its me. You ready to wake up?"

"No, just a few more minutes, we don't have to go into work today." Mac just realized what she said, wondering why Harm was waking her up. "Harm?"

"Yes Mac."

"What are you doing in my bedroom?"

Harm had to snicker a little at Mac's confusion. "You know Mac, as much as I would love to wake you up in your bedroom, that's not where we are. Do you remember?"

"Hmm. What?" Mac said softly, then the cobwebs began to clear, and the events of the day came rushing back to her. "Oh my God! Harm what did the doctor say?" Mac's voice was weak but panicked

Harm looked down at Mac, seeing her eyes were wide open and staring at him intently. 'Well that's as awake as she's ever going to be.' Harm thought then took a deep breath and grasped her hand between his. "Look Mac, the doctors did everything they could do, but…your spinal cord was severed…I'm so sorry Mac."

Mac couldn't comprehend what she was hearing, no this can't be, the surgery was supposed to make everything ok, it was supposed to make her whole; so she could go back to being the marine she was. There's no way I can't not be a marine; the corps saved my life, no it gave me a life; how can I just give it up?

"Mac, ah did you hear what I said?" Harm said gently still holding her hand.

Mac blinked her eyes bringing herself out of her contemplation, she looked into Harm's eyes seeing his sorrow. "Yea Harm I heard you… Are you sure there's nothing they can do?" Her voice almost pleading.

"Yea Mac I'm sure, but if you want to talk to a doctor, I'm sure I can get Dr. Fraiser over here."

"No that's okay Harm, I trust you. Harm, I'd like to be alone for a while if you don't mind."

Harm could see the anguish in Mac's eyes, he wasn't sure if he should leave her alone but decided to abide by her wishes. "If your sure Mac?"

"Yea I am, I just need some time alone."

"Okay." He said getting up from the chair and placing a kiss on her forehead before leaving. When he came out from behind the curtain he noticed Sam was asleep, 'well I guess she will be alone for a while.'

* * *

"Would you stop squirming." Janet snapped as she probed the man's nose and face but not as gently as she could.

"Well your hurting me doctor." Stan complained.

"Well you have a broken nose, but you already knew that, other than putting a bandage on it there's not much else I can do for it." She said snapping her gloves as she took them off.

"Well it was broken by that blonde bitch first, then that big black guy broke it again." Stan said touching his face with his right hand since his left was handcuffed to the bedrail. If he was paying attention he would have noticed the anger growing in Janet's eyes. "Ow!"

"Oh sorry, I just had to recheck to make sure I didn't miss anything?" Janet said 'Like causing you a little extra pain, you son of a…'

"Excuse me doctor."

"Ah what can I do for you Commander?" Janet asked looking worriedly at the man standing at the door. 'Hopefully he'll stay out of the room.'

"Ah Mac woke up…I told her the news, but she said she wanted to be alone. I asked her if she wanted to talk to a doctor but she said no. I'm just think that maybe she should talk to you…I'm not sure if she's accepting the facts.

Janet walked away from her 'patient' and looked at the guards. "He's all yours." She said as she walked towards Harm grabbed his arm and lead him into the hall. "Commander, its going to take time, its hard news to take."

"Yea I guess your right…its just hard not to be able to help her."

"I know Commander, but you have to give her time to grieve her loss." Janet said as she and Harm walked towards the room holding Sam and Mac.

Sam was starting to feel better, a lot better thanks to Janet's magic drugs; only Janet didn't get the dose quite right for the morphine to keep her asleep. At least the pain had eased some. Maybe now she could try and make her way over to Mac. At least this time the wires were no longer attached., she took the oxygen off and slowly started to sit up. It was difficult but not as painful as before. She eased her self off the bed and put most of her weight on her left leg while holding onto her IV pole. 'There that's not so bad, I knew I could stand.' Then Sam reached for the curtain and pulled it open. Mac had her head turned the other way but by the shaking of her shoulders Sam could tell she was crying. She reached out and put her hand on Mac's shoulder.

Mac could hear Sam rustling in the next bed but was too dejected to even turn her head. Then she heard the curtain being pulled back, then felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to see Sam looking down at her. She wiped her eyes and then cleared her throat. "What are you doing Sam? You shouldn't be out of bed." She could tell by looking at her that Sam shouldn't be up, and was wondering how she was managing to stay standing.

"Don't worry about me Mac; its you I'm concerned about." Sam said quietly

"Well there's nothing to worry about, I'm doing fine, just a little problem with walking that's all." She didn't mean to sound as harsh as she did but she couldn't help it.

"Mac, do you remember when we were being held…Kennedy asked me if I could use the healing device?"

"Yea Sam, it's a hard thing to forget. What ate you getting at?"

"Well, I'm not supposed to talk about it, but I think you've earned the right to know." Sam could see the puzzled look on Mac's face. "Well the answer is yes, I can use the alien healing device. I'm afraid I'm not that good at it, but if you let me I can give it a try."

"W-what are you talking about Sam? The doctors said I'd never be able to walk again, that there's nothing they can do." Mac's voice showed her annoyance, it was bad enough to have to deal with this yet alone having to explain it to Sam, when she knew the truth.

"Mac, I know there's nothing they can do…but there is something I might be able to do, if you let me."

"Hey I'm willing to try anything if it means I'll walk." Mac just couldn't believe what Sam was saying, all that time together when she was being questioned she kept denying she could use 'alien devices', and now here she was saying she could. 'I wonder if the drugs are doing this to her? Well I guess it won't hurt to humour her.' "Yea sure Sam knock yourself out." Mac watched as Sam took a couple of wobbly steps to her bed and reached under the mattress for the item Mac had last seen in Kennedy's possession.

Sam took another couple of steps leaning heavily on the IV pole carrying the device in her hand. "Mac, I'm not as strong as I normally am when I've used this, so I'm going to need your help to make sure the device stays above the injured area; just guide my arms if I start to stray from the site."

"Sure Sam, anything I can do to help." Mac wasn't sure if it came out as sarcastic as she felt. Then she watched as Sam steadied herself against the bedrail slipping the device on her right hand and putting her other hand on top of her right then holding them above her waist. She felt like laughing at the show Sam was putting on as she closed her eyes and dipped her head.

Mac was startled when all of a sudden a glowing light was being emitted from the object, she saw Sam waver a little and grabbed onto her wrists to keep her in place. Then she started to feel something warm. 'Yes! I'm feeling something! I can't believe this, I think its actually working.' Mac couldn't hold back her excitement as her feeling was coming back. There was no way in hell, she wasn't going to keep her attention on Sam to make sure she kept the device in position. Mac could feel Sam start to sway, and tightened her grip on Sam's arms. Then the light turned off abruptly and Sam crumpled to the ground, Mac was unable to hold Sam up as her weight took her down. "We need some help in here!" Mac called out, and without thinking quickly got out of bed going over the bed rail and kneeling next to Sam.

Harm and Janet heard Mac yell and ran towards the room. They were shocked to see both beds empty. "I need help over here." Came a frantic voice from between the beds.

"Oh Geez, Mac must have fallen out of bed." Harm said as he headed to the area between the beds followed by Janet. They found Mac kneeling next to Sam who was unconscious on the floor.

"Harm, Doctor you have to help her." Mac said worriedly, as she stood up.

"Mac…you're…you're standing. How?" Harm was so shocked he was speechless and unable to move.

"What's going on in here?" Jack said rushing into the room taking in the scene. "Oh no Carter you didn't!" Jack said as he saw Sam laying there with the device still attached to her hand.

"I'm afraid she did Colonel." Janet said looking at Mac while taking Sam's pulse.

Jack pushed Rabb and Mac's bed out of the way then picked Sam up and laid her in her bed. "Ah Carter I can't believe you did this."

"Mac, your standing!" Harm said ecstatically, then grabbed and hugged her. "But how?"

Mac became overwhelmed with the situation and let her tears fall while in Harm's embrace. Then she wiped her eyes and sniffled, "Somehow Sam did it, she cured me." Then she tightened her grip around Harm and just enjoyed the feel of his arms around her for an extra moment. Then they broke apart Harm still keeping an around Mac's waist to offer her support. They both watched as O'Neill picked Sam up and placed her on the bed. "Is she going to be okay?"

* * *

**A/N**: Okay this time I didn't leave you with a huge a cliff hanger, just a little rock's edge. I know a lot of you wanted Jack to beat the crap out of Stan, but I think given Mac's injury Harm deserved to do it first. And I guess Janet lived up to her name 'Napoleonic Power Monger'. 


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** I want to thank **BookWorm37 **for pointing out my faux pas, which I went back right away to fix, and thank you all for the reviews.

**Chapter 16**

Jack, Harm and Mac waited patiently for word on Sam; it had been about twenty minutes since they had found her, and Janet and the nurses pulled the curtains to work on her. Mac was back in her own bed with Harm sitting beside her on the edge of the bed and Jack occupying the chair. They listened as Janet barked out orders and saw nurses coming and going through the curtains. Finally, the curtains opened and three sets of eyes all focused on Janet. "What can you tell us Doc?" Jack asked standing up quickly.

Janet wiped the sweat from her forehead and looked at the three officers. "Well we put her back on the monitors and we're watching her closely. I've given her extra glucose in her IV to try to help. The device seemed to drain what little energy she had left."

"What on earth is going on here, you told me Mac would never walk again and yet here she is with full mobility, and what does it have to do with Sam's condition?" Harm asked truly perplexed from what he had witnessed.

"Well I guess you two have seen enough to warrant an explanation, but I think we'll have to wait for an official briefing with the general. I can go set one up, but I'll have to know when you can leave the infirmary. Any idea Doc?"

"Well give me a few minutes to check the Colonel then I'll be able to give you an idea Sir."

"I'll want you at the briefing also Doctor, so keep that in mind when you give me a time frame."

"Yes Sir. Well if you two will wait elsewhere I'll examine Colonel Mackenzie." She waited for the two men to move out of the way before drawing the curtain around Mac's bed. "Well Colonel, I'd like to examine your back, so if you'd lie on your stomach I can get started."

"Certainly Dr. Fraiser, but I tell you I've never felt better, and I'm just so grateful to be able to walk again."

"I'm sure you are Colonel." Janet said as she examined Mac's back. The upper area of Mac's back still had the initial damage from the ceiling falling on her, but the area where they had performed surgery was clear, as if no trauma had occurred. 'Remarkable' Janet thought as she felt the area. Janet was always amazed when she saw the effects from the healing device. She wished she could use something like that, or that Sam would use it more often, but seeing the affect it had on Sam, she quickly changed her mind.

"Well Colonel, you still have damage to your upper back you will be sore for a while and will need the bandages changed, but I don't see any reason to keep you confined to the infirmary.

"Thank you doctor but putting up with some pain is nothing compared to what I was facing, I'm just so grateful for getting a second chance."

"I'm sure you are, but the person you should be thanking is in the next bed." Janet said as she finished with Mac.

"Any idea how long Sam's going to be out of it doctor?"

"There's no telling given her condition before the incident; but we'll have to cover that during the briefing. I'll get one of my nurses to get you some clothes."

"I'd appreciate that doctor; I don't think I'd make a very good impression on the general showing up at the briefing dressed like this."

"Oh I don't know Colonel; you might turn a few heads." Janet said laughing slightly with Mac. Janet left Mac's area and told one of her nurses to get the clothing then she headed back to Sam's bed noticing the Colonel sitting next to the bed.

Jack was sitting next to Sam's bed waiting to see if she'd wake up, he saw how pale her features were now, even more so than before. He kept watching the machines that were monitoring Sam, he watched as the numbers changed and the line that kept moving that monitored her heart. He was mesmerized by the blips and bleeps and was only snapped out of it by the sound of Janet coming towards him.

"So Doc?" Jack said looking up into Janet's eyes.

"Well Colonel Mackenzie can be released and after I check on Sam one more time we can go to the briefing. Give us about twenty minutes so the colonel can get ready."

"Okay Doc, I'll set up a meeting with Hammond." Jack stood up, took one last look at Sam then headed out of the infirmary.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

General Hammond put down his phone and got up to go to the briefing O'Neill had hastily put together; maybe now he would be able to get some answers he was looking for. He headed through the door seeing the blast doors had been closed and three members of SG1 sitting to the right of his chair with Jack seated first. On the other side of the table was Commander Rabb and whom he presumed to Colonel Mackenzie; both were wearing the customary blue BDU's. Everyone stood as he entered the room. "Be seated everyone." He waited for everyone to be seated, noticing Col. Mackenzie moving stiffly. "Colonel O'Neill I thought Dr. Fraiser was going to be joining us?"

"She is Sir; I think she just had a few last things to take care of first."

"Very well we'll start without her." Hammond said looking at O'Neill.

"Sorry I'm late Sir." An out of breath Janet said as she rushed in to take a seat nest to Mac carrying files in her arm.

"That's alright doctor, I know you have your hands full. Now why don't we start at the beginning and maybe find out how this all went to hell." Hammond said looking at Jack.

"Well Sir after Commander Rabb and I left here we went to get Major Carter, unfortunately we were too late, she had already been attacked by two men wearing black ski masks. They were attempting to carry an unconscious Carter out the front door when Rabb and I intervened." Jack took a few moments to take a sip of water before continuing. "We managed to get Carter away from them but many shots were exchanged in doing so. Rabb carried her to my truck and I provided cover fire. Then we drove off, but we were being followed. We managed to lose the tail and we took refuge in a friend of mine's house. He was away for a while so there was no problem in bringing someone else in. While I secured the area Rabb watched over Carter." O'Neill couldn't help but grin at the memory.

Rabb decided it would be a good time for him to add to the briefing. "Ah Sir, Major Carter was suffering from a concussion and was still unconscious when O'Neill went to secure the area. Major Carter started to coming around, and let's just say she was a little surprised seeing me there."

"Surprised, I'll say she attacked him." Jack couldn't help but laugh a little.

"She what?" General Hammond said astounded.

"Ah when she came around she didn't recognize me, and she tried to get my gun. I can't blame her for that Sir, after what she went through. Unfortunately we ended up struggling for the gun, which is when Col. O'Neill came back in and got Major Carter to calm down." Rabb said, still feeling guilty about the whole situation.

"How's the hand by the way?" Jack asked grinning.

"Fine thank you?" Rabb said his annoyance at Jack showing.

"What's wrong with your hand?" Janet asked puzzled trying to look at Harm's hands.

"Oh nothing much, Carter just bit him."

Daniel couldn't help but spit out a little of the water he just drank. He couldn't help but remember when Sam did the same thing to Jack a few years ago. "Sorry." He said a little embarrassed at his reaction.

"Anyway Carter passed out again and that's when we discovered her other injuries." Jack looked at Janet while listing the injuries. "She had severe bruising on her right side from her abdomen to her spine. One of the bruises on her back had the distinct shape of a boot print." Jack's fist tightened as he recounted that fact.

Daniel covered his forehead with his hand while resting his elbow on the table, Teal'c's jaw clenched and the quiet room was filled with the sound of a pencil snapping coming from General Hammond.

"We weren't sure if Major Carter had a broken rib or not, but when she came to again we discovered that her right knee had also been injured when she tried to stand." Rabb said his anger coming through in his voice.

"Yes Sir, Carter wasn't very mobile so we decided to rest there that night and figure out a plan in the morning.

"Ah General, during the night while Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter were asleep I called in Colonel Mackenzie as backup, O'Neill had no idea I had done so until Mac showed up the next morning."

"And why didn't you contact me Commander?" General Hammond asked his anger at the matter showing.

"Well Sir, as you know we weren't sure who we could trust on the base, and I didn't know if contacting you on the base that someone could have had us tracked down." Rabb said explaining his reasoning hoping the general would agree.

"Understood Commander, continue." Hammond said sighing.

"Well Sir, Mac showed up and assisted us in taking care of Major Carter." Harm decided to leave out the part of Mac and O'Neill almost shooting each other, after all the general seemed upset enough. "Mac brought a laptop with her which Major Carter used to get in touch with Dr. Jackson.'

"So that was you I was talking to Col. Mackenzie, it was a good idea using Arabic. Where did you learn the language Colonel?" Daniel asked quite interested

"Well actually…"

"Ack Daniel you're getting a little of topic here." Jack interrupted. "Sorry Mackenzie."

"That's alright Sir." Mac answered feeling a little out of place here.

"I arranged a meeting with Daniel for the next day, and Carter used the computer to do some research to try and find some NID hiding places. We changed hiding places that day and when I went to meet Daniel I gave him the list to check out and to report to you Sir; but before the plan could be carried out…all hell broke loose." O'Neill shook his head at the memory. "When I got back to the car, I found it empty and a dart where Mackenzie was supposed to be."

"Colonel Mackenzie care to fill us in on what happened." Hammond asked looking at the beautiful young woman.

"Ah, yes Sir. While I was waiting in the car for O'Neill, I was keeping an eye on the area; I noticed a young woman pushing a baby carriage, I could hear the baby crying and I was worried for her if anything should happen. When she got closer to the car she reached into the buggy and pulled out a gun and starting shooting. I managed to evade the first shot, that's when I noticed it was dart, unfortunately I couldn't respond fast enough to avoid the second. That's all I remember until I woke up in a locked storage room." Mac explained trying to keep her voice calm and cool in front of everyone.

"After I found Mackenzie gone I called Rabb, but there was no answer so I rushed back to the house. I found the door busted open, an empty gas canister and more darts all over the room. I searched the rest of the house and found Rabb unconscious in the basement; but there was no sign of Carter. That's when I called Daniel to join me with Teal'c Sir. We split up the addresses, Daniel and Teal'c taking the first; Rabb and I taking the second."

"Okay Col. O'Neill, why don't you take a rest. I'd like to hear more from Col. Mackenzie right now." Hammond could see this briefing was more distressful on Jack than he would like to show.

"Yes Sir." Mac began. "After I woke up, I realized that the people after Sa…Major Carter mistook me for her." Mac could see the puzzled looks on the faces across the table. "Major Carter and I were both dressed similar and I was wearing a baseball cap on my head, and Major Carter had been wearing a cap earlier that day when we switched houses." She had to smile as a look of comprehension spread on their faces. "It wasn't long after I woke up that I heard voices outside the room, the door opened and Major Carter was dragged in; one of the men addressed me by name and said he knew a lot of things and that Carter had put up a fight and ended up with three darts." Mac had to lower her head for a moment. "Sir, I know how I felt after one dart; I'm still puzzled how Major Carter managed to survive three."

Janet was listening intently at everything that was going on and had been jotting down notes, she noticed Mackenzie looking at her when she mentioned the darts. All Janet could do for now was ignore the questioning look, and wait for her to continue.

"A little while later a woman came in and took a blood sample from Major Carter. A little after that Carter came to, but was having difficulty moving. She tried to talk me into escaping if I got the chance. She told me to do what ever was necessary to get away and how to act when they were going to…question her." Mac had to stop for a moment; she was trying to regain her composure before going on with the more difficult part of the briefing. She reached for the pitcher of water but Teal'c beat her to it, pouring the water and handing her the glass. She took it from him and for the first time noticing the strange emblem on his forehead. She took a sip and began to resume her report.

"When they came back there were four men, one holding a gun on us, they made me help Sam walk to another room; there was a column there, where they had attached a large metal hook, after I was tied to a chair…they tied Sam's hands together and then hung her from that damn hook." Mac had to look down, she couldn't face the people in the room; know they were all Sam's friends and cared about her.

"Are you able to continue Colonel?" Hammond asked gently, he could see the toll this was taking on Mackenzie, but it had to be done no matter how distasteful it was.

"Ah yes Sir." Mac said looking up at the general only finding compassion in his eyes. Then she felt Harm place a hand on her forearm and give her a light squeeze.

"Sam was unable to stand up, her knee wasn't able to hold her up and that bastard Stan had punched her in the stomach, she was barely catching her breath when they put her up there. Then Stan started asking her questions."

"I know this is difficult Colonel but we need to know what was said during the interrogation; from everyone." Hammond didn't like what he was hearing but it was his job to find out everything; his emotions could wait.

"He kept asking the same questions over and over again, could she control alien devices, how did the devices work and they wanted to know about something called the tok'ra. Sam kept saying she didn't know what they were talking about, ah Sam did manage to spit some blood in Stan's face…which only infuriated him, the next blow caused Sam to lose consciousness." Mac had to take a break and reached for her glass of water again, noting the looks on the other men's faces.

O'Neill couldn't hide the fury; his face was turning red and his knuckles white. Daniel had a look of utter shock. Teal'c didn't show any emotion, but if you looked closely, you'd be able to see hid jaw clench.

"Another man, who's name I learned later to be Frank, was angry at Stan. He said they wanted Sam alive and if he kept this up, he was going to kill her. All Stan said was that they said they wanted her alive, they didn't say what shape they wanted her in. Then Frank ordered the others to take her down, then he came over to me and told me to convince Sam to talk or things might get much worse. Uh as if, they could. Then we were taken back to the storage room. I have to admit Sir that an opportunity may have presented itself for me to escape. There was only one man holding a gun, and the other two were holding Sam up, I could have tried to escape…but I couldn't leave Sam alone in that condition; even though she told me to earlier."

"That's understandable Colonel, I'm sure you did what you thought was best." Hammond said, not knowing what he would have thought of her if she had left a fellow officer in that condition.

"After Sam regained consciousness I tired to talk her into making up a story to tell them; I figured if they were asking about alien devices they couldn't be very stable. Sam just said she couldn't because they wanted specifics she couldn't give them, and they'd know if she was lying." Mac had to shake her head at this part. "Then the same woman came back and took another blood sample. I told her Sam needed a doctor; she said if I co-operated she would send some water and medical supplies so we did. Then Frank came with bottled water and a med kit. He told Sam he didn't like what was happening and hoped that I had convinced her to talk. Then he told her that the other guy had an alien pain stick and things could get worse. The look on Sam's face…well it's actually, the first time I saw fear in her eyes. I managed to talk to Frank; I told him that any more time on that hook would probably dislocate Sam's shoulders, and that she probably wouldn't survive another round with Stan. He told me he'd do what he could, but didn't think he could do much. Then he left."

The briefing had been taking a toll on everyone in the room, they were trying to keep their composure, but the more Mac kept recounting the events the more Jack felt his blood boil. Janet had seen the ghastly results, but hearing how she received them gave her mixed emotions of anger and sympathy for her friend. Daniel who was the most passionate member of the team felt like he could cry over what had happened to his friend, no she had become closer to him, more like a sister. Teal'c on the other hand still looked calm as he took in the information, choosing to wait until he heard everything before reacting. Harm kept his emotions in check, choosing to help Mac through this by offering her a comforting hand and a reassuring nod. General Hammond kept feeling guilty; he promised Jacob to look after his little girl but had obviously failed miserably. He remembered the enquiring big blue-eyed youngster that used to run around the house when he would visit. Now hearing what happened to this vibrant young woman under his command was breaking his heart; but right now, he had to finish this briefing no matter how painful it was on everyone.

Mac started again, bringing everyone's focus back on her. "Sam told me she didn't think she would…live if they used the pain stick. Then she told me her last request." Mac's voice was faltering and Harm squeezed her hand again.

"Anything you can tell us about?" Jack asked quietly looking at Daniel and Teal'c.

"Well I suppose it wouldn't hurt, she wanted me to tell her teammates that she loves you all and she didn't want you blaming yourselves for her death." Mac knew that this part would be ok to say, as it had no implications; but she wouldn't talk about how Sam felt about O'Neill. Mac noticed Daniel remove his glasses and wipe his eyes, and Teal'c put his hand on the man's shoulder.

"Thank you for telling us." Jack said, his voice choked up a bit.

"Next Sam came up with a plan to start a diversion, to give us; but most likely she was just thinking of a way to get me out of this. I really believe she didn't think she would be getting out of this. She managed to talk me through how to make a small bomb out of cleaning fluids and a first aid kit."

"That's our Carter; she does love to blow things up." Jack said with a small grin, feeling proud of Sam.

"She made sure it wouldn't go off until we left. I had to knock it in order to set it off. Then it would ignite and start a fire. When the time came, I helped Sam up and knocked the first aid kit, which stated the chain reaction. Sam was getting weaker and I was struggling to help her walk, then Frank came over and helped me with Sam. This time when we entered the room, they had a chair for Sam sit in but she wasn't tied up. I was tied to my chair again. This was when we learned the identity of the person behind this. Sam recognized him right away calling him Colonel Kennedy. He said something about the last time they had met, he had tried to take Teal'c into his custody, and if he'd been able to back then, he probably wouldn't have had to take her."

Everyone was startled by the sound of Teal'c's fist hitting the table and him quickly rising from his chair, the anger now fully showing on his once composed face.

"Teal'c I know how difficult this is on you, hell on all of us; but we have to know everything. So if you'd please take your seat, then we can continue." Hammond's voice was firm but yet compassionate at the same time. Then he nodded to Mac to continue.

"Sam mentioned that he knew everything that was going on at the SGC and didn't know why he needed her. He had Stan bring in some items, then said he had acquired them when working with Maybourne and was pretty sure she could use them, but he needed to know how she was able to use them. He said that if our soldiers were able to use them that we'd be as strong as the…Gould. I think that's the word he used but I can't be sure." Mac said looking at the general, he nodded and motioned for her to continue.

"Then he said that's why they had been testing her blood, to see if the answers could be found there. He then showed her two items and said that she would probably like to use the healing device on herself. Sam asked which one would that be?" Mac shook her head, now knowing that Sam did know how to use it.

"Kennedy mentioned that he'd seen Sam's blood tests and there was something foreign in her blood that he suspected gave her the ability to use the devices. Sam just kept denying everything, that she didn't know what he was talking about."

"Excuse me Colonel, but what did Major Carter say about the foreign substance?" Janet asked.

"She said that she was just the expert on the base and a soldier; that if there was anything in her blood she should have the base doctor check it out." Mac said smiling at Janet. "Kennedy then said something about Sam being the reason they were able to make allies with the Tok'ra and that all he wanted to do was be able to arm our soldiers and she was the link to getting the answers. Then he held up one of the items, telling her to demonstrate it and explain how it works. Sam said nothing, then he threatened to use the pain stick, that anyone could use the item." Mac took another drink before continuing, then looked at everyone at the table.

"General Hammond, I next learned how they found us. I'm afraid it was my fault." Mac had to look down, she couldn't face them knowing what Sam went through was her fault.

"What?" Jack said, not angrily but mystified.

"It seems after Sam had disappeared on them, they kept an eye on Commander Rabb's friends and associates; when I left for the airport they had someone waiting here to follow me…They lost me when I went to the first house, but kept an eye out at the area fast food places and gas stations. They picked up my trail the day we were moving. They followed us to the new house…and that's how they were able to get a hold of Sam."

Harm could see that Mac was feeling very guilty, "Look Mac if it's anyone's fault its mine. If I hadn't contacted you, or anyone else they wouldn't have found us. I'm so sorry everyone."

"Well at least you know it wasn't me." Daniel said quietly, he didn't want to say I told you so, but he didn't like the implication that was made about him being the leak.

"Look everyone, its no use playing the blame game. I'm sure many things could have been handled differently, but I'm sure there's been enough guilt to go around. Right now we should finish the briefing." Hammond told the group, hoping to get things back on track.

Mac cleared her throat before continuing. "After Kennedy told us how they found Sam, she asked him if he any people in the SGC, but he wouldn't answer. He asked once more to answer the questions, she adamantly refused." Harm could see Mac's hand start to shake slightly so he placed his hand on hers to comfort her.

"Kennedy then called Stan in, he had that pain stick. What I saw next…I…I still can't believe. He touched her chest with it and there was this light that seemed to go right through her…I can still hear her scream before she passed out and fell to the floor." Mac was unable to hold her emotions now, as tears started to fall down her cheeks.

O'Neill took a tissue out of his pocket and handed it to Mac, if there weren't people around he thought he might start to cry too.

Mac took the tissue and wiped her eyes before continuing. "Frank went to Sam and took her pulse; he told everyone she was dead. Then alarm bells started going off and another man came running in yelling there was a fire. Then everyone ran out of the room."

"You mean they left you tied to a chair in a fire?" Harm asked her, his fists tightening.

"Wait if you were tied to the chair how did you get down that hallway?" Jack asked truly puzzled.

"After they all left, Sam started to come around, I managed to get her come over to me, she had to crawl; it was slow going and she was in a lot of pain. Once she was by my chair, she managed to untie my hand and I did the rest. I saw that healing device and picked it up, then I started dragging Sam out into the hallway, the smoke was thick and we were both starting to cough. Sam told me to leave her and get out, but I kept dragging her, then she passed out again. I remember hearing a noise from above and then I covered Sam. That's all I remember Sir, until I woke up here."

"Thank you Colonel, I know that was difficult. Why don't we take a little break and continue with the rest of Colonel O'Neill's report."

* * *

**A/N:** I didn't realize the briefing would take up a whole chapter, and part of the next. It took me a little longer because I had to go back and check my facts. But what really took time was me downloading my anti virus. I made a boo boo and had to figure out how to do it all over again. Talk about frustrating! Now I know how Jack feels! Anyway I hope it won't take me as long to get the next chapter up, keep your fingers crossed.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **Sorry **Captain Morgan**, that it took so long, but I had a run in with my own Napoleonic Power Monger with a big honking needle! My doctor (all 5 feet of her) decided I needed a vaccination shot. She didn't tell me I wouldn't be able to use my arm for about a week! OUCH! So now here I am updating with my arm feeling much better. Hmm short doctors with big needles! 

**Chapter 17**

The briefing had broken up for a break about ten minutes ago; Harm had been standing next to Mac offering her comfort placing his hands on her shoulders. Janet was still on the phone to the infirmary checking on Sam's condition. Jack had been pacing in the hallway trying to get rid of his nervous energy, all he really wanted to do was go level sixteen and have a face to face with Stan. Daniel had poured himself a cup of coffee holding it nervously but not really drinking it. Teal'c had not moved from his seat, and looked to be meditating. Then Hammond returned from his office and called the meeting to order. "Alright everyone if you'd please take your seats so we can get back to the briefing. Colonel O'Neill if you're ready."

"Yes Sir," Jack said nervously, then he started to recount the events, starting with how he and Rabb had split up the searching with Daniel and Teal'c; as he continued his report of events Daniel and Teal'c had nodded in agreement with the events that included them. They kept a keen eye on Jack, Daniel noticing that Jack was keeping his voice under control betraying no emotions, but Daniel could tell it was an act. He'd known Jack for a while now, and knew he was hurting inside. Jack tended to take the weight of the world on his shoulders; he was feeling responsible and guilty for what happened to Sam.

"Then we saw what looked like a pile of rubble, Rabb and I rushed over and found there were bodies buried underneath. We removed the slabs of the ceiling and found Mackenzie covering Carter." Jack had to stop and take a few calming breaths the flash of memory still horrified him. "Carter wasn't breathing…" Jack continued to recount the events of rescue of Mackenzie and Sam.

"Sir." Rabb spoke up, "We had to move Mac to get to Carter and to get her away from the fire. I'm afraid that moving her may have caused the paralysis." The guilt was welling up in Harm, thinking it was his fault that Mac had to go through the pain of thinking she'd never walk again.

Mac saw the turmoil Harm was going through, "It's alright Harm, I'm okay now." this time she put her hand on his, to offer comfort.

"Thank you Colonel, Commander." Hammond said nodding his head to both men, seeing both of them fighting with their guilt.

"Dr. Fraiser, if you'd care to make your report." Hammond said looking over to his CMO who had been jotting down notes.

"Yes Sir, thank you." Janet said opening one of the files in front of her, and passing the general a few pages. "I took the opportunity to take a few pictures of some of the damage. As you can see Major Carter took quite an extensive beating, but what you can't see is the internal damage it caused or the two broken ribs."

Hammond took the pages that Fraiser had handed him, shocked when he saw they were photographs of Major Carter, the first of her abdominal area, which was covered in black, blue and red marks; there was no sign of her skin's natural colour. The second photo was of her face, he had to gasp and shake his head as he saw her once beautiful face was now swollen and also covered with bruises.

"She also sustained a concussion from Colonel O'Neill's report, and the continued blows only made it worse, as for her knee the x-rays didn't show anything so it's most likely a strain." Janet had put on her professional doctor's face for the briefing, but her emotions were fighting to come to the surface.

"And what about Colonel Mackenzie?" Hammond asked.

"Colonel Mackenzie sustained two broken vertebrae, a severed spinal chord as well as multiple contusions and abrasions on her back." Janet couldn't help but look at Mac who was sitting at the table.

"And yet here she is, up and walking; could you explain how this is possible?" Harm asked his curiosity getting the best of him, as well as knowing that Mac was dying to know as well.

"Before we can continue, Colonel Mackenzie as you know this is a high security classified facility; anything you've seen, heard or learned must remain confidential." Hammond pulled a document out of a file and handed it to Mac. "Before we proceed, I need you to sign this non-disclosure agreement."

"Of course Sir." Mac said while looking the document over then signing it.

"Very well then, Dr. Jackson if you would be so kind as to fill in Colonel Mackenzie. "

"Ah yes Sir." Daniel stood and started his explanation going into his lecture mode that Jack just loved so much. "Well Col. Mackenzie, years ago at a dig in Egypt an artefact was discovered…"

Mac was looking puzzled and slightly annoyed; she wanted to know what was going on around here, not a history lesson.

"Ah Daniel can we skip to the good parts." Jack said trying to move Daniel along, noticing Mackenzie's discomfort.

Daniel looked at Jack exasperated; he hated it when Jack would cut him off. "Ok Jack, well to hurry things along… the artefact was in fact a gateway. It allows travellers that pass through it to travel to other planets."

"What? Are you serious?" Mac asked dumbfounded.

"I assure you Colonel; he's telling you the truth." Hammond said, he motioned to Teal'c, who got up from the table and went to press the button that raised the blast doors, now allowing the gate to be viewed.

Both Mac and Harm got up and moved towards the window, Harm knew about the gate but this was the first time he saw it. Mac just stared down at the large room below, which held a large metal circle with some sort of writing on it. She then looked back over to Daniel, "How can this…ring, send people to other planets?" Mac was truly perplexed by what she had heard and what she was seeing.

"Well actually the best person to answer the how part is Carter; she's our expert on the gate." Jack told her.

"Actually, it works by forming a wormhole between two gates; when the wormhole is established you are transported to the planet the other gate is on."

"That's amazing, but…how do you know where you're going…and how do you get back?" Mac's brain was working a mile a minute trying to take this all in.

"Well you see those symbols on the gate, they are used as addresses, it takes seven symbols to form an address. Kind of like dialling a phone number." Daniel explained, he was used to these questions and he had given these answers many times before.

"Yea but it's the telemarketers you really have to worry about." Jack couldn't help giving one of his smart-ass remarks.

"So you people go to alien planets on a regular basis?" Mac said looking at Daniel, choosing to ignore Jack's remark.

"Yes they do Colonel." Hammond spoke up.

"So the device Sam used to heal Mac that came from another planet?" Harm asked truly amazed now that he had a chance to see the gate.

"Ah yes it did Rabb." Jack answered.

"So why was Sam the only one who could use it?" Mac asked, thinking back to the questions Sam had been asked during their ordeal.

"Well Colonel, Major Carter was exposed to something on one of the planets, which gave her the ability to use the alien devices." Hammond answered; they were being briefed, but didn't need to know everything.

"So why can't you use it to allow others to control the devices?" Mac asked, thinking how much good it could do.

"Well Mackenzie the ordeal almost killed Carter, so I don't recommend putting people through that." Jack said remembering how hopeless he felt when he found Carter in the cell after the attack from the ashrak.

Mac suddenly was brought back to the reality of the situation. "So how is Sam doing?"

"Well Colonel, using the device takes a lot of energy, and seeing that Sam didn't have a lot to begin with, well I'm not sure how long it will take for her to recover. She's always had some trouble using the device. I'm just amazed she was able to use it." Janet told her.

"Hey Doc, you know Carter, given her determination and stubbornness she can do anything." Jack said still astounded by Carter's abilities.

"You're absolutely right Sir, but right now I should be getting back to the infirmary; General, if I may be excused?" Janet asked looking at Hammond.

"Yes doctor by all means."

"Sir, I owe Major Carter so much, there must be something I can do to help her." Mac said looking at the general.

"Well actually Colonel Mackenzie, we have quite a few people in our holding cells, and we need definite identifications on them, to make sure they are the one's involved in your abductions."

"Yes Sir, I'd be more than happy to identify those responsible."

"Very well, Colonel O'Neill would you please escort Col. Mackenzie to the holding cells."

"Yes Sir, I'd be happy to." Jack said, revelling in the idea to finally face these bastards.

-  
Jack didn't know how he managed to get in this situation, but here he was in an interrogation room beating the crap out of Stan while Daniel held him and Teal'c held the door closed. He kept punching the man in the gut over and over again, not thinking of the consequences for him Daniel or Teal'c. Then he heard the pounding at the door and General Hammond calling for him to stop. 'There's no way in hell I'm stopping not until this bastard is dead.' "You Asshole, this will teach you to beat on the woman I love. "

"Colonel, Colonel O'Neill."

"No, won't stop." Jack said as he continued to pound on the now bloody man.

"Sir?"

Jack felt a hand shaking his arm, "Bastard!" He raised his head looked around and realized he had been sleeping. His arms still on Carter's bed where his head had been resting. Then he realized the hand on his arm was Carter's, he looked to her face and saw two blue eyes staring at him in confusion. "Carter, you're awake thank God."

"Really, I thought you just called me a bastard?" Sam said weakly, still trying to keep her eyes open and stay conscious.

"Oh no sorry, not you Carter, I was just having a dream."

"Must have been a hell of one." She said smiling slightly.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Jack asked extremely concerned.

"Tired and still sore." She said yawning.

"Has the doc seen you yet?"

"Don't know, just woke up."

"Well why don't I just call her." Jack said, knowing Carter must be feeling really weak and tired for her to use such short sentences. Jack reached for the call button and pressed it.

A few moments later Janet came into the room and headed to Sam's bed. "Well I see you're awake." Janet said checking her pulse then taking her trusty pen light out and checking Sam's eyes.

Sam tried to fight the pen light shutting her eyes and turning her head, but Janet had her hand next to Sam's head preventing her from turning it. "You know Sam, using the healing device was a stupid thing to do." Janet said, annoyed that Sam had make herself weaker.

"Did it work?" Sam asked ignoring the tone

"Hey! Sam am I glad to see you awake!" Mac said as she entered the room she used to occupy.

"Well I guess that answers your question." Jack said grinning as he stood up and let Mac sit down.

Harm followed her in went up to Sam squeezed her hand leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I'm glad to see you're awake too." Then he stood back to allow Mac to talk to her.

Jack watched the little show Rabb put on and felt his anger start to surface again.

"Sam, you don't know how glad I am that you're okay, I just can't believe you risked your health to cure me. You shouldn't have done it." Mac said putting her hand on her forearm

"Had to…my fault you were injured." Sam said weakly trying to reach for a cup next to her bed.

Jack and Harm both noticed Sam's dilemma, but Jack reached the cup first, filled it with water and proceeded to help Sam. He reached under her shoulders so her neck was resting on his arm as he assisted her up slightly so she could get a drink. (If he was thinking he could have just raised the head of her bed and held the straw out for her; but then he wouldn't have an excuse to have her in his arms.)

"No Sam that's not true, it wasn't your fault; and I never blamed you; I blamed Stan and his cohorts. Now it seems I'm in your debt, I don't know how to pay a person back who's given me the use of my legs back."

"You don't owe me anything, you saved my life."

"Hey this argument just keeps going back and forth, and if you must know Rabb and I saved both of your lives; if you give us some time, I'm sure we can come up with some way you two could pay us back." Jack said raising his eyebrow and putting on an evil grin.

"You know you're right Colonel, there must be some way we could come up with to have them pay us back." This time Harm had his most mischievous smile on his face.

Janet finally had enough of this teasing; "Now now everyone, Sam needs her rest so I think everyone should leave for a while." She waited and watched as everyone filed out the door. "Now Sam, I really think you should sleep for a while. Do you need anything for the pain?"

"Well, I can't say that it doesn't hurt, but I just don't like the effects it has on me. You know it makes me have weird dreams, makes it hard to distinguish between mine and Jolinar's."

"Yea Sam I know, what if I give you something a little less potent, it will be better than nothing."

"Okay, that sounds good."

"I'll be right back." Janet said leaving to get the meds.

Sam closed her eyes to rest until Janet came back, then she heard a noise coming from the door.

"Psst Carter, is she gone?" Jack half whispered, but loud enough so Sam could hear.

"She'll be back in a few minutes; maybe you should wait until she leaves later."

"Gothcha, I'll just do my creeping around the hallway thing until the coast is clear."

"Okay Sir."

"Did you say something Sam?" Janet asked as she walked up to Sam's bed.

"Uh no, just thinking out loud."

"Well here's some pills." Janet said as she raised the head of Sam's bed then handed her the pills and held the water for her to sip. "Okay, now get some rest, that's an order." Janet said smiling at her friend.

"Will do Sir." Sam said joking with Janet, then closed her eyes and waited for Janet to leave. She waited a few moments then took a peek. "The coast is clear Sir." She knew she wouldn't be able to see him, but had a feeling he was lurking close by.

Jack slowly opened the door and peeked around the corner to make sure the coast was clear, then sauntered to the chair by Sam. "So Carter, I hope you don't mind my asking, but have you tried to use the healing device on yourself?"

"Well Sir I've tried to practice with it, but when I use it on myself it only stays on for a few moments, so if I want to heal a scrape it's not a problem. I think it has to do with some biofeedback loop or something or another."

"It's a shame; I sure hate to see you like this. The general has been trying to get a hold of the Tok'ra, but hasn't been successful yet."

"Calling my father Sir?"

"Well, I'm sure he'd like to know, and maybe he could fix you all up." Jack could tell Sam didn't like the idea of them calling her father, he knew she valued her independence, but sometimes you need to ask for help.

"How's the investigation going?"

"Well, Mackenzie identified the people we're holding, looks like we might have everyone…except for Kennedy."

"What about base personnel Sir?"

"Sorry, we haven't come up with anything." Jack said sounding disappointed.

"So nothing has really changed then?" Sam decided it was time to stop wallowing in her depression and decided to take matters in her own hands. "Well, one thing I know for sure; I'm not staying here. As soon as Janet lets me out of here I'm going back home."

"But Carter it may not be safe." Jack said looking at her not believing what he was hearing.

"It may never be safe out there, but I can't hide in here forever."

"Not forever, just until we finish the investigation." Jack was hoping he could talk some sense into her.

"We may never uncover who was in on this Sir; I'll have to go home sooner or later; I'd just prefer sooner. In fact I'm going to make sure Janet lets me out of here ASAP."

Jack could see Sam was trying to be forceful, but she didn't have the strength to pull it off, making her seem more adorable to him. "Well I'm sure we won't have to worry about that for a while yet, so why don't you get some rest for now." Jack stood up, took one more look at Sam before leaving the room, making sure that Janet wasn't able to spot him.

Sam watched him leave, and before she fell asleep, her mind was working on a plan to hopefully flush out those hiding and get her life back.

-

* * *

**A/N:** I know a lot of you wanted Jack to beat the crap out of Stan, but I couldn't see a way without him being court marshalled. So I hope this was good enough. As always I appreciate all your reviews. 


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Well I think this is the quickest update I've done. I hope you don't expect all of them this quickly. Thanks so much for all the reviews

**Chapter 18**

"Very well Major, if you can get that report submitted I'll have a talk with Dr. Fraiser about getting you out of here." Hammond said, finally getting the chance to visit with Sam. He didn't like the idea of making her work right now, but she was the only one able to do the job.

Janet walked into the infirmary and noticed General Hammond visiting with Sam. "Sir." Janet acknowledged while picking up Sam's chart and reading it over.

"Dr. Fraiser, I've been talking with Major Carter and unfortunately there's an important job that needs to be done that only the major can handle.'

Janet looked at the general in shock. "Ah, I'm sorry General but Major Carter is in no shape to be doing any work."

"Janet, all I'll need is to access the base's computer for a little while, then I'll be done."

"Sam you can't even get out of the bed on your own." Janet's anger was starting to show.

"I think I already proved you wrong on that point."

"Yea and where did we find you…unconscious on the floor."

"Well if I get some help this time, I won't end up on the floor."

"Doctor, I know this is out of the ordinary, but could you please help Major Carter do what she needs to." General Hammond said knowing that Janet Fraiser would take the request as an order.

"Yes Sir." Janet said, not liking the situation one bit.

"Good morning everyone." Jack said exuberantly walking into the room noticing everyone there. "Sorry Sir, I didn't know you'd be here or I would have brought extra." Jack put down the items he had been carrying on Sam's bedside table.

"That's quite alright Colonel, I was just leaving anyway. Major Carter I hope you're feeling better soon." Hammond smiled at her and then left.

"What have you got there Sir?" Sam asked looking at the bag, the two paper cups were obviously filled with coffee.

"Why it's called breakfast Carter, not that healthy stuff your always eating." Jack looked at Janet noticing her scowl. "Ah Doc, something wrong?" Jack asked as he opened the bag, handed Sam a nice greasy egg and bacon breakfast sandwich, and opened the coffee cup for her.

"Why yes Colonel there is, General Hammond has re…quested that Major Carter work on some important job that only she can do." Janet said shaking her head.

Jack had just taken a bite of his own sandwich and swallowed hard when he heard this. "Are you serious? Carter's in no shape to be doing any kind of work." Jack said then took a sip of his coffee to help wash it down.

"Look Sir, it's just something I have to do, I can do it on the computer and it shouldn't take long. Besides I was working on a computer when we were hiding out."

"Yea, but that was before you another go around with Stan; I just think you should put it off until you're feeling better, or give it to someone else to do.'

"Well Colonel for once we agree on something, unfortunately the general made it specific that he wanted it done."

Jack shook his head in disbelief. "Well at least wait until after breakfast before you get started." Jack said nudging the sandwich that was now on her table towards her.

"Alright Sir, I'll wait until after breakfast." Sam said slowly moving her arm to pick up the sandwich.

Jack felt bad, that even the simplest tasks were causing her so much pain; how could Hammond order her to work in this condition.

"MEDICAL TEAM TO LEVEL 16, MEDICAL TEAM TO LEVEL 16" was heard over the PA system. Janet ran out of the room catching up with medical team.

Jack looked at Carter, wondering what could have happened on the security level. He wanted to go and find out, but figured he would just get in the way and decided to wait here, after all they were going to end up on this floor anyway.

"I wonder what's going on?" Sam said as she slowly tried to eat her breakfast. Some how the smell and greasy taste just wasn't agreeing with her stomach. She put it back on the table and pushed it away.

Jack noticed Sam turning a little green and pushing the breakfast away. "Ah Carter, are you going to be okay?"

"Yes Sir, it's just that the meds are hard on my stomach."

"So one of your healthy boring breakfasts would have been better eh?"

"I'm sorry Sir; I appreciate you going out of your way for me."

"Oh think nothing of it Carter; I was buying my own breakfast so I just picked up a little extra. Here let me take this away for you."

"Finish your breakfast first Sir, I'm sure the nurses will bring something fit for the infirmary soon."

"Well now, I'm sure that thought is enough to spoil anyone's appetite." Jack said grinning as he finished his breakfast. Then took the offending sandwich away from Carter and threw it out.

Moments later noises could be heard from the hallway and Janet's oh so dainty voice could be heard barking out orders. Jack got up and went towards the door, opening it slightly and peeking out. There he could see medical staff surrounding a gurney, "We need a CAT scan stat." He heard Janet yell, then as the gurney rolled by he could see who was on the gurney; it was Stan and looked like he had a head wound that was covered by a very bloody bandage. "Oh boy"

"What is it Sir, what's going on?" Sam asked, trying to sit up a little more so she could get a look.

"Ah, nothing for you to worry about Carter. Looks like someone had a little accident." Jack didn't know how Sam would take the news; he had to find out what happened before he informed Sam. Just then his beeper went off he took it out and looked at it. "Ah looks like the general wants to see me Carer, I'll come back later and fill you in." He said managing a slight grin.

"Okay Sir, I'll be right here…Still." Jack couldn't help but grin at her comment as he left.

* * *

"So what are you saying Sir?" Jack asked Hammond

"Jack the man was attacked in his cell! This is a high security facility that's not supposed to happen here."

"What about the security cameras Sir, they must have picked it up?"

"That's why I asked you here, I need to know where you were thirty minutes ago?"

"I've been in the infirmary with Carter since you saw me Sir. You don't suspect me do you?"

Hammond picked up his phone and dialled. "Yes, this is Hammond; I need to speak with Major Carter."

Jack watched and waited as Hammond questioned Carter over the phone. "Very well then, thank you Major."

Hammond hung up the phone and faced Jack. "Sorry about that Jack, but I had to make sure. By the way Major Carter said that you were there the whole time and even had one of the nurses vouch for you."

"Well I guess it's a good thing that I annoy them so they will never forget me." Jack was a little annoyed that Hammond didn't trust his word and had to bug Carter to back him up.

"Well Jack the reason I had to get confirmation on your whereabouts is that about half an hour ago, our security cameras stopped working. That's about the same time the prisoner was attacked."

"What about all the guards Sir?"

"Looks like someone used a canister of knock-out gas, they were coming around when they discovered the prisoner had been attacked."

"And you suspected me Sir?" Jack knew better than to yell at his superior officer, but his anger was showing.

"Take it easy Jack; I know how angry you were at the briefing when you found out everything that happened to Major Carter. I had to clear you from the list of suspects before I could fill you in."

* * *

Hammond and O'Neill made their way to the infirmary hoping to get a report from Fraiser. They waited outside the treatment room Stan was in. Finally, Janet made her way out into the hallway to an anxiously awaiting general and colonel.

"General, Colonel; it seems our favourite patient has a severe head injury. He was hit with some sort of blunt object, we're watching for swelling of the brain, but for now I'm treating him with medications to take the swelling down." Janet said showing no emotions talking about her patient.

"Is he going to make it?" Jack asked this time.

"It's hard to say Colonel, it could go either way."

"You know I just don't like the idea of some one trying to commit murder on my base." Hammond said shaking his head.

"Ah Sir, don't we have a little meeting to go to." Jack said looking at Hammond.

"You're right Colonel. Doctor keep me informed." Hammond said as he followed Jack.

* * *

They entered the quiet room, noticing Sam was asleep, Jack hated to wake her but they needed to have this meeting; the sooner the better. Jack walked up to her and noticed a sheen of sweat on her forehead her face contorted; she was in the midst of another nightmare. "No…please stop…don't know anything." She said as she started thrashing around.

Jack gently grabbed her shoulders, "Carter wake up." He gently shook her as he spoke in a tender voice.

Sam slowly opened her eyes feeling frightened and agitated, then she saw the Colonel's deep brown eyes looking into hers. "Colonel?"

"Sorry to wake you Carter, but the general and I need to talk with you." Jack said then raised the head of Sam's bed and held the glass of water for her to take a drink from the straw. Sam took the sheet and wiped the sweat off her face before facing a meeting with the general.

"Major Carter, I've filled the colonel in on your plan." Hammond said, he noticed her earlier predicament, but knew there were likely to be many more nightmares before this would be over.

Sam swallowed nervously as she looked back at O'Neill.

"Yea, nice of you to go over my head with your plan Carter." Jack said, he tried to sound angry but just wasn't able to be mad at her right now.

"Major we've run into a snag with the plan though; it seems that someone was able to breach base security and attack one of the prisoners. Until we find out who's responsible we may not be able to go ahead with your plan." Hammond explained sounding sorry.

"Security cameras?"

"They were some how disabled. Any idea who could have done that?" O'Neill asked.

"Besides myself, it could be any number of scientist, or anyone who's good at hacking. I could try and find out what computer they used."

"Sir what if it's the same person we're looking for, the mole." Jack asked.

"Well it could be, we were planning an extensive questioning of the prisoner today. Do you think he could know who the mole is?" Hammond asked out loud.

"Could be Sir, but unfortunately there's a large list of suspects who wanted this character dead."

"Yourself included Colonel."

"Yes, but you've already cleared me, and I was with Carter, so I don't think she did it." Jack said grinning, knowing there was no way in hell she did it.

"Well we have two JAG lawyers at our dispense, I think I'll put them in charge of the investigation."

"Ah Sir, I hate to say this but both of them would be high on the suspect list, and Rabb already had a go at Stan." Jack said informing the general.

"Well then the first thing I have to do is see if I can clear them from the suspect list." Hammond said getting up to leave. "And Major, I'd appreciate it if you could look into which computer was used, as well as the other matter. And as far as anyone else is concerned you're working on a gate problem."

"Yes Sir." Sam said, feeling that she might have bit off more than she could chew. She watched Hammond leave than turned to the colonel. "Sir, I'm afraid I need to ask you a favour."

"Shoot."

"Janet was supposed to help me get to a computer, but as you know she was called away."

"What about your laptop?"

"It would be easier if I used a computer hooked up to the base computer; Janet has one in her office; if you could help me get to it?" She said looking down feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Oh, yea sure." Jack said, then he looked like he got an idea and gave her the signal to wait a minute as he left the room.

Sam had a puzzled look on her face, wondering what he was doing. Then she saw him come back in. "Is that Janet's chair?"

"The one in the same."

"You know it's her favourite chair don't you Sir? She has it adjusted just to the right level."

"Yea well I don't think she'll mind us borrowing it, just this once." He said.

"As long as you leave it where it…is." She looked in horror, she was too late the Colonel had already changed the height of the chair.

"Uh oh, well I guess it's too late to worry about now, besides I'll have it all fixed up, she won't even know it was used." Jack said grinning as he pushed said chair next to Sam's bed.

"I think you should bring the IV pole over to this side first Sir."

"Hey, no giving orders, I'm the one in charge here."

"Not orders Sir, just suggestions." Sam said, unable to hide a grin that was forming.

Jack proceeded to raise the head of Sam's bed even further, then awkwardly reached for the blanket that was covering her. He looked at her and was given a nod so he continued to uncover her. 'Damn those hospital gowns' he thought as he now saw her nicely exposed legs, one of which had a brace on the knee. He then moved to put one arm behind her shoulders, but stepped back when he felt exposed skin. "Ah Carter, I hate to ask this, but are you sure you're covered…ah back there." Oh yea, Jack knew all about how those gowns opened at the back, leaving your backside flapping in the wind.

Sam shifted a little, then a look of embarrassment came over her face. "It ah does feel a little drafty Sir."

"Maybe I should go get one of the nurses?"

"They're all busy helping Janet Sir." 'Oh, this cannot be happening, how am I going to be able to face my CO with my butt hanging out?' Sam thought to herself.

"Ah, don't worry about it Carter I have an idea." Jack said as he went over to the next bed and pulled the blanket off it, then returned to Sam. He placed the blanket at the foot of the bed and then proceeded to help Carter into a sitting position. He then reached around her and placed the blanket behind her so it would be blocking the view. He then went behind her and did notice that yes the gown had come undone giving a rather unobstructed view of her back, (and more if the blanket hadn't been there). His mind took him back to Hathor's ship, after being defrosted and thinking everyone was dead. Then the relief he felt when he found Carter and got that nice view of her back. Only this time it was covered with bruises. He took one last look before tying the gown closed, then he pulled the blanket up so it was covering her shoulders.

"Thank you Sir." Sam said feeling relieved.

"Okay, now for the hard part, lean on me as much as you need to Carter." He then helped to ease her into a standing position, waiting until she got her bearings. Then he used his foot to bring the chair closer and helped Sam sit down. He then wheeled Sam to Janet's office and behind her desk.

"There you go Carter, all set. Anything else I can do for you?"

"Yea keep guard on the door, I don't want to see Janet's anger when she finds me here."

"Carter, you know I'm brave and everything, but that's asking to go above the call of duty. Have you seen the size of needles she uses just for me?"

"Well Sir, better your butt than mine." She said smiling at Jack. Then started working on the computer.

"Well Commander Rabb, Colonel Mackenzie, I've checked your alibis and it does prove that you two were in the commissary at the time of the event Now that you've been cleared I'd like you two to head up the investigation into the attack."

"Thank you Sir, we appreciate your trust in us, however there maybe many names on the list that you will not like." Harm told the general.

"I'm aware of the Commander, however Col. O'Neill has already been cleared and obviously Major Carter was in no condition to have anything to do with the attack."

"Ah General, Major Carter is quite adept at getting around computer security Sir." Mac said, she didn't like bringing it up, but she did have a duty to perform.

"I'm well aware of that Colonel, but she hasn't been able to get out of that bed since she healed you." Hammond didn't like Carter being on the suspect list, she'd been through enough already.

"I'm sure the Colonel didn't mean anything by that Sir, we're just trying to clear her from the suspect list." Harm said nervously.

"Well I've already asked the Major to lend a hand, she's finding out which computer terminal was used to disable the cameras."

"Very well Sir, we'll check in on her progress before we start our investigation." Harm said standing waiting to be dismissed. Hammond waved them both out of his office, then ran his hand over his head. 'I'm really not going to like what's going to happen.

* * *

"Sir, I think I've got it." Sam said as she leaned back in the chair.

"Well I hope it's not catchy."

"No, Sir, I've got the computer that was used. It was on level 17, room C45."

"And what room would that be?" Harm asked as he came into the room.

"I see the general has pressed you into service." O'Neill said looking at Rabb, wondering where his sidekick was.

"It's a security room, where guards monitor the cameras all over the base." Sam informed Harm, still leaning back and looking very tired.

"So then we must be looking for a guard." Harm said.

"Ah, not necessarily. The base has been going under some changes, and that floor was being converted to an armoury. That security room is no longer manned or used; it's in the process of having all the equipment moved out." Jack informed him, not liking where this was headed.

"So how many people know about this room and the changes?"

"Oh, I'd say just about everyone who works here." Sam said shaking her head.

"So no closer to finding a solution?"

"I'm afraid not Sir."

"So on to Plan B." O'Neill said.

"Plan B Sir?" Harm asked.

"Yea, it's the one after Plan A; you know that there's always a Plan B don't you?"

"I'm beginning to find out." Harm said, not knowing what O'Neill was talking about.

"So this is where everyone is; Sam I thought you couldn't get out of bed?" Mac said wondering if she could do more than she let on.

"Not without a little help from her friends." Jack said smiling.

"It seems that Sam came up with a dead end on who used the computer." Harm told Mac.

"Well then I guess we'd better get started with our interviews, starting with the rest of SG1." Mac said, seeing O'Neill and Sam's faces drop. Then left the room with Harm following her.

"They can't suspect Daniel and Teal'c." Sam said sounding worried for her friends.

"Daniel no, Teal'c… well there is always the possibility; but knowing T he would do it face to face with his bare hands, he wouldn't hit him from behind using a pipe or something like that."

"Your right Sir, I'm sure they'll both be cleared."

"Now about Plan B."

* * *

**A/N**: I have to admit I don't know what is on level 17, or most other levels, so if I made a mistake I'm sorry and I hope you just go with it. As always, I look forward to your reviews. 


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews, and **Captain Morgan** I don't mind the little reminders they let me know your waiting patiently (or impatiently for an update). **BookWorm37** I do know that the gate room is on level 28 which I think is enough, all the other floors don't really matter anyway. LOL. I'll tell you though I was debating myself whether that blanket should have slipped and having Jack singing Blue Moon.

**Chapter 19**

"So Carter you just about done?" Jack had been watching Sam working methodically at the computer for a while now. It looked like she was drained and about ready to fall asleep.

"All done Sir." Sam said leaning heavily back into the chair.

"Ok then Carter, let's get to bed."

Sam had to blink at what she just heard and couldn't help but grin. "What ever you say Sir. Do you think there's room for both of us?"

Jack looked at her in surprise, then realized what he just said. "Oh you know what I mean Carter." He said shaking his head. "Now grab the pole." Jack saw Sam start laughing. "The IV pole Carter, the IV pole. Geez you can be really evil sometimes." Jack said turning a little red.

Sam couldn't help but start to laugh at O'Neill's embarrassment, and could tell he was getting a little annoyed.

"Laugh now Carter, but remember who's going to be helping you into bed. Wouldn't want any little accidents now would we?" Oh yea that did it; Jack got Carter and could see the look on her face change as she took a gulp.

"Sorry Sir."

"Yea well I'll forget it this time, but remember no giggling Carter."

"Yes Sir." Sam answered, she knew O'Neill was putting it on but didn't want to take any chances he'd want a little revenge.

General Hammond had given Harm and Mac an interrogation room to work out of, for their investigation. They had piles of personnel files in front of them as well as print outs of lists of who was on and off base at the time of the attack.

"Boy this is going to take a while Mac." Harm said sighing as he looked through another file.

"You got that right Harm; so first up is Dr. Daniel Jackson." Although they had already met Daniel for a short time they still read through his file to get a better idea of what the man was really like.

"So are we ready for the interview?" Harm asked putting the file down.

"I think so." Mac said getting up and going to the door calling Daniel in for his interview.

"Please take a seat Dr. Jackson." Mac said going to take her own seat.

"Wow, so I guess we're being really formal for this, Colonel Mackenzie."

"Sorry but we have a job to do, and it is a serious one." Harm answered.

"So Dr. Jackson, we need to know where you were from 7 to 7:30 this morning?" Mac asked watching the man closely as he answered the question.

"Well I stayed in my quarters last night and went to my lab this morning. I'm not sure what time it was but it had to be around 5:30 and I was there when I heard the announcement over the PA system." Daniel said calmly.

"Do you always start work so early Dr. Jackson?" Mac asked.

"Well actually sometimes I even pull an all nighter; so the answer would be yes I do work long hours."

"Did anyone see you in your lab around that time?" Harm asked.

"I don't know, when I'm working I tend not to notice what's going on around me." Daniel was starting to feel a little angry at being a suspected.

"So there's no one who can vouch for you?" Mac said.

"Look Colonel, Commander in case you forgot, I've been working on trying to find out who tried to kidnap Sam…and yourself, for the past few days. We may have some people in custody, but we still don't know how many more people are out there, or where Colonel Kennedy is. Attacking that man would be counter productive; we need him to help us find the answers. I would think you would want to make that a priority not trying to place blame on me for something I didn't do." Daniel's face was starting to go red and felt like he'd had enough, all he wanted to do now was to get out of there and go talk with Jack.

"Well thank you Dr. Jackson, that will be all for now; if you think of anything else please let us know." Mac said as she watched the man get up and leave the room.

"Well he's certainly passionate." Harm said to Mac.

"Yea, you saw how he reacted in the briefing; his passion could have gotten the best of him."

"Yea but Mac, we were all quite affected by that briefing. If we didn't have a stone cold alibi we'd be on the top of the list too, and we didn't do it."

"Well let's just put him in the pile of possibilities and move on to the next person.

Teal'c sat stoically at the table facing Harm and Mac; other than telling them that he had been in his quarters he had not answered any more questions. "Come on Teal'c, we just want to know what you're feelings were about Stan." Mac asked feeling exasperated that he was not answering any more questions.

"Alright Teal'c I can see this is going nowhere, you can go for now." Harm said running a hand over his neck.

Teal'c got up, bowed and left the room; still not uttering a word. "Geez, he's not making this easy." Mac said.

"Yea well I've been reading his file, and somehow I don't think he'd be able to access the computer and hack into the security system."

"No, I bet Dr. Jackson could; what if they did it together? From the files, I've read they seem to work well together and have a close bond. All of SG1 have a close bond."

"Yea well it didn't take long for us to bond with them either." Harm said thinking of his time trying to protect Sam.

"I don't know if it was bonding, or admiration?" Mac said shaking her head.

"You know if either one of them is found guilty, Sam's not going to take it well."

"You never know, she still could have been responsible for the computer hacking, with a little help from her friends. We both know she's a genius when it comes to computers."

"Aren't you being a little harsh Mac, she did after all heal you and now you're suspecting her." Harm couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You know me Harm, I'm always suspicious of everyone it makes me a good lawyer." Mac said with a shrug.

"Yea but come on Mac, this is Sam you're talking about."

"I know, I will forever be in her debt but I can't let my feelings get in the way."

"Do you really think she's capable of being in a conspiracy to commit murder?"

"Harm, you weren't there. You didn't see what she went through; if it was me I surely would want him dead."

"But would you risk your friends' lives and careers to do it.? Would you risk mine?"

"No…no I wouldn't."

"So don't you think Sam would put her friends before herself? She put you ahead of herself to heal you, and you weren't even friends."

"I don't know Harm, I hope I'm wrong but I have to keep the options open."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Geez Jack, I'm just so mad! I can't believe they're wasting time suspecting me, when they should be trying to find out who the leak on the base is."

"Take it easy Daniel; go to your happy place." Jack said grinning, hoping a little levity would calm his friend down.

"Argh! I'm just so mad right now."

"I know Daniel but if you keep this up you're going to wake Carter."

"Ooh sorry, I didn't realize she was sleeping. How is she doing?"

"Well I think she tired herself out this morning working on the computer."

"Ah wait why was she working on the computer? She's supposed to be resting."

"I know, but she had a few things to do for Hammond before she gets out of here."

"Wait, out of here? Are you telling me Janet's going to let her out of the infirmary so soon?"

"Well that depends on Hammond, he's supposed to talk her into it. I guess Carter had a talk with Hammond and swayed him on her side."

"She can't get out of here; she's in no shape to take care of herself." Daniel was totally exasperated hearing the news.

"That's where her team comes in Daniel; we're going to help her out for a while." Jack said grinning.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Jack, I mean us being men and uh Sam being a woman and all."

"Why Danny boy is that a blush I see on your face? Come on she's one of us, if you can't depend on your teammates who can you depend on?" Oh yea use the guilt trip Jack, works every time on Daniel.

"So Daniel I need to talk to Hammond for a bit, I want either you or Teal'c with Carter at all times. After all if someone could get to Stan…I don't want to risk Carter being left alone."

"Okay Jack, not a problem; and Teal'c was going to be headed this way when he was finished with his interview."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So General, Carter did that little job you wanted her to do."

"Actually Colonel it was actually her idea, I just went a long with it. You know her idea just might work."

"Yea I agree with you there, it's just that I don't like the idea of putting her in danger like that." Jack said running his hand through his hair.

"I know Jack, but you know Sam there's no way she wants to live always having to look over her shoulder. This way we may be able to find those who want to get their hands on her, and clean up the base."

"Well everything's set up on the base, now we just have to get Fraiser to release Cater." Jack said grinning at Hammond.

"You know Jack I may be the general, but I still hate going up against Dr. Fraiser."

"Better you than me Sir." Jack said rubbing his butt.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have a meeting with a couple of lawyers." Hammond said pointing to the door for Jack to leave. As Jack was walking down the hallway, he could hear Hammond telling the sergeant very loudly, to "get those lawyers in here".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack entered the infirmary and saw that Teal'c was seated next to Sam and seemed to be in a state of Kel noreem. "O'Neill." Teal'c acknowledged Jack with a nod.

"How is she doing?"

"Major Carter has been asleep ever since I arrived."

Jack looked around, "Where's Daniel?"

"Daniel Jackson said he had some things to 'get together' if we were to accompany Major Carter home."

"Ah, he just can't leave his work alone can he? Has the Doc been in yet?"

"She has not O'Neill."

As if on cue Janet entered the room, looking rather tired. "Colonel, Teal'c."

"Has Hammond talked to you yet Doc?"

"Yes he has and I'm not happy with it but I guess I don't have a choice."

"No you don't Janet." Sam said just waking up and taking in the conversation.

"Sam you're in no condition to be going home."

"Look Janet all you're really doing here is keeping me on bed rest; that I can do in my own bed. Besides its more comfortable and not as noisy as in here."

"We're also giving you meds and you have an IV."

"I'm guessing now that I'm awake, you can take the IV out and just give me the meds in the pill forms."

"You know Sam I know you're a doctor, but just remember who has the MD here."

"She'll be okay Doc, we'll look after her." Jack said trying to break up the little argument.

"Well in that case Colonel come with me and I can give you some instructions." Janet said leading Jack to her office.

Janet entered her office and started to go behind her desk. Jack looked a little nervous as she sat down. When she sat down Janet's brow furrowed in a look of confusion. "Something wrong Doc?" Jack said trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Ah someone's been messing with my chair." She said trying to adjust the offending piece of furniture.

"Ah Doc, can we get back to the matter at hand?"

"Ah yes sure Colonel." Janet said still trying to adjust her chair as she worked on her computer. Which she noticed also had to be adjusted. 'If one of my staff has been playing solitaire on my computer I'll kill them,' she thought to herself.

"So how's your other patient doing?"

"He's still touch and go right now, I may need to bring in a neurosurgeon if his inter cranial pressure doesn't improve."

"Not that I really care, but he could clear up who attacked him."

"Well here's a list of the meds she'll need and when to take them. There are also two types of pain meds. This one she's been taking regularly but this one's stronger if things get too bad. However, don't mix the two together wait for the first one to ware off before giving the other one. She'll also need to keep her fluids up, and do try to get her to eat something. Maybe you'll have more luck."

"Well I'm glad you wrote this down Doc, because I might get things mixed up." Jack said looking at the list Janet gave him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack was a little nervous; he couldn't believe they were actually doing this. He was driving his truck with Carter next to him and Teal'c on the other side. Daniel said he would be over as soon as he got things cleared up in his office. 'Yea right Daniel, just staying far enough away so you don't have to do anything,' Jack thought. Jack did however realize that Daniel and Teal'c didn't know what was going on yet; he didn't want to take the chance of being overheard when filling them in on the plan. "Ok kids we're home." Jack said pulling into Sam's driveway parking behind her car. The car hadn't been touched since the initial event.

Teal'c exited the truck first getting ready to help Sam down. Jack stayed beside her to give her leverage as she slowly manoeuvred herself to the open door. With a little help from both Jack and Teal'c, she found her self in Teal'c's arms. "Uh I think you can put me down Teal'c."

"I am sorry Major Carter, but I do not think you should be walking."

"He's right Carter, just let Teal'c carry you into the house. Or I could get the wheel chair Janet made me bring." Jack said motioning to the back of his truck.

"Okay, but only this once." Sam said knowing she really didn't have a choice.

Once in the house Teal'c set Sam on her couch. She couldn't help but notice the mess the house was in, chairs were knocked on the floor pictures had been knocked off the wall but what was the worst was the dried blood on the floor.

Jack came in the back door through the kitchen carrying the bags of supplies they would need. He took in the site as he put the bags down on the counter, then he headed for the living room where Carter was. He could tell she was staring at the bloodstain on the floor; he moved towards her making sure she could no longer see the blood. He leaned on the edge of her couch before speaking. "Sorry Carter you had to see this, I thought someone would have cleaned it up for you."

"All that…blood." She said sounding shocked.

"Yea there is a lot, but the good news is it's not yours; its Stan's from when you broke his nose."

"It's just that I thought I'd feel better if I got home, now it just takes me back to the attack. Damn it I'm supposed to be safe in my own home!"

Jack placed his hand on her shoulder, he could see she was upset and had every right to be. "It'll be alright Carter; things will get back to normal you'll see."

"I hope so Sir."

Jack squeezed her shoulder before he got up, "Come on Teal'c we've got some cleaning up to do. Carter you get to supervise."

"Uh, that's okay Sir, I don't expect you two to clean my house." Sam said still looking around in shock.

"Now Carter if this was ordinary circumstances Teal'c and I wouldn't be doing your housework; but this is a little more than just dusting and vacuuming. Besides knowing you, you'd be trying to sneak around and clean it up yourself. So as your commanding officer, I'm ordering you to rest while we clean this up." Jack said motioning with his hand between him and Teal'c.

"O'Neill is correct and it will not take long for us to do so." Teal'c said as he nodded.  
"Yea, and where the hell is Daniel, he always seems to be getting out of the dirty jobs?" Jack said grinning. Then he and Teal'c started their task, while keeping an eye on Carter.

Teal'c got Jack's attention while in the kitchen and spoke quietly to him, "O'Neill, I do believe Major Carter is in a lot of pain."

Jack looked over his shoulder at Sam and realized that she was in more pain than she was showing earlier. "Let me handle this Teal'c." He said as he headed to the couch. "Hey Carter, how are you doing? I know the trip must have been hard on you."

"I'm okay Sir."

"Ah by the looks of you I'd say you're not. How about some pain pills and not the mild one's either."

"No it's fine Sir, I'll be alright." Sam didn't want to admit the trip home had caused more pain than she expected.

"Well Carter, I don't think you are, so I'm going to go get the pills and you're going to take them." Jack said leaving the room, not giving Sam any chance to object. As he walked back to the couch he heard a crunching noise as his boot stepped on something. He looked down and saw that he had stepped on some broken glass from a picture frame. With his free hand, he picked up the picture and looked at it. "Ah Carter, this was on the floor, the glass is broken but the picture seems to be fine."

Sam took the picture that was still in the frame and held it to her chest.

"You know we can always get another frame for it."

"Yes Sir I know, it's just that it's the last picture we took of my mother before she died." Sam said looking once again at the picture to see if had been ruined.

"She was one beautiful lady Carter; I can see where you inherit your looks from." Jack said now holding out the pills to Sam.

"Yes she was Sir." Sam said sounding depressed not even noticing the complement Jack gave her. She looked up at him and saw him holding out the pills. She didn't have any fight in her so she just accepted the pills and water.

Jack was beginning to wonder if this 'plan' was such a good idea, seeing how Carter was reacting now that she was at home. "Say Carter do you think you'd be more comfortable in bed?"

Sam tried moving a bit on the couch, "Yes Sir actually I might." Sam took one last look and placed the picture on the coffee table.

Jack moved next her and helped moved her into a sitting position then eased her arm over his shoulder. "Okay up we go." They slowly made their way to Sam's bedroom; he pulled down the covers and helped her sit down.

"So did you want to change first or something?" Jack said feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Well Sir if you could help me a few more steps to the bathroom I could take it from there."

Jack waited for Carter sitting on her bed and looking around. The bed wasn't that big, but would sure be cosy for two. He never thought that he'd be in Carter's bedroom like this. He always had thoughts of it being more romantic. He was brought out of his musings by the sound of the bathroom door opening. He saw Carter leaning up against the doorjamb wearing long pyjama pants and a longer tank top than the one he remembered in the men's locker room. "All ready?" He asked getting up from the bed and going to her side.

"Yes Sir." Sam said now sounding tired, the pills obviously starting to take effect.

Jack helped her to the bed noticing that she was even less stable on her feet than before; he helped adjust the pillows and pulled the covers over her before heading for the door.

"Thank you Sir." Sam said yawning and closing her eyes.

"You're more than welcome Sam." Jack said quietly not knowing if Sam was awake to hear it.

When Jack entered the living room, he saw that Daniel had arrived and was helping Teal'c clean the blood off the floor. Teal'c had done good job straightening out the house. "So Daniel it's nice of you to show up."

"Sorry Jack, I was going to leave earlier but Janet stopped me and explained everything we have to do for Sam. How is she doing?"

"She was a little upset seeing her house and we noticed she was in a lot of pain so I gave her the stronger meds." Jack said going into the kitchen making sure not to step where Daniel and Teal'c had just cleaned.

"You know Janet told me Sam sometimes has a bad reaction with those pills." Daniel said sounding a little worried.

"Really, she didn't mention it to me." Jack said sounding a little worried.

"Yea she may get somewhat confused."

"Oh that's just great. Just when she needs to be somewhat clear headed."

"Ah, why Jack? I mean if we're here she should be alright." Daniel said.

"Okay I guess now is a good time to fill you two in on the plan."

"What? A plan?" Daniel said confused.

"Of what plan are you speaking of O'Neill?" Teal'c asked looking at Jack.

"Well actually Carter came up with the plan and convinced Hammond to go a long with it; that's why she had Janet release her from the infirmary so soon." Jack said moving to sit down at the table.

"You mean Sam would still be in the infirmary if it wasn't for this plan?"

"Yea, it seems Carter has set herself up as bait to catch those after her."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**: I hope everyone had a nice holiday, it was Thanksgiving here in Canada and boy am I turkeyed out. I had Daniel stay behind so I could actually give Teal'c a few more lines.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** When I started this story I never thought it would be 20 chapters! Thanks for all the reviews. **Katie MichelleBelle**, to answer your question about Janet and her chair. In chapter 18 Jack used her chair to get Sam to Janet's computer. Which is why Jack was trying to look so innocent. There are a few more spoilers in this chapter for Foothold, Jolinar's Memories, The Devil You Know and Fair Game. 

**Chapter 20**

Harm and Mac sat at the table in the interrogation room reading over the file they had just been given. "Well it looks like your suspicions panned out Mac."

"Yea, I just wished for once I was wrong." Mac said staring at the report and shaking her head.

"I guess we're going to have to go tell General Hammond." Harm said not liking the idea of how this meeting was going to go.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't like this Jack, not one bit." Daniel said walking to the living room and sitting down in the chair.

"I agree with you Daniel, but Hammond agrees with Carter. So all we can do is back her up." Jack was feeling edgy not knowing how this was going to play out but grateful he had Daniel and Teal'c to help back him up. He looked out the window noticing the sun was shinning directly in the house, glancing at his watch he noticed it was getting close to 5 O'clock.

A loud scream was heard coming from Sam's room. All three men jumped into action pulling their guns at the ready. Jack was the first at the door holding his gun up; he slowly turned the knob, while Daniel and Teal'c waited on either side of him. He threw the door open and entered quickly pointing his gun at the bed. Daniel and Teal'c also entered the room scouring the area but finding nothing. Teal'c went to the bathroom and also found it empty. Jack put his gun away and saw that Sam was still asleep and thrashing around; but what surprised him was that she was talking in her sleep; in Goa'uld.

Jack went and sat next to her, he didn't want to hurt her but he didn't see any other way; he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up into his arms holding her tightly. "Carter, it's okay." He looked over to Daniel and Teal'c, "Why don't you give me a few minutes here." He told them, and then watched as they left the room with Daniel closing the door.

Jack continued to hold her tightly and speak to her in a calming voice; he could feel and hear her crying. It didn't matter that he didn't understand what she was saying, he could figure out that she was having a nightmare, a drug induced nightmare. What made it worse; it was one of Jolinar's nightmares. Only this time it was his fault, he insisted she take those drugs. Then he heard her say the name that brought bad memories to himself, Binar.

"Come on Sam, wake up; its okay." Now he was stroking the back of her head and rubbing her back. He could feel her breathing even out, then he felt her tense up.

"Sir? Uh what's going on?" Sam said sniffing, not realizing at first she was crying.

Jack held on to her for an extra moment longer, then released her already feeling the emptiness. He leaned back so he could look into her eyes, "I'm sorry Carter; I should never have made you take those pills. If I'd known they'd have this affect on you."

Sam wiped her eyes and sniffled again, "its okay Sir, I kind of needed them."

"So do you want to talk about it?"

"Talk about it?" Sam was still feeling confused from the drugs and wasn't sure what O'Neill was asking.

"You're ah dream." Jack said, noticing Sam was drenched from sweat, her tank clinging to her body.

"Ah not really Sir, it wasn't actually my dream." Sam said with a shiver; it may be summer but the AC was working well and the dampness making her cold.

"Yea, I kinda figured that out when you were speaking Goa'uld; remind me to ask Daniel for a translation."

"You mean Daniel saw me like this?"

"Ah yea, and Teal'c too." Jack didn't want to make her feel worse, but he didn't want to lie to her either. He saw her bury her head in her hands as if in shame. Jack took her hands gently away form her face and held on to her wrists. "Carter, what's wrong?"

Sam tried to look away; she couldn't bring herself to look him in the eyes. Jack released her wrists reached out and put his hand against her cheek, turning her to face him. "It's alright, you can talk to me."

"It's just…I hate you seeing me like this."

"What? Injured?" Jack really didn't know what she meant. "We've all been injured before; you never held it against us."

"No not injured….weak." Sam said so quietly Jack almost didn't hear her.

"Come on Carter, you're the strongest person I know. I don't mean just physically but mentally also."

Sam wiped the tears from her eyes, "You're just saying that, I couldn't even protect myself in my own home."

"Ah Carter if I recall correctly didn't you protect the whole base not long ago from aliens taking over the SCG? Didn't you figure out how to get us out of 'Hell'…literally, and didn't you save our whole planet from being invaded by the Goa'uld by healing that no good snake head Cronus, not to mention figuring out the impossible to get me back from Edora. And that's just this year, I could go on you know but I have this thing about my 2IC getting a swelled head." Jack said smiling

"You really don't think that I'm the weak link?" Sam said with disbelief looking into Jack's eyes.

"Never Carter, never." Jack could see a look of relief on Sam's face. He couldn't believe she thought so little of herself, when everyone else thought so highly of her, and respected her. "Come on Carter I think we need to get you cleaned up. You strong enough to take a shower?" Jack hoped she would say yes, he didn't know what he'd do if she needed help.

"I think it would be better if I just cleaned up by the sink Sir, don't want any accidents do we Sir?" Sam would liked to have used the shower but wasn't sure if she'd be able to stand up long enough.

There was a light knock at the door, "Jack, is everything okay?" Daniel asked nervously through the door.

"Yes Daniel." Before Jack could say anything else, Daniel was in the room looking at Sam with concerned eyes.

"You okay Sam?"

"Yes Daniel, thanks I'm fine."

"So Danny why don't you get some food cooking while Carter gets cleaned up."

"Ah, you want Daniel to cook Sir?" Sam said trying to get the attention off herself.

"Yea, why not?"

"You remember last Thanksgiving don't you Sir?"

"Oh yea when he tried out that Abidonian recipe on us." Jack said shuddering.

"Hey I'll have you know I worked hard on that meal, considering we don't have the same ingredients here."

"Not as hard as I worked getting rid of it afterwards." Jack said shuddering once more.

"Well you don't have to worry; I'll keep my selection to Earth recipes." Daniel said hoping this little 'attack' would cheer Sam up.

Once Daniel left, Jack once again helped Sam to the bathroom, "I'll be close by just shout if you need anything." O'Neill said as he left the room, leaving the door slightly ajar. He went back into the bedroom and decided to change the sheets; this allowed him to stay close enough to Carter to hear her if she needed him.

"Ah dinner's almost ready." Daniel said from the doorway.

"Okay, I'll check to see if she's ready." Jack said making the last adjustments to the bed covers. He walked towards the door and inadvertently got a glimpse from her reflection in the mirror. He stopped suddenly and was transfixed to the spot, unable to move or look away, he watched as she dried herself off; the towel covering her chest was moving lower. Jack took a gulp and felt a shiver down his spine, feeling he should move but just not being able to. 'Just a few more seconds he thought, then I'll move away.' Those were the longest seconds he ever felt, then the towel dropped. Jack saw the two most perfectly shaped beautiful creamy white breasts; he shivered and took a deep breath then closed his eyes and took a few steps back. Now he felt guilty for taking advantage of the situation and when he closed his eyes all he could see were Sam's breasts. He cleared his throat loudly, "Ah Carter, you almost done? Daniel says dinner's almost ready."

"Yea I'll be out in a minute Sir."

'Yea call me Sir, make feel like a heel' Jack thought, how was he going to face her without her seeing the guilt.

"Okay Sir, I'm ready." Sam said leaning against the doorframe. She was now dressed in a grey tank top and sweat pants.

Jack's attention was brought back to Sam; he looked at her, but not into her eyes as he positioned himself next to her. "So would you like dinner in bed?"

"Ah, actually I'd prefer to eat at the table with everyone else Sir."

"Sure Carter no problem, let's go see what Daniel's concocted." Jack said as he helped Sam to the kitchen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The room was small with grey walls filled with security monitors; he sat in front of them watching over the SGC. He tuned to the camera in Hammond's office and watched as the two lawyers had a heated discussion with the general. What he wouldn't give for audio at the moment. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a device then dialled the phone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah hell who's calling me now?" Jack huffed as he put his fork down to answer the phone. "O'Neill."

Daniel, Teal'c and Sam watched Jack's expression change as he talked on the phone.

"Yes Sir I understand, but now is not a good time." Jack got up and walked into the other room pacing as he talked. Then he shut his cell phone and put it away, turning to face the others.

"That was Hammond; he needs me back at the base right away." Jack said sounding rather annoyed. Hammond knew what was going on here, he should know better than to call him away.

"Look Teal'c, Daniel I have to go but I want you two to be on your guard. Don't let anything happen to Carter."

"We will protect Major Carter O'Neill, this you can be assured of." Teal'c said nodding his head.

"Yea Jack, don't worry Teal'c and I know what we're doing." Daniel said wiping the pasta sauce from his mouth.

"It's okay Sir, I'll be fine, after all what can go wrong with these two here?" Sam said trying to eat her spaghetti without showing any pain. Leave it to Daniel to fix something that takes both hands to eat.

"Okay leave me some dessert for when I get back; hopefully it won't take too long." Jack said digging his keys from his pocket. He didn't want to leave but Carter should be safe with Daniel and Teal'c.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He listened to conversation going on between Walter Harriman and another sergeant as they walked down t he corridor. "Yea General Hammond was angry. He couldn't believe those lawyers wanted to have Teal'c and Dr. Jackson arrested right away."

"You're kidding! Right?"

"No, he said it would have to wait, that they were doing something important right now."

"Aren't they on downtime?"

"Yea, that's what I thought; but you know SG1; they don't know the meaning of downtime. Well maybe except for Col. O'Neill." Walter said with a grin.

"It's a shame what happened to Major Carter."

"Yea I tell you if I had a chance I would have beat the crap out of that SOB myself." Walter said as he and his friend entered the elevator.

'Well here comes another chance.' He thought as he reached in his pocket for the device, then went to one of the base phones.

"Sgt. Parker." The young security officer said answering the phone.

"Yes Parker, this is Sgt. Harriman; I have orders from those lawyers. They want Dr. Jackson and Teal'c arrested right away."

"Ah we don't take orders from them; we take orders from Gen. Hammond." Parker said.

"They're under orders from Hammond to get the people responsible for that attack on your prisoner."

"Oh, well I guess we have our orders then. You don't happen to know where they are, do you?" Parker asked.

"Yea they're both at Major Carter's house; it should be easy to pick both of them up there."

"This is one job I hate to do; not to mention the size of Teal'c. I hope he doesn't put up a fight."

"Yea I know what you mean. Good luck." He said putting down the phone. 'Well that takes care of SG1, now for the next part.' He thought to himself.

He went into an empty room and pulled out his cell phone, only to be irked when he found he wasn't able to receive a signal. He put his phone away and went to the phone on the wall. "Yea it's me…it's done, Carter should be alone within the next hour."

"I'm so glad to hear that." Kennedy said smiling as he hung up the phone. Then he opened the desk drawer and looked at the two guns, one held bullets the other darts.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daniel and Teal'c were cleaning up the kitchen; Daniel had already helped Sam back to bed and was hoping she was resting comfortably. He had given her the prescribed medication and changed her bandages just like Janet's list instructed. Only this time he gave her the less potent pain meds.

"I shall check the perimeter Daniel Jackson." Teal'c said after drying the last dish.

"Okay Teal'c, I'll stay close to Sam." Since it was only the two of them Daniel left the door to Sam's room open so he could hear her.

Daniel was surprised when he heard Teal'c outside arguing very loudly. He wanted to go outside and check it out, but decided to stay by Sam instead. "Hey Sam, you awake?"

"Yea Daniel what's going on?" Sam said looking around the room with confusion.

"I'm not sure, but Teal'c's having a loud discussion outside with someone." Daniel reached behind his back and handed Sam an extra gun he had been carrying.

Sam took the gun and hid it under the covers keeping her hand on it. Then they heard the sound of her front door being swung open and hitting the wall. Both Daniel and Sam jerked at the sound. Then three SF's came rushing into Sam's bedroom with guns drawn on both Daniel and Sam.

Daniel and Sam also had their guns drawn. "Put the gun's down!" Sgt. Parker ordered the occupants of the room.

Sam recognized the man from the base. "You had better have one hell of a good excuse for breaking into my home and drawing your weapon Sgt.," Sam said in her most intimidating Major's voice.

"I have orders to take Dr. Jackson and Teal'c into custody Ma'am; so please drop your weapons." He said still having his men keeping their guns on them.

"Okay, Daniel do what he says." Sam said, still not believing what was going on. 'Boy this is the most action my bedrooms' seen in a while.'

The SF's took Daniel and Sam's guns before pushing Daniel up against a wall and putting handcuffs on him.

"Tell me what's going on Sgt." Sam said angrily.

"Sorry Ma'am, but I'm under orders to take both Dr. Jackson and Teal'c into custody"

"For what, and by who's orders?" Sam asked.

"The orders came from the JAG lawyers, who are under Gen. Hammond's orders. They are being arrested for the attack on the prisoner."

"What!" Both Sam and Daniel yelled at the same time.

"You can't do this! Major Carter can't be left alone; her life is in danger!" Daniel yelled struggling in the handcuffs.

"I'm sorry Sir, but I have my orders." Parker said.

"Does taking orders mean you leave your brain at home?" Daniel said angrily. "I'm sure Gen. Hammond didn't want you leaving Maj. Carter unprotected."

"I don't know anything about that Sir."

"Well maybe you can find out. As you can see the Major's in no condition to be left alone."

Parker took a look at Carter, and realized that Dr. Jackson could be right, but he had his orders to follow.

"Where's Teal'c?" Sam asked her voice losing the strength it previously had.

"He's already in custody Ma'am; we have him outside in the car."

"So you're planning on leaving a superior officer in danger?" Daniel said trying to reason with the man.

"I'll tell you what Sir, I'll stay here and protect Maj. Carter while you and Teal'c go back to the base. "

"Fine." Daniel said. "We'll probably have this cleared up when we get to the base. Just make sure you keep her safe; or you'll have Col. O'Neill to deal with."

Parker took a gulp and looked very nervous at the thought of dealing with O'Neill. He gave orders to his men to take the two prisoners in while he stayed with Major Carter.

"Ah Sgt.?"

"Yes Ma'am?"

"Could I have my gun back?" Sam asked not liking the situation one bit.

"Ah yes Ma'am." Parker said as he handed Sam her weapon.

"Don't worry Sam, Jack should be back soon." Daniel said, as he was lead out of the bedroom.

"Well Sgt. I hope this doesn't come back and bite you in the butt." Sam said.

"Me too Ma'am." Parker said feeling nervous, now realizing he was alone with Maj. Samantha Carter in her bedroom.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Okay I debated with myself a long time (that's what happens when you don't have a beta.) on how far the scene in the bathroom should go. Please don't hate me, but I couldn't help myself. And we all know Jack has a mischievous streak.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** I should put a warning up, but if I warn you I'll spoil it for you. So be warned there should be a warning.. It may also be a little intense for some.

**Chapter 21**

Jack was fuming; he couldn't believe Hammond called him back in to the base. Many Airmen quickly got out of Jack's way as he made his way to Hammond's office. Jack knocked forcefully on the door.

'What the hell?' George thought as he got up to answer the door. "Colonel O'Neill, what the hell are you doing here?" George said puzzled looking at a very irate Jack O'Neill.

Jack was taken aback by Hammond's question. "Ah, you called me in Sir."

"No I didn't." Hammond said even more puzzled. "You're supposed be watching over Major Carter."

"I know that Sir, but I received a call from you telling me to get down here." Jack was truly perplexed.

"Jack, I didn't call you."

"But Sir it was your voice." Jack said getting very nervous. "If you didn't call me then this was a set up." Jack said running away from Hammond.

George watched Jack's retreat, "I'll arrange for some backup Colonel!" He shouted to Jack.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kennedy watched from his car down the street as Teal'c and then Dr. Jackson were taken away in handcuffs. 'Well that leaves only one guard inside.' He thought as he made his way to Sam's door.

"Is there anything I can do for you Ma'am?" Parker asked trying to make sure she wasn't angry with him. It's bad enough having to face an angry Col. O'Neill, but he didn't want to have both of them angry with him.

"No I'm fine thank you Sgt.," Sam was still mad but didn't see any use in taking it out on Parker.

"Ok, I'll just be in the other room if you need anything."

"Very well Sgt., knock your self out." Sam was really worried; not for herself, but for Daniel and Teal'c. How could they have been arrested for attacking Stan? Everything just seemed to be going wrong. She just hoped O'Neill would be back soon so they could get things straightened out. Sam decided the best thing was just to rest while waiting for Jack, but the broken ribs and her battered body were making that even difficult.

Parker left the room and went to secure the rest of the house. When he finished he thought he'd do something nice, maybe make the major a cup of tea, 'might as well try to get on her good side'. He thought back to how she looked all weak and bruised and wondered if she did have a good side. He couldn't blame Dr. Jackson or Teal'c for attacking that prisoner; he was brought out of his thoughts by a sound at the front door. He drew his gun and headed for the living room, but before he could react the door swung open and a figure hunched low to the ground fired a shot and he went down.

Sam was startled by a loud noise; she gripped her gun tightly and hid it under the covers. "Is everything alright Sergeant?" She called out. Sam wasn't sure if she should try to get up, or stay put and keep the gun ready; after trying to shift around a bit she decided she could do her best where she was.

Kennedy checked on Parker, 'Yea he'll be out for a while.' he thought looking at the dart sticking out of Parker's arm. He stood up and headed further into the house looking for Carter.

Sam was growing nervous she hated being so helpless, having to wait to find out what was going on. She gingerly reached for the phone and tried to dial O'Neill's number.

Jack was speeding down the road when his cell phone rang, he hated having to answer the thing when he was driving but it could be important. "O'Neill."

"Sir?" Sam said quietly.

"Carter? What's wrong?" Jack said feeling a knot forming in the pit of his stomach.

"Someone's broken in, and I don't know what's happened to Parker."

"What! Where are Daniel and Teal'c?"

"They were taken into custody and are on their way to the base. Sgt. Parker stayed behind as my back up but….

"Carter!…Carter are you there?" When Jack received no answer he stepped on the gas even harder trying to make it to Carter's house as fast as he could. He kept the phone to his ear hoping to hear something.

"Put the phone down Major?" Kennedy said from just outside the doorway pointing a gun at Sam, while staying shielded himself.

Sam glared at Kennedy with such hate that if looks could kill, Kennedy wouldn't stand a chance. She dropped the phone so it landed on the floor, but didn't hang it up. "So Kennedy what brings you here?" Sam said keeping her other hand under the covers gripped tightly on the gun while she leaned against the headboard of the bed.

"Put your hands up Major, both of them…slowly." Kennedy said as he waited outside the room. He knew her reputation and wasn't going to go in before he knew it was safe.

Sam waited not moving, the last thing she wanted to do was let go of her gun; but he did have the drop on her; there was no way she could get a shot at him. Sam slowly raised her hands.

"Higher Major." Kennedy said motioning with the gun. He watched as she slowly raised her arms he could see the pain on her face with the movement. He slowly entered the room keeping his gun aimed at her. By the looks of her, he didn't think she would be able to put up much of a fight. He walked up next to the bed and pulled the covers away, "Now now Major, that's dangerous you know." He said picking up the gun that was lying next to her.

"Only to you Kennedy." Sam said starting to lower her arms, her anger growing by the minute.

Kennedy surprised Sam by grabbing her ankle and pulling her hard so she slid down the bed ending up flat on her back.

"What the hell!" Sam gasped, trying to push herself up into a seated position; only to have Kennedy pressing his arm across her collarbone, just below her neck.

"Now Major, I just wanted you to get a little more comfortable." He said as he reached into his jacket and pulled out a rope. "This will be a whole lot easier if you co-operate Major. Or should I say less painful. Now put your hands together."

"You've got to be kidding, if you think I'll co-operate with you." Sam said glaring in his eyes.

"I just want to make sure we can have a little talk without you trying something." He positioned himself so he was leaning heavily on her, making it hard no impossible for her to move. Then proceeded to tie her hands. "There now that's better. Just one more little adjustment." He said as he lifted her arms above her head and tied the end of the rope to the headboard.

"What do you want?" Sam yelled slightly out of breath from having him leaning on her broken ribs.

"You know Major that's a good question. At first, I just wanted your help like I told you when we had you at our building. But since your little escape I've had to rethink things a bit." He said now sitting on the edge of the bed next to her looking down.

"You had a funny way of asking for help." Sam said feeling her skin crawl having him so close to her like this.

"Yes well good help is so hard to find." He said smirking a little.

"Where did you dig up Stan?"

"Ah yes Stan; you know he does take pride in his work." Kennedy said taking his gun and running it along the bottom of Sam's top slowly pushing it up.

Sam shivered with repulsion as she felt the cold metal of the gun against her skin.

"I see Stan did a lot of damage; must hurt like hell." Kennedy said inspecting the damage. "Hmm, lets see; broken ribs?" He said as he ran his hand over the area. "And it looks like you had some sort of surgery, let me guess…internal bleeding?" His voice steely as he ripped off the bandage covering the incision site. "You know you didn't have to go through all this? All you had to do was answer some questions to help us figure out how to use those alien devices."

"You didn't give me much of a choice. I couldn't spill classified information like you must have to your cohorts." Sam said showing her disgust in the man.

"Always the good little soldier, eh Major."

"At least I'm a loyal soldier, unlike you." She spat out.

"Oh don't kid yourself Major, I'm loyal; it's just my loyalty goes beyond those in charge. My loyalty goes to my country and planet; I was trying to make us better, more prepared to face our new enemy." He said getting angry at her doubting his loyalty.

"All you had to do was go through regular channels; you could have gotten the information there instead of kidnapping me!" Sam said showing him her anger as well.

"You really think that's all I had to do! I read those reports, the tests and results they had on you. They didn't want to take my suggestions that we perform more in depth experiments. To do what ever we had to do to find the answers!" He yelled standing up and looking down on her.

"Well thank God those running the program knew better than to make a lab rat out of me. No government has the right to force experiments on a person, or kill them just to get the answers they hope they will find. And if you read the reports carefully, you'd know that the only way to get the abilities I have is to have a Goa'uld symbiote implanted in your brain. Something I don't recommend."

"You survived." He said getting annoyed at her argument.

"That's because I had a Tok'ra who gave its life willingly so I would survive. You can't say the same for Major Kawalski; or did you forget about him." Sam said tiredly, the stress of the situation taking its toll on her.

"Of course I haven't forgotten about him, as you recall I wanted to experiment on him and find the answers! But those bleeding hearts at the SGC wouldn't think of it, now we have no answers and no Goa'uld to questions! All we have is you!"

Sam was getting even more nervous, Kennedy was becoming unhinged which in her book made him more dangerous.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harm couldn't believe what he heard, General Hammond was yelling after O'Neill that he would send back up, then he heard him ordering a security detail to Major Carter's house. He looked at Mac, both saying 'let's go' at the same time; which is why he and Mac were speeding down the streets of Colorado Springs. Harm only hoping that he remembered the way to her house.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack turned down Sam's street; he slowed the truck and tried to approach making as little noise as possible. He had heard some of what was said, but it was difficult to hear. He kept the phone to his ear as he approached the house.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Major, I'm giving you one last chance to join me. With us working together I know we can find the answers." He said once again taking a seat on the edge of bed, facing her.

"When Hell freezes over Kennedy." Sam said through gritted teeth as she struggled with restraints on her arms.

"I'm sorry to hear that Major; that only leaves me with one option…I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you."

"They'll hunt you down with a vengeance." Sam spat out.

"With you gone, there's only one other witness against me. Getting to Colonel Mackenzie will be a hell lot easier than getting to you Major. With both of you gone, there will be no one to testify against me and I'm sure I'll be back at my original position serving my country. Oh and not to mention with you dead, we can perform all the experiments we want to on your body." He said running the back of his hand along her side.

"You bastard!" Sam yelled struggling even harder against the ropes. "We have your people in our custody, someone will talk."

"Ha, you mean like Stan?" He laughed.

"So you had something to do with his attack."

"Sorry Major that wasn't me, although I can't say I'm sorry about it."

"We'll get the others to talk."

"Not likely Major, once your gone they'll know better than to talk. Now let's see; I have to kill you but I have to do it with minimal damage. Let's see a bullet could cause too much organ damage, we don't want to waste your precious blood; we'll need a lot of it for the experiments. Poison would mess up the lab results."

"Well then I guess you'll have to let me live." Sam said with the bravest voice she could muster. 'Come on Jack where are you?' Sam thought to herself getting desperate.

"Oh I've got it, asphyxiation, that will leave your body intact for all the examinations."

"My friends will never let you get your hands on my body. They'll have me cremated first." Sam said struggling again.

"Oh I don't think so." Kennedy said as he reached over Sam for a pillow, then placed it high over her face. "Good bye Major, it's been nice knowing you." Kennedy placed the pillow on Sam's face and began to push down hard.

Sam was struggling for breath; she had taken one deep breath before the pillow came down. She felt the weight on top of her; she tried kicking out with her feet but didn't come in contact with anything. She slowly felt the pull of unconsciousness.

Jack slowly made his way into Carter's house; he saw a body lying on the floor and went to check it out. He found the young guard he was unconscious but breathing. Next Jack made his way to Sam's bedroom. He was shocked to see Sam struggling with Kennedy holding a pillow over her face. Jack's instincts kicked in he ran over and pulled Kennedy off Sam, then pulled the pillow off of her face. He didn't have time to check on her, as Kennedy was still a threat.

Kennedy regained his balance and lunged at O'Neill. Jack saw him coming and braced himself for the impact; he grabbed Kennedy and used his strength to move the both of them away from the bed and Sam. The two men began to fight, Jack taking out his frustration on Kennedy's face. The next blow sent Kennedy falling backwards into a dresser. He reached for the gun in the back of his waistband. Pulling it out he didn't aim at Jack, but aimed it at Sam. "I suggest you stand down O'Neill!" He said wiping the blood from his nose.

Jack took a step back and raised his hands. "What ever you do just don't hurt her."

"You know O'Neill you always have a knack of getting in my way. I should just shoot you now."

"So why aren't you?"

"Because it would be over too soon, I want you to suffer. Killing Major Carter first will definitely cause you to suffer."

"You can't do this! She's suffered enough."

"Don't worry O'Neill I'll make her death quick, she won't suffer. You will." Kennedy raised his gun aiming it at Sam.

Two loud shots rang out in the deafening silence of the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harm and Mac entered Sam's house through the opened door. They noticed the body lying on the floor Mac went up and checked for a pulse; she was relieved to find one, the young man was just unconscious. Harm was already making his way to Sam's bedroom Mac right behind him. They both took one side of the door peeking in.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack closed his eyes at the sound of the shots; he took a deep breath and steadied himself for what he was going to see. When he opened his eyes, he saw Kennedy lying on the ground. He let out the breath he was holding then saw Harm and Mac entering the room holding their guns up.

"Boy am I glad to the two of you." Jack said, then rushed to Sam leaving the lawyers to take care of Kennedy.

Jack didn't like that Sam had been quiet through the whole situation. First, he checked for a pulse on her neck and was relieved to find one. Then he checked if she was breathing. Her breathing was shallow but she was breathing. 'She must have just passed out from the lack of oxygen.' Jack thought to himself.

"Carter, can you hear me?" He said holding her face. "Come on Sam." Jack was relieved when he felt her stir.

Sam started coming around, she could swear she heard O'Neill's voice, but it couldn't be; she was alone with Kennedy. She startled herself at the thought of Kennedy and became tense. "No!" She yelled as her eyes flew open and she pulled on the restraints.

"Carter its okay, he can't hurt you anymore. Right?" Jack said looking at Rabb and Mackenzie.

Harm got up from checking on the man. "Yea he's dead." Then he and Mac made their way over to Sam, standing on the other side of the bed. They were shocked when they saw the position Sam was in.

"See Carter, you're safe now." Jack said reaching up to untie the rope from the headboard and slowly brought her arms down.

"Ahhh," She moaned at the movement of her arms. "I have to say, you took your sweet time Sir."

"Yea I'm sorry about that Carter, but when I left Daniel and Teal'c were here." Jack said glaring at Rabb and Mac while untying the rope around Sam's wrists. At least this time she had the bandages to protect her from further rope burns.

They all looked at the door when they heard loud noises, then saw four security guards from the SGC enter the room. Mac reached over and tossed the sheet over Sam realizing she probably didn't want everyone seeing her with her top hiked up so high. She heard Sam give her a quiet 'thanks'.

"What's going on Sir?" Lt. Simms asked O'Neill.

Jack got up and approached the young man. "That's the man responsible for kidnapping Major Carter and Colonel Mackenzie; he broke in and tried to kill the Major. Contact General Hammond and let him know what's going on. But first I want everyone out of here for a few minutes." Jack said realizing Sam might want a little privacy to pull herself together.

"Yes Sir, we'll be waiting in the other room." Simms answered getting O'Neill's meaning as he escorted his men out of the room.

Jack returned to Sam, "So Carter what do you say about a little trip back to the base? I'm sure Janet wouldn't mind having a look at you."

"I'm okay Sir, he didn't hurt me; much." Sam said realizing that her arms were hurting more now than they previously had.

"I don't know Carter, with all this action happening tonight. I never knew your bedroom was as popular as Grand Central Station?"

"Colonel!" Yelled both Harm and Mac, shocked at O'Neill's insensitivity.

Sam just smiled and chuckled a little, "Well I have to get my entertainment somehow."

"Anyway if we go to the base, we can try and clear things up with Teal'c and Daniel's arrests." Jack said looking angrily at both lawyers.

"What?" Harm said.

"We didn't have them arrested." Mac filled in.

"The guards, who came here, said they had orders from you to take them into custody." Sam said looking confused at the two of them.

"Ah actually we discussed having them arrested with Gen. Hammond, but he said they were doing something important and it would have to wait." Harm told them.

"Yea well I got a call from Hammond telling me to come into the base; but when I talked to him he denied making the call." Jack said sighing.

"Someone must have a voice synthesizer, to set up this trap for me. The same mole we're looking for." Sam said.

"Do you think your trap worked?" O'Neill asked.

"There's only one way to find out Sir; we have to go back to the base." Sam said shaking her head slightly. The last thing she wanted was to make that long drive back to the base.

"You know Sam; you could always stretch out in the back of my car for the drive." Harm offered.

"Sounds like a plan." She answered.

"So Sam, why I don't help you get ready." Mac offered. "Unless you'd rather have Colonel O'Neill help you get dressed." Mac said with a little smirk, reminding Sam of what she told her about her feeling for O'Neill.

"Oh I think you'll do fine Mac, thanks." Sam said with an edge to voice.

"Okay then, as soon as you two are ready we'll head to the base and let the others take care of the garbage." Jack said motioning to the body on the floor as he and Rabb left the room.

* * *

**A/N**: I really tried to get that creepy feeling with Kennedy, he always did come off as a little creepy on the show. I hope that wasn't too much for you janissima, and I hope it wasn't over the top. Thanks once again for all the reviews, they are much appreciated. 


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** I took a little liberty with the infirmary scene. It may not be accurate but I hope it works. I really have to give my heartfelt thanks for those great reviews, you guys make me want to keep writing. 

There's a little spoiler for Threads in my author's notes at the bottom.

**Chapter 22**

Jack was glad they finally made it to the SGC; he had gotten Carter to the infirmary; although she was quite reluctant to use the wheel chair and be wheeled through the base. He even contemplated putting her over his shoulder and carrying her there. He grinned at the thought as he made his way to General Hammond's office.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Sam do want to tell me what happened?" Janet asked sympathetically, more as a friend than a doctor.

"No, not really. I'm fine by the way; the colonel was just over reacting by insisting I come here." Sam said showing some anger at being stuck in the infirmary when there were more important things to do; like catch a mole.

Janet and Sam's attention was brought to the gurney being wheeled in, carrying a still unconscious Sgt. Parker.

"Put him over there." Janet ordered as she gave her friend a concerned look before going to check on the new patient. "What do we have?"

"He's apparently been shot with a dart Ma'am, and has been unconscious for quite some time." A medic informed her.

"Okay, I want blood work done and vitals every 15 minutes until he wakes up." Janet ordered one of her nurses before performing an initial examination.

"So how is he?" Sam asked concerned for the young man.

After a few moments, Janet answered Sam. "Looks like he'll just have to sleep off the sedative. I'd sure like to know what Kennedy's been using on everyone."

"I'm just glad he's alright, I wasn't sure what happened to him when…Kennedy broke in."

"Don't worry Sam, he'll be fine. All he'll get is probably the best sleep he's had in a long time." Janet said trying to comfort Sam so she wouldn't feel guilty about what happened to the sergeant.

"So now what about you?" Janet asked not giving Sam a chance to escape her questioning.

"Like I told you Janet I'm fine." Sam said abruptly.

"By the look on your face, I don't think you are. Now tell me what happened so I can help you." Janet said firmly.

"Okay, okay, my arms are a little sore that's all." Sam said, trying not to give too much information. The last thing she wanted to do was relive that experience with everyone to hear.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"General" Jack acknowledged as he entered Hammond's office, seeing Rabb and Mackenzie were already there.

"Colonel, care to tell me what happened at Major Carter's house." Hammond asked as Jack entered and then closed the door.

"Oh I thought they would have already filled you in Sir." Jack said as he leaned against a cabinet. It was a little crowded in the office, but Jack knew that due to security leaks it was the most secure place on the base to be having this meeting.

"They only filled me in on the death of Colonel Kennedy; ah how is Major Carter taking it?"

"Well she seemed to be okay when we brought her in, but with Carter she could just be putting up a brave front. It's not easy having someone killed in your bedroom." Jack said in a quiet voice.

"How did Kennedy gain access to the Major's home?" Hammond asked, hoping someone in the room had the answer.

"Well Sir, you know that I received a call from someone I thought was you; and when Carter called me on my cell she said that Daniel and Teal'c had been taken into custody. Then it sounded like she dropped the phone Sir." Jack said shivering as he recalled the moment.

"What! I distinctly didn't order their arrests and made that clear." Hammond said looking at the two lawyers he had the discussion with.

"Ah we didn't order their arrests Sir, we don't know who did." Harm said looking a little nervous at the look; he was getting from the general.

"So then what happened with Dr. Jackson and Teal'c?" Hammond asked.

"Well Sir the person who was in charge of the arrests is currently in the infirmary. He was unconscious when I found him at Carter's." Jack informed Hammond.

Hammond picked up his phone and made a quick call. Everyone remained silent as he finished his inquiry. "Well it seems Sgt. Parker woke up a few minutes ago, I suggest you people go find out what happened before we continue this briefing." Hammond ordered.

The three officers got up and quickly left the room heading for the infirmary. "Well that's one place I know my way to." Mac said, but not jokingly.

A few minutes later, they entered the infirmary, Jack leading the way. He stopped dead in his tracks. He couldn't believe the size of the needle the nurse was carrying. He took a gulp as he saw her disappear behind a curtain.

"Okay Sam this is going to hurt a little bit, but the freezing I gave you should help a bit." Janet said behind the curtain.

'A little bit. More like a hell of a lot.' Jack thought to himself.

"Almost done." Janet said.

"Not soon enough." Sam said the pain evident in her voice.

"Okay all done. You should be feeling better soon." Janet said as she came out from behind the curtain.

"Hey watch where you point that thing Doc." Jack said as he saw Fraiser carrying the needle towards him.

"Don't worry Colonel it's not for you." She said handing it to the nurse. "I'll need the second one in a few minutes; same dose."

"What two, hasn't Carter been through enough, without the needle torture?" Jack said clearly showing his disgust at the size of the needles.

"Well Colonel if you must know it's for a cortisone injection, and since its going into the shoulder joint this size of syringe is required. Now what brings the three of you into my infirmary?" Janet asked.

"Ah we're here to question the sergeant." Harm said, not liking the sight of the needle himself.

"Okay, he's in the last bed; he may still be drowsy though." Janet informed them.

"So how is Carter doing?" Jack asked.

"Ah I'm right here; you know I can hear you." Sam's voice came from behind the curtain.

Jack gave Janet his puppy dog look; "Okay Colonel you can visit, I'll hold off the treatment until you're finished in here." Janet told him.

Jack gave Janet one of his most endearing grins as he went over to the curtain. "Knock knock."

"Ah who's there?" Sam said, she just couldn't help herself.

"Come on Carter, stop joking around." Jack said a little annoyed, but then he found himself unable to stay mad or annoyed at Sam lately.

"Sorry Sir, you can open the curtain if you like."

Jack pulled the curtain open and found Sam lying on her side on top of t he covers she was wearing a hospital gown but still had her sweat pants on.. "So how are you doing?"

"Fine Sir. Janet's giving me some cortisone treatments for my shoulders."

Jack could only grimace, knowing how painful his shots had been to his knees.

"It's okay Sir, it should help for a few hours; then I'll be able to work better on the computer." Sam told Jack looking up at him.

"Geez Carter leave it to you to be thinking of work after all you've been through." Jack said exasperated.

"It's because of what I went through which is why I'm thinking of work Sir." Sam said not meaning for it to come out as harshly as it did.

"Hey Sam, come here often?" Harm said trying to break the tension.

"Yea, unfortunately."

"So Colonel, shouldn't we get down to questioning Parker?" Harm said to O'Neill.

"Yes, yes we should. Ah Carter feel free to join in the conversation if you think of anything." He said heading over to the other patient at the end of the room.

"Will do Sir."

"Sgt. Parker, I'm Colonel Mackenzie and this is Commander Rabb we're looking into what happened at Major's Carter's house tonight." Mac said to the groggy looking young man.

"Ah hem." Jack cleared his throat loudly.

"Along with Colonel O'Neill of course." Mac added.

"Yes Ma'am, Sirs I'll do what ever I can to help."

"So why did you show up at Carter's house to arrest Daniel and Teal'c?" Jack asked sounding a little irate.

"I was given orders Sir." Parker answered starting to become more awake.

"By whom?" Harm asked.

"By General Hammond…indirectly Sir."

"What do you mean indirectly?" Jack asked, thankful Daniel wasn't in the room to give a precise definition of the word.

"Well Sir, Sgt. Harriman told me the orders came from the two JAG lawyers who were under orders from Gen. Hammond."

"So you spoke directly with Sgt. Harriman?" Mac asked, she only remembered him as being the general's aid.

"Yes Ma'am." Parker said feeling a little nervous.

"At what time did you receive the call?" Harm asked this time.

"It was at 19:20 hundred hours Sir. I remember because I was getting ready to make the rounds to check on the prisoners when the call came."

"What? Then you took it upon yourself to pull off the two men who were guarding Major Carter." Jack said angrily.

"I…was under orders Sir and I offered to stay behind to guard Major Carter myself." He said feeling even more nervous.

"And a fine job you did sergeant." Jack said dripping with sarcasm.

"It's not his fault Sir." Sam interjected feeling sorry for the young man.

"Well Carter, when I left; you had two rather motivated guards and when I came back this one was unconscious on the floor. He should have had more than himself guarding you."

Sam couldn't argue, O'Neill did have a good point and she did almost get killed.

"I suggest we question Sgt. Harriman and find out why he gave those orders." Harm said.

"Well I think it will be another dead end, I can't see Harriman doing anything that would put me in danger." Sam said adamantly. "Actually I think I should be getting to my lab to work on finding the mole." Sam said trying to sit up to get out of bed.

Jack was by her side in an instant helping her to sit up. "Don't you have a date with a rather large needle Carter?"

"Thought I'd try to make a break for it Sir, want to assist?" Sam said with a slight grin.

"As much as I'd love to assist in a 'prison' break Carter, do you really want to go through the halls of the SGC in that outfit?" Jack said pointing out the hospital gown Sam was wearing.

Sam looked down forgetting she was wearing the gown and shook her head. "We could always say its part of the new uniforms Sir."

"Don't look now but I think the wardens coming." Harm said as he saw Janet approach.

"Well I hope everyone's finished in here, I have patients to attend to." Janet said as she pulled the cloth off the tray she was carrying.

Jack saw the needle and backed away from Sam slightly. "Well that's my cue, see you later Carter."

"Actually Sir, would you mind hanging around a minute?" Janet asked.

"Ah sure thing Doc." Jack said confused.

"Okay then, we'll go ahead and set up an interview with Harriman." Mac said giving Sam a sympathetic smile as she left. Harm following behind her.

"So Doc what did you need me for?"

"Well Colonel, my nurses are busy looking after another patient and I was hoping you could help me out with Sam.?"

"What?" Both Sam and Jack said at the same time.

"Sam you need to stay still for the injection and I don't have anyone available to keep you still."

"I'm quite able to keep still myself Janet."

"Last time you had Peggy making sure you were still, and you were flinching. Look Sam I know its one of the most painful places to get a cortisone injection and you can't be moving while I'm adjusting the position of the syringe."

"Look Carter, I'd be happy to help; as long as the Doc remembers which person's getting the injection." Jack said trying to offer his support and lighten the mood at the same time.

"Okay Janet, just give me a minute to lie back down."

"Uh you can stay seated if you like Sam, might be easier than moving around so much."

"Sure sounds good."

"Okay Sam I need you to lean forward, and Colonel if you'd let Sam rest her head on your shoulder and just hold her tightly so she can't move." Janet said, amazed at herself for being able to keep a straight face.

"Ah…what ever you say Doc." Jack said, knowing this wasn't going to be the first time he held on to Sam tightly, and this time it was doctor's orders; so what else could he do but obey orders.

Sam leaned forward feeling awkward at having Jack being told to hug her. She was a little nervous as Jack came forward and put his arms around her. She started to feel a little more comfortable as his warmth engulfed her.

Jack was feeling quite good at the moment feeling Sam in his arms. There was a problem though; in this position, he was going see the procedure.

"You ready Sam?" Janet asked.

"Whenever you are." Sam replied, then felt a shiver as Janet undid the back of her gown.

"I don't know if I am." Jack said as he watched Janet pick up the big honkin needle.

"Okay just relax… both of you." Janet said as she saw O'Neill's face.

Jack watched as Janet slowly injected the needle, then moved it around a little under the skin as she guided it to the right place. He felt Sam bury her head in his shoulder and hold her breath. "Breath with it Carter." He said holding her tighter to keep her from moving

"We're almost done Sam." Janet said, not liking what she was doing, but knew it had to be done.

Jack could feel Sam's muscles tighten through out the procedure, and for once wished he were getting the needle instead of Sam. Then he saw Janet slowly pulling the needle out and put a cotton swab over the site. "Could you keep pressure on this Sir?" Janet asked as she moved his hand into position, then mysteriously disappeared.

"Ah Carter, I think you can breath now." Jack said as he could still feel that she was holding her breath again.

"Oh, yea right." Sam said, as she let out the deep breath she was holding. "Where did Janet go?"

"I don't know, she just kinda walked away." Jack said looking around.

"Uh, don't you think you should let go of me now?"

"Well…Janet did give me instructions to keep pressure on this, wouldn't want you to…leak."

Sam couldn't help but giggle at the colonel's choice of words. "I don't think we have to worry about that Sir."

"Well until Dr. Fraiser tells me to take the pressure off, I'm keeping it on." Jack said, but thinking he didn't want to let her go just yet.

Janet came back into the room and had to grin at the sight, it looked so natural for them to be in an embrace. 'Oh yea Sam you owe me one.' "Okay, let me take a look." Janet took the cotton off and put on a band-aid, to match the other one.

"Ah, I think you can let me go now Sir." Sam was keeping up her soldier façade, even though she would prefer to stay in his arms.

"Oh, yea right." Jack said as he released Sam and took a step back. "I hope I didn't hurt you Carter."

"No Sir you didn't and thank you for your assistance. So Janet can I get out of here now?"

"Alright, but I still want you to stay off that leg for another four days at least."

"What? Four days, you've got to be kidding."

"Look Sam, your body needs time to heal, and from what you've gone through tonight, your not getting what I'd call rest."

"So then give me a pair of crutches so I can get around." Sam said adamantly.

"Afraid not Sam, those injections won't last very long and if you put more strain on your shoulders it will be even less time. You're going to have to keep using the wheel chair." Janet said being her naturally stubborn self.

"I'll make sure she uses the chair Doc, why I'll even assign her, her own chauffeur." Jack said grinning. 'Oh I know just the chauffeur.'

"What are you talking about Sir; you can't assign someone to push me around base."

"We'll see about that Carter. So Doc, just keep Carter here until I get back."

"Will do Sir." Janet said, she liked having the Colonel on her side for once.

"I don't think I'm going to like this." Sam said as she watched the Colonel leave.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack knocked on the General's door before entering. "Sir we need to talk."

"What is it Colonel?"

"Since Teal'c and Daniel weren't supposed to be arrested in the first place, I'd like to get them out of the holding cells and put to good use."

"And what would that be?"

"Personal body guards/ nurses aids to Carter while on base Sir."

Hammond grinned at the thought of Teal'c being a nurses aid. "Well as long as they remain on base, I think I can accommodate you." He said as he picked up his phone to make arrangements.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Sgt, we've been told that you gave the order to Sgt. Parker to have Dr. Jackson and Teal'c arrested." Mac asked Harriman who was seated at the table in the interrogation room.

"It was not me Ma'am; I neither received nor gave any orders."

"Did you know what Dr. Jackson and Teal'c were doing?" Harm asked, not giving him a chance to rest between questions.

"Ah, no Sir, I thought they were just on downtime and for your information Sir, Ma'am I would never do anything that would cause any harm to come to Major Carter. We work closely together in the control room and I have nothing but the utmost respect for the Major. Not to mention how many times she and SG1 have saved the ea…" He said cutting himself off not knowing if they were allowed to know about how many times they had saved the world.

"You were saying." Harm questioned.

"I'm sorry Sir, but I can't finish that sentence; I don't know how much you can be told."

"Okay then, what were doing at 19:20 hours sergeant?" Mac said taking her turn.

"Well Ma'am, at 19 hundred hours some of the shifts were changing; I'd estimate that about five or ten minutes after that Sgt. Walters reported to me and we went over the days events as well as performing some tasks that the general had ordered. That took about 30 to 40 minutes to finish Ma'am, then we went back to the control room and took over from our relief."

"And you were with this Sgt. Walters the whole time?"

"Yes Sir I was."

"No little breaks to lets say make a phone call?" Mac asked.

"No Ma'am. You can ask Sgt. Walters, or you could check the surveillance cameras. I have nothing to hide."

"Okay Sergeant your dismissed you can return to your duties but don't leave the base." Harm ordered. Both officers watched the man leave before speaking.

"You know Harm, I think I believe him."

"Yea I know what you mean. So we're getting no closer to finding the mole or proving Jackson and Teal'c innocent."

"NO, I'm afraid we're not." Mac said feeling disappointed at how little progress they were making.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O'Neill walked along the corridor of the security level heading for Teal'c and Daniel's cell. 'Well at least they were together.' Jack thought.

"Airman, I'm here for Teal'c and Jackson; you should have gotten word from Hammond to release them into my custody."

"Yes Sir we did; I was just waiting for you before releasing them."

"Okay open the door and give me a few minutes alone with them."

"Yes Sir." The young guard said then opened the door and disappeared.

"Daniel, Daniel, Daniel getting into trouble again; and this time bring Teal'c with you."

"Jack what the hell is going on! No one will tell us anything!" Daniel said angrily pacing behind the bars.

"Is Major Carter alright O'Neill?" Teal'c asked sounding concerned while getting up from the cot.

"Carter's fine Teal'c, well as fine as she can be after almost being smothered to death." Jack said shaking his head.

"What!" Daniel yelled his frustration and worry showing.

"It's okay Daniel, I got there just in time; and by the way Kennedy's dead."

"What transpired O'Neill?" Teal'c asked.

"I'll tell you on the way."

"On the way to where Jack?"

"Well I got you two released on the condition that you would be Carter's personal body guards on base, by which you're not allowed to leave the base until we get this thing cleared up." Jack said, thinking this may be harder to clear up than he expected.

"I will guard Major Carter with my life O'Neill, this you can be assured of." Teal'c said nodding to O'Neill as he stepped out of the cell, which O'Neill had just opened.

"Yea Jack, you don't have to ask, we'd do this no matter what."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam was getting anxious waiting for the colonel and her 'chauffeur', she had been waiting a while after Janet had brought her one of the blue OR tops to wear and her button up BDU jacket. Now all she wanted to do was to get to her lab so she could start looking for the mole. Then she heard the Colonel's voice in the hall.

"So you understand, under no circumstances is Carter to put any weight on that leg."

Sam had to laugh to herself, who did O'Neill think he was kidding, there's no Airman on this base that would be able to keep her in that chair.

"Hey Carter." Jack said entering the room. "Your chauffeur…ah chauffeurs await." He said with a grin as he held arm out as Daniel and Teal'c entered.

"Daniel, Teal'c am I glad to see the two of you, are you guys okay?"

"Us? We're fine its you we're worried about." Daniel said as went up and gave Sam a gentle hug. He was still in shock from what Jack had told them happened to Sam. He knew that if Kennedy wasn't dead either he or Teal'c would have killed him.

"Easy there Space Monkey." Jack warned, he didn't want Daniel to accidentally hurt Sam.

"It's okay Sir, I'm fine." Sam said moving to hop off the bed ready to leave.

"Stay where you are Major Carter." Teal'c said as he approached her. "Colonel O'Neill gave specific orders that you are not to put any weight on your leg." Then Teal'c surprised Sam by picking her up and carrying her to the chair and gently putting her down in it.

"Teal'c you didn't have to that, I could have made it into the chair myself." Sam said a little annoyed.

"Ah ah Carter, no arguing with your new nurses." Jack said grinning.

"My what? I don't need any nurses, especially from Daniel and Teal'c…Sir."

"Now now Carter, you're just going to have to deal with it. They are under no circumstances to leave you alone."

"But Sir…" Sam said a little more than annoyed now.

"So where to Sam?" Daniel asked as he took hold of the handles of the chair.

"To my lab." Sam said shaking her head.

"Now to work on getting Teal'c and Daniel out of this mess." Jack said to an empty room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** I just recently watched Threads again, and was wondering if the ending where Daniel comes back from the dead (AGAIN) and naked (again) when he's wearing the flag, is that an homage to the photo shoot AT did wearing the American Flag?


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:** I made up a planet designation as I can't remember them all. So if it sounds familiar it's only by accident. Again I want to thank everyone for their reviews, and hope they keep coming. 

**Chapter 23**

Jack was a man on a mission; he wanted to meet with Rabb and Mackenzie and find out why they wanted to have Daniel and Teal'c arrested. Surely, they've made a big mistake. He reached the room they were working in and walked in, without knocking. "Okay you two, what have you got on my people?"

Mac and Harm looked up from the files they were reading when O'Neill barged into the room. "Colonel." Mac acknowledged.

"Ah, would you like to sit down?" Harm asked.

Jack looked around the interrogation room and at the table; no doubt numerous suspects had sat at. "I think I'll stand, now just tell me what you have on Daniel and Teal'c."

Harm looked at Mac, and saw her nod in agreement. "Okay Colonel, but you're not going to like it." Harm then looked thorough the files until he found the right one. He handed a sheet from the file to O'Neill. "This is Dr. Jackson's statement accounting for his time of the attack."

Jack read over Daniel's statement; "Ah I don't see anything incriminating in here and he is right, he wouldn't do anything to jeopardize finding those responsible for the attack on Carter."

Harm pulled out another sheet of paper and handed it to O'Neill.

Jack had to smirk at how little there was on this sheet of paper. 'Oh yea Teal'c was not the type to talk during an interrogation. "So now we know Teal'c was in his quarters and Daniel was in his lab, in case you didn't know; that's not unusual for those two." Jack said handing Rabb the pages back.

"In and of itself, no it's not a lot to go on; but combine their statements with a lack of an alibi and this…you can see why we wanted to arrest them for the attack on Stan." Mac said handing O'Neill a file.

Jack took the file and his look of exasperation turned to disbelief.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He looked around to make sure no one was around before entering the room. He made his way to the desk and viewed the computer, changing the views of the security cameras until he came upon the one he wanted.

The black and white picture showed Sam and Daniel seated at Sam's workbench, both were staring at computers intently while Teal'c kept guard at the doorway.

'What the hell is she up to; she should be stuck in the infirmary?' He thought to himself. Then another thought came to his mind, 'did she find a way of tracking me down? That bitch! If anyone could figure out a way to catch him, it would be her. I'll just have to find a way to stop her.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I do not understand how you have set this…trap, Major Carter?" Teal'c asked walking back in the room after making his rounds outside.

Sam smiled, she didn't mind explaining things to Teal'c at least he paid attention when she talked. "Well you see Teal'c it took a couple of steps. First I had to make sure that no one could use their cell phones on base."

"Ah, yea that's what I don't get Sam, how did you do that?" Daniel asked.

"I e-mailed one of the scientists, Dr. Felger and had him run one of my experiments, it just happens to interfere with cell phones; but in order for it to work over the entire base I had him do a couple of adjustments so the interference would be carried along the power lines of the base."

"Geez Sam how do come up with these ideas. Now I'm not sure if I want you to fix my toaster or not." Daniel said giving her a smile.

"So how is being unable to use one's cell phone going to be able to catch a rodent?" Teal'c asked.

"It's a mole Teal'c not a rodent." Daniel said.

"Is not a mole a rodent?"

"Well yes…"

"Then I see no reason to correct me."

"Your right Teal'c." Sam said chuckling at Daniel's frustration.

"Weren't you about to continue with your explanation Sam?" Daniel said giving her an annoyed look.

"Why yes I was Daniel, thank you. Anyway, Teal'c with the cell phones unable to work that would force the mole to use the base phones. For which I set up a program to digitally record all calls on to the computer. Which is what Daniel and I have been doing, going over the calls trying to find the one the mole made."

"Are there not many phones on the base?"

"Ah, yea Teal'c, that's why it's going to take a while to search the files." Sam said moving to stretch but stopping instantly from the sharp pain shooting through her upper back and shoulders.

"Sam are you okay?" Daniel asked putting his hand on her back.

"Yea Daniel just moved the wrong way."

"Perhaps you should rest Major Carter. Daniel Jackson can go over the files while you rest." Teal'c said showing his concern.

"No it's okay Teal'c, I'll keep working." Sam said, not wanting to give into her pain and fatigue.

"Then is it not time for your medication?" Teal'c was taking O'Neill's order of looking after Major Carter very serious.

"Um, I'd say yes but I don't have my pills with me." Sam said sheepishly, but then again when they left her house, she wasn't thinking of taking her meds with her.

"That is alright Major Carter; O'Neill gave them to me earlier." Teal'c said taking the pills out of his pocket and dispensing them to her.

Sam smiled at him and then took the glass of water Daniel handed her. "Boy you guys take your assignment seriously."

"Always Sam, when it comes to you." Daniel said putting his hand gently on her upper back.

The quiet in the room was broken by the base's emergency alarm going off. Then the phone in the lab rang, Teal'c quickly reached for it and began talking. "Are you sure that is wise? Very well then." Teal'c said then hung up the phone.

"Teal'c what's going on?" Daniel asked quickly.

"I am sorry to inform you Major Carter but your presence is required in the gate room."

Sam looked at him worried, "What's wrong?"

"There is a problem with the gate that General Hammond says for which your expertise is required." Teal'c said as he moved to Sam, this time helping her to the wheel chair instead of picking her up. Then the three of them rushed out of the lab towards the gate room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's that about?" Harm asked looking to O'Neill for an explanation as to why alarms were going off.

"Could be a number of things, but usually has to do with the gate, which is where you'll find me." Jack said curtly as he hurried out and towards the control room.

Mac and Harm looked at each other then got up and hurried after O'Neill, they might as well see as much as they can of what goes on at this base.

Jack came running in the control room stopping when he came up next to the general. "Sir what's going on?" Then he saw Teal'c wheeling Sam into the gate room with Daniel following behind. "And what's Carter doing here?"

"Sorry Jack but I had to call her in, somehow there was an overload in the gate system and the techs are unable to get the gate back on line." Hammond said then noticed that he had two extra people listening to him.

"Ah sorry General, we heard there was a problem…"

"And thought you'd come check it out?" Jack said cutting Mac off mid sentence.

"Yea, something like that." Harm said grinning slightly.

Jack saw Hammond heading down the stairs and followed him.

"Sorry about calling you Major." Hammond said, seeing that Carter had already started looking over the gate, albeit with the helping hands of Teal'c and Daniel.

Sam looked up at the General, "That's alright Sir, as far as I can tell the overload also caused the relay from the computer to the gate to be affected. As the techs work on repairing the gate I'll have to work on the computer getting it and the gate back on line." Sam said looking discouraged knowing it would take a long time to get the job done.

"What about our off world teams?" Jack asked.

"Well Sir incoming wormholes will engage, but the iris will have to be controlled manually; hopefully no one's in a hurry since it takes a little longer to open it that way."

"Okay then, I hate to have to say this but everyone get to work." Jack said and looked apologetically at Sam.

"Okay sergeant you know what you have to do down here now." Sam said to Siler then looked at the colonel.

"I just need to get to the control room Sir." She didn't want Teal'c picking her up and carrying her in front of everyone.

Jack saw the look on Sam's face and knew she would be embarrassed if Teal'c lugged her up the stairs. He wheeled her over to the stairs then helped her stand and together they managed to make it up the stairs with Sam using the handrail and Jack's support. Once at the top of the stairs Sgt. Harriman had a chair waiting for her, which Jack wheeled to the computer station.

"Thank you Sir." Sam said as she started to work on the computer.

"No problem Carter; do you need anything, like maybe a coffee or something." Jack said from his position standing behind Sam.

"Coffee sounds good Sir." Sam said not taking her eyes off the computer screen.

"So what's going on O'Neill?" Harm asked looking puzzled at Sam working.

"We're having a problem with the gate; Carter being our expert is actually the only one able to fix it." Jack said in low voice so he wouldn't disturb Sam.

"But she shouldn't be working in her condition." Mac said a little louder than Jack but still keeping her voice down.

Jack motioned for them to follow him as he led them into the hallway. "Look we have several teams off world and they need our gate to be working in case they run into trouble. Carter knows what's at stake, which is why she is where she is right now." Jack said a little angry, not just at them but at the situation itself.

"Don't you think the timing is a little odd?" Daniel said after hearing the conversation as he and Teal'c approached the group.

"Yea I was thinking that too." Jack told Daniel.

"Do you believe the rodent was responsible for this O'Neill?" Teal'c asked.

Jack furrowed his brow as he looked at Teal'c. "Ah it's a mole, and yes I do believe he is responsible." Then Jack looked at Daniel, "rodent, Daniel?"

"Oh I tried Jack, believe me I tried." Daniel said recounting his futile attempt to explain the difference between a rodent and a mole to Teal'c.

"Huh, why would the mole damage the gate?" Harm asked.

"It could be a diversion of some kind, or their just could have been an overload. We can't go around second guessing ourselves now." Jack said.

"Anyway, I told Carter I'd get her some coffee…"

"Ah she could probably use something to eat too, why don't Teal'c and I go get her something." Daniel offered.

"Yea that's a good idea, you might as well take a break too, now that there's enough security around Carter, I'll come with you and bring back the food."

"Mind if we join you Colonel?" Harm asked.

Daniel took a gulp at the thought of having the two lawyers trying to prove him and Teal'c guilty sharing a meal with him.

"Sure the more the merrier. Then maybe you can tell me how your investigation into finding the mole is going." Jack said sending a look at Teal'c.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam took the last gulp of her now cold coffee, setting the cup down next to the half-eaten sandwich the colonel brought for her. Her attention was taken away from the screen when Sgt. Siler approached. "Sergeant?"

"We finished the last of the repairs Ma'am, you were correct in your assessment of the damage." Siler said handing a clipboard to her.

"So it's ready for a diagnostic to be run?" Sam said tiredly.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Good, I just have to finish off a few more things here, then we can run a full diagnostic."

"Would you like me to run the diagnostic Major?" Walter offered seeing how tired and drained she looked.

"Thanks for the offer sergeant, but I have to do it myself to make sure nothing goes wrong."

"What's the status Major?" Hammond asked entering the control room.

"The problem with the gate is fixed Sir, now I just have to finish a few more things with the computer and then run a full gate diagnostic. Sir, it looks like it may have been sabotage." Sam said looking up at the general.

"Great, after everything else that happened now we have to worry about sabotage. I'll be a hell of a lot happier when we find this mole."

"I agree with you there Sir."

"So what time frame are we looking at to have the gate fully operational?"

"I'd say between twenty and thirty minutes Sir."

"Sounds good, keep me appraised." Hammond said feeling guilty about putting so much on Sam, then left to go to his office.

Jack came back in the control room to check on Sam as he had been doing since she started working. Sam had been so enthralled in her work she hadn't noticed him hovering.

"So Carter how goes it?"

"Just about finished Sir, the diagnostics look good and…" Sam put her hand on the iris control pad and they watched as it opened then closed. "the iris control is working again."

"Great, so sergeant dial up the gate." Jack said.

Harriman looked at Carter for information.

"Try dialling P2X 343." Sam instructed; everyone in the control room and gate room waited with baited breath as the gate began to dial.

"Seventh chevron locked…wormhole engaged." Walter said happily. Many cheers could be heard from both rooms as the blue puddle appeared.

"Great job Carter." Jack said patting her lightly on the back.

"Ah the general wants to be kept up to date Sir."

"Very well, Harriman go fill the general in on the success and let him know that I've ordered Major Carter to retire for the night." Jack said looking at Sam's surprised face.

Jack pushed Sam's chair into the hallway where her wheel chair had been put. He then helped her transfer to the wheel chair. "One trip to pick up your guards, then it's off to bed for you."

Sam couldn't believe how the colonel was treating her. It had been a long time since anyone ordered her around when it came to her personal life; and when she went to bed was definitely personal.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harm and Mac had joined O'Neill, Jackson and Teal'c in cafeteria but soon felt uncomfortable. They finished eating quickly and left for their "office" which is where Sgt. Harriman found them.

"Excuse me Sir, Ma'am but the general asked me to give this to you. It's the name of the police detective who's handling the shooting at Major Carter's house; the general has asked that you talk to him." Walter said feeling nervous being in this room again.

"Thank you sergeant, we'll get right on that." Mac said trying to sound as nice as she could.

"Is it me, or do the people around here seem colder?" Harm said after Harriman left.

"No it's not just you, I've felt the same thing since Dr. Jackson and Teal'c were arrested."

"Well you can tell the people on this base are sure loyal to each other."

"Yea, except for the one causing all the trouble. I guess I'll deal with the local police." Mac said as she got up to use the phone.

"Ah just where I thought you'd be." Jack said as he wheeled Sam into the cafeteria.

"Hey Jack, Sam how did it go?" Daniel asked.

"It's all fixed." Sam said stifling a yawn.

"So Teal'c did you get enough to eat?" Jack asked looking at the remnants on his plate.

"Yes, indeed I did O'Neill." Teal'c said raising his eyebrow at Jack.

"Good then you'll be ready for guard duty; Carter here is ready to go to bed. Isn't that right Carter?" Jack said in a stern voice.

"Why yes Sir, I guess I am." Sam said raising her eyebrows and shaking her head slightly.

"Okay then Carter I'll leave you in good hands. Make sure she gets at least seven hours of sleep."

"We will see to Major Carter's safety O'Neill." Teal'c said getting up and taking hold of the wheel chair.

"Yea Jack, don't worry I'll make sure Sam gets some rest." Daniel said putting his hand on Jacks shoulder and following Teal'c out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yea I'll go find Sam and give her the news." Mac said looking at Harm.

"She's probably in her quarters by now." Harm said.

"Well, I'll check to see if she's still awake. I wonder if she ever sleeps?" Mac said shaking her head as she left to find Sam.

"Come on guys you're not honestly going to sit in my room all night watching me sleep are you?" Sam said exasperated.

"No actually we thought we'd take turns, the excitement might be too much for the both of us." Daniel told Sam snickering a little.

"Oy, well at least give me a little time to myself." Sam said knowing there was no way of talking them out of it; and when had Daniel become so much like O'Neill?

"Okay Sam, we'll give you a few minutes to get ready." Daniel said knowing he didn't want to be in there when she was getting ready for bed.

Just then, Mac came around the corner and the saw the trio in the hallway. "Hey Sam, I'm glad I found you, I have some news for you."

"Why don't we go in my quarters and we can discuss what ever it is in there. Ah you guys can wait here." Sam said giving Daniel and Teal'c a grin.

Mac went behind Sam and pushed her chair into the room after Teal'c opened the door.

"I wonder what that's all about?" Daniel said to Teal'c

"I do not know, but I am sure Major Carter will inform us if need be."

"So what did you need to talk to me about?" Sam said as she shifted from the chair and landed on the bed.

"Well the general got a call from the local police and asked Harm and myself to handle it. The detective in charge of the case of the shooting at your house needs to interview you." Mac said watching Sam start to bend over to remove her shoe.

"What about you and Harm, from what I was told it was you two that shot him." Sam said through gritted teeth.

"Sam let me help you with that." Mac said kneeling down to help her with her shoe, when something caught her attention.

"Sam, do you work with wires in your quarters?" Mac asked worried as she spotted a yellow coloured wire sticking out from under her bed.

"No, why?" Sam asked bewildered as to why she would ask such a question.

"Just ah stay still." Mac warned Sam as she looked under the bed. "Oh Damn!"

"What, what is it?" Sam said getting more worried

"What ever you do Sam, don't move. There's a bomb under here." Mac said looking up to see a very wide eyed Sam.

"Go and tell Teal'c and Daniel now." Sam said trying to keep her cool.

Mac rushed and opened the door, "There's a bomb under Sam's bed!"

"What!" Daniel said as he and Teal'c entered the room.

"Daniel don't touch anything." Sam said looking even more nervous.

"Is there an explosive expert around?" Mac asked.

"Major Carter is an explosives expert as is Colonel O'Neill." Teal'c said

Sam just rolled her eyes, a lot of good her knowledge would do her right now. "Okay I want you to clear this room and get Colonel O'Neill."

"Sam I'm not leaving you alone at a time like this." Daniel said moving closer to her after he saw Teal'c leave to get Jack.

"Daniel stay back, it's probably pressure sensitive, and your being here won't help either of us. Go now…please." Sam said trying to remain calm but now worrying about Daniel more than herself.

"Sam I can't." Daniel said pleading with Sam.

"Mac, get him and yourself out of here." Sam said now feeling slightly out of breath.

"Okay Sam, come on Dr. Jackson we have to get out of here." Mac said tugging on his arm forcing him to get out of the room.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Jack yelled running down the hall to Sam's room. He stopped abruptly at Sam's door seeing the look of fear on her face and instantly tried to calm himself down.

"Where's the bomb?" Jack asked.

"It's under the bed near the bottom quarter; I saw a yellow wire sticking out and saw it when I looked under the bed." Mac informed him.

"Okay, I want everyone away from the area while I check it out." Jack ordered, only taking his eyes off Sam to make sure his order was being followed. Then made his way to her bed kneeling down making sure not to put any pressure on it.

"Sir if it looks …ah just go if it can't be diffused." She said looking down at him seeing him staring into her eyes.

"You know me Carter, I like a challenge; and besides how many times can you say you've had a colonel kneeling at your feet."

"Just be careful Sir." Sam said not feeling like joking at the moment. Then watched his head disappear under the bed.

Jack looked into Sam's eyes once more before shifting so he was partially under the bed. 'Shit' he thought to himself, 'this is going to be more difficult than I thought. "Ah Carter…"

"Yes Sir."

"Did I mention that you should make sure you don't move a muscle?"

"You have now Sir. So it's that bad?" She said her voice becoming quieter.

"It's a little bad, but nothing we can't handle. I just need to do things in two steps." He said as he reached into his pocket for his wire cutters. He took a deep breath and snipped the green wire, letting out the breath he was holding when thankfully nothing happened.

Sam saw Jack re-emerge from under the bed. "So?"

Jack positioned himself so he kneeling in front of Sam. "Look Carter I managed to stop the timer but the pressure sensor is another story." He said his voice quiet and gentle.

"So what… I'm dead?" Sam said her voice cracking a little.

"Not if I have anything to do with it. I want you to remain still and trust me. Can you do that?" He said more forcefully, now was not the time for Sam to be giving up.

"Sir I don't want you risking your life for a hopeless cause." Sam said looking into his eyes.

"Carter all I need is for you to do two things, just two. Stay still and trust me." Jack said his voice getting louder. He was afraid she would wait for the area to be clear and move; sacrificing herself so, no one else would be in danger.

"Carter I need to know you'll do this or I'm not leaving the room. Which by the way I need to do to make a plan on getting you out of here ALIVE."

"Yes Sir, I'll do that, and I do trust you." Sam said looking down at her hands.

"Good, look this might take some time but just try to relax and know we're working on the problem."

"Yes Sir." Sam said as she watched Jack get to his feet and turn to leave the room. She realized that at this moment she's never felt so alone in her life.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Colonel, do you think this is really going to work?" Hammond asked rubbing the back of his neck how could this situation have gone from bad to worse; how could someone plant a bomb in Sam's quarters. He only prayed Jack's plan would work, he hated the alternative.

"Yes Sir we do." Jack said acknowledging the other explosive experts in the room whom he had worked with coming up with the plan.

"Very well then, get who ever you need Colonel." Hammond said as he stood to leave the room. The others standing and waiting for him to leave the room before retaking their seats.

Teal'c, Daniel, Harm and Mac had also sat in on the meeting feeling the necessity to be there even if they couldn't offer any suggestions.

"Okay Teal'c I need you and about four other big strong able bodies."

"Ah, I'd like to volunteer O'Neill." Harm said looking at Jack.

Jack looked him over and nodded his approval. "Okay lets get going."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam sat there in silence; she had been contemplating her life and the odds of getting out of this one. She didn't realize how difficult remaining still could be, her muscles had become stiff and painful and her ribs were killing her. 'Funny' she thought, 'were her ribs going to kill her first or was the bomb'. She was drawn out of her thoughts by loud noises in the hallway. 'Guess its time for my rescue.'

Jack now lead a group of five very large men all dressed in protective gear and helmets, he himself choosing just the regular Kevlar vest. "Okay get in position while I get Carter ready." He ordered.

Jack entered Sam's room glad to see her in the same position he had left her; only now, he could see the sheen of sweat on her forehead and the look of pain on her face. "Hey Carter, we've come up with a plan."

"Glad to hear it Sir, I don't know how much more relaxation I can take."

Jack waved off the comment and continued with his explanation. "Carter we have some very strong guys out there, including Teal'c and Rabb who are all anxious to get you out of here."

"Not as anxious as I am Sir, so what's the plan?"

"Well there's some good news and bad news. The bomb is very pressure sensitive, so adding weight to the bed wont' work."

"And that's the…"

"Bad news Carter, the good news is that it won't go off instantaneously, we have about two to three seconds between the time when the weight changes and it detonates."

"And you call that good news?" Sam said feeling her hope fading away.

"Why that's plenty of time Carter. I'm just going to put this harness on you, then attach it to this nice long rope. Then me and my friends out there are going to pull you out. Did I mention pull you out quickly, just like one of those rides in the fair. It will over before you know it." Jack said looking at Sam seeing the wheels turning in her mind.

"Sir, that sounds…"

"Brilliant? Yes it does, doesn't it? Anyway you get the easy job; all you have to do is enjoy the ride." Jack said as he started to put the harness on Sam.

"Just let me do all the work Carter, you stay as still as you can." Jack said as he eased one side of the harness around her arm and over her shoulder. Once the harness was secure, Jack attached the rope to it.

"Okay Teal'c ease up on the slack, a little tighter…that's it. Hold it there. Okay Carter, I'm going to go join them out there, and you'll be joining us in no time."

"Sir."

"Yes Carter?"

"If this, uh doesn't work…could you give my father a message?" Sam said looking into Jack's eyes.

"You can tell him yourself Carter, when we get you out of here." Sam could tell that Jack wasn't thinking of any other possibilities for the outcome, and she couldn't crush his hope right now.

"Your right Sir. I'll see you in the hall." She said as she watched him get set up.

Jack took his spot in front of the others, a mattress had been placed on the floor behind him, and the others were behind that. Jack felt the tension on rope when he grabbed it. "Okay everyone on three. One…two…three…"

BANG!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Okay I know I'm being cruel leaving you there, but hey I think I'm getting better at being cruel ;)


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N**: Once again, I must remind you I am not a doctor, so please forgive any medical faux pas'. Also, I intended for this chapter to be longer, but I also know a lot of you are waiting patiently for an update; so I decided to end it quicker and add the rest to the next chapter. Thanks again for the reviews, and please keep them coming.

**Chapter 24**

Hammond, Daniel and Mac were anxiously watching the security camera in the briefing room. No one taking their eyes from the screen, watching and hoping as the rescue scene unravelled. They saw Jack take his place in front of everyone else and grab onto the rope. What they saw next was almost too quick to comprehend, they saw the men pulling on the rope…and what they thought was a body come flying through the air before the picture on the screen was nothing more than static.

"Holy Crap!" Hammond said as he heard and felt the effects of the blast. No one waited to be dismissed before running out of the room towards the blast site. They made their way to the smoke filled end of the corridor encountering an anxious Dr. Fraiser and her medical team. They were being held back by a couple of SF's awaiting an all clear from the engineers.

An airman came running down the hall towards them, "it's safe to pass, doctor I think you'd better get down there quick." He said through coughs.

Janet led her team to the fallout area, the smoke was thick and there was rubble blocking the corridor floor. They had to abandon the gurney, one medic grabbing a backboard as he followed the rest.

When Janet approached, she could hear moans and coughing. Following the noises, she made her way to the bodies strewn across the floor. "Sam! Sam where are you?" She shouted almost frantically, not being able to see her friend anywhere.

"Ah, she's over here Doc." Janet heard O'Neill call out between coughing.

Janet came upon O'Neill she could see he was face down on a very dirty mattress but she couldn't see Sam. "Where Sir, I don't see her anywhere?"

"That's because she's under me." Jack said almost yelling.

Then Janet noticed the entwined legs, she thought it might be funny joking with Sam about the Colonel liking to be on top, but now was not the time to think about such things.

"Ah Sir, can you move off of her?"

"I'm ah having a little problem with my leg, and I'm afraid if I try to get up I might hurt her." Jack said through gritted teeth. Jack was very worried about Sam, after that blast he wasn't sure what shape she would be in, he worried if he moved the wrong way he might cause her more damage.

"Okay Sir, let me take a look." Janet said as she assessed the colonel's leg noting a deep gash and a piece of shrapnel sticking out of the back of his upper leg. She also did a quick assessment of his neck and back.

"It doesn't look to serious Sir. I need a couple of medics down here!" Janet yelled, she knew she had to move the colonel quickly in order to get to Sam

"Can I give you a hand doctor?" Harm asked after getting his bearings and being able to stand up.

"Just stand by in case we need you." Janet said as she saw her medics come to crouch down by the colonel. "We have to get to Major Carter, she's underneath the colonel. Be very careful moving him."

Once everyone was in place they carefully lifted Jack up and off of Sam, laying him down on the mattress next to her.

"Sam, can you hear me?" Janet said as she lifted her eye lid, then felt Sam move slightly.

"Janet?" Sam said softly.

"Yea Sam it's me." Janet said with concern in her voice.

"Hurts…bad." Sam said before passing out.

"Doc, how is she?" Jack asked shifting onto his side to get a better view of Sam and Janet.

"I'm not sure yet Sir." Janet said feeling Sam's abdomen and ribs. "Get that back board over here." Janet ordered to her team.

Hammond, Daniel and Mac made their way through the debris trying to stay out of the medics' way. They saw most of the men involved with the rescue slowly getting to their feet and waving off the medics trying to help them. Then they watched as O'Neill was lifted, uncovering an unmoving Sam Carter.

"Excuse me Sir." One of the medics said as he carried a backboard over towards Sam.

"Okay on three, one, two, three." Janet said as they carefully manoeuvred Sam on the backboard. "Okay let's get her to the infirmary, Colonel O'Neill is next; then I want you to triage the others. Anyone in this area when the explosion went off has to be checked out." Janet ordered her people as she followed the stretcher carrying Sam to the infirmary.

"Colonel, how are you doing?" Hammond asked looking down at Jack as the medic took care of him.

"I'm alright Sir, just a little scratch." Jack said pointing out the dressing being put on his leg.

"We tried watching from the security cameras, but the blast took out the camera." Daniel said hurriedly.

"Ah what happened? How did you end up in that position?" Mac asked.

"Sorry Ma'am, but we have to get the Colonel to the infirmary." The medic treating Jack said. He motioned the other medic and together they got Jack on a stretcher.

"We'll debrief when you're up to it Colonel." Hammond told Jack as they carried him away.

"Yes Sir." Jack said saluting as he was carried down the hall.

"So Teal'c are you okay?" Daniel asked patting Teal'c who was covered in a grey coloured dust, coughing when the dust came up into the air.

"I am well Daniel Jackson."

"Weren't you affected by the blast?" Hammond asked.

"When the blast occurred I as well as the others was thrown back, but not injured." He told the general nodding his head.

"What about everyone else?" Hammond asked the group of men.

The highest-ranking man answered the general. "We're shaken up a little Sir, but everyone is fine. We just hope it was enough Sir. I mean I know we got Major Carter out, but I don't know if we got her out in time." He said shaking his head and looking down.

"We all hope that too son. So why don't you and your men get cleaned up before heading to the infirmary." Hammond said in a gentle voice.

"Yes Sir." He answered and then saluted before talking to his men.

"So Harm, are you sure you're alright?" Mac asked putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Yea Mac, I'm fine." Harm said looking down.

"Harm, what is it?" Mac asked, feeling there was something Harm was holding back.

"It's just that I've never felt that kind of force before, and I have all this protective gear on. Sam didn't have anything."

"No she didn't but they couldn't risk moving her too much…just remember she's still with us and it's thanks to you and the others." Mac told him while squeezing his shoulder.

"Yea, I guess you're right." Harm said making eye contact with Mac.

"So why don't you go get cleaned up and then head to the infirmary like the general said." Mac said.

"Yea, ok." Harm said then slowly made his way down the corridor away from all the rubble and debris.

Mac turned and could see and hear Hammond talking to an Airman. "So what do think Captain?"

"Well Sir most of the damage was concentrated in the Major's room. With most of the force from the blast going upwards. Luckily, this base was built to withstand much larger forces. Although it looks bad Sir, most of the damage is from the wall that held the doorway. I have my men checking the floors above and below the area but as I suspect I don't think they'll find any damage." The base's engineer explained to the general.

"Well that's good to know, now all we have to do is get this mess cleaned up." Hammond said looking at the hallway, and the large hole in the wall that was once Major Carter's quarters. He didn't have to look inside to know there would be nothing left of what used to be inside the room.

"Well get a clean up crew going when you're ready and keep me apprised of the situation." Hammond ordered.

"Yes Sir." The captain said then saluted before going on with his work.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How long does it take to get the freakin infirmary!" Jack growled with anger and impatience.

"Relax Jack; they had to use the elevator to get Sam to the infirmary." Daniel explained trying to calm his friend down; knowing his anger was really from worrying about Sam.

"Yeah, you're right Daniel; I must just be a little edgy."

The elevator doors opened and Jack was carried in by the medics with Daniel following. The ride down to the infirmary seemed to take forever, no one spoke, they just waited anxiously wondering what they'd find out.

When the doors opened Jack's was settled from the stretcher onto a gurney and then wheeled into the treatment room, where he was placed next to a curtained off area.

"Breath sounds are equal but shallow, I want her on O2 by mask and I want X-rays chest, head and C-spine." Jack heard Janet call out the orders and he could see the curtains moving from those working on the other side.

The curtains were drawn back Jack could see Sam laying on the gurney with a large oxygen mask covering her face and an IV bag hanging next to her. What he noticed the most was the stillness, he could barely see the rise and fall of her chest, which made him worry even more. Then he watched as she was wheeled out of the room, the pallor of her skin almost matching the white of the gown she was wearing.

"Colonel?"

Jack's attention was brought to the nurse who was talking to him and gently shaking his arm. "Oh ah sorry." Jack said watching as Sam's gurney disappeared out the door. "So how's Carter doing?"

"I'll let Dr. Fraiser tell you Sir, but for now I need to get at your wound." The nurse said brandishing a pair of scissors.

Jack took a gulp, "Ah I could just slip my pants off."

"I'm afraid not Sir, from the placement of the wound I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut your pants off."

Jack could hear Daniel stifle a laugh with a cough he gave him a look that would make most marines cringe. "Just ah be careful with those things eh."

"Yes Sir." She said as she drew the curtain around his bed.

"You know these were my favourite pair of pants, I had them worked in just right."

"Sorry Sir, but I'm sure the air force will supply you with a new pair."

Jack could feel the cold air on his bare skin; he took another gulp as he hoped she wouldn't have to go for the underwear next. He saw her drop the discarded material on the floor landing next to the pile of clothing Sam had been wearing earlier that day.

"Can you roll over onto your stomach Sir?" The nurse asked.

"Yea, sure no problem." Jack said relieved to still have his shorts on.

"So let's see what we've got." Janet said as she came into the curtained off area. 'Hmm, not bad,' Janet thought to herself, but not thinking about the wound on the back of his leg.

"It's just a scratch Doc." Jack said grumpily.

"A scratch with some debris embedded in it." Janet answered as she probed the area.

"So how's…Ow…Carter?" Jack asked through gritted teeth.

"I'll know more when I get the X-rays, I'm worried about her chest and ribs, and from the force of the explosion I can't rule out head trauma. So what about you Sir, any dizziness or nausea?"

"No, my heads fine Doc." Jack said tensing his muscles as Janet worked on the back of his leg. He was thinking about asking for a painkiller, but then remembered how much Sam had done without the benefit of strong pain meds. If she could do it, then so could he.

"Okay Sir, I've stitched it up and put a dressing on it. There some damage to the muscle so you'll have to use crutches for a while, and try to stay off it as much as possible."

"What ever you say Doc."

"Now just for a tetanus shot."

"What? I don't need one of those." Jack said knowing how painful those shots were.

"Sorry Sir but its SOP." Janet said then injected the needle in Jack's butt. "Now could you turn over so I can check you for signs of a head trauma." .

Jack turned over slowly, "Like I said you won't find anything in my head." Jack said as Janet shone her trusty pen light in his eyes.

"No doubts there." Daniel said, stifling a laugh.

"Don't you have anything better to do Daniel?" Jack said annoyed, realizing that Daniel had been on the other side of the curtain the whole time.

"No, I'm waiting for word on Sam just like you are." Daniel said, then saw Janet open the curtain.

As if on cue Sam was wheeled back into the room, a medic came and handed Janet the envelope containing the X-rays. She took them from him then went to place them on the wall light.

"So?" Daniel asked before Jack had a chance to.

"There doesn't appear to be any major head trauma, most likely a minor concussion from the blast, or the original concussion didn't have a chance to heal yet before experiencing another trauma. The lungs look fine, but the broken ribs have shifted their position which is why her breathing is shallow."

"So ah, what can you do for her?" Jack asked concerned.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to manipulate the ribs back into position so they can heal properly and make her breathing easier." Janet said as she watched their faces pale.

"Damn! It's my fault." Jack said, "If I hadn't used that harness…"

"She wouldn't be here." Janet said cutting him off. "Look Sir, you know the alternative was worse, she's with us now and now we have the chance to treat her and get her better."

"Yea, I guess you're right Doc." Jack said quietly.

"Janis, would you get the sedative ready for Major Carter." Janet ordered one of her nurses.

"Why do you need a sedative Janet, isn't Sam already out?" Daniel asked.

"She may be unconscious right now, but there's no telling when she'll wake up."

"And you don't want her waking up during the procedure." Jack said sombrely.

"So Colonel you're free to go as soon as you're ready…"

"And as soon as I get a pair of pants." Jack said pulling the sheet a little tighter around his waist.

"Just make sure you wait until you get your crutches." Janet said, she didn't want to sound like she was rushing him out of the infirmary but she really didn't want him or Daniel around when she had to perform the procedure on Sam.

Janis came back into the room carrying the medications Janet had asked for. Janet moved over to Sam's bedside and injected the meds into the IV bag. "Now we just have to wait a few minutes."

"So Daniel would you mind getting me some pants." Jack asked in a gruff voice. He was stuck between wanting to stay close to Sam during the procedure and wanting to be as far away as possible when Janet was performing the procedure. He didn't want to be staring at the curtain knowing what Janet would be doing. He had to admit to himself that the thought made his skin crawl.

"Ah, yea sure Jack I'll be back in a few minutes." Daniel said figuring out why Jack was in such a hurry. He had to admit he didn't blame Jack for wanting to get out of there.

"Janis could you see to the Colonel, make sure he gets a pair of crutches." Janet ordered her nurse.

"Yes doctor." Janis answered then left to get the crutches.

Janet took a few moments to sit with her friend. "Well it looks like you've come through another one Sam, but I swear you've got to stop putting yourself through these things. I'm sorry for what I'm going to have to do, but I promise I won't let you suffer." Janet said quietly running her hand through Sam's hair.

Jack heard Janet quietly talking to Sam, he didn't want to interrupt her so he remained quiet, and silently got dressed He took his crutches and slowly left the infirmary looking back to see Sam's still form before leaving, meeting Daniel in the hall.

As Jack walked down the hallway, he noticed how easily people came and went, that there were no guards posted in the area. An idea came to his mind but he had to talk to the general to make it happen.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:** I'm a little sad, I lost all my data on the # of hits( but at least I still have all my reviews) Thanks again for reviewing and to **janissima,** I'll never reveal the mole, Jack just has to keep guessing where on Sam's body it is. I also want to thank **SG1-Fanfic** for the wonderful review, and I have no intention of cutting Sam's legs off ;) Oh and I can't forget **BookWorm37**, about your review of chapter 23, I'm so sooory, (yea right if you believe that one…LOL) I'm just glad you enjoyed it. 

**Chapter 25**

Sam could hear voices, but they sounded like they were in the distance, she tried calling out but couldn't find her voice. Next, she tried opening her eyes, she knew they were moving but her lids wouldn't open.

"Well Colonel I hope you know what you're doing." Hammond said.

"I do Sir, and I think this is the best solution to the problem. After that bomb…well I just want to make sure she's safe." Jack said with a sad tint to his voice.

Bomb? Now it was coming back to Sam, there was a bomb under her bed; the colonel was there…an explosion! "No!" Sam cried out and started to move.

"Damn," Jack said as he hobbled over to Sam's bed.

"I'll call Dr. Fraiser." Hammond told Jack.

Jack came up to Sam's side and could tell she was trying to wake up. "Carter, you have to stay still." Jack said firmly, gently placing his hands on her arms.

"Fraiser's on her way." Hammond said as he approached the bed. When he looked down on Sam he could tell she was trying to struggle against Jack; he was relieved to see that she was able to still struggle but concerned what it was going to cost.

"Hear that Carter, Fraiser's coming just stay still until she gets here." He said this time more tenderly.

Hammond turned when he heard the door open. "I thought she was supposed to be out longer?"

"She was, but with Major Carter it's difficult to tell." Janet said as she entered the room and headed to Sam. Jack stepped back allowing Janet to step in, she adjusted the IV before taking out her pen light and shining it in Sam's eyes. "Yep, she's waking up alright." Janet said worriedly

"Isn't that good?" Hammond asked.

"I was hoping she'd stay under a while longer. Since I don't want to give her morphine, I'm using a different pain med; it's not as strong so I'm also giving her a sedative, hoping she'll sleep through the worse of it." Janet said while taking Sam's pulse.

"Can we do anything for her?" Jack asked, he said we but was thinking more of himself.

"The only thing now is to make sure she keeps from moving too much and hope the pain meds work." Janet said shaking her head, thinking about how she had to get Sam's ribs back in place. "Actually Sir, I don't think she'll be able to move much on her own, no matter how she tries."

Sam could still hear the voices; yes, they were talking about her. It was time to try again, this time her eyes started to flutter. She could feel a pressure squeezing her hand, but didn't know who was doing it.

"Sam can you hear me?" Janet asked her, squeezing her hand.

"Y…yea," Sam managed to croak out, then opened her eyes fully. Her eyes scanned the area and she got a puzzled look on her face. "Where are we?"

Hammond could see the confused look on Sam's face. "Major we moved you to one of the V.I.P rooms for security reasons. SG1 will be guarding you inside and we'll have guards at the door. After that attempt on your life…well lets just say we don't want to take any chances."

She remembered again the explosion, "The bomb, it went off…was anyone hurt?" Then she remembered that Jack was closest the bomb after her. "The Colonel!" She shouted trying to sit up. "Ahhh!"

"Easy Carter I'm right here." Jack said coming up next to her as Janet was trying to hold her down.

Sam had closed her eyes and was grimacing. "Sir?"

"Yea Carter, it's me, I'm okay, just try to relax." Jack said placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Daniel asked as he came into the room followed by Teal'c, Mac and Harm. Daniel was concerned when he came in and saw everyone around Sam's bed with Jack leaning over her.

"Ah, Major Carter woke up and tried to move." Hammond informed them.

Daniel came up and stood next to Jack, and took Sam's hand in his, "Hey Sam, how are you doing?"

"Not so good Daniel, but I have to know if anyone else was injured because of me?" Sam said quietly looking into Daniel's eyes.

"Everyone's fine Sam, see there's Teal'c and Harm right there." Daniel said pointing to Teal'c and Harm standing at the foot of the bed next to Hammond. He didn't like it when Mac and Harm tagged along with him and Teal'c, but now that Harm was here to assuage Sam's fears, he didn't mind as much.

"Yes Major Carter we are fine." Teal'c said in his usual stoic voice.

"Everyone's actually worried about you; they're waiting to hear word about your condition." Harm said soothingly.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked then looked to the side of her bed where Jack was and noticed for the first time he was using crutches. "What about the crutches?"

"Well Carter I got this little scratch on my leg, and you know how ole Doc Fraiser is, making me use crutches." Jack said looking at Janet and getting a rather nasty look. He took a gulp and then thought of how his next exam would go. "Ah sorry Doc."

"Janet?"

"Yes Sam the Colonel's fine, he just suffered a deep laceration on his leg, and everyone else is fine." Janet said looking down at her friend. Janet could see the sad look on Sam's face and could see her eyes were starting to water.

"I think Sam needs her rest, if everyone wouldn't mind leaving her alone for a while. Sam I'm just going to give you a bit more of the sedative in your IV, it will help with the pain and allow you to get some rest."

"Okay and thanks." Sam said, she knew Janet got rid of everyone for her sake, she couldn't help but think about how close she came to dying today, and that she could have taken Jack with her. It was just too much to handle all of a sudden and she welcomed the darkness that slowly came upon her from Janet's meds.

The group moved from the back of the room where Sam's bed was located, to the front sitting area of the VIP suite.

"So let's get down to discussing what's going on here." Hammond said sitting down on one of the chairs. The others also sat down on the available chairs and sofa.

"Jack why don't you start by telling us what happened when the bomb went off." Hammond said.

"Yes Sir," Jack said, taking a deep breath. "I'm sure you were able to see how we got set up from the security cameras. What happened next was very quick; after I gave the order, we quickly pulled on the rope, I'm not sure at which point the bomb went off, but Carter came…well Sir the best description I can give is she came flying at me. I managed to catch her and after we landed I rolled over so I could protect her with my body."

"Which explains how you got that wound in your leg." Daniel interjected. Noting that Jack nodded his head.

"What I really want to know is why he's decided to try and kill Carter. So far he's just been supplying information…what made him take it a step further?" Jack said angrily.

"Well before all hell broke loose Teal'c and I were in Sam's lab, I was helping her with her plan to catch the mole; and Teal'c was keeping guard." Daniel informed them.

"Any luck?" Jack asked.

"Well we went through a lot of the files before the alarms went off and Sam was called away; but there were still a lot of files to go through."

"So then that emergency with the gate Was a diversion." Harm said.

"Yes I'm afraid it was; but how did they know Major Carter was working on finding them?" Hammond interjected.

"Perhaps they used the security cameras." Teal'c acknowledged.

"Possibly, but they wouldn't know what was being said, there's no sound on those cameras." Mac added.

"No, no there's not which is why they tried to kill her." Daniel said.

"What? That doesn't make sense Daniel." Jack said.

"Think about it Jack, they would have seen Sam working, probably thought the only reason she'd be up in her condition was to find a way to catch him." Daniel explained.

"So he tampered with the gate so he could plant a bomb in Carter's quarters. I can't believe this guy." Jack said angrily.

"This is why I'm having Major Carter's lab as well as the rest of SG1's quarters and work areas swept for bombs." Hammond informed them.

Daniel looked a little pale at that news and Teal'c just raised his eyebrow. "So you think he'll be after us?"

"There's no telling, he did after all see you helping Carter." Jack told him.

"Colonel, I've noticed you keep referring to the mole as a he, is there something you know?" Mac asked.

"No not really, it's just that the majority of people on the base are male, so the odds are that the mole is a male." Jack explained.

"So what now?" Daniel asked.

"Well we get you to continue looking into the files Daniel; hopefully you can find the mole." Jack said.

"Since this room is secured, with round the clock security I want the rest of SG1 to remain here also." Hammond informed them.

"Ah, we were planning on guarding Carter ourselves anyway general." Jack told him.

"Then you can do your work from here as well." Hammond said.

"And Colonel you should also get some rest, and stay off that leg as much as possible." Janet interjected.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour or so later, SG1 was finishing setting up in their new area. A computer had been set up for Daniel to work on, and another was set up so Teal'c could patch into the security camera in the hallway outside their room. Only one other bed was brought in since there was a couch that could be used for sleeping and someone would always be awake to watch over the rest.

Jack heard Sam starting to stir and figured Janet's happy drugs were wearing off. He made his way next to her bed, which had less room because the other bed was close to it. Then he heard her start to cough a bit.

"Carter, you awake?" Jack asked in a quiet voice. He saw her nod and cough again. He reached for the pitcher and poured her a glass of water.

"Here drink some water." He said as he slid his arm under her shoulders and neck to lift her slightly so she could drink. He watched and waited for a sign that she had finished before helping her lie down again.

"Thank you Sir."

"No problem Carter." Jack said looking at her for signs of pain or discomfort.

"So what did I miss?" Sam asked.

"Oh not much, in case you hadn't noticed Martha Stewart was here and redecorated the place."

Sam looked around as much as possible from being flat on her back, and noticed the room was more crowded and a bed had been placed close to hers. "So what I have roommates now?"

"Yes you do and we're not leaving you alone." Jack said firmly. "By the way the nurse was in here just a little while ago; but if you need her or Janet just let me know."

"I'm fine for now Sir, thank you."

Their attention was brought to Daniel, when they heard him say something in another language. Jack didn't have to understand it to know it was a curse. "What's wrong Space Monkey?"

"Oh not much, I just can't get into the files, they're password protected and I don't have the password." Daniel said frustrated.

"Well I think your answer is right here." Jack said motioning to Carter.

"Oh hey Sam, I didn't realize you were awake. How are you doing?"

"I'd be better if everyone stopped asking me that question." Sam said a little testy.

Jack could tell Sam was still in a lot of pain by the she answered Daniel and decided to try and lighten the mood. "So Daniel you could ask Carter for the password, or I bet you I could guess it."

"You're kidding right?" Daniel said.

"No, actually I'm pretty good at figuring out people's passwords. I bet I can figure out yours." Jack said raising his eyebrow.

"Okay, I'll take that bet." Daniel said getting in the light hearted spirit.

"Let's see…what would a doctor of Archaeology use for his password?" Jack looked to be deep in thought as he rubbed his chin.

"I got it BookWorm37." Jack said looking smugly.

"How, how could you know that?" Daniel asked astounded.

"Daniel you have your face stuck in a book 18 hours a day."

"Okay, try to guess Sam's password."

"I'll try, but this one could be more difficult. Let's see Carter's a scientist and what do all scientists have to do…" Once again, Jack rubbed his chin deep in thought, then tilted his head to the side. "I think it might be froggy0319, since all scientists have to dissect frogs and Carter's birthday is March 19th."

"He's not right is he Sam?" Daniel asked.

"Afraid not Sir." Sam said feeling a little better having her mind taken off her situation.

"No? I could have sworn it had something to do with frogs." Jack said smiling at Sam.

"I'm afraid not Sir." Sam said her voice now a little lighter in mood.

"Okay I give up what is it?"

"It's ah…Bart77Simpson." Sam said with a slight blush coming over her face.

Jack took a double look at Sam, "I never had you pegged as a closet Simpson's fan Carter." Jack said grinning at her.

"I'm ah, not Sir that's why I chose it; no one would connect me with the Simpson's."

Daniel couldn't help but snort at that answer. "She's right on that one you know Jack."

"Hey, what's wrong with the Simpson's?" Jack asked looking back and forth from Sam and Daniel.

"Colonel O'Neill, Daniel Jackson do you not think you're time would be better spent going through the files now that Major Carter has revealed the password to access the files." Teal'c said in his stoic voice from across the room.

"Yea Teal'c, I guess you're right." Jack said as he watched Daniel head back to the computer. He couldn't help but add a little something as Daniel left, "Party pooper."

Daniel was back looking at the computer and listening to the files through headsets and Teal'c was watching the monitor for any signs of suspicious behaviour. Jack had been lying on the bed resting his leg, when he heard Sam starting to move again. He was up next to her in no time.

"Carter, what's wrong?" Jack asked.

"Nothing Sir." Sam said trying to wiggle around and catching her breath as the pain shot through her.

"You know you're supposed to stay in bed, no getting up, no passing go." Jack said with a little bit of frustration in his bed.

"But Sir…"

"Ah ah, no buts, now you are going to stay in that bed even if I have to tie you down." Jack said forcefully. Then he realized what he said, and how Kennedy had actually tied Sam to her bed and regretted his words immediately.

"Sorry Carter, I didn't mean to say that."

"That's okay Sir, and I wasn't trying to get up, just to change position." Sam said, truth be told she had been lying in the same position for many hours now and it was getting to her.

"Oh, okay; I guess I could give you a hand." Jack said, then wondered where he would have to put his hand.

"I'd appreciate that Sir." Sam said, the meds that Janet had given her did take the edge off the pain but not by much.

Jack went to the other side of the bed so that when she turned she could see the others. "Okay let's see if we can get you more comfortable." Jack said as he placed one hand under her shoulder and the other under the small of her back. A few moments and a few groans later Sam was laying on her side leaning on a pillow in front of her. Jack was adjusting her blankets when he noticed how red her back was. He thought back to when he found Rabb giving her a massage and thought she might need one again. After all if Rabb a complete stranger could give her a back rub why couldn't he, anyway they were 'friends' weren't they.

Without saying a word Jack kept making like he was adjusting the blanket, his hands moved higher, he noticed that this time Janet had wrapped Sam's ribs and she was not wearing a bra. 'Well I'll just have to be careful.' He thought to himself as he put his hands on her shoulders and gently began to massage them.

Sam was a little nervous at having the colonel help her move, she was a little embarrassed because the gown she was wearing always managed to come open at the back, 'Damn things', she was wondering why it was taking him so long to pull the covers up. Then she took a quick breath as she felt his hands on her shoulders.

"It's okay Carter, just relax, after all we are here to help you in anyway we can." 'Yea that should be a good explanation, she should be able to accept that', Jack thought.

"Ah okay…Sir." Sam said uneasily, 'and what's with the We', she thought besides it was his hands on her, Daniel was seated at the desk staring at the computer with headphones on, and Teal'c appeared to be a deep state of kel noreem, which meant by all intense purposes they may as well have been alone.

Jack heard Sam's reply, so he decided to get comfortable by sitting on the edge of the bed while he got to work. He knew her upper back and shoulders were bothering a lot as well as her ribs. He started off gently rubbing her shoulders going towards her neck, trying to work out the knots. He could feel the tension in her muscles, and began to intensify the massage.

Sam moved her head down to give Jack further access to her neck. She had to admit it did feel good, but wasn't sure if she should be enjoying having the colonel's hand on her as much as she was. 'This would be nicer if the lights were dim, a glass of wine and a better location'.

Jack had moved to massaging her upper shoulder, his hands were reaching her collar bone now and going over her upper arm and the gown was slipping exposing a little more skin. Jack tried to keep his mind on the task at hand, providing pain relief to his teammate and friend. 'Boy this would be nice if it was in my living room with the lights turned down low and a glass of wine', Jack thought to himself. He noticed Sam's face became a little flushed and she let out a soft moan. One more from pleasure than from pain. This made Jack grin; he knew he must have been doing a good job. It was so good he could feel her relax, then noticed she had fallen asleep.

'Well I guess my job is done, damn.' Jack thought to himself. Then he pulled Sam's gown so it was covering her again and tied the back before pulling the covers over her. He stood up, and looked down on her noticing for the first time in a long time a peaceful look on her sleeping face. "Sleep well Sam."

Daniel knew what Jack was doing, from the reflection on his screen and decided to make sure he or Teal'c didn't disturb them. He pointed out the screen to Teal'c, who decided it would be a good time to go into a deep state of kel noreem.

"Hey Daniel how's it going?" Jack asked patting Daniel on the shoulder.

"Well I've gone through a lot of files, but I have to admit this job is tedious." Daniel said yawning and stretching.

"Why don't you take a break, I'll take over for a while." Jack offered.

Daniel took his headset off, then stood up offering Jack his chair. He showed him how to go through the files then went to lie down on the couch. 'Might as well get some rest,' he thought. Daniel just made himself comfortable and was about to nod off when he heard something distracting. Yes, Jack O'Neil was drumming his fingers on the desk.

"Jack, do you mind." Daniel said annoyed.

Jack kept on drumming his fingers not hearing Daniel. Daniel took one of the throw pillows and well…threw it, at Jack.

"Hey what was that for?" Jack said angrily taking the headset off.

"Do you mind not making so much noise?"

"Oh, ah sorry." Jack said sheepishly.

"It's okay, just keep it down will you, I'm not the only one sleeping in this room." Daniel said looking over at Sam. Jack nodded and went back to listening to the files, while Daniel tried again to fall asleep.

A few minutes later Daniel heard something else; this time Jack was tapping a pencil on the desk. Daniel rolled over on his side and put a pillow over his head. No it wasn't working. He wanted to yell at Jack, but didn't want to wake Sam. He got up marched over to Jack grabbed the pencil out of his hand and broke it in half. Jack had a look on his face like his puppy had just died.

"Sorry?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harm and Mac had been going over files again trying to get a handle on who the mole is. "Well we could try questioning the prisoners again." Harm suggested.

"You know Harm, you might have something there. Only this time I think I should talk to one particular prisoner myself."

"Really? Which one?" Harm asked feeling slightly puzzled.

"The one we know as Frank. I think I might be able to get to him, if I talk to him alone." Mac said looking up at Harm.

"Well if you think it will work, I'll arrange for him to be brought up here." Harm said not liking the idea himself.

"So Frank how have they been treating you down there?" Mac asked.

"Not too bad. The food could be better though."

"Yea well you better get used to it. You know due to the top secret nature of this base and the information you have you and the others probably won't even see a court room." Mac told him in a calm voice.

"Yea, I was wondering about that? What about a phone call?" Frank said in a light tone.

"I think you know the answer to that."

"So what do you want from me?" Frank asked curiously.

"Information, of course." Mac answered.

"And what do I get in return?" He asked fascinated.

"Well I could make sure there was no death penalty, and see you get placed somewhere with a nice view." Mac said sincerely.

"Well that sounds nice and all, but I was thinking more in the lines of a phone call and getting out of here."

"I'm afraid I can't pull that off." She said exasperated.

"Well maybe if I give you a little information you may change your mind."

"Go ahead, I'm listening." Mac told him.

"Okay first thing my name's not Frank."

"Wow, that's hard to believe." Mac said sarcastically.

"It's Malcolm Barrett, Agent Malcolm Barrett."

"Ah, you're an agent? I find that hard to believe." Mac said surprised.

"Well that's good; at least I know I can fool people."

"What agency do you work for?"

"The N.I.D." He said seriously.

"Isn't that the same agency that was headed up by Maybourne?"

"Yea, it was."

"So that still doesn't make you one of the good guys, seeing that your organization is under investigation, not to mention the ties it had to Kennedy."

"What do you mean had?" Barrett asked puzzled.

"Oh, yea you wouldn't have heard. Kennedy was killed when he tried to kill Major Carter."

"He what! He never said he was going to kill her."

"So you were working for him." Mac said forcibly.

"I was undercover, trying to get proof against him and his colleagues, to find out if he had anymore connections to the NID." Barrett said regretfully. "How is Major Carter?"

"I find it funny that you're concerned about her, seeing that you let her be tortured in the first place." Mac said angrily.

"I couldn't break my cover." He said remorsefully. .

"I can't believe you're cover was more important than our lives. You do know they were planning on killing me?" Mac said her fury starting to rise. "What kind of agent would let that happen when he could have stopped it?"

"I'm…sorry, I tried what I could at the time. I brought you a first aid kit, and I told them Major Carter was dead in hopes of giving you two the opportunity to escape." Barrett said looking down at his hands.

"Well how about now, you do something that can actually help? Like tell me all you know about the mole here at the SGC." Mac asked hopeful to get some answers.

"Well actually, I didn't get that far in my investigation. However I'm sure that Stan knows who the mole is." Barrett answered.

"Do you think that's who attacked him?" Mac asked hoping for some good news.

"I'm not sure, it could be; or it could have been someone out for revenge."

"Did he mention anything to you?"

"No, but then I was in not position to help him, I couldn't offer him what you could; and knowing Stan he'd sell out his mother if he could get something out of it."

"Well that doesn't help me much. Did you notice anything before or during the attack?"

"Not really, and I was in a different room and unconscious at the time of the attack. So ah do you think you can get me out of here?" Barrett asked, now that Kennedy was dead and most everyone else was captured there was no use keeping up his cover.

"I'll have to speak with General Hammond and have your story checked out before I can do anything." Mac said standing up and heading for the door. "Guard, show the prisoner back to his cell."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Geez my butt's going numb.' Jack thought to himself as he continued to sit in front of the computer listening to the files, he was just about to give up and wake Daniel when he heard it.

"Yes!" Jack yelled jumping up from his chair.

Daniel who had been sleeping jolted and fell off the couch. "What the hell." Daniel said from the floor leaning against the couch. Teal'c merely tilted his head and looked at Jack.

"I found it Danny, the call we've been searching for." Jack said grinning, finding Daniel's position rather funny.

"Well that's good news." Daniel said going over to the computer.

"Ah, what's going on?" A quiet voice asked from the back of the room.

Jack realized what he did and hobbled over to Sam's bed. "Sorry Carter, I didn't mean to wake you. I finally found the file we were looking for."

"Wow that's great news Sir, have you figured out who the mole is?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Okay, I put in a little something for those of you who lost the vote all the way back in chapter 9. I also had a hard time with this chapter, I had to rewrite the beginning, I just hope the chapter came out okay.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N**: The question about Sam knowing Barrett was brought up, I checked at Gateworld and made sure, yes this does take place before they ever met. Thanks for the reviews, there has been a lot of hurt so the last chapter was the comfort ;) 

**Chapter 26**

"Hey Daniel do me a favour and fix it so we all can hear that file." Jack asked anxiously.

Daniel got up and went to the computer made a few adjustments then set the file to play

"_Yea it's me…it's done, Carter should be alone within the next hour"  
"I'm so glad to hear that."_

"Well I recognize the second voice as that bastard Kennedy's. Does anyone recognize the first one?" Jack asked hopeful. He looked around at his team and saw they were deep in thought.

"No, sorry Jack ah Sam, I don't." Daniel said apologetically.

"I also do not recognize the voice." Teal'c answered after giving it much thought.

"Me either Sir. So where does this leave us?" Sam asked feeling a little depressed; her plan had worked but still no one knew whom the voice belonged to.

"Well don't sweat it Carter, at least now we have a clue to work with. All we have to do is match the voice with tape." Jack said.

"Actually Jack there's no tape involved, it's a digital recording." Daniel said seriously.

"Ah, Daniel you know what I mean, it's just like the old fashioned tape recordings. Remember those?" Jack said a little irked.

"Sorry Jack." Daniel responded.

"Yea, well I'm gonna have Hammond come up here and see how he wants to handle this." Jack said, then picked up the phone.

"Okay, Sgt. Harriman's going to give Hammond the message as soon as he's done with his meeting." Jack said then headed back over to Sam.

"So Carter now that you're awake, do you want anything, like food maybe?" Jack asked knowing it's been a while since she's had anything to eat.

"I don't know Sir; I'm not sure how my stomach's going to handle food right now." Sam said in a quiet voice.

"Which is why Janet has you on one of those oh so special infirmary diets that everyone's just dying to go on." Jack said smiling.

Sam shook her head slightly, "I think I just lost what appetite I had."

"Come on Carter, that nurse Lt. Belle was in here not long ago saying you should eat something, I just have to call down to the infirmary and have the food brought up." 'Okay poor choice of words there Jack.'

Sam had to smile at the look on Jack's face after he realized what he said. "Well Sir, if you're going to keep twisting my arm, I guess I don't have much of a choice."

"Good, I knew you'd see things my way. Teal'c why don't you go down to the infirmary and provide an escort for the food?" Jack asked; he didn't want to take any chances that someone would put something in the food; security was still a concern.

"I would be more than happy to O'Neill." Teal'c said nodding to both Jack and Sam.

After Teal'c left the room, Daniel took over watching the security monitor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harm and Mac finished their meeting with General Hammond; Harm was astounded when Mac told him about Agent Barrett Hammond on the other hand looked like he was about to hit the roof. He couldn't believe a government agent would allow what happened to Major Carter to occur. His sentiments were that he could wait a long time in that cell before he would get to checking out his story.

Sgt. Harriman saw the two lawyers coming out of the general's office, "Excuse me Sir, Ma'am but that police detective is at the gate insisting on talking to someone."

"Oh geez, with everything going on here I forgot about him." Mac said apologetically.

"I'll handle this Mac." Harm offered, then watched as the sergeant disappeared into the general's office.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teal'c arrived back at the room walking with Lt. Belle, who brought Sam a tray of food.

"There you go Major; I hope you'll be more comfortable." The nurse said after adjusting Sam's bed so she would be able to eat more comfortably.

"Thanks, it will be okay for a while." Sam said giving her a small forced smile. All that moving had made the pain increase and now she was in no mood to eat or do anything else. A patrol of Jaffa could come running down the hall, and Sam wasn't going to move out of the bed.

"I'll be back in a little while to check on you again."

"Okay, thanks." Sam said, 'just don't rush'

Daniel jumped up when he saw the nurse heading for the door. "Ah, I'd like to thank you for all your help lieutenant."

"Just doing my job doctor, and why don't you call me Katie." She said. She had seen Dr. Jackson many times in the infirmary and thought he was kind of cute.

"Ah it's Daniel and we really do appreciate all the help you've been giving Sam." Daniel said smiling and stuttering slightly.

Jack, who had made his way to Sam's bedside, quietly pointed out Daniel and Nurse Katie to Sam grinning as he did. Then he whispered; "Now you see how Daniel's earned his reputation with the nurses."

Sam couldn't help but grin and chuckle a little at the scene.

"So we'll be looking forward to seeing you again ." Daniel said as he walked Katie to the door opening it for her.

After the door closed Jack couldn't help himself, "So Daniel how many nurses does this make?"

"Huh, what?" Daniel asked puzzled, he didn't realize he had been putting on a show for Jack.

"That little thing you have going on with the nurse, how many nurses do you now have in your pocket?" Jack asked grinning.

"That's not funny Jack and I don't have any nurses in my pocket." Daniel said getting flustered.

"Indeed O'Neill, it would be impossible for Daniel Jackson to have any nurse in his pocket." Teal'c said tilting his head.

The other three members of SG1 weren't sure if Teal'c was serious or kidding.

"Well ah, thank you Teal'c…."

Daniel was cut off by door opening and General Hammond and Mac entering. "Colonel, you found something?"

"Yes Sir, thanks to Carter's program we now have a recording of the mole's voice; unfortunately none of us recognize it." Jack said looking disappointed.

"Well let's have a listen." Hammond suggested.

Daniel went to sit at the desk and played the file. Everyone in the room listened intently. "No, I can't place the voice either." Hammond said sadly.

"It sounds familiar." Mac said.

All eyes turned to Mac, in hopes she would know the identity of the mole. "Ah, I'm sorry Sir; I've interviewed so many people on the base I'm not sure which one the voice belongs to."

"Well you do have a list of those people you interviewed don't you?" O'Neill asked.

"Yes Sir, I do have a list."

"Good we can start from there and narrow down the suspects." Jack said.

"Where is Commander Rabb?" Teal'c asked.

"He's taking care of another matter right now." Mac answered.

The phone in the room started ringing. Daniel being the closest answered. "It's for you General."

Hammond took the phone and talked for a short time while the others waited anxiously. They wanted to get right down to business in finding the mole.

"That was Com. Rabb, he's having a problem with the police detective, he's insisting on interviewing all of you about what happened at Major Carter's house. I'm afraid he's also insisting on talking to you also Major." Hammond said looking over to Sam.

"Carter's in no condition to be going anywhere General." Jack said.

"This is why I'm having Com. Rabb escort him down here."

"You're kidding right General?" Jacks said cynically.

"I'm afraid not Colonel, I want you all to co-operate, but remember to keep what's off limits, off limits."

A resounding chorus of "Yes Sir." could be heard in the room. Well one was quieter than the others were.

A little while later Harm entering the room followed by a rather good-looking dark haired man in his mid thirties. "General Hammond this is Det. Price." Harm said introducing the man.

"Det. Price, I am not pleased in having to let you enter this secure facility, I trust you will remain with your security escort at all times." Hammond said in a stern voice.

"Yes General I will, and thank you for allowing me into the facility. So is everyone present?" Price asked looking around the rather crowded room spotting a blonde woman in a hospital bed with an IV bag hanging next to her.

Harm took it upon himself to do the introductions. "This is Col. Mackenzie, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Col. O'Neill…"

Jack cut Harm off before he could introduce Teal'c. "This is Murray and over there in the back of the room is Major Carter." Jack was glad Teal'c had gone to get a hat to cover his tattoo before the cop showed up.

"So Colonel O'Neill, I need accounts from each of you, but I'd like to start with Major Carter, since the incident took place in her house."

Jack led Price over to Sam's bed. "As you can see Major Carter is in no condition for this, so keep it as short as you can." Jack said a little annoyed.

Price looked at Sam who was lying in bed with her head raised on a couple of pillows. . He could see her face was all bruised, as well as her arms with dressings around her wrists. He could tell she was beautiful, even under all those bruises.

"I'm sorry to put you through this Major but I need you to recount what happened that night." Price said compassionately.

"That's okay, I understand." Sam said then started coughing slightly grabbing her side as she did so.

Jack was at her side in an instant, he put his hand on her shoulder, "You Ok Carter?" He asked then picked up her glass of water and held it for her so she could take a drink.

Sam gratefully took a swig of the water, "Thank you Sir that helped." Sam said taking a few breaths, waiting for the pain subside.

Price looked from Sam to Jack looking very concerned.

"Major Carter has some broken ribs and very bad bruising." Jack told him acknowledging his concern.

"I'm sorry Major, are you alright to continue?" Price asked.

"Yes, I'll be okay. So where do you want me to start?" Sam asked, not wanting to go over more than she had to."

"How did Col. Kennedy get into your house?"

"I'm not sure, he must have broken in, I had one guard in the house and I was stuck in bed." Sam chuckled, "Much as I am right now."

Jack decided to put his two cents in, "When I arrived at the house I found the guard lying on the floor unconscious, he had dart sticking out of his arm."

"Why did you have a guard?" Price asked puzzled.

"Ah, how much of this case do you know about?" Harm asked.

"Well I know about the dead body at Major Carter's house, I know about the shoot out that occurred a few days before, which the investigation I believe was taken over by the military. Which by all accounts is not your jurisdiction." Price said a little annoyed at Harm.

"Well then you must know that Major Carter's work here is highly classified, which had to do with the kidnap attempt, which was handled by the military." Harm said coolly.

"So then you had the guard due to the kidnap attempt?" Price said turning his attention back to Sam.

"Yes." Sam answered nodding.

"So what happened next Major?"

"I ah, heard some noises, I grabbed my gun; but he was hiding behind the wall next to the door and I couldn't get a clear shot on him. He however did have a clear shot at me, and was able to get my gun." Sam took a calming breath before continuing. She looked down and spoke a little quieter. "He then…managed to tie my hands."

Jack could tell Sam was getting upset retelling the events, "He, ah had her arms tied up over her head…to the bed post." He said this part quietly.

"Damn." He heard Daniel mutter. Daniel and Teal'c hadn't been told about that part of the story.

"I know this is difficult, Major Carter but I need to know, did he assault you sexually?" Price said in a calm voice.

"No, no he didn't. " Sam answered a little shocked. "He tried to get me to agree to…join him and give him classified information." Sam had to think about what she could tell the detective.

"Anything you can elaborate on?" Price asked, not liking to have to leave a blank area in his report.

"I'm afraid not." Sam said her voice becoming quiet again.

"Okay then, can you continue?" Price asked, he could see the toll this questioning was having on her, but he needed to know.

"Next he said that if I wouldn't help him, he would have to kill me because if he could get rid of the witnesses he'd be free to continue on."

Mac took a shaky step back bumping into Harm; she realized the other witness he would have to get rid of would be her. Harm gave Mac a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder.

"All I can remember is his him putting a pillow over my face…the next thing I knew I was waking up to my room filled with people." Sam said looking at Jack.

"Thank you Major Carter, I hope you're feeling better soon." He couldn't believe how this woman was able to remain calm while recalling her attempted murder; most witnesses he interviewed would be falling apart.

"So who knows what happened while Major Carter was unconscious?" Price asked looking around the room.

"That would be me." Jack said speaking up. "When I arrived at Carter's house, the door was broken open and I saw the guard passed out. When I made my to her bedroom, I saw Kennedy leaning over her pressing a pillow over her face." Jack said taking a deep breath to calm his nerves.

"Is that when you shot him?" Price asked.

"No, I didn't shoot him. I went after him; I pulled him and the pillow off of Carter. Then we started to fight. That's when he managed to pull a gun on me. He then pointed it at Carter; he said he wanted me to suffer by watching her die first." Jack closed his eyes and shook his head at the memory.

"That's when Col. Mackenzie and I arrived on the scene. We saw Kennedy aim his gun at Major Carter when we opened fire." Harm said, stepping closer to Sam's bed.

"So it was the two lawyers who shot Col. Kennedy." Price stated, looking up from his note pad.

"Yes, we did." Mac answered.

"Okay, I just have a few more questions. If Major Carter was as injured as she looks today, why was she at home and not in a hospital?" He asked, finding it a little suspicious how they said it went down.

"Major Carter was initially injured in the kidnap attempt." Jack told him, not mentioning the actual kidnapping and torture. "But not as badly as she is now."

"Would you care to elaborate on that?" Price asked

"Major Carter sustained a few more injuries here on the base." Hammond informed him.

Price looked surprised, "How did she get injured on base?"

"The work Carter does here can be…dangerous and sometimes accidents happen." Jack answered; he didn't want the cop to know what security problems they were having on the base.

"I'm going to need to see a copy of the medical report of your injuries for my file." Price said then sighed before adding, "I'll also need pictures to document the injuries."

"What!" Jack yelled. "She's been through enough already."

"Calm down Colonel." Hammond told Jack. "Isn't the medical report enough?"

"I'm sorry Sir, but with a shooting I need to document everything, including injuries to everyone involved." Price knew they were holding back information, but given the circumstances, he knew he wasn't going to get all the information he needed.

Sam could see Jack's jaw tighten and his fists clench. "It's alright Sir, I'm sure Janet can take the pictures and put them in the file."

"No Carter it's not alright, it sounds like he doesn't believe you were injured at all. What do you think she's faking it?" Jack's anger was growing

"No Colonel, I don't think she's faking it, but this story does sound a little…suspicious." Price said.

"Suspicious!" Jack yelled, "Does this look suspicious to you!" Jack grabbed the sheets and pulled them down to Sam's waist, then pulled the gown up to uncover her abdomen. He saw the bandages wrapped around Sam, then reached for the bandage scissors next to the bed and cut up along the bandages on her side, revealing her 'injuries'.

Sam was shocked by what Jack was doing, with a look of utter horror on her face.

Det. Price watched as O'Neill uncovered Carter's abdomen, his jaw dropped when he saw the injuries and felt a little guilty for doubting her. "I'm sorry Major Carter; I didn't mean to infer you faking your injuries."

"Jack!" Daniel yelled at Jack's antics, running to Sam's side and grabbed the sheets to help cover Sam.

Jack realized what he had done may not have been the right thing to do. His anger quickly dissipated and he looked down at Sam seeing shock in her eyes. "I'm so sorry Carter, I hope you can you forgive me?"

"I know you were angry Sir, but next time try something else." Sam said, not only in shock but also in some more pain, since the tension from the bandages was now released.

"If that's all Det. Price, I think Major Carter's been through enough." Hammond said his voice sounding angry from what Jack had just done. "If there are any more questions for the others we can arrange to have them come to your office." Hammond then motioned to Rabb, who nodded and then went to stand next to Price.

"Very well, I'll let you know when I need to speak to someone. Again Major Carter, I'm sorry for the inconvenience and I do hope you get well soon." Price said then followed Rabb out of the room. He still thought it was odd that it looked like they had a hospital under this mountain.

"Colonel O'Neill, I'd like to have a word with you in my office." Hammond said angrily. "Major Carter I hope you're going to be okay with what just happened." Hammond said then left the room.

"Look Carter, I'm truly sorry for what I did." Jack said his voice full of remorse. Then he left to go to the meeting with Hammond.

"I'll give Janet a call." Daniel said quietly to Sam squeezing her hand.

Mac came up to stand next to Sam. "Well that was quite a show the colonel put on."

"Yea, unfortunately he did." Sam said quietly looking down.

Mac's voice became quieter so only Sam could hear, "You know it only proves how he much he cares for you."

Sam shook her head, "You know as well as I do it doesn't matter how I or he feels."

"You know situations are always changing, one of you could get transferred at any time; this is the military."

"No Mac you don't understand, both of us are considered too important to this base, they'd never transfer us willingly."

Mac could tell Sam was getting more upset by this subject and tried to change it. "So, how are feeling, physically I mean."

"Oh I could sure use a mega dose of pain killers right now."

"That's what I'm here for." Janet said, she had quietly entered the room but when she saw the two of them talking quietly, she decided to give them a few minutes.

"Oh, hi Dr. Fraiser." Mac acknowledged Janet with a smile.

"So let's see what's going on." Janet said as she pulled the covers down. "Well how on earth did that happen?" Janet said looking at the cut bandages.

"I'm sure Daniel can tell you later." Sam said through gritted teeth as Janet palpated the area.

"Well I was going to have to take the bandages off soon anyway to check on the incision site." 'Although' Janet thought to herself, 'I would have used pain meds first.' Janet took the medication from her pocket and injected it into the IV.

"You should be feeling better in a few minutes." Janet told Sam. "Well Sam I'm going to give you the option, do you prefer having your ribs wrapped or not."

"It does make it a little easier to move and the pain does seem to be a little less." Sam told her.

"Okay then, I'll give the medication a chance to work, then I'll wrap you up again." Janet looked around and noticed the absence of O'Neill. "We'll just have the guys step out when we're ready."

"Okay that sounds good." Sam said tiredly, feeling the medication starting to take effect.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Colonel O'Neill, I can't believe your earlier behaviour." Hammond said with a tinge of anger still in his voice.

"I know Sir; I don't understand why I did it either." Jack said rubbing his hands over his face. "I've already apologized, more than once."

"I hope that's going to be enough, I wouldn't blame her if she wanted to be transferred off your team"

Jack's jaw dropped, he couldn't believe what Hammond just said, "Ah, General I know I over reacted back there, but I'm sure Carter will find it in her heart to forgive me."

"It's not just that Jack, it's also your behaviour when you returned from Edora. I mean you didn't even thank her. She worked her ass off getting you back home and you acted like you didn't even care."

"Yea, I found about that, I was a real ass, but I think I've been making it up to her; at least I hope so."

"Well Jack just try to make sure our number one team remains that way. We all know how important it is having the major on your team."

"Yes, Sir, believe me I know." Jack said then stood up, "If that's all Sir, I'd like to get back and try to help find the mole. That's the least I can do for Carter."

"Very well Colonel, you're dismissed." Jack saluted Hammond and left the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay Sam, we're all done. How are you feeling?" Janet asked, knowing it wasn't a pleasant experience for Sam having her ribs bound again.

"Well I guess it could be worse. Don't you have something a little stronger?" Sam asked but not liking to have to ask for drugs.

"I'll try using the sedative again along with the pain meds, but since you have an adverse reaction to the morphine I'm afraid that's all I can do." Janet said feeling bad for her friend.

"What is Sam allergic to morphine?" Mac asked, she had lent the doctor a hand as much as she could with wrapping Sam's ribs and knew what kind of pain she was in.

"No she's not allergic, but ah…her system handles it differently." Janet tried to explain.  
"So Sam I'll be right back with the medication."

"Thanks Janet I appreciate it." Sam said quietly.

As Janet went out the door, Jack entered and heard Mac talking to Sam.

"Wow Sam I can't believe you're the same person who wouldn't stay in bed when the doctor ordered it, or the same person who was working so hard to get the gate working again when you weren't in any condition to." Mac said.

"Yea, well maybe I've had enough. Almost being blown up will do that to a person. Not to mention I hurt like hell." Sam said annoyed.

Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing, is sounded like Sam was giving up, this wasn't like her.

"Okay Sam I'll let you rest." Mac said giving her a small smile as she walked away. She noticed Jack was in the room and gave him a shrug as she stepped out of the room to give them some privacy.

Jack took a deep breath and went to Sam. "Hey Carter, I'm back" Jack said pasting a fake smile on his face.

"How did your meeting go Sir?"

"Well let's just say Hammond wasn't happy with my earlier behaviour."

"Him either eh."

"Yea, but we both did agree on one thing. That you are a much needed member of SG1, and we'd both hate to lose you." Jack could see the puzzled look on Sam's face. "He was afraid that because of my bad behaviour of late, you'd want to transfer off the team."

"Really?" Sam said shocked. The one thing she never thought of was leaving SG1.

"Yea, I'm here to try and make sure that doesn't happen." Jack said seeing Sam furrowing her brow. "Look Carter in case you haven't guessed, you're one of the most important people on this base, I'd put you right after Hammond. I've already told you how strong, brave and smart you are; but what I didn't say was how much we…I depend on you." Jack said averting his eyes from her.

"Wow, that's sure nice to hear Sir, but…"

"No, no buts Carter, I need you on my team. I didn't need Hammond to point that fact out."

Sam couldn't help but smile slightly. "Well Sir I have to say I appreciate hearing all this, but I never had any intention of leaving SG1."

"So you mean I've been grovelling for no reason?" Jack said feeling a little stupid.

"Other than my pure enjoyment, no Sir, no reason at all." Sam said grinning.

"So then why did it sound like you were giving up, when I came in here?"

"I guess it was all just getting to me Sir, I hate being in so much pain that I cant' do things for myself or even get out of bed." Sam said sighing.

"I tell you what Carter; if you feel like ranting and raving go ahead I'm your man to go to. After what I did to you today, I owe you as much."

"Yea, I guess you do Sir. Okay next time it starts getting to me I'll be happy to yell at you." Sam said with a smirk.

"Good, so why don't you rest…that's if you want to? While the rest of us work on figuring out who that voice belongs too." Jack said putting his hand on her shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Oh Sir?"

"Yes Carter."

"Does your owing me include…another massage?" Sam asked a little sheepishly.

Jack had to smirk he leaned in close to Sam's face, "Anytime Carter, anytime." He then left to let the others in the room so they could get to work.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** I want to send congratulations to** jannissima** and **SG1-Fanfic** on their fanfic awards.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N:** Well this is the chapter you've been waiting for, you finally get to find out about the mole. It's on Sam's…. oh no I'm still not telling where that mole is. Oh and** Ilovesg1**, I said the detective was a rather good looking dark haired man, that leaves Pete out. (LOL) I guess I haven't been getting many review for my other story Dr. Jackson Paging Col. O'Neill, I find when I'm writing a story with lots of angst my evil muse has to get out and write a parody/humour story. Anyway I hope you like the next chapter and I look forward to your reviews. 

**Chapter 27**

Jack, Daniel, Teal'c, Harm and Mac had been going over the list of people Mac and Harm had interviewed; they had only managed to cut the list by about a quarter. Jack realized that he had to keep the people in the mountain so he had Hammond lock down the mountain not letting anyone leave; he knew this would raise the suspicions of the mole, but they didn't see any other way of keeping the mole confined.

"So now what?" Daniel asked, running his hand through his hair.

"Well Daniel we find the damn mole." Jack said feeling irritated it was taking so long.

Janet had come and gone giving Sam the extra medication she needed which was responsible for her current condition; sleeping comfortably. Jack kept glancing over at Sam while they continued to go over the list.

"Teal'c I think it would be good if you sat in on the interviews in case he gets desperate." Jack said.

"What about guarding Major Carter?" Teal'c asked, he usually didn't question O'Neill but he felt it his duty to protect his friend.

"I'll make sure she's safe Teal'c." Jack said then looked back at Sam yet again.

"Very well O'Neill, if you believe this is best." Teal'c said then bowed his head.

"Well I guess we should get set up then, we'll use the same room as before." Mac said then got up and was followed by Teal'c.

Harm held back a few minutes to talk to Jack keeping his voice very low. "Look Colonel I know we're getting close to catching this guy, but unless he confesses to the attack on Stan, Teal'c and Jackson are still our prime suspects."

"You've got to be kidding." Jack said a little louder, then noticed Sam stir a little and quieted down. "Doesn't all of what happened prove the mole is the one who attacked Stan? After all he only went after Carter when he thought she could identify him, so he most likely went after Stan for the same reason."

"It makes it a possibility but without proof or a confession it's just as likely Teal'c and Jackson did it." Harm said still keeping his voice calm and quiet, he didn't want Sam to hear him and get upset.

"Well then we need to catch him alive then get him to confess." Jack said keeping his voice just as cool as Harm's.

"Well then I guess I'd better go help Mac, will you and Jackson be okay guarding Sam?" Harm asked concerned.

"Yea, it's not like we're alone we do have two guards outside the door." Jack said jerking his head towards the direction of the door.

"Okay then, keep safe, all of you." Harm said as he went out the door then heard it lock behind him.

"So Jack what was that all about?" Daniel asked, after all he wasn't the type of person to eavesdrop.

"Nothing Daniel, he was just wondering if the two of us were enough to guard Carter." Jack said not looking Daniel in the eyes.

"I sure hope we are Jack." Daniel said wondering the same thing, for the first time in a long time he doubted his abilities

"We'll do fine Daniel, I'm sure if Carter was awake right now, she'd feel the same way." Jack said reassuring his friend.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harm and Mac had set up the room so they could secretly tape the conversations, that way if they had any doubts they could compare the two voices using a computer audio program.

"Okay let's get started, send in the first person." Mac said turning on the recorder.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was wondering what the hell was going on at the base; why had Hammond ordered it locked down? He didn't have time to ponder the situation, he was due at his post in five minutes and he had to figure out how he was going to get at Cater now that she was being guarded by the rest of SG1 in a private room. It's not as if he could stroll up to armoury and make another bomb, no Hammond had put extra security there. It had taken all he had to be able set up the last bomb, not to mention not getting caught when he sabotaged the gate. Now that took skill. 'Well I guess I'll have to make due with what I have and hope an opportunity presents itself.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack was getting antsy, he knew that they were getting so close to catching this guy and now was not the time to relax He had to remain ever vigilant especially now that he had sent Teal'c to help the others. He checked his gun yet once again but then thought if he shot him, he might kill him, then where would Daniel and Teal'c be. No, he had to make sure this SOB stayed alive. Well only long enough to be questioned that is, then who knows maybe he'd have an accident.

"Jack how many times are you going to check your gun?" Daniel asked he had watched Jack take his gun out check the bullets and reload it over and over again. If he thought, the pencil was annoying this was much worse.

Jack looked up from his gun, "Oh sorry Daniel, I just want to make sure I'm ready for anything." He got up and paced around the room then sat down in front of the security monitor making sure the hall was clear and everything was as it should be. He sat there for about five minutes before he got up again this time going to check on Carter.

Daniel watched Jack, he wasn't' sure if it was a good idea after all Jack was wound up tight as it was, but he went and poured two cups of coffee then took one over to Jack.

Jack heard Daniel come up beside him and took the cup he offered. "You know Jack, Janet says she's going to be alright. It may take some time, but she's going to pull through this."

"I know Daniel, its just I can't shake this feeling that something terrible is going to happen."

Daniel put his hand on Jack's shoulder. "Maybe it's just you feeling guilty because you feel responsible that you couldn't keep this from happening to Sam. I know I feel guilty, even though I know there's nothing I could have done."

"Thanks Daniel, but I should have been able to do more." Jack said putting his cup down and moving away from Sam's bed back to the security monitor.

Daniel watched him go and sighed, he looked down at Sam and wondered; no he was quite sure there was more between Jack and Sam than the military would allow. Now he was seeing how it was tearing Jack apart. He knew what Sam went through when Jack was missing and how she worked so hard to get him back, and how hurt she was when he turned away from her to go to Laira's arms she wouldn't admit it but he could see how devastated she was. Now here they were, both needing each other but unable to share that connection. He gently stroked the hair away from Sam's eyes before going to join Jack.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Harm, how many does that make it?" Mac asked stretching her neck.

"Oh, I'd say we're about three quarters through the list." Harm answered, they had been at it for hours re-interviewing the suspects on the list.

"Well at least we only have five possibilities so far." Mac said, this time getting up to walk around and stretch her legs.

"I do not believe those on the list match the…" Teal'c looked up for a moment raised an eyebrow, then continued. "mole's voice."

"How can you be sure, these five come very close?" Harm stated.

"They may be close, but they are not a match." Teal'c stated once again.

"Well we still have at least twenty more people to interview." Mac said.

"I think a break is in order, don't you?" Harm said getting up from his chair.

"Sounds good to me." Mac said, following Harm out the door, leaving Teal'c in the room still pondering the question of who had tried to kill Major Carter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sir." called out a quiet voice, just waking up.

Jack's vision was starting to blur from watching the security monitor when he heard Sam call. "Hey Carter, how'd you sleep?"

"Pretty good actually, so any news?" She asked hopefully.

"Not yet, sorry Carter." Jack said shaking his head.

"It's alright Sir, you know plan's A and B never work out quickly; I just hope we don't have to come up with plan C." Sam said smiling slightly.

"Ain't that the truth Carter. So is there anything I can get for you?" He asked sincerely.

"Some water would be nice Sir."

Jack filled a glass from the pitcher and it took it too her keeping his arm behind her shoulders while she drank. "You know Carter, Daniel made a pot of coffee, I'm sure he'd be willing to share a cup with you."

"That's okay Sir, I don't really feel like coffee right now." She said settling back down onto her pillows.

"How's the pain level?" Jack asked looking at her as she manoeuvred back onto the pillows.

"Not as bad since Janet gave me the extra meds to help me sleep, but now I'm kind of anxious to see this come to an end."

"So you can get your life back."

"Yea." Sam said looking at her hands.

"It will be over soon Carter, I'm sure." Jack said looking at her but not making eye contact since Sam was still looking down at her hands.

"Okay let me know if you need anything else." Jack said heading towards the washroom, thinking right now she might want to be alone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lt. Simms and Sgt. Parker stood at their post outside Carter's room; they noticed a nurse coming down the hall with her arms loaded with supplies. "Good afternoon Lt. Belle, here let me get the door for you." Simms said smiling at her.

"Why thank you lieutenant." Nurse Katie answered smiling back at him.

Lt. Simms knocked on the door and waited for it to be unlocked.

Daniel watched the monitor and saw that Katie was headed their way, when he saw her approach the door he got up to open it hearing a knock first.

Jack was coming out of the bathroom when he heard the knock at the door and saw Daniel opening the door.

"So Katie, I look forward to seeing you on the next brake." Simms said holding the door open for her as she brushed passed him.

Jack took a double take furrowing his eyebrows then looked at Daniel who looked at him in shock. Jack reached for his gun and pulled it out.

Simms noticed the look on the Colonel's face and quickly grabbed Katie her supplies dropping out of her hands, he used her as a shield as he drew his gun out and kicked the door closed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well Mac that's everyone on the list." Harm said shaking his head.

"At least we have it narrowed down to what ten people." Mac said sounding a little hopeful.

"I do not believe any of those interviewed is the person we are looking for." Teal'c said.

"It has to be Teal'c; I know I recognized his voice from somewhere." Mac said exasperated.

"Have you not talked with other personnel from the base?" Teal'c asked.

"Well yea, we did talk to the guards who were on duty when Stan was attacked." Mac said.

"And then there were the guards that came to Sam's house when Kennedy was shot." Harm also answered.

"Then is it not possible that the person we are looking for is one of the guards?" Teal'c said raising his eyebrow.

"Damn I think you're right, we should warn O'Neill." Harm said getting up and rushing to the phone.

* * *

"Drop the gun Colonel." Simms ordered.

"Why so you can shoot all of us?" Jack said keeping his voice calm and steady.

"Well Colonel, you can't shoot me without shooting this lovely nurse first." Simms said sounding nervous.

Jack slowly moved towards Sam's bed so he was in front of her, all the while keeping his gun aimed at Simms. "So tell me Lieutenant, how do you plan on getting out of here?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe I'll shoot all the witnesses first." He said squeezing tighter onto Katie as she started to squirm.

'Damn if I was only a little shorter like Dr. Fraiser then Col. O'Neill could get a shot at him.' Katie thought to herself.

Jack inched his way closer to Sam keeping his back to her hoping she would be with it enough to know what to do.

"Colonel, why do keep going towards Major Carter?" Simms asked angrily.

"She's been through enough, just making sure any stray bullet doesn't get her." Jack said trying to sound convincing, all the while thinking 'come on Carter, you know what to do.'

Simms chuckled a bit. "You know this is all her fault. She was supposed to be the only one who died."

"Why is that?" Daniel asked speaking up for the first time, keeping his hands raised in a non-threatening way.

"If she just minded her own business and didn't try to catch me, she would be sleeping peacefully in her own bed right now."

"You were there, you saw the body in her bedroom, do you really think she would be sleeping peacefully in her bed?"

Simms had to snort at that. "When I saw Kennedy lying dead on the floor, I thought I was home free, no one else could finger me; but then I saw the major working in her lab, and I knew she was working on a way to find me."

"So you decided to blow her up?" Jack said angrily.

"Hey I had to improvise, make sure I was no where in the area when it happened. I still can't believe you managed to pull her out of there."

"Not unscathed." Daniel said his voice showing a small amount of anger in his voice.

"You still haven't answered the question on how you plan on getting out of here?" Jack said.

Simms tightened his grip around Katie's neck making her move slightly until he could get a good aim at Sam. "Now Colonel, if you would please put the gun down, or do I have to start putting bullets into Major Carter one at time, I know you're in the way but I still have enough targets to aim at." He said coolly.

"Well I guess I don't have an option." Jack said bending down placing the gun on the floor.

"Kick it under the bed." Simms ordered waiting until he saw O'Neill do as he was told.

Just then the phone rang, Simms being as jumpy as he was held onto Katie tighter (if that was possible) and kept his aim on Jack. "Don't even think about answering that!" He yelled.

"Okay, but if we don't suspicions will be raised?" Jack said, wondering if this distraction would give them any type of advantage.

"Alright, but Jackson answers it. No funny business or I start wounding the women."

'Is this guy for real?' Katie wondered, as she still tried to struggle in his grip.

"Okay, just take it easy, no one has to get hurt here." Daniel said as he slowly moved to answer the phone. "Jackson."

"Yea Jackson it's Rabb, I need to speak to O'Neill."

"Um, I'm sorry Jack can't come to the phone right now he's indisposed." Daniel said looking at Jack seeing him shrug at him.

"Okay then this is important, let O'Neill know that we think the mole is one of the guards; so be very careful."

"Yea okay thanks Harm, will do." Daniel said then hung up the phone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well that was odd." Harm said putting the phone down.

"What is Harm?" Mac asked concerned.

"That was Dr. Jackson; he said O'Neill was indisposed…."

"That's nod odd Harm, there is a washroom in the room." Mac said.

"Uh, no it's not that, it's just I don't know he seemed nice on the phone."

Teal'c raised his eyebrow looking very perplexed, "Why does this make you suspicious?"

"Ah, because Teal'c, since we put you and Dr. Jackson on the top of our suspect list, let's just say Dr. Jackson's feelings towards us have been anything but nice." Harm said.

"This is true; therefore I believe Daniel Jackson, Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter may be in some danger." Teal'c said in a calm voice.

"Well let's get down there and check it out." Mac said as she headed for the door, followed by the rest.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who was it?" Simms asked nervously.

"That was Commander Rabb; he called to warn us that they think the mole is one of the guards." Daniel said feeling things might be turning to their advantage.

"Really?" Jack said smugly. "Looks like they're finding your trail."

"Not yet, I still have time. All I have to do is get rid of the four of you and blame it on Sgt. Parker out there."

"I'm afraid that's not going work." Jack said grinning.

"What, why not?" Simms said angrily.

"Oh, did we forget to tell you…" Daniel said getting in on annoying the man.

"Yea Simms, it seems that even though you tried to blow up Carter, she still managed to get a recording of your voice talking to Kennedy." Jack said grinning

"And all they have to do now is compare your voice to the recoding, then it's the end for you." Daniel added in on the tag team attack they were doing to Simms.

"Then I guess I'll just have to take you guys down with me." Simms said straightening his arm aiming at Jack, his fury showing on his face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teal'c came running to the VIP suite, grabbing Sgt. Parker by the collar. "Where is your partner?" Teal'c said angrily, referring to the fact that there were to always be two guards at the door.

"He's ah in the room with everyone else." Parker answered nervously.

Harm and Mac heard Parker's answer and the realization hit them that the mole was in the room with them. They ran to the door and started pounding on it. "Open the door!'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam couldn't believe what was going on, that it was the guard the whole time. She watched in horror as the situation unfolded in front of her. She only hoped she would have the strength when the time was right.

There was a loud banging at the door and voices could be heard yelling.

Simms looked quickly towards the door; Katie took the advantage and rammed her elbow into his solar plexus diving out of the way as he loosened his grip. He took a step back raising his gun when he was overcome by blue electrical shock zapping him; he twitched for what seemed to be endless moments before he hit the ground. Daniel and Jack pounced on Simms; making sure, Simms and the gun were secure. Katie got up and rushed to open the door.

Mac, Harm Teal'c and a stunned Sgt. Parker all rushed in the room taking in the sight of O'Neill crouched down with one knee in the centre of Simms' back, while Daniel held a gun on the unconscious man.

"What the hell happened?" Hammond yelled as he pushed his way into the room. He had rushed down to the room after being advised by security of the strange goings on they witnessed on the cameras.

"We found the mole Sir, and thanks to Carter's perfect aim we were able to subdue him without anyone getting hurt." Jack said taking the handcuffs from Parker and placing them on Simms, who was starting to come around.

"What, how did Sam manage to shoot him?" Harm asked.

"Well I'm just glad Carter noticed the bulge in my pants and knew what to do." Jack said innocently.

Jack noticed several heads turn and almost snap as they looked at him. "What?" Hammond said shocked.

"Huh, I made my way over to Carter keeping my back towards her, I had a Zat gun in my waist band, but my jacket was covering it. What did you think I meant?" Jack said looking puzzled at the general.

"Oh, ah nothing Colonel." Hammond said a little embarrassed.

"So you're sure he's the mole?" Mac asked.

"Oh, yea he admitted it, as well as planting the bomb in Sam's room." Daniel answered.

"Well get him out of here, put him in a separate holding cell." Hammond ordered the security guards who had followed him.

They came in the room roughly got Simms to his feet and led him out into the hall. "Colonel, I want a briefing in an hour." Hammond said looking around the room at the faces of everyone involved and noticing that Sam still had the Zat in her grip lying on the bed. Then he motioned with his head to Jack to look at Sam. Jack nodded and headed her way.

"Hey Carter, nice shooting." Jack said noticing the light sheen of sweat on her face and the death grip she had on the weapon. He gently placed his hand on hers.

"It's okay, you can let go of it now, everyone's safe." Jack said calmly while taking the Zat from her hand.

"You're sure?" Sam asked through gritted teeth.

"Yea Carter it's over." Jack said gently rubbing his hand up and down her arm.

"Katie are you alright?" Daniel asked standing next to her taking one of her hands into his.

"Yes, doc…Daniel I'm fine. Just a little shaken that's all." She said feeling the adrenaline rush now fading.

"Here why don't you sit down for a minute, catch your breath." Daniel said leading her to the couch and sitting next to her.

"I should really check on Major Carter."

Daniel looked over and saw Jack talking to Sam, "I think she'll be alright for a few more minutes.

Teal'c saw the exchanges going on and decided to call Dr. Fraiser to check on Sam.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay Sam, now that the excitement is all over and we now have you back in our lovely infirmary maybe you'll get the rest you need." Janet said adding more of the sedative to the IV then walked over to Jack, Daniel and Teal'c who were waiting patiently.

"Well she'll be asleep for awhile, rest is what she needs the most.'

"So no more private room?" Jack asked sounding a little disappointed.

"Sorry Colonel, but now that the dangers past we'll be able to keep a closer eye on her here." Janet explained to him, again since he wasn't keen on the idea of moving her back to the infirmary in the first place.

"Well we'll be back later Doc; we have a briefing to go to." Jack said not liking to have to go to a meeting after what they had all been through. He just wanted to stay near Sam to be able to feel her presence near him. He was afraid he was getting too used to having her close by.

* * *

A/N: So there you have it the mole. I just wonder if any one guessed who it was. You didn't really think I'd make it Janet did you? 


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N:** Once again I must thank everyone for the great reviews. I think the story is getting close to the finish line, but I'm not sure how many chapters it will be. 

**Chapter 28**

"So that's when Carter reached into my pants…."

"Geez Jack, would you stop phrasing it like that!" Daniel said angrily staring at Jack; he knew Sam would be very angry hearing Jack retelling the events like that.

"That's okay Colonel, we all know what happened next." Hammond said trying to get a handle on the meeting.

"So then Lt. Simms admitted to giving information to Col. Kennedy and trying to kill Major Carter with that bomb. Is that correct Colonel O'Neill?" Hammond asked Jack

"I'm afraid so Sir." Jack answered shaking his head at the memory of the bomb going off and Carter soaring through the air towards him.

"I just can't believe that one bastard like him could do so much damage." Daniel said angrily.

"Well for now he's locked up in his own cell being guarded by those he used to give orders to." Mac said enjoying a bit of the irony.

"So where does this leave Daniel Jackson and myself with regards to the attack on Stan?" Teal'c asked

"Well we're going to question him, but unless he admits to the attack, I'm afraid you two are still the prime suspects." Harm answered.

"Ah Sir, if I may suggest, why don't we put that no good SOB NID agent in with Simms, see if he can get him talking. You know prisoner to prisoner." Jack suggested.

"That's a good idea Colonel, might as well put him to some use; since I still haven't checked out his story officially." Hammond said smirking.

"We'll get right on it Sir." Harm told Hammond.

"Well then I expect you two to get some answers soon. Dismissed." Hammond said letting his frustration at the situation show.

"Yes Sir." Harm and Mac answered getting up and quickly leaving the room.

"I hope we can get what he wants." Mac said quietly to Harm, hating to think what would happen if they didn't.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This time Harm and Mac were given a different interrogation room; one with a mirror and observation room behind it.

"So Lt. Simms, I hope you know it won't be lieutenant for much longer not with you heading to Leavenworth." Mac said keeping her voice cool.

"I don't know about that, I think I'll take my chances." Simms said smugly.

"We have a recording of your voice giving information to Colonel Kennedy." Harm said with a steely voice.

"If I may say, Colonel Kennedy had top secret clearance for this base; he knew everything that happened here; so my talking to him was not breaking any rules. I did not divulge any top secret information." Simms said smugly.

"You told him when Major Carter would be alone, having arranged for her protection to be taken away." Mac said.

"Uh, I didn't do that. So you can't have any proof of it." He said, knowing full well he had disguised his voice.

Harm reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box banging it down on the table. "We found this in the security guards area on this floor."

Simms turned his head to the side looking at the box. "Ah what is it?"

"That's the voice synthesizer you used to disguise your voice, and I'm sure when we check it for finger prints and DNA we'll find yours on it." Mac said coolly.

"Now about the bomb you planted in Major Carter's room." Harm started, looking at a folder.

"We have indisputable proof you planted it." Mac stated.

They watched as Simms just sat there not even attempting to reply to their questions.

"There are five witnesses to your admitting to trying to kill Major Carter." Harm said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the other side of the mirror Jack was getting frustrated, "Come on they have to do better than this, at this rate Daniel and Teal'c will be convicted before they get anything out of this guy."

"Relax Colonel, it's a slow process." Hammond told him, but feeling the same way.

Daniel and Teal'c weren't allowed to sit in on the questioning, since they themselves were also suspects.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Simms, we have you dead to rights on the bombing, you might as well tell us everything, you might be able to make things easier on yourself." Mac said keeping her voice calm not showing any emotion.

Simms finally looked Mac in the eyes. "So what you want me to tell you things. For what, what do I get out of it?"

"Oh maybe a decreased sentence, one in which you might eventually get out of prison."

"I think I'll take my chances with a trial; after all I was only joking about setting the bomb, I didn't actually do it." Simms said sitting back on his chair.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What! We all heard him admit to planting the bomb and targeting Carter. If he won't admit to that I doubt he'll admit to attacking Stan."

"I know Jack, it doesn't look good." Hammond said putting his hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Maybe you should take a break from this Jack, go check on the rest of your team."

"I don't know Sir; I feel I should be here." Jack said feeling useless.

"There's nothing you can do here Jack, its all in their hands now." Hammond said pointing out Harm and Mac.

"Yea, maybe you're right Sir, if you need me I'll be…."

"In the infirmary, yes Jack I know." Hammond said smiling slightly at Jack.

"Yes Sir." Jack said grinning as he left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack entered the infirmary and saw Daniel sleeping in a chair with one of his books in his lap. Sam saw Jack enter and just nodded at him, not wanting to wake Daniel.

"How long has he been sleeping?" Jack whispered as he stood next to Sam on the other side of the bed.

"I'm not sure Sir, I woke up just a little while ago, but I didn't want to wake him." Sam whispered back with a slight smile on her face as she looked at Daniel.

"Well Carter if you ever have trouble sleeping, all you have to do is borrow that book of Daniel's."

"I don't think it's in English Sir."

"Well then have Daniel read it to you, I know his lectures always put me to sleep."

"Very funny Jack." Daniel said yawning and stretching, said book dropping to the floor.

"Sorry Daniel didn't mean to interrupt your beauty sleep." Jack said grinning, noticing a smile crack on Sam's face.

"How did it go with the interrogation?" Daniel asked as he lifted his book from the floor.

"Not so good I'm afraid. He wouldn't even admit to planting the bomb."

"But we all heard him say he did Sir." Sam said irritated.

"Don't worry Carter; he's not going to get away with it." Jack said placing his hand on her arm.

"So he's not going to admit to attacking Stan." Daniel said feeling dejected.

Just then, Janet entered the room. "Well I see our patient's awake." Janet said leering at Jack.

"Hey she was awake when I got here; I think Daniel's snoring woke her up." Jack said looking as innocent as he could.

"How are you feeling Sam?" Janet asked her, moving to her bedside causing Jack to move out of the way.

"Oh about the same, not much change. I do however miss my nicer accommodations." Sam said smiling slightly at Jack.

"I know Sam the infirmary can be a little cold and impersonal, but you are closer so we can treat you easier."

"That's what we're here for, to take away the impersonal side of the place." Daniel said.

"So Doc, any chances of Stan waking up soon to tell us who attacked him?" Jack asked hopeful.

"I'm afraid it doesn't look good Colonel, he's in a deep coma and there's no telling if he'll ever come out of it, he may even die Sir." Janet said as she adjusted Sam's IV and took her pulse.

"This is so not good; it doesn't look like Simms is going to confess." Jack said rubbing his head.

"That's terrible Sir, there must be more evidence out there to prove he's guilty." Sam said discouraged.

"Hey Jack, I never did find out what kind of evidence they think they have on Teal'c and me." Daniel said looking confused at Jack.

Three sets of eyes were staring intently at Jack. Janet wasn't going anywhere until she too heard this news and took a seat at the edge of Sam's bed.

"Well the first thing they have is Teal'c and your statements that you were in your lab and Teal'c was in his quarters."

"Yea, well that's the truth, how can they use that against us?" Daniel said puzzled.

"They also have security pictures, one of you in the hallway leading to the room where the computer was used to disable the cameras. The other was of Teal'c in the hallway leading to the armoury." Jack said quietly.

"Well they could have been taken anytime." Daniel said angrily.

"They have dates and times stamped on the pictures." Jack told him.

"I don't care, I was in my lab!" Daniel said loudly.

"I believe you Daniel, but the proof is against you and Teal'c."

"I was assuredly in my quarters at the time of the attack." Teal'c said entering the room having heard the conversation.

"Sam, isn't there a way of faking those pictures?" Daniel asked looking into Sam's eyes sounding worried.

"The date and time stamps can't be faked or tampered with…"

"Oh great, so I guess they might as well pick out our cells now." Daniel said interrupting Sam.

"But they could have tampered with the images on the tape." Sam said.

"Is there anyway to prove it was tampered with?" Jack asked hopeful.

"Well I could…"

"You're not doing anything but staying in that bed." Janet said angrily getting up and looking down at Sam.

Sam looked down sheepishly avoiding Janet's angry glare.

"So Carter, do you think someone else could check out the security tape?" Jack asked, hoping to be able to find a way to clear Daniel and Teal'c.

"I could recommend a couple of names Sir." Sam said quietly, looking back and forth from Jack and Janet.

"That would be good Carter, thank you." Jack told her.

"Um, Sir? Haven't Harm and Mac had the pictures checked out?" Sam asked furrowing her brow.

"I'm not sure Carter, but you assume they would."

"Oh come on Jack, you know what they say about never ASSUME anything!" Daniel said still angry.

"I do not know of this saying Daniel Jackson." Teal'c replied tilting his head.

"Oh, never mind Teal'c." Daniel said too angry to try and explain to Teal'c.

"Calm down Daniel, we'll get to the bottom of this. You know our reputation for getting into and out of trouble."

"I don't know Jack, this could be a bit more than we can handle." Daniel said feeling miserable.

"Do not doubt the ability of SG1, Daniel Jackson I do not." Teal'c said keeping his posture ramrod straight.

"Well Daniel if Rabb and Mackenzie don't get anywhere, Simms is going to have a roommate when he gets back to his cell."

Sam looked at O'Neill puzzled. "Roommate Sir?"

"Yea, a certain undercover NID agent." Jack said smiling.

"He's still here?"

"Yea Carter seems the general's taking his time with the paperwork." Jack said grinning.

"Can't say I'm sorry about that." Sam said cracking a smile.

"Well I think that's enough stress for now everyone, I think Sam needs to get some more rest." Janet said spoiling the 'party' for everyone.

"Okay Doc, we'll go for now. See ya later Carter." Jack said looking at Sam seeing that she was giving him a slight signal, no one else noticed. Jack nodded his head slightly, "Come on guys let's get out of here so Carter can get some much deserved rest.

"See you later guys." Sam said after she noticed Jack's response.

"You can go to Janet; I'm just going to sleep for a while."

"Okay Sam, just use the call bell if you need anything." Janet said as she left the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry General, Simms is one stubborn son of a …" Harm was saying as the general cut him off.

"I know you tried Commander, Colonel, let's just hope Barrett can get something out of him."

"I don't know Sir, he seemed to have clammed right up, I don't think he's going to talk to anyone." Mac said feeling frustrated.

"Well let's give him some time." Hammond said shaking his head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here's your new roommate Simms." Sgt. Parker said pushing Simms into the now occupied cell.

"Hey, I'm your superior officer!" Simms yelled at Parker.

"No, you're my prisoner." Parker said slamming the cell door shut, he was so angry that Simms could cause so much trouble and pain and he didn't see any clues.

Simms heard a chuckle coming from the back of the cell. "What the hell are you laughing at?"

"Oh I don't know, it's kind of funny how the lower ranking man just treated his superior officer." Barrett said to further aggravate Simms.

Simms stared at the man lying on the bottom bunk bed. "What the hell do you know anyway?"

"Not much believe me, like how to get out of here." Barrett said rubbing his hands over his face.

"Well I don't know; it may not be as hard as you think." Simms said sitting on the bench at the side of the cell.

"Really? Do tell." Barrett said sitting up enthusiastically.

"Sorry, can't say anything. You'll have to figure out a way on your own." Simms said leaning back and grinning.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hammond stepped into the interrogation room, which was filled with Rabb, Mackenzie and Barrett. "Any news?"

"We just got Agent Barrett out of there General, he was about to tell us what he's learned." Mac informed Hammond.

"I'm afraid he didn't say much Sir, all he did was elude to knowing how to get out of here, or the mess he is in." Barrett said.

"What the Sam Hill is he talking about? There's no way in hell he's getting out of here." Hammond said angrily.

"Ah, General? Have you checked into my story Sir? You know, so I can get out of here." Barrett said awkwardly.

"It's being looked into Agent Barrett; until then I suggest you just enjoy your stay with us." Hammond said as he left the room.

"Well I'll have him sent back to the cell and you can update O'Neill." Harm said grinning.

Mac looked at Harm with eyes wide open, "Coward"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You've got to be kidding me!" Jack said slamming the phone down. He was angry but had to get control of it before he went to find out what Carter wanted.

Jack walked down the hallway keeping an eye out for Janet, then slowly opened the door to the infirmary quietly entering and making his way to Sam. As he came to her room, he noticed that it looked like she was sleeping. He didn't want to wake her, but he knew she wanted to talk to him about something…without the others around.

"Carter." Jack said a little louder than a whisper, then waited a few more moments before trying again. "Carter."

Sam heard her name being called very quietly and began to rouse. She blinked adjusting her eyes to the light. "Oh, hey Sir, I must have dosed off for a few minutes."

"That's okay, so what did you want to see me about?" Jack said as he stepped up next to her bed.

"First Sir, is there any news about Simms from Barrett?"

"I'm afraid not." Jack said sadly.

"Sir, I'm afraid without Simms confessing to the attack on Stan; Daniel and Teal'c are going to be held responsible for it, may even face prison time."

"Carter, there's not much we can do about that; it's out of our hands." Jack said shaking his head.

"Maybe not Sir."

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"Well Sir the only witness to the attack is Stan."

"Carter don't tell me you're thinking of doing what I think your thinking of doing?" Jack said shocked.

"It may be their only chance, and if Stan dies first…then I won't be able to do anything."

"But Carter, you're in no shape to do this. You can't even stand on your own."

"Sir, I'm feeling much better than last time. I've been healing from the internal bleeding and my blood count is almost back to normal…"

"Almost Carter is not back to normal." Jack said exasperated. "You know Fraiser will never let you do this."

"That's why I'm talking to you Sir, I'll need some help."

"Carter I don't know."

"Sir if I don't try this soon it may be too late for Daniel and Teal'c; and how else is SG1 going to be able to get out of this trouble?"

Jack sighed and rubbed his neck, he paced back and forth between the beds. "Carter, are you sure?"

"Yes Sir, and the sooner I'm able to do this the better." Sam said looking into his eyes, seeing he was in turmoil over the decision.

"Okay Carter, God forgive me, but I'll help you. Just tell me what I have to do." Jack said making his decision.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**: For those of you who don't know the saying about not assuming anything it goes like this.

Don't ASSUME anything because you make an ASS out of U and ME. ;)


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N**: Hey everyone I hope everyone had a terrific holiday season. I made a New Year's resolution to finish the story, and so here it is. I broke it down into two chapters and an epilogue. I hope you enjoy it, and look forward to your reviews they make this writer happyJ 

**Chapter 29**

"Okay Carter I've got the doohickey you asked for." Jack said patting his pocket.

"You mean the healing device Sir?" Sam replied smiling slightly.

"Yea, that one." Jack said looking at Sam still lying flat in bed. "So how are we going to get you out of here?" He said looking a little confused.

Sam used the remote device attached to the bed to slowly raise the head of the bed; trying not to show the discomfort that came with the movement. Jack then helped her on with her robe and slippers before trying to get her up.

"Ready Carter?" Jack said concerned, Sam had been lying down for a long time and may not be to steady on her feet.

"Ready Sir." Sam said taking a deep breath getting ready for the movement. Jack helped Sam to stand keeping a tight hold on her as she swayed a bit.

"So ready for the wheel chair?" Jack asked, thinking this was a big mistake he was making.

"I think it would be better if we walked Sir, staying upright will be easier than having to keep sitting and standing." Sam said keeping a tight hold on Jack arm.

"Okay Carter, but lean on me and try to keep as much weight off that leg." Jack said positioning himself next to Sam having her put her arm around his shoulder while he placed his arm around her waist.

Slowly but surely they made their way through the infirmary, avoiding Janet and her nurses. Finally, they arrived at Stan's room coming up to his bedside. They saw the heavy bandage around his head and the monitors that were hooked up to him. Normally Jack would have felt some pity seeing someone in this condition, but couldn't muster the feeling for Stan. Instead, he felt Stan got what he deserved; it scared him a little that he could feel this way for a defenceless person but couldn't get what Stan did to Sam out of his mind.

Sam couldn't hide the disgust she felt seeing this man again. It took all she had to be able to remain in the same room as him, yet having to be this close to him.

"So what's next?" Jack asked trying to break Sam out of her thoughts.

"Hand me the device Sir… and try to keep me from falling over." Sam said half joking but more serious.

Jack handed her the device, then positioned himself close behind her so she could lean against him to help her balance. Sam took a deep breath and raised the device over Stan's head. Moments passed and nothing happened; Jack didn't know if he should ask her if she was okay, or just wait. A few more moments passed before Jack spoke up.

"Carter are you Okay?"

Sam opened her eyes and took a deep breath. "Yea, I'm fine Sir…I just can't seem to get it to activate."

"Maybe you're thinking too hard…or remembering too much." Jack said gently.

"I have to do this Sir, Teal'c and Daniel's future may depend on it." Sam said anxiously.

Jack placed his hand on one of her shoulders and looked over the other one. "Carter try to relax and don't put so much pressure on yourself. Just relax, close your eyes and think about the good times you've had with Daniel and Teal'c. Like the time we all took Cassie to the zoo. She had a great time and Daniel spent most of the time explaining things to Teal'c."

Sam closed her eyes and smiled at the memory, she could feel herself relax into the colonel behind her, his strong arms helping to keep her upright. Then the device began to glow, starting off weak and then growing stronger. She could feel Jack's hands guiding hers into position.

Jack was astonished that his suggestion worked, he felt Sam relax and lean back against him, then he watched as the device began to glow and the light grow in intensity. He moved her arms so the device was over Stan's head and waited. It seemed like it was taking forever, he didn't know how long it was supposed to take, and he didn't like the idea that this healing device was draining the strength out of Sam. Then all of a sudden, the device snapped off. Then he felt Sam lean heavily against him. With quick reflexes, he grabbed hold of Sam before she could fall to the ground.

Sam felt the heat in her body as the device glowed, when it snapped off she felt dizzy and weak and thought she might fall over if it hadn't been for the strong arms holding her up.

"Carter, are you alright?" Jack asked concerned. He saw her nod her head, more than he could hear her answer.

"Here let's get you seated in that chair." Jack said as he guided her to the chair next to the bed. He helped ease her down and kept a concerned eye on her as he knelt down beside her and kept a hand on her shoulder.

"Carter, you with me here?" Jack said tenderly. He watched as her eyes blinked a few times, he could tell that her vision was clearing, as she was now looking at him and not through him.

"Yes Sir…I'm here." Sam said weakly, not quite realizing where she was.

"Carter, should we ah get you back to bed?" Jack asked, not sure if she would be able to walk back.

"Um, no Sir, I'm okay, I can wait here." Sam said leaning back in the chair. "Did it work Sir?"

Jack hadn't even thought about Stan, he was more concerned with keeping Sam off the floor. "Are you okay to stay in that chair without falling over?"

"Yes Sir, just a little weak, but I'll be fine."

"Okay." Jack said getting up, but keeping his hand on her shoulder making sure she would stay put before checking on Stan. Jack took the couple of steps to look at Stan, he was still unconscious and Jack didn't know what the monitor readouts meant, so he had no idea if Stan had improved or not.

"Ah, Carter I can't tell a thing, I'm sorry." Jack said looking down at Sam.

"Hmm, I thought it worked, I mean I thought I could feel it working."

"Maybe he just needs a little time to come around, I mean he has been out of it for a long time." Jack said trying to sound hopeful. "How about for now we get you back to bed?"

"I guess that would be okay Sir, I mean if we don't know when he'll wake up it's no use sitting around here." Sam said a little sadly.

Jack made his way to Sam and helped her to stand, keeping a tight grip on her since she still felt weak and was leaning heavily on him. They were both standing next to the bed when they heard a slight moan coming from Stan.

"Well that sounds like a good sign. " Jack said grinning at Sam.

They both looked down at Stan, watching to see if he would wake up. "Well this is like watching paint dry." Jack said wryly as he looked back at Sam.

Sam kept looking at Stan's eyes noticing them moving under his eyelids. "I think he's actually waking up Sir."

"Oh Staa-an., time to wakey- wakey." Jack called to him while slapping his face lightly.

"Sir, I think he's had enough head trauma with out you adding to it." Sam said, even though she didn't have any pity for the man, she did work hard trying to heal him.

"Oops." Jack said as he stopped his action.

"What the hell?" Stan said groggily.

"Stan my man, nice to see you finally awake." Jack said grinning at the man.

Stan's eyes slowly began to focus and when they cleared, what he saw frightened him immensely. Two faces, one he had tortured and the other wanting revenge. "No stay away from me."

"Well would you look at this Carter, you save the man's life and he wants us to go." Jack said in a mocking voice.

"Really Sir, some people just don't show any appreciation." Sam said following Jack's lead.

"What are you talking about?" Stan asked puzzled.

"Don't you remember anything Stan? Someone tried to rearrange your brains." Jack told him hoping to refresh his memory.

Stan closed his eyes trying to remember, then it slowly started coming back to him. Yes, he remembered the attack and who had done this to him, but there was no way he was going to tell them, not when he could possibly use this information to help get him out of here.

"No, sorry I don't remember anything."

Jack and Sam looked at each other with that admission, Jack had a suspicion that Stan was lying, but then again if Stan's lips were moving, he was probably lying. He felt Sam shifting her weight against him, he knew she was tired but he had to keep this up just for a little while longer.

"So you don't remember anything huh, that's too bad. I guess now that your going to live and are able to talk, you're life will be in danger again." Jack said getting straight to the point.

"You're right Sir; I guess we'll have to put a 24 hour guard on him." Sam added.

"Yea, well I guess I'd better call to get a guard post set up." He was glad Sam was going along with him and not telling Stan that already had guards posted outside his door for his protection

"Hey Carter why don't you sit down and wait for me while I make a phone call." Jack said as he once again helped her to sit down.

Stan watched how O'Neill helped Carter sit down rather painfully and then left the room. "You know Major there's one thing I don't understand?"

"Only one now there's a shock." Sam said sarcastically.

Stan just huffed at the remark. "After what I did to you…" Stan said while gesturing towards Sam's injuries, "why would you heal me? Considering what you went through to deny that you could use the alien device."

Sam had to think about it, what could she tell him that would be believable without letting him know about Daniel and Teal'c. "Well Stan, unlike you, I have a conscious and morals. The doctors said you were close to death and as much as I may hate you, I can't let my hate keep me from doing the right thing. You're just lucky you didn't kill me, because then you'd still be in a coma about to die at any minute."

Stan shook his head, "You know I wouldn't have the same thing for you."

"Well there's another big surprise. Did I mention I have morals unlike yourself? Geez I wish the colonel would hurry up so I can get out of here."

"Hmm, I must have done more damage than I thought if you can't leave without any help."

"Is that the sound of remorse in your voice?"

"Well if I had any morals or a conscious than I guess I would be sorry for what I did to you…but as you said I don't have any of those."

Sam's attention was caught by Jack coming back into the room, "Hey guys did you miss me?"

"More than you know Sir." Sam said having had enough of Stan and his 'apology'.

"Okay Kids, there will be a couple of guards coming down any minute." Jack said giving Sam a look.

"A couple, are you sure that will be enough?" Stan asked very concerned.

"Oh, yea two is plenty."

"Who are they sending Sir?" Sam asked, knowing Jack wanted her to.

"Um I think they said it would be Sgt. Parker and Lt. Simms." Jack said without missing a beat, watching Stan's face for a sign.

The door to Stan's room opened and Sgt. Parker walked in, "Sorry for taking so long Sir."

"Where's your partner sergeant?" Jack asked.

"Sorry Sir, Lt. Simms will be here any moment, he had some scheduling problems to work out."

"Okay then, do you think you'll be alright to guard him by yourself for a while?" Jack asked keeping a sly eye on Stan.

"No problem Sir, I'll be fine after all Simms will be here any second." Parker said then left the room to 'stand guard' outside the door.

"Okay Carter you're looking wiped out, why don't we get you back to bed." Jack said heading over to Sam.

He and Sam were taking an extra long time to get Sam standing noticing a worried look and some sweat starting to form on Stan's forehead.

"Okay Carter, you ready to go?" Jack said holding onto Sam.

"Yes Sir I could use the rest." Sam said as they slowly began to turn around.

"O'Neill…Major, you can't leave me alone like this." Stan said his voice showing fear.

"Oh, you won't be alone Stan Sgt. Parker and Lt. Simms will be standing guard right outside that door." Jack said pointing to the door.

"Ah, that's what I'm afraid of. Listen you can't leave me alone with that guy."

"What, why not Sgt. Parker is a very good security officer. You'll be very safe in his hands until Simms gets here." Jack said saying it that way on purpose to make Stan more nervous.

"No! Not Parker, you can't leave me alone with Simms!" Stan said his voice getting louder and his face turning red.

"Why is that Stan?" Jack asked.

"Damn it! Because he's the one who bashed my head in!" Stan yelled getting very upset.

"Well now, do you think that's enough?" Jack said grinning then reached into his pocket and pulled out a microphone.

"Oh I hope so." Sam said with a wide smile on her face.

"Yes Colonel that's plenty." Mac said as she, Harm and General Hammond entered the room.

"And we have it all on tape." Harm said holding up the recording device, grinning himself.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Stan asked confused with everyone coming into his room.

"Good job you two." Hammond said smiling at his two officers. "However I'm not sure Dr. Fraiser will agree." Hammond said as Janet entered the room.

Janet didn't like being kept out of the room with two of her patients in there. She looked at Stan then at Sam and shook her head. "Sam I can't believe you did this!"

"Look Doc…."

"And you Colonel O'Neill, I can't believe you helped her. Doesn't anyone around here follow doctor's orders?"

"I'm sorry you're upset Janet, but I had to do it…for Daniel and Teal'c."

Janet could see how weak Sam was after healing Stan and went to get a wheelchair from the corner of the room. "Major Sit now and then you're going straight to bed."

Janet called a nurse into the room to escort Sam back to bed. "Now if everyone would leave the room I'd like to examine my other patient."

Hammond saw the angry look on Dr. Fraiser's face and was sure glad he wasn't on the receiving end of her fury. "Come on people let's clear out of here."

Out side in the hallway, Hammond spoke to the group. "Well Colonel, it looks like your little plan worked out. I'd just hate to have to be the one facing Dr. Fraiser's ire."

"Yea, well I'm sure Carter can handle it." Jack said grinning and shrugging his shoulders, causing Hammond to shake his head and chuckle a little.

"So you two have enough to write up your little reports and put an end to this whole fiasco." Jack said looking at Harm and Mac.

"Yes Sir we do, and I'm sorry your friends had to go through all of this." Harm said relieved at least they had been exonerated and they now had more proof against Simms.

"Now all we have to do is inform Dr. Jackson and Teal'c." Hammond said.

"Ah Sir could you leave that up to me and Carter?" Jack asked.

"Sure thing Colonel, but I'd hurry I'm sure news of Stan's recovery will all over the base soon."

"Yes Sir I will and thank you." Jack said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack was heading for Sam's room when he heard Janet's loud voice from outside the door. "Geez Sam I can't believe you did that…again! You're in no shape to be traipsing around my infirmary healing people."

'Oh boy time to bite the bullet' Jack thought to himself as he entered the room.

"Look Janet I had no choice, I had to do it." Sam answered.

"Hey guys can I join the party." Jack said grinning.

"And you Colonel O'Neill how could you help her do that and risk her already failing health?"

"Look Doc when Carter gets her mind set on something there's no stopping her, it was either help her or risk her doing it herself." Jack said noticing the look Sam gave him and had to look away.

Sam couldn't believe that the colonel was throwing her to the wolves like that, well Janet that is.

"Well at least things are looking up, what Carter did worked and now Teal'c and Daniel have been proven innocent." Jack said smiling, hoping to get Fraiser in a better mood.

"Have they been informed yet Sir?" Sam asked.

"Nope, they're on their way here now so we can tell them. By the way Doc, how is old Stan doing?"

"Actually he's doing very well, another couple of days in the infirmary under observation then he can join Lt. Simms in a cell." Janet paused for a moment, "Ah Sam I did notice that even though you healed his brain injury his nose is still broken."

Sam could only grin at that observation, "Well Janet I was kinda weak…and didn't want to overtax myself."

Jack couldn't help but snicker at that comment, then saw Daniel and Teal'c enter the room.

"Hey Jack, we got your page what's up?" Daniel asked, as he took in the sight of Janet at Sam's bedside.

"Are you alright Sam, did anything happen?" Daniel said getting worried looking from Sam to Janet.

"I'll let these two explain it to you two." Janet said walking away from Sam and out of the room.

"Well Daniel, Teal'c; there's been a break in the case…I'm afraid you two…oh geez how the hell am I supposed to tell them this Carter?"

"That's okay Sir, I'll tell them if you want me to." Sam said watching Daniel start to squirm and Teal'c just remain as solemn as ever.

"Look Daniel Teal'c the break in the case is that you two have been exonerated."

"No way! Were innocent…wait did you say exonerated?" Daniel stuttered out.

Jack couldn't hide his smile any longer he slapped both Daniel and Teal'c on the back, "Yes Daniel, it means you've been proven innocent."

"This is indeed good news O'Neill, how did this come to pass?" Teal'c asked.

Jack wondered if Teal'c ever showed joy or happiness. "Well you two have Carter to thank. You know the only witness to the attack on Stan was Stan."

"Oh no Sam you didn't. You healed that bastard didn't you?" Daniel said feeling guilty that his friend put herself at risk for him.

"Um, guilty as charged I'm afraid." Sam said sheepishly.

Teal'c stepped up to Sam's bedside and put his hand on her forearm. "I am very grateful Major Carter." Then he bowed his head to her.

"You are very welcome Teal'c, I'm just glad it worked out in the end thanks to Colonel O'Neill."

Daniel and Teal'c both looked over at Jack. "Hey Carter did all the hard work, I just provided a little backup.

"So what's happening with the lawyers, I mean are we free to finally leave the base?" Daniel asked.

"Yep they have everything they need to charge Simms with the attack and the General is up to date with everything.

"So I guess that means everything's back to normal with us." Daniel said cheerfully unable to hide the grin on his face.

"Well almost back to normal." Jack said looking at Sam.

"Hey Daniel could you do me a favour?" Sam asked.

"For you Sam anything."

"As would I Major Carter." Teal'c added.

"Okay, could you two talk Janet into letting me out of this place?"

Daniel and Teal'c looked at each other then said at the same time.

"Daniel Jackson would be happy to."

"Sure Teal'c can do that for you."

Jack couldn't help but laugh at the two. "Where's your courage guys?"

Sam just cleared her throat at Jack's comment knowing he had the same fear.

Janet walked back into the room and noticed four sets of eyes on her. "Ah, what's going on?"

The three men looked at each other, then Teal'c spoke up. "Daniel Jackson would like to discuss a matter with you Dr. Fraiser."

Daniel looked angrily at Teal'c. "Gee thanks Teal'c." Teal'c bowed his head at Daniel as Daniel continued. "Well Janet, um, you see…um"

"Geez Daniel I thought you were the linguist here." Jack said getting annoyed at Daniel.

"Look Doc, Carter wants out of here and to go home." Jack said as quickly as he could.

"She does, does she?" Janet said looking from Jack to Sam.

"Yes she does, and if you keep her in here, who knows how many patients of yours she's going to heal? She just might put you out of business."

Janet couldn't help but shake her head at the show O'Neill was putting on.

"Look Janet we took care of Sam before we can do it again. I think she should be able to get out of here and get some real rest at home." Daniel said finally getting into the argument.

Jack's face paled a little when he thought of what was waiting for Sam at her house. He didn't know if she was ready to face the fact that someone had been killed in her bedroom leaving a rather gruesome bloodstain on her carpet.

"Ah guys you know I have more room at my place, we could take care of Carter there." Jack said hoping Daniel and Teal'c would catch on.

"Colonel I think I'd rather go to my own home, and I can look after myself." Carter told Jack feeling frustrated.

Janet thought about for a few moments, "Well Sam, as I see it I can't have you around here healing all my patients, but I won't let you out of here unless you agree to accept help from your teammates."

Jack clapped his hands together loudly. "Well now that that's settled, let's see about getting you home; ah that is to my home."

"But Sir…"

"No buts Carter, you heard the Doc, it's either here or my place."

"Well Carter?" Jack said looking at her.

"I'm thinking …Sir." Sam said trying to hide a grin.

"Okay, as long as I can get out of here." Sam said starting to try and get out of the bed.

"Not so fast Major. I have your meds and instructions to get ready then I'll get one of the nurses to help you get dressed, unless you want to get out of here wearing one of our hospital gowns."

"Well that would be a fashion statement." Daniel said grinning.

"Come back in about an hour and everything should be ready for Sam to leave." Janet said, she really didn't want to let Sam out of the infirmary but decided that she just might get some rest if she was away from the mountain.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack, Daniel and Teal'c were waiting in the cafeteria. Jack had already talked to Hammond about their plans to take care of Carter and was glad when he agreed to give the team the time off to do so.

"So what do you think guys?" Jack asked.

"If you're sure she won't mind I have no problem with it, what about you Teal'c?'

"I too am willing to do what ever it takes to help Major Carter." Teal'c said agreeing.

"Okay then, let's get this show on the road." Jack said getting up from the table followed by Teal'c and Daniel.

The three of them went to the infirmary to find Sam waiting 'patiently' for them.

"Oh hey Carter, I see the Doc here supplied you with a new wheelchair." Jack said walking up to Sam.

"Yea well the other one is now in a scrap heap, and Janet and I have reached an agreement." Sam said looking over to Janet.

"Yes Sam we have, Sam only has to use the wheelchair for the trip to your car Sir. After that she has to keep her walking to a minimum and use this." Janet said reluctantly holding up a cane and handing it to Daniel.

"Um okay." Daniel said a little flustered grabbing the cane from an irate looking Janet. Obviously, she and Sam must have been arguing before they came in, or she would have handed it to Sam.

"Here's the instructions." Janet said moving around from Sam and handing them to Jack along with a plastic bag. "And her meds; make sure she takes them on time and WHEN NEEDED Sir."

'Oh yeah, Carter must have pissed of the doc.' Jack thought to himself. "Don't worry Doc, Carter's in good hands."

"Are we ready to go yet?" Sam asked resting her forehead in her hand and shaking her head.

"Yes Sam, you can go now." Janet said letting out a sigh as she watched the colonel wheel Sam out followed by Daniel and Teal'c. 'I hope they know what they're getting themselves into.'

"Ah Jack why don't you and Sam go on ahead, Teal'c and I have a few things we need to attend to." Daniel said.

"Both of you?" Sam said puzzled.

"Indeed we do." Teal'c answered.

"Okay, we'll see you at my place later." Jack said as the elevator door opened and he wheeled Sam in.

Daniel watched the elevator doors close, "So are you ready Teal'c?"

"Indeed I am I hope Major Carter will approve." Teal'c said bowing his head.

"Oh boy, I hope so."


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

"Ah Colonel, I really think we should have stopped at my house first so I could pick a few things up." Sam said from the front seat of Jack's truck.

"Relax Carter; I'm sure Dr. Fraiser will pick a few things up for you before she comes for a visit. If not I can always loan you something to wear." Jack said looking over at Sam grinning.

"Oh gee thanks Sir, I hope they fit." Sam said sarcastically, the last thing she wanted to do was wear the colonel's underwear.

"Here we are Carter, home sweet home." Jack said as he turned into his driveway. The day had turned out to be nice and sunny and warm, but not too hot so didn't have to turn on the air conditioning. He got out of the truck and hurried over to Sam's side.

Jack opened the door and helped Sam out of the truck. "Here Carter hold the keys."

"Ah sure Sir." Sam said looking puzzled, then was shocked when Jack quickly bent down and picked her up.

"What are you doing Sir?" Sam said utterly annoyed.

"The doctor said you were to keep your walking to a minimum, so walking from room to room in the house is a minimum, not walking to the house."

Their conversation was interrupted by Jack's elderly next-door neighbour coming up to them. "Hey there Jack, I didn't know you got married."

Jack and Sam both did a double take looking quite surprised.

"What makes you think that Roger?" Jack asked as he reached the front door.

"Well don't new husbands still carry the bride over the threshold? Oh excuse my manners; it's nice to meet you Mrs. O'Neill." Roger said extending his hand to Sam.

"Oh, um…it's nice to meet you to but I'm not Mrs. O'Neill." Sam said blushing slightly as Jack still held her in his arms.

"Oh, I'm a…sorry, I always forget about how things are not as…proper as they used to be." Roger said feeling a little awkward.

"What? No Roger, it's not like that. Carter and I work together, and well she was injured at work and I'm just helping her out for a bit. She shouldn't be walking on her leg, so I was helping her to the house."

"Oh, I'm sorry you two I guess I'm just an old fuddy duddy jumping to the wrong conclusions, here let me help you." Roger said taking the keys from Sam and opening the door for them.

"It's not a problem, and thank you…Roger is it?" Sam said smiling at him.

Jack proceeded to take Sam into the living room and set her down on the couch. "Oh yea, Roger Brown this is Major Samantha Carter, Carter this is Roger my next door neighbour."

"It's nice to meet you Major, and I'm sorry to hear that you were injured." Roger said, now noticing the bruises on her face.

"Why thank you Roger, and please call me Sam." Sam said leaning back into the sofa.

"Hey Roger, want a beer, what about you Carter sorry doc says no alcohol for you but I have some pop or juice if you'd like."

"A juice would be nice, thank you Sir."

"Thanks Jack but I'll pass on the beer got some things to do at home. Anyway it was nice meeting you Sam, if you guys need anything just give me a call." Roger said heading out the door.

"Will do Roger and thanks." Jack said to Roger's retreating back. "Well that was awkward." Jack said handing Sam a glass of orange juice.

"A bit." Sam said shaking her head. She had to laugh to herself thinking it wasn't very often she got confused as being Mrs. O'Neill, well not on Earth that is.

Jack sat down on the chair opposite Sam, "Hey Carter relax, why don't you stretch out on the couch and get comfortable. We wouldn't want Janet complaining I'm not looking after you."

"No Sir, we wouldn't want that." Sam said slipping her shoes off and trying to move around to get comfortable.

Jack saw her moving tentatively then got up to help her adjust her position. "Okay now that looks better." Jack said stepping away and passed her the juice before reclaiming his seat. Jack pulled out a sheet of paper and started reading it.

"What's that Sir?"

"What this?" Jack said holding out the piece of paper in front of him and grinning.

"Yes that Sir." Sam said a little irked.

"Well it's the Doc's list of instructions. I'm just making sure I follow all the instructions to the letter. For instance; top of the list make sure Sam takes meds on time." Jack says looking at his watch. "Check. Next on the list, make sure Sam gets rest." Jack said then looked over the top of the paper. "Check." Jack grinned at Sam then looked back at the paper "A- hem, make sure Sam gets a sponge bath."

"What! Oh it does not say that!" Sam said angrily. "Let me see that paper…Sir." Sam said reaching out for the paper.

"What? You doubt me Carter?" Jack said seriously trying to hide a grin and putting the paper behind his back.

"Sir, it doesn't say that, here let me see that paper." Sam said again reaching out her arm rather stiffly towards the paper.

Jack's grin started to fade as he saw the grimace on Sam's face at holding her arm out. "Okay Carter, you're right it doesn't say it quite that way." Then Jack put the piece of paper in Sam's hand and watched her look it over.

"Sir you're such an…"

"What's that Carter?" Jack said once again grinning from ear to ear.

"Ah, nothing Sir." Sam said shaking her head smiling and handing the paper back to Jack.

"So how about that rest, do want to lie in a comfortable bed or stay on the couch?" Jack asked more serious this time.

"Actually I'm sort of comfortable where I am right now Sir; I'd hate to have to move."

"Well that makes sense, how about I get you some of those pain meds then you can take a nap."

"I'll take the meds Sir, but I do not nap, Sir." Sam said not liking the implication of her taking NAPS.

"Sure Carter what ever you say." Jack said getting up and going to the kitchen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Teal'c I think that takes care of the worst part." Daniel said standing up and stretching his back.

"Indeed." Teal'c answered looking at the rolled up lump on the floor. Their attention was brought to the ringing of the doorbell.

"I believe you should answer that Daniel Jackson."

"Yea Teal'c I'll get it." Daniel said walking clumsily out of the room.

"Hey guys what are you doing here?" Daniel asked seeing Mac and Harm at the front door.

"We ah came by to see Sam, isn't she here?" Mac asked looking in from the door.

"Oh, no Jack took her to his house, we didn't want her to have to face the mess and blood stains first thing out of the infirmary." Daniel explained.

"Well that's understandable, so what have you been able to accomplish." Harm asked looking at the rather scruffy looking Daniel.

"Well we moved her furniture around in the bedroom in order to get the carpet out. Or rather rolled up." Daniel said walking back into the house followed by Mac and Harm.

"Wow you two have been busy." Mac said seeing the kitchen area was also in disarray.

"We want to make sure Major Carter's home is cleaned from all reminders of the events that had occurred." Teal'c said bowing his head.

Mac saw the opened suitcase on the bed, "Are you ah packing a bag for Sam?"

"Yea, well we didn't want her to see the place before we were ready, so she kinda went to Jack's place without any things of her own." Daniel said shyly.

Mac hadn't know Sam for very long, but what she did know was that Sam probably wouldn't want Daniel or Teal'c rummaging around her private apparel "Why don't you let me pack her bag for her, I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"Um…actually that would be a great idea, Teal'c and I will just wait in the other room." Daniel said slightly relieved. He didn't how long it would have taken for Janet to come over and pack a bag, he was afraid he would have to do it. After all, with Teal'c being from another planet, he probably didn't recognize the different underwear women of this planet wore, and Daniel didn't want to find out if Sam had any things he didn't want to know about.

"So are you finished with your investigation at the base?" Teal'c asked Harm.

"Yea, we were just finishing up our final reports and making arrangements to have the prisoners transferred to a secure area for their trial." Harm informed them.

"A trial?" Daniel asked.

"Well as much as one we can have due to the nature of the top secret classification. Anyway we came here to say our goodbye's to Sam."

"Well we'll be going over there, why don't you follow us, I'm sure Sam would like the chance to say good bye." Daniel said.

"Yea, that would be good thanks Dr. Jackson, and I hope you and Teal'c don't have any bad feelings towards us for what Mac and I had to do." Harm said looking down.

"I understand you were performing your duties, and I harbour no ill will against you nor Colonel Mackenzie." Teal'c answered.

"Yea, um what he said and it's Daniel." Daniel said holding out his hand to shake Harm's.

"So why don't you give us a few more minutes to get things a bit more organized then we can head over to Jack's." Daniel said heading for the bedroom and hesitating at the door, hoping that Mac was finished packing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Carter how you doing?"

"Fine Sir, resting comfortably so you can check that off your list." Sam said smiling.

"Okay, that's good. Look I have to go out to the store for a few minutes, you gonna be okay here by yourself?"

"Sir, remember I told you I haven't been afraid of the dark since I was a child, well that goes for being on my own too. Go Sir, I'll be fine."

"Okay, but keep this close to you, you never know if you're going to need it:" Jack said handing Sam a handgun.

"Really Sir, I don't think that will be necessary." Sam said putting the gun down beside her.

"Humour me Carter, just for a while; we can't be positive we've found everyone."

"Okay Sir, I'll keep it close by, but I doubt I'll need it." Sam said seriously.

"So you stay on the couch while I'm gone, no trying to run around the house. Just rest until I get back okay."

"Okay Sir, I'll be right here when you get back." Sam said smiling at him and watched him smile back at her as he headed for the door, then left the house.

'Finally, I get a chance to be alone for a while.' Sam thought to herself. She rested her head against the pillow and closed her eyes.

Sam roused from her light sleep at the sound of a noise from the front door. "Back already Sir?" She waited for a reply but didn't get one. "Did you forget you're key Sir?" Sam said loudly from the couch.

"Actually I don't have a key Major Carter."

Sam's eyes grew wide at the sight of a strange man entering the living room; he was rather tall heavy set with short brown thinning hair. "Who the hell are you and why are you breaking into the Colonel's house." Sam said nervously holding the gun in her hand.

"Now now Major Carter is that anyway to talk to a superior officer?" The man said holding his hands up at shoulder height taking a seat in the chair across from Sam.

"The questions still stand." Sam said not moving the gun from aiming at him.

"Well if you must know I'm Colonel Simmons I am now in charge of the NID." Simmons said putting his hands down in his lap.

"That doesn't give you the right to break into Colonel O'Neill's house."

"Yes, well those of us in the NID don't believe in locked doors, we tend to go where we want to."

"Well why let silly things like laws stand in your way." Sam said letting her irritation show.

"I just came here to visit you actually Major, I wanted to make sure you knew that we at the NID had nothing to do with your kidnapping or any of the other nasty events that happened to you. After all we are a legitimate branch of the government." Simmons said smugly.

"Yea where have I heard that before, oh yea from Colonel Maybourne, I believe he was your predecessor."

"Yes well Harry Maybourne gave the NID a bad name; I'm hoping I can change people's opinion of us and yours."

"Which is why you broke in?" Sam said lowering the gun so it rested on her lap but was still aimed at Simmons.

"Well Major I've said my peace, I hope you believe me when I say the NID had nothing to do with your problems, and really next time we meet I hope you show me the respect due to a superior officer or I just may have to bring you up on charges of insubordination." Simmons said as he got up and headed towards the door.

Sam let out a deep sigh and leaned back on the couch, but not letting loose her grip on the handgun.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack was pulling up to his house when he spotted a dark blue car had just left his driveway. He started to get a panicky feeling stuck between the need to follow the car and making sure Sam was all right. Forgetting the car, he quickly made his way to his front door. He reached for his gun but remembered he left it with Carter; there was no telling what he was going to walk in on. He opened the door slowly and made his way into the house trying to be as stealthy as possible. He leaned against the corner of the wall that would keep him hidden from the living room; slowly he peaked around the corner…

Sam heard another noise at the door, 'could this day get any worse?' she asked herself as she once again raised the gun and pointed it towards the noise she heard. She definitely knew someone had entered the house, but wouldn't be caught with her guard down again.

Jack's eyes grew wide with surprise as he saw a gun pointed at his head; he automatically dove for the floor to get out of its range.

Sam saw a head peak around the corner and quickly pulled the gun towards her shoulder pointing it towards the ceiling.

"Geez Carter don't shoot me!" Jack yelled from the floor.

"Sorry Sir, but you were sneaking up on me." Sam said trying to calm her frayed nerves.

Jack got up and straightened out his clothes. "Yea well…I guess you have a point."

"Why were you sneaking up on me?" Sam asked putting the gun on the coffee table, and holding one hand against her chest.

"I saw a suspicious car driving away, and I thought maybe something happened. I was….worried." Jack said the last part quietly.

"Well actually, something did happen." Sam said looking down at the gun.

"What, what happened?" Jack asked anxiously.

"Well I had a visitor, the new head of the NID."

"And you let him in?" Jack asked confused.

"Actually no Sir, he let himself in."

"He what! Are you telling me he broke in?"

"Yea, he said something about the NID not believing in locked doors."

"What did he want?" Jack asked finally sitting down across from Sam.

"Well, Colonel Simmons…" Sam said his name arching her eyebrows "…wanted to let me know that the NID had nothing to do with my abduction or anything else."

"Did you…believe him?" Jack asked arching his eyebrows.

"About as far as I can throw him."

"Given your current condition that's not saying very much."

"Sir, I have the feeling I may have made another enemy." Sam said now looking a little nervous.

"Well Carter we are a team, so we may have made another enemy." Jack said reaching over and putting his hand over Sam's.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Great just what we need, more visitors." Jack said slowly pulling his hand away from Sam's and getting up to answer the door.

"Hey Jack…we're ah not interrupting anything are we?" Daniel asked seeing the serious look on Jack's face.

"Ah no, not interrupting anything." Jack said opening the door farther when he saw Daniel, Teal'c, Mackenzie and Rabb at his door. "Why don't you ah, all come in." Jack said moving back allowing everyone entrance.

Daniel led the way down the steps to the living room. "Hey Sam how are you feeling?"

"Fine Daniel, thanks." Sam said using her patented answer. "Ah Mac and Harm dropped by your place, so I had them tag along here to see you."

"My place? What were you doing at my place?" Sam asked confused at what everyone was doing at her house.

"Oh yea, ah, Teal'c and I went over there to ah…"

"We were at your home Major Carter cleaning up so you would not have to face the …mess, when you returned home." Teal'c informed her seeing Daniel nod in agreement at his choice of the word.

"And I brought you some things you may need." Mac said putting the suitcase down by the end of the couch.

"Oh, thanks Mac I really appreciate it." Sam said, thinking that she really didn't like the idea of having Daniel and Teal'c going through her things to pack a bag for her.

"I will take the bag to your room Major Carter." Teal'c said picking up the bag and heading out of the room.

"Hey Sam its good to see you out of the infirmary and that dingy mountain. Although I can't complain about that nice backless number you were wearing." Harm said giving Sam one of his boyish smiles.

"Hmmph!" Harm reacted to a sudden elbow to his ribs. Then looked at Mac and saw her slight smirk.

Sam couldn't help but chuckle at the exchange. "Thanks Harm, besides my bag, what brings you two here?"

"Well we finished things up at the mountain, all the reports are finished and arrangements have been made to have the prisoners transferred; so we thought we'd come here to say our goodbyes before we head out."

"Wow, so it's all really over?" Sam said a little bewildered.

"Yea Sam it is, so now all you have to do is get better so you can get back to saving the world." Mac said with a slight chuckle.

"Well if that's all, it won't be a problem. Carter has a knack for saving the world." Jack said grinning at Sam.

"You know I'd love to be able to stick around and hear about some of the assignments you guys have had." Harm said.

"Hell I'd like to have a chance to go through that gate once." Mac said grinning.

"Well if we have any need for lawyers on another planet, I'll make sure you two are on the top of the list." Jack interjected.

"You never know Jack, the need might arise sometime." Daniel said grabbing a beer Jack was handing him.

"You two want a beer or something?" Jack said being polite.

"Thanks for the offer Sir, but we have to catch a plane back to Virginia soon. We just wanted to make sure we got the chance to say goodbye to Sam…and you too Sir." Mac said.

"Yea well it's been ah…nice." Jack said stumbling for word to describe their little adventure. Jack could see the looks he was getting from everyone.

"Well if you could call being beat up, tortured, drugged, shot at and almost blown up nice…then yes I guess you could call it that." Daniel said.

"Always the linguist aren't you Daniel?" Jack said sounding a little short with Daniel.

Sensing the conversation was going downhill Harm interjected. "So anytime you find yourselves in D.C. look us up; I know this great little restaurant…" Harm said looking at Sam.

"Thanks, you know I don't get out much." Jack said taking a swig of his beer.

Sam and Mac couldn't help but smirk at those two; Jack was showing his jealousy again and being a smart ass.

"Well I think it's about time we get moving." Mac said interrupting the two men.

"Thanks again for everything you've done, I really appreciate it." Sam said to Harm and Mac.

"I think I should be thanking you Sam, I know there's nothing I can do to repay you for giving me my life and career back, but just know if you ever need anything I'm just a phone call away." Mac said going over to her and giving her a gentle hug.

"That goes for me too Sam, anytime you need anything." Harm said taking Mac's place next to Sam and placing a kiss on her cheek, then taking her hand and giving it a squeeze.

"Wow, thanks and I will." Sam said feeling a little emotional and embarrassed at all the compliments she was getting. She watched them nod their heads and head out the door, Jack closing it behind them.

"Well that was nice." Daniel said claiming a seat across from Sam.

"Do you require anything Major Carter?" Teal'c asked.

"No, I'm fine thanks."

"Uh ah Carter, according to the list it's time for your meds." Jack said.

"As long as that's the only thing on the list it's time for." Sam said smiling at Jack.

"Well Carter, the other thing on the list isn't until later." Jack said grinning and raising his eyebrow.

"Ah what are you talking about Jack? What's on the list? Let me see it." Daniel said looking confused.

"Nothing, never mind Daniel." Jack said looking at Sam seeing her starting to blush slightly.

"No come on Jack I want to see the list." Daniel said getting up and following Jack into the kitchen.

"I said no Daniel." Jack said trying to get away form Daniel.

Sam couldn't help but giggle at the antics of her two teammates and friends. She knew things were going to be better now.

Sam heard a voice calling from the kitchen. "Remember what I said about no giggling Major."


	31. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Colonel Simmons waited in a dark dingy motel room, he didn't like the surroundings but his meeting couldn't exactly take place in his office. He glanced at his watch once again. Lord he hated to wait. Then he heard a car pull up to parking place in front of the room.

"Well it certainly took you long enough." Simmons said glaring at the man entering the room.

"I'm sorry but breaking out of custody wasn't in my control." Simms spat back.

"Did everything go alright?" Simmons asked.

"No loss of life, if that's what you're asking?"

"Well, yes I guess that's good too." Simmons said taking the time to sit on the only chair in the room shaking his head.

"What?" Simms asked sounding angry.

"It was a simple assignment. All you had to do was be our eyes and ears. Just remain in the background."

"It was Kennedy's fault; he's the one who got me involved."

"Yes well no one told you to follow his orders, did they?"

"But he…" Simms stuttered.

"He hasn't been with us in a long time, we had to part company when his plans became…let's just say his plans and our plans didn't coincide."

Simmons got up and pulled a flask out of his pocket and took a swig. "Geez do you know how hard we worked in getting you placed in the SGC, and I don't just mean changing your identity?"

"Yes, I know it was difficult and I'm sorry. But when she was working on a way to find me I had to act."

"No, no you didn't, if you had just kept to yourself and out of the way, you would still be there." Simmons said loudly.

"But Stan was there, in custody; he knew me and I'm sure he would have broken my cover.

"Stan knew better than that, he would never have broken your cover, until of course after you tried to kill him." Simmons said shaking his head.

"So what now?" Simms asked in a quiet voice.

"Well now we have to make you disappear."

"For how long?" Simms asked with a look of despair on his face.

"I don't know Brad, I really don't know, but first things first; we get you to a safe place."

"Okay." Simms sighed. "I'm really sorry for all of this. I just hate disappointing you dad."

Simmons walked over to Brad and gave him a hug. "I know son, but for now let's get you get out of here."

"Ah dad?" Simms said looking up.

"Yes?"

"Are you going to do anything about that Major Carter?" His said with pleading eyes.

"In time son, in time."

**THE END.**

* * *

**A/N**: Well there it is my longest work. I hope you all enjoyed it; and **BookWorm37** after the holidays I figured we should go on a low fat low carb diet so I tried not make it too cheesy and corny.

I want to thank everyone who has reviewed my story and hope you keep it up. I'll miss all the lovely reviews waiting for me in my mailbox. Once again Happy New Year.


End file.
